


Everyone Desire It, Anthony

by Ramzi



Series: Norns' Destiny [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (but just a little), (but not always), (but not really), (just a little), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Pepper Potts, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Shuri, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Budyń, Canon Compliant, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute Kids, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Gifts, Happy Ending, Happy Loki (Marvel), Happy Tony Stark, Humor, I Regrets Nothing In My Entire Life, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Language of Flowers, Lingerie, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki too, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oaths & Vows, Okay I Regret First 10 Chapters, Okay the last one, Oral Sex, Pepper Potts/Shuri Asexual Relationship, Pole Dancing, Ramzi Stoph, Rough Kissing, Rowing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprises, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Wytrzymaj pierwsze 10 rozdzaiałów, i am my own beta, laugh, mostly happy everyone, mothers, really - Freeform, sometime too much laugh, story time, too many tags, wszystko się później wyjaśni
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Nie wszystko jest takim, jakim się wydaje.Anthony Edward Stark, geniusz,miliarder, Iron Man, wie o tym naprawdę dużo.Jeszcze więcej wie o iluzjach Loki, Bóg kłamstwa i chaosu, Trickster.Nietypowe miejsce spotkania, niecodzienne okoliczności, krótka wymiana zdań i dwóch zepsutych mężczyzn.Katastrofa murowana, ale co jeszcze?Tony, przez całe swoje życie, nie spodziewał się tego, co zyska dzięki Lokiemu.ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ-Czyli wszystko jest związane z miłością. Nie podejrzewałem cię o takie przesądne podejście.-Każdy tego pragnie, Anthony. Każdy pragnie miłości, chociaż nie zawsze o tym wie. Może i to przesądne, ale kto by oceniał boga z mitologii? Pomogłem, bo myślę, że ja swoją znalazłem.-Dziękuję. Ale co ze złotymi?-Są symbolem wyjątkowej i jedynej miłości.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Loki.





	1. O HEJ!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, tu Ramzi i mały fanfic, który potrzebuje lekkiego ostrzeżenia, które ty możesz kompletnie pominąć. Jesteś przecież dorosłym człowiekiem, który może umrzeć jak prawdziwy mężczyzna/ prawdziwa kobieta!
> 
> Jeżeli ktokolwiek przetrwa pierwsze dziesięć rozdziałów, to dalej jest już tylko gorzej. Ja, jako autor tego... czegoś, co miało być one-shotem, a rozrosło się do takich rozmiarów, nie mam pojęcia o czym to jest (a przynajmniej tak zawsze twierdzę :D ).
> 
> Więc przepraszam, że tylko taki krótki opis (nie chcę zdradzać za wiele, a i tak hashtagi mówią dużo), ale jest parę (chyba) naprawdę zaskakujących rozwiązań niektórych wątków, których wolę nie zdradzać xD
> 
> Następna sprawa... β zajmie się moim dzieckiem dopiero... kiedyś xD Więc definitywnie... We die like a MEN! A tak serio to kiedyś, może, prawdopodobnie, nie wiem, kto by to wiedział?, zostanie zbetowane xD
> 
> Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę dodać, więc:  
> ENJOY IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> 03.08.2019r.

Anthony Edward Stark przeżył naprawdę udaną noc, chociaż ostatecznie spędził ją samotnie. Impreza była fantastyczna i ciągnęła się nawet dłużej niż zwykle, co naprawdę powinno imponować. Ponownie upił się do nieprzytomności i nie pamiętał nic, co działo się po trzeciej. W domu był koło godziny szóstej, chociaż on sam nie wiedział ani jak się tam znalazł, ani jak się rozebrał. W głowie rozbrzmiewał mu tylko uspokajający i znajomy głos, a jego właściciel targał go do sypialni. Nie wiedzieć czemu resztki instynktu Tony'ego kazały mu zakładać strój Iron Mana i być czujnym, ale Stark go zignorował. Był zbyt pijany.

Zapamiętał tylko nagły błysk zieleni oraz złota, a potem była już tylko słodka ciemność.

**ᴥ**

Tony'ego obudził intensywny zapach mocnej kawy z dużą ilością cukru. Taką uwielbiał. Już czuł tę słodycz na języku. Ona najbardziej go pobudzała.

Przeciągnął się, aż mu coś kilka razy pstryknęło w kręgosłupie. Poprawił luźne bokserki w różowe jednorożce, które zsunęły mu się podczas snu. Jeszcze nie myślał zbyt jasno, ale rozumował na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że zapach kawy oznacza drugą osobę (jeszcze nie wymyślił samo robiącej się kawy, a szkoda), która by tę kawę przygotowała. Czyżby Pepper przestała się na niego gniewać za jego ostatni żart?

Bo było sobie wiadro. Nie można powiedzieć, że było małe. Miało w sobie dziwną, glutowatą, różową cieczy i stało sobie spokojnie w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie nikt nie miał nawet prawa w nie wpaść, oczywiście poza samym Tony'm, który mógł o nim w końcu zapomnieć. Czyli nad drzwiami.

Od windy.

Tej najczęściej używanej.

Mechanizm był prosty. Drzwi się rozsuwają i naciskają guzik, który sprawia, że deska, na której stoi wiadro przechyla się, a samo wiadro spada komuś na głowę. A jeśli nie trafi to i tak ta ciecz rozpryśnie się dostatecznie mocno, żeby ochlapać osobę, która albo zdążyła już wyjść z windy, albo na coś w niej czekała. I co dziwne, geniusz przez prawie dwie godziny musiał czekać na takie osoby ukryty za kanapą. A dokładnie na Fury'ego, króla i księcia Wakandy oraz jakąś blond ślicznotkę. Nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Chociaż tak w głębi duszy, którą jednak ma, wiedział, że nie chciał zareagować. Tak było śmieszniej, ale potem musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć Pepper, która od tamtego zdarzenia, czyli od prawie miesiąca, ograniczyła ich spotkania do minimum i to tak czysto zawodowej oraz papierkowej roboty, że aż żal było nie spać. Do dziś najwyraźniej.

Wstając z cichym stęknięciem, Tony ruszył powoli w stronę zapachu swojej drugiej odwiecznej kochanki (czytaj: kawa, nauka jest zawsze pierwsza), czyli do kuchni. Nie przejmował się strojem. Pepper nie wystraszy się jego różowych jednorożców, a tym bardziej złotego rogu. Nawet jeżeli miał na sobie tylko te bokserki. Nie wstydził się swojego ciała. Nie miał czego przed nią ukrywać.

To, co zastał w jadalni kompletnie go zdziwiło. Cały stół został zastawiony jedzeniem. Naleśniki z bitą śmietaną, twarogiem, dżemem, bananami oraz innymi owocami, Nutellą, serem i szynką; gofry; sałatki owocowe; kanapki z możliwe, że wszystkim, co lubił; płatki śniadaniowe; jajecznica i, co go zdziwiło najbardziej, jego ulubione borówki. A na samym środku stołu stał dzbanek ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą z cukrem. Aż przystanął w drzwiach. Czyżby miał mieć gości o których zapomniał? Na śniadaniu? Spojrzał szybko w stronę okna, żeby się upewnić. Tak, jest rano. Znaczy rano dla Tony'ego, czyli coś około trzynastej.

Najwyraźniej kucharz się postarał. Wątpił, żeby Pepper narobiła aż tyle jedzenia i to wyglądającego tak smakowicie. _Jest naprawdę pracowita_ , myślał Tony, _ale jednak lepiej jej idzie prowadzenie firmy niż gotowanie._ Jego zaspany mózg podsunął mu obraz ostatniej „kawy", którą zrobiła mu Pepper. A raczej zwęglone jajko, kiedy włączyła nieodpowiednią płytę grzewczą.

Przez wspomnienie przedarł się ponownie zapach kawy i czyjś melodyjny głos, nucący w kuchni nieznaną Tony'emu melodię. Na pewno nie był to głos jego sekretarki (czytaj: dyrektorki w jego firmie). Z niechęcią oderwał wzrok od pyszności piętrzących się na stole i skierował swoje kroki ku kuchni.

To NA PEWNO nie był żaden z ich sprawdzonych kucharzy ani tym bardziej Pepper. Tony patrzył w osłupieniu na szczupłą postać która w tym momencie przygotowywała ciasto na babeczki, a przynajmniej tak się miliarderowi wydawało. Długie do piersi, proste, czarne włosy były nierówno obcięte i opadały nieznajomemu za ramiona i zasłaniały twarz. Postać była bardzo wysoka, miała blisko dwa metry i niesamowicie długie nogi. A jaki tyłek! Czarne, obcisłe, skórzane spodnie, ściągnięte w pasie paskiem ze złotymi ćwiekami, idealnie go opinały, a prawie czarne trampki ze sznurówkami pasującymi kolorem do ćwieków oraz czarna, opinająca ciało koszula włożona w spodnie doskonale pasowały do siebie i do czarnowłosego. Do tego stroju nie pasował tylko jasnozielony fartuch zakładany przez głowę.

Stojąca tyłem do Tony'ego postać nosiła słuchawki i ruszając się w rytm niesłyszanej przez miliardera muzyki, kręciła tyłkiem (całkiem apetycznym, co stwierdził ponownie w myślach), kiwała głową i przyśpiewywała sobie pod nosem.

Tony, oparty o framugę drzwi, cicho obserwował jak postać kończy wyrabiać ciasto całkowicie zapominając, że jest ubrany tylko w śmieszne bokserki. Dopiero jak nieznajoma osoba odwróciła się w stronę lodówki, żeby odłożyć mleko, Tony stwierdził, że to zdecydowanie kucharz, ale żaden z jego prywatnych kucharzy, których czasami zatrudniał. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Miał umalowane oczy. Czarna oprawa oczu, wraz z podkreślonymi ciemnym cieniem powiekami i wytuszowane rzęsy, robiły na Tony'm piorunujące wrażenie. Dłonie miał zadbane, a długie palce z paznokciami pomalowanymi na czarno, z zielonym lakierem na serdecznych i złotym na środkowych.

-O hej!- Powiedział nieznajomy z olśniewającym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zdjął pospiesznie słuchawki i Tony mógł obejrzeć wszystkie dziewięć kolczyków. Siedem małych kółek w lewym uchu i dwie kulki połączone drobnym łańcuszkiem w prawym. Oczywiście złotych. Dziesiąty i jedenasty kolczyk błyszczały w jego lewej brwi.

Nieznajomy przeczesał lekko roztrzepane włosy, układając je.

-Hej. Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś? I co kurwa robisz w mojej kuchni?- Zapytał zdezorientowany Tony. Zmarszczył brwi.- Pepper odeszła? Jesteś...?- Zaniepokoił się. Najgorsze scenariusze zaczęły pojawiać się w jego głowie.

-Wy, ludzie, to jednak macie naprawdę krótką pamięć.- Przerwał Tony'emu czarnowłosy, przekładając ciasto do pierwszej papilotki. Kiedy skończył nakładać drugą, znów spojrzał na Tony'ego.- I za grosz logicznego myślenia. Gotuję. Piekę. Robię ci śniadanie ogólnie, nie widać? Zresztą, powinieneś zjeść to, co przygotowałem dla ciebie w jadalni. Jest naprawdę pyszne.- Uśmiechnął się, ale tak jakoś nietypowo. Psotnie.

-Spoko, ale wolałbym zjeść z tobą. Może drinka do tego?- Odpowiedział mu Tony ze wzruszeniem ramion. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Nawet nie wiedział czemu to powiedział. _Co się z tobą, Tony, dzieje?_ Pytał sam siebie. _A co z twoją nieufnością?_ _Z niedotykaniem rzeczy od_ _nieznajomych_ _? A tym bardziej jedzeni_ _a_ _przygotowan_ _ego_ _przez nieznajomego_ _mężczyznę, który znalazł się w twojej kuchni nieznanym ci sposobem_ _?_

Ale słowo się rzekło, a czarnowłosy już wzruszył ramionami, zdejmując ostrożnie fartuch, żeby nie ubrudzić się mąką. Ułożył go na krześle i umył dokładnie ręce. Nie czekając na nieznajomego, Tony wrócił do jadalni i usiadł przy dłuższym boku stołu. Chwilę później z kuchni wyszedł czarnowłosy z dwoma talerzami i sztućcami dla nich obojga. Z uśmiechem podał jeden zestaw Tony'emu, sam usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

-Fajne bokserki.- Zauważył mężczyzna, ewidentnie gapiąc się na tyłek miliardera.

-Smacznego.- Powiedział tylko Tony, nie komentując wypowiedzi wyższego mężczyzny, zanim rzucił się łapczywie na śniadanie. Był bardzo głodny. Po pierwszym gryzie naleśników dał radę tylko jęknąć z rozkoszy.- Mmm-mmm. I ty to sam zrobiłeś?- Wyseplenił z pełną buzią, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

-A widzisz kogoś innego?- Czarnowłosy jadł powoli naleśnika z Nutellą i bitą śmietaną. Nabił na widelec kolejny kawałek z dużą porcją białej masy i, patrząc Tony'emu prosto w oczy, zjadł go. Oblizał biały krem z kącika ust.- Na Odyna! Ale masz minę.- Powiedział ze śmiechem.

Tony patrzył na mężczyznę ze szczęką w okolicy podłogi. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się jakoś pozbierać i znów zaczął jeść, nie patrząc czarnowłosemu w oczy. Fakt, nigdy się nie ograniczał, ale zawsze wolał w łóżku kobiety i rzadziej próbował seksu z facetami. A to, co przed chwilą zrobił nieznajomy, było prawie jawną propozycją!

Po trzecim naleśniku, którego popijał drugim kubkiem słodkiej kawy, jego mózg zaczął dopiero pracować i przetworzył informacje, które przed chwilą dostał.

-Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj.- Powiedział Tony, gwałtownie odkładając sztućce i przyciągając ponownie na siebie wzrok Czarnego (zaczął go tak nazywać w myślach). Nieznajomy nadal przeżuwał gofra i patrzył na niego zaciekawiony.- Czy ty powiedziałeś _„Na Odyna"_?

-Yhym.- odpowiedział spokojnie, biorąc ze stołu kanapkę.- I nadal dziwię się, że mnie nie poznałeś. Zwłaszcza po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Fakt, od tamtego czasu bardzo się zmieniłem, ale ten zestaw kolorystyczny musiałeś poznać. Zarówno głos, jak i oczy na pewno też zapamiętałeś, bo ich prawdziwy kolor widziałeś na samym końcu naszego pierwszego spotkania.- Tony od początku kojarzył skądś te oczy. Toksycznie zielone tęczówki. Wiedział, że już gdzieś je widział, ale nie wiedział gdzie.- To śniadanie jest moim takim jakby podziękowaniem za tego drinka, którego, nawiasem mówiąc, nadal jesteś mi winien.- Zaśmiał się, widząc jak Tony prawie spada z krzesła, kiedy gwałtownie się odsuwa od stołu.

-Loki?!- Tony z przerażeniem patrzył to na Czarnego, to na stół zastawiony jedzeniem.- I ja jem teraz z tobą śniadanie? Czemu mnie nie dusisz? I nie próbujesz wyrzucić przez okno? A co ważniejsze, czy to jakieś twój nowy, pokręcony plan podbicia Ziemi?- Bóg się zaśmiał.

-Co do tego, czemu cię nie duszę i nie rzucam tobą w okna...- Spojrzał na niego znacząco spod rzęs.- W każdej chwili możemy to zmienić.- Dokończył z demonicznym uśmiechem. Tony wzdrygnął się, a Loki jeszcze głośniej się zaśmiał.- Tak, to ja LOKI!- Wykrzyknął z uśmiechem, już takim mniej bolesnym, ale bardziej dumnym.- A teraz muszę już iść.

Tony pośpiesznie próbował się pozbierać z krzesła i uporządkować myśli. Jak na razie nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc... pierwszy rozdział wstawiony... jeszcze tylko 39... nie jest źle xD  
> Następny rozdział? 06.08.2019r.


	2. MOTOCYKLISTA

Pozostawiony swoim myślom Tony, siedział i wpatrywał się uparcie w drzwi, przez które przed chwilą wyszedł Loki. Na odchodnym krzyknął tylko, że babeczki będą gotowe za dziesięć minut i Tony może je zjeść (o ile się odważy) dopiero po godzinie, kiedy ostygną.

Chociaż Tony miał pustą od myśli głowę, co mu się rzadko zdarzało, szybko się pozbierał i zaczął samego siebie ganić za nieostrożność.

-Właśnie zjadłeś coś, co przygotował Loki.- Mruczał do siebie.- Nikogo nawet nie powiadomiłeś, co się odwala w twoim mieszkaniu. Że był u ciebie jakiś nieznajomy. Który mógł być groźny. Nikt nawet nie wiedziałby, że ktoś cię próbował zabić. Znowu. Albo, że komuś w końcu udała się ta sztuczka. Albo wyrzucił cię przez okno… ponownie znowu. I kolejne znowu, bo gadasz sam do siebie.- Mówił coraz głośniej, a na koniec prawie krzyknął z niedowierzaniem.- Geniusz nie mógł przetrawić tej informacji.

I to jak gotował. Tony stwierdził prawie bez zastanowienia, że zje te babeczki. Nawet jeśli Loki rzucił na jedzenie jakiś urok, nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. I tak zjadł już połowę tego, co było na stole, a przecież nic mu nie było.

Lepiej! Nie będzie dziś egoistą i podzieli się z resztą Avengers’ów! Skoro, jak na razie, nic mu nie było, nie zamierzał się ograniczać.

-J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Tak, sir?

-Przygotuj Mark XVI1. Nie chcę żeby Wściekły wiedział o tym, że gdziekolwiek lecę, więc ustaw kamuflaż jak trzeba. I dowiedz się, czy Thor jest w mieście albo chociaż na Ziemi. - Wydał zwięzłe instrukcje swojemu SI.- A ja idę się w końcu ubrać. Że też musiałem ubrać te jednorożce… chociaż są bardzo wygodne.- Dodał po chwili zamyślenia, drapiąc się po pośladku.- Za chwilę zrobimy mi badanie krwi. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Przygotuj potrzebną aparaturę.

-Tak, sir.- Odpowiedział spokojnie J.A.R.V.I.S.

Kiedy po półtorej godziny był już w zbroi, z zapakowanymi w specjalny pojemnik babeczkami (waniliowymi, z nadzieniem jabłkowym i czekoladowymi z wiśniami) i leciał nad miastem w stronę Stark-łamane-na-Avengers Tower, odrobinę zboczył z obranego kursu, żeby poczuć trochę wolności i świeżości. Nie wychodził z pracowni od… No, tak właściwie, to sam nie wiedział od kiedy. Prawdopodobnie od dawna, jeśli nie liczyć imprezy.

Lecąc nad miastem, sprawdzał też wyniki toksykologii. Był czysty. Nie miał promili we krwi, co było bardzo osobliwą sprawą, zważywszy na ilość wypitego wczoraj alkoholu.

„HEJ!” Krzyknął wewnętrzny głos Tony’ego „Ty nawet nie miałeś porządnego kaca”.

Dziwne.

**ᴥ**

Rozmowa z Thorem nic nie wniosła. Kiedy Tony zapytał go o Lokiego, ten spojrzał na niego smutno i z rozgoryczeniem.

-Nie ma go. Uciekł. I nawet nie wiemy gdzie jest. Heimdall też go nie widzi, co nas bardzo martwi. Jak ostatnim razem się zgubił, to zniszczył pół Nowego Jorku i prawie cały Manhattan.

Tony nie ciągnął tematu. Nawet nie powiedział od kogo ma babeczki, które wszystkim smakowały i Tony został zasypany pytaniami, skąd, do cholery, je ma i że następnym razem ma przynieść ich więcej. W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechał się najbardziej niewinnie jak potrafił.

Do końca dnia starał się nie myśleć o tym, co zdarzyło się rano. Tak się starał, że został wyrzucony wieczorem z własnej wieży z rozkazem od Steve’a.

Rozkazem długiego spaceru na prywatne lotnisko. No cóż. Może wytrzeźwieje.

Chociaż trochę.

Tony chyba jednak przez swoje „niemyślenie” wypił za dużo, żeby latać. Znaczy tak uznał Kapitan Ameryka aka. Mrożonka

I Bruce.

I, co Tony uznał za najdziwniejsze, Natasha.

Steve chciał go odprowadzić, ale Tony powiedział mu, że dałby radę w tym stanie nie tylko latać, ale też ratować świat. W jakim to on stanie już tego nie robił. Po jednym z takich wypadków musiał wyczyścić cały strój z jedzenia, które jadł chyba przez ostatni tydzień. Teraz ten egzemplarz stał w gablocie, od tamtego czasu nie używany. Przechodząc koło niego, Tony nadal czuł golonkę, kapustę i boczek.

Chociaż Tony wyrobił sobie wysoką odporność na alkohol, zaczynał już widzieć niewyraźnie, ale nadal chodził prosto.

Właśnie dlatego maszerował samotnie wieczorem przez pół miasta na „lotnisko” w Central Parku, gdzie czekał na niego jego prywatny samolot. J.A.R.V.I.S dostał komendę nadrzędną i miał nie wpuszczać Tony’ego do pokoju innego niż jego sypialnia. Może zahaczy o jakiś bar, żeby nie wracać samotnie? Z Pepper mu nie wyszło. Zresztą nigdy z nikim mu nie wychodziło. Był popsuty i nikt nie potrafił go naprawić. Nikt nie chciał go naprawić, a nawet sam pieprzony Anthony Edward Stark tego nie potrafił zrobić.

Zaśmiał się na głos, kiedy jego zatruty alkoholem umysł podsunął mu obraz samego sobie, wyjmującego ze swojego wnętrza jakieś koła zębate, okręcone kablami, zastępując je jakimś nowoczesnym _CZYMŚ_. Sam to skonstruował, ale to nie działało. Nigdy nie działało. Przestał się śmiać. Zrobiło mu się smutno i zadecydował, że zajdzie do najbliższego baru.

Jeszcze zanim dotarł do odpowiedniej ulicy, w ciemnym zaułku, przez który szedł na skróty, zatrzymał się przy nim jakiś mężczyzna na czarnym motocyklu. Nie byle jakim motocyklu. Do Tony’ego podjechał Harley- Davidson Night Rod. Piękny motocykl. Cały czarny, matowy, z zielono-złotymi wężami ułożonymi w skomplikowany zawijas na baku.

A motocyklista. Tony’emu zabrakło słów. A takie wypadki mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Chodź to już drugi raz tego dnia. Znana już mu szczupła sylwetka tym razem odziana była w czarny strój motocyklowy i, pomimo wszystkich usztywnień, ukazywał Tony’emu każdy, każdusieńki mięsień na ciele motocyklisty. Na głowie miał ciemnozielony, prawie czarny kask z doczepionymi małymi złotymi rogami. Naprawdę niesamowity widok. W połączeniu z motocyklem Loki wydawał się jeszcze mroczniejszy niż sam zaułek.

Bóg zdjął kask.

-Chyba ktoś tu był u fryzjera.- Powiedział trochę mniej wyraźnie niż zwykle Tony. Uwaga była trafna. Wcześniej jednolicie czarne włosy Lokiego teraz na końcówkach były toksycznie zielone. Idealnie pasowały do jego oczu.

-Podoba ci się?- odpowiedział Loki potrząsając głową i sprawiając, że zielone kosmyki opadły mu na twarz, które odruchowo poprawił.- Zastanawiałem się czy nie zaszaleć i zafarbować całych włosów, ale tak jest chyba lepiej, prawda?

-A może i ja bym posz...- Zaczął mruczeć pod nosem Tony, ale nagle przerwał swoje mamrotanie, potrząsnął głową i spojrzał w oczy motocykliście.- Wiesz, że Thor cię szuka? I się martwi o ciebie? I że nawet ten...- Zaczął pstrykać palcami w poszukiwaniu słowa.- _Hajmdell_ cię nie widzi.

 _-_ Heimdall.- Poprawił Tony’ego odruchowo Loki.- Boski strażnik, który w teorii powinien umieć znaleźć wszystkich i wszędzie.- Bóg zaśmiał się pod nosem.- Tak wiem.

-Nie ważne jak się gościu nazywa i kim jest! Thor. Martwi się. O ciebie.- Tłumaczył mu Tony, machając energicznie rękoma. Przy ostatnim ruchu zachwiał się delikatnie.

-Czy ty jesteś _PIJANY_?!- Zapytał Loki.

-Um… Nie?- Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu Tony poczuł się zażenowany.

-I oni puścili cię samego? Wsiadaj.- Powiedział Loki z niezadowoleniem na twarzy.

-Z tobą? Na motocykl? Bez kasku? Serio, ja lubię ryzyko, ale lubię też swoją skórę, a tym bardziej własną głowę. W jednym kawałku.- Tłumaczył mu Tony, który zaczął odczuwać lekki niepokój na myśl, że miałby wsiąść z Lokim na jeden motocykl. Tony nie myślał dostatecznie trzeźwo, żeby stwierdzić czemu to czuje. Obwiniał za to uczucie alkohol.- Ja się chyba jednak przejdę. Nawet nie wiem czy umiesz tym rzęchem jeździć i czy masz prawo jazdy!

-Ej! Nie obrażaj mojego kochanego Fenrisa!- Zawołał oburzony Loki, klepiąc po baku, a następnie schodząc z Harley’a. Obcisłe spodnie motocyklowe idealnie opięły tyłek boga, na który Tony oczywiście nie patrzył. Loki tymczasem wyjął z bocznej sakwy drugi kask, tym razem czarno-złoty. Rzucił go Tony’emu, który patrzył na niego oniemiały.- Eh… tu masz dokumenty potwierdzające, że potrafię prowadzić.- Loki wyjął prawo jazdy na niejakiego Kamila Łukasza Amczucha2. Obok imienia i nazwiska znajdowało się jego zdjęcie, a poniżej wypełnione rubryczki z napisem _nieznane_. Tylko data urodzenia była wypełniona. Trzeci stycznia tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku.

Z westchnieniem, które we wszystkich wzbudzało przynajmniej zalążki współczucia i żalu, Tony założył kask. Loki ponownie wsiadł na motocykl. Tony wcale się nie zarumienił na widok jego tyłka prawie przed swoją twarzą. To tylko alkohol. Geniusz usiadł za nim. Delikatnie złapał boga po bokach. Czuł się dziwnie skrępowany, będąc tak blisko Lokiego. _A co jeśli zamiast wyrzucać cię przez okno, on zamierza zrzucić cię z pędzącego motocykla?_ , myślał Tony, nagle prawie całkowicie trzeźwiejąc. Już chciał zsiąść z maszyny, kiedy poczuł szarpnięcie. Nie było odwrotu.

-Do Central Parku. Tam będzie mój samolot.- Powiedział ze zrezygnowaniem Tony.

Loki ruszył. Jechał powoli i bezpiecznie, ponieważ musiał kluczyć w labiryncie wąskich uliczek. Kiedy jednak wyjechali na główną ulicę, Czarny gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Tony ledwo zdążył złapać kierowcę, a Loki dalej przyspieszał. Miliarder objął boga w pasie i za każdym zakrętem, kiedy jego zamroczony alkoholem umysł krzyczał do niego _On cię ZABIJE! Za chwile spadniesz!_ , Tony jeszcze mocniej przytulał się do pleców Lokiego prawie go dusząc. Po którejś z rzędu takiej sytuacji Tony usłyszał śmiech motocyklisty i ledwo słyszalne przez wiatr słowa.

-Ja naprawdę umiem jeździć na motocyklu!- Przekrzykiwał wiatr.- Ty swoimi samochodami jeździsz szybciej. Nawet po pijaku.- Krzyczał dalej, znów skręcając i niebezpiecznie, według Tony’ego, się przechylając.

Po kilku minutach szybkiej jazdy dotarli do Central Parku.

-Gdzie teraz?- Zapytał Loki, jadąc na jałowym biegu.

-Nad największe jezioro. Tam jest wejście do mojego warsztatu- lotniska.- Powiedział Tony, rozluźniając chwyt wokół pasa Lokiego. Jednak sekundę później znów kurczowo trzymał się kierowcy. Ponownie usłyszał śmiech Lokiego.

-Jesteśmy już na miejscu.- Usłyszał Tony i z wdzięcznością spadł na bok z motocyklu. Tak szczerze, to nawet nie zauważył, że się zatrzymali i teraz dziękował za wszystko, co się nie rusza. Alkohol jednak zrobił swoje i Tony przez całą drogę, a zwłaszcza na zakrętach, musiał powstrzymywać swój żołądek. Teraz leżał na trawie, szczęśliwy dopóki znowu nie usłyszał głośnego śmiechu Lokiego.

-Aż tak źle prowadzę? Myślałem, że lubisz ostrzejszą jazdę.

-Nie po procentach. I nie na motocyklach.- W odpowiedzi Loki tylko się zaśmiał.- Pomóż mi wstać, a nie. Jeśli już mnie tu przywiozłeś, to dokończ sprawę i mnie zabij… znaczy pomóż wejść do samolotu. Ej, nie śmiej się. To tylko przejęzyczenie! Każdemu się zdarza.- Odpowiedzią Lokiego był jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech. Dopiero teraz do zamroczonego alkoholem umysłu Tony’ego coś dotarło.- Ty się śmiejesz.

-Jestem bogiem psot, niedomówień, ognia oraz wielu innych rzeczy. Każdy śmiech jest dla mnie jak modlitwa, a każdy, kto ma w sobie choć trochę ognia charakteru, namiętności czy pasji, jest moim wyznawcą.- Odpowiedział ze śmiechem, podnosząc z trawy Tony’ego.

-Ale jak się widzieliśmy jeszcze podczas Bitwy o Nowy Jork...- Zaczął Tony.

-Wtedy to nie byłem ja.- Przerwał mu Loki, nagle poważniejąc.- I nie powinno cię to interesować.- Powiedział zirytowany. Odetchnął spokojnie i mówił dalej.- Tamten Loki… Teraz jestem inny, okay? Zmieniłem się tak bardzo, jak tylko mogłem, nadal pozostając sobą. Fakt, wciąż lubię nosić skórę i złoto.- Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.- Robię to, co chcę, ubieram się jak chcę. W pracy też robię to, co lubię.

-Yhym.- Mruknął Tony.- Czekaj! Ty masz pracę?- Zdziwił się. Tego nie spodziewał się po bogu z królewskiego rodu (a nawet dwóch, jeśli dobrze zrozumiał Thora. Loki zabijając króla Jotunheimu, swojego ojca, został tak jakby księciem/ królem Jotunów, ale w Asgardzie również był księciem. Cała historia była równie zagmatwana jak tureckie seriale), który chciał podbić Ziemię.

-A nawet cztery i staram się o piątą. To, że potrafię stworzyć iluzję siebie, która umie wykonywać prace, które ja sam opanowałem, jest bardzo pomocne. Oczywiste kontrola klonów zabiera trochę energii, więc mam jeszcze dodatkowe iluzję, które za mnie śpią.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Loki.- Dużo się uczę, a to pozwala mi przetrwać oraz zająć umysł w tym waszym dziwnym Midgardzie. Najgorsze były pierwsze dni po ucieczce. Wyglądałem jak wasz tak zwany menel, a byłem wyczerpany i nie miałem siły na czary. Czas więc spędziłem w jakimś zaułku, prawie w ogóle się nie budząc. Raz nawet ktoś próbował mnie okraść.- Opowiadał spokojnie Loki.- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Jeszcze żyje. Chyba. A wracając do mojej pracy.- Bóg płynnie zmienił temat.- Mam własną lodziarnię, nazwałem ją _Jotunheim_ , tak dla zabawy; cukiernię- _Niebieska Babeczka_ ; restaurację- _Nari &Vali_ i pomagam pewnemu mężczyźnie, który przeżywa aktualnie ogromną traumę, ale chce spotkać się z dawnym przyjacielem. Staram się o posadę w _Manhattan Men_. Wracałem z rozmowy o pracę, kiedy cię zauważyłem. Po raz pierwszy od Bitwy. Wracałeś tak pijany, że nawet nie pamiętałeś, jak odprowadziłem cię do domu i zostałem z tobą.- Tony’ego obeszły zimne poty. To była prawda. Upił się przecież wczoraj i nic nie pamięta od… w ogóle nie pamięta wczorajszej nocy. I co mogło się wtedy wydarzyć.

-W tamtą stronę, w tamte krzaki. Będzie ciszej, bezpieczniej i nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.- Powiedział Tony, żeby nie słyszeć już tej uciążliwej ciszy, która między nimi zaległa. Nawet się nie zastanawiał co powiedział, ani jak mogło to zabrzmieć.

1 [Mark_XVI](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Armor:_Mark_XVI)

2 Zabieg stosowany przez niektórych pisarzy, np. Mojego idola Jakuba Ćwieka. K.Ł.Amczuch :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 08.08.2019r.


	3. KŁÓTNIA

Reszty wieczoru i nocy Tony nie pamiętał. Ponownie odpłynął. Udało mu się jedynie przypomnieć, jak Loki pakował go do samolotu. Pozostało tylko wspomnienie z lądowania i uczucie bycia niesionym. Gdzieś. Nie pamiętał już gdzie.

Nic poza tym.

**ᴥ**

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, nie miał kaca i znowu był rozebrany do bokserek, tym razem w zielone małpki. Zaspany potarł twarz i z cichym stęknięciem usiadł na łóżku. Nawet nie zastanawiał się czemu Loki go rozbierał i przebierał. Ani wcale go to nie podniecało.

Z kuchni słychać było pobrzękiwanie naczyń i śpiew Lokiego.

_In the car I just can’t wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it’s lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn’t know what to wear?_

_I’m just scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can’t eat_

_Let’s go_

_Don’t wait_

_This night’s almost over_

_Honest, let’s make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let’s make this last forever_

_Forever and ever._

_Let’s make this last forever_ _ 1 _

Loki miał naprawdę świetny głos.

-Ko… Tony?- Usłyszał niepewny głos Lokiego.- Wstałeś już?

-Tak, tak już wstaję.- Odpowiedział zaspany Tony. Ziewnął i ruszył chwiejnie do jadalni. Ponownie powitał go zastawiony stół.

-Ale z ciebie ranny ptaszek. Znowu gotujesz? Chyba wchodzi ci to w nawyk. I _ŚPIEWASZ_? Gdybym tego nie słyszał pomyślałbym, że ktoś brał dobre leki i że też takie chcę.

-Tak jakoś wyszło.- Odpowiedział ze śmiechem bóg.- Za chwilę do ciebie dołączę. Tylko placki skończę robić. Z jagodami.- W jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać uśmiech.

Tony usiadł przy stole, który kusił go zapachem, odkąd tylko wszedł do jadalni. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na Lokiego.

Zaczął rozmyślać o tym, co mogło wydarzyć się w nocy, że bóg by l teraz taki szczęśliwy.

I o tym czemu Loki go odwiedza.

I dlaczego wydaje mu się to normalne.

I dlaczego Trickster ciągle dla niego gotuje.

-Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, Stark. Gotuję też dla siebie i przy okazji dla ciebie. Doskonalę też swoje umiejętności.- Powiedział Loki wchodząc do jadalni. Tony był przerażony.- Tak, czytam w myślach, ale rzadko. Po prostu czasem za głośno to robisz. Myśl ciszej- ty będziesz spokojny, a ja nie będę dostawał tej paskudnej migreny.- Uśmiechnął się do Tony’ego przyjaźnie i niewinnie, co wzbudziło w miliarderze bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucia. Nadal przeważającym uczuciem było jednak przerażenie _On czyta twoje myśli, wie co o nim myślisz._ \- Nie „czytam” cię cały czas, więc nie wiem co o mnie myślisz. Wierzysz mi, prawda?- Spojrzał na niego oczami Kota w Butach. Cały efekt psuły (a może i nie) iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach oraz chłodna, mroczna otoczka, którą cały czas można było wyczuć, kiedy przebywało się blisko Lokiego.

-Nie. Więc przestań mnie już, kurwa, _CZYTAĆ_!- Odpowiedział stanowczo Tony.- Nie uwierzę ci dopóki nie podniesiesz młotka Thora.

-Jeszcze kilka miesięcy i będę mógł go podnieść, wiesz o tym, prawda? Więc nie radziłbym składać takich obietnic.- Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

-Co?!- Tony źle się poczuł. W jego klatce piersiowej ktoś chyba robił wielką dziurę, ponieważ czuł tam ucisk. A słowa, które usłyszał po chwili, jeszcze pogłębiły ten stan.

-Znalazłem zaklęcie. Pozwala na wieeeeele rzeczy.- Powiedział z samozadowoleniem bóg, przeciągając słowo. W jego oczach miliarder dostrzegł błyski szaleństwa.- Odkąd im zniknąłem, wyplatam to zaklęcie praktycznie cały czas. Przy okazji pozbędę się więzi łączącej mnie z… Co tak na mnie patrzysz?- Zdziwił się Loki. Tony patrzył na niego, jakby ten miał zaraz wstać i znów atakować Ziemię.

-Czy ja mam powiedzieć Thorowi gdzie jesteś? Że żyjesz? Czy to jakiś twój kolejny, szalony plan podbicia Ziemi?- Zapytał zirytowany Tony. Nic nie wiedział. Jego przyjaciele też. Loki ciągle był wielkim znakiem zapytania i raczej tworzył więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

-Ani się waż.- Odwarknął. Maska spokoju opadła na chwilę, ukazując prawdziwego Lokiego, tego Lokiego, który wyrzucił Tony’ego przez okno, rzucił jakiś urok na Clinta i który najechał Ziemię. Przez jego ciało przebiegła zielona fala magii ukazując na chwilę prawdziwe oblicze Lokiego. Niebieska skóra, skomplikowane wzory, które pokrywały praktycznie połowę twarzy oraz widocznego ciała, czerwone oczy i złote rogi. Tony widział to tylko przez sekundę lub dwie, ale i tak poczuł się nieswojo.- Nie po to dopracowywałem swój plan do perfekcji, jak jeszcze siedziałem w więzieniu, żebyś go zepsuł, mówiąc o nim mojemu bra… Thorowi.- Zakończył chłodno. Przez twarz boga przebiegła ponownie jakby mała fala, zmieniając chwilowo kolor jego skóry z blado-kremowej na błękitną.

-W takim razie czego chcesz ode mnie?! Czemu dla mnie gotujesz? I czemu mi pomagasz wrócić do domu, kiedy jestem pijany? Czemu w ogóle do mnie przyszedłeś?! Co cię obchodzę?!

-DOŚĆ!- Zdenerwował się Loki. Gwałtownie odłożył sztućce i wstał, przewracając krzesło.- Jeśli będziesz chciał się czegoś ode mnie dowiedzieć, wystarczy spokojnie zapytać. A teraz muszę wracać do pracy.- Powiedział chłodno i bez emocji, ponownie zakładając maskę, tym razem jeszcze innego Lokiego. Tony nie lubił tego Lokiego.- Jeśli chciałbyś mnie przeprosić, twój J.A.R.V.I.S na pewno znajdzie _Jotunheim_.

I zniknął. Prywatny punk- kucharz Tony’ego po prostu wyszedł.

-J.A.R.V.I.S?- Krzyknął miliarder, podnosząc krzesło.

-Tak, sir, już znalazłem. Coś jeszcze?

-Daj mi wszystkie nagrania z wczorajszej nocy, gdzie jestem ja i Loki. Chce wiedzieć co on robił. Z wczorajszego poranka i samolotu też.

-Tak, sir. Czy powiadomić resztę drużyny, że Loki się z panem skontaktował i spotkał?

-Tak. Nie. Nie wiem.- Powiedział niezdecydowany.- Może to głupie, ale chcę się dowiedzieć o co mu chodzi. Pomimo swoich wielkich słów, jak na razie nie zagraża nikomu. Nie powiadamiaj nikogo.

-Tak, sir. Nagrania z wczorajszego dnia znajdują się zaszyfrowane na pana prywatnym dysku w folderze „DSDL”.2

-Dzięki. Poszukaj jeszcze adresów jego firm. Wszystkich.

1 Tekst piosenki [_First Date_](http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,blink_182,first_date.html)[ zespołu Blink 182](http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,blink_182,first_date.html) (polecam posłuchać i sprawdzić tłumaczenie :D )

2 J.A.R.V.I.S. taki mądry. Druga Szansa Dla Lokiego. Miejmy nadzieje, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. się nie domyśli xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział krótszy bo... cóż... nie umiem w kłótnie xD Ramzi nie lubi kłótni, chociaż później też próbuje je pisać xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 11.08.2019r.


	4. KOLACJA

Tony czuł się trochę dziwnie i niepewnie, kiedy wieczorem następnego dnia szedł ulicą z bukietem toksycznie zielonych róż. J.A.R.V.I.S je dla niego zamówił. Ktoś pozamieniał im coś w genach, dodał trochę tego, odjął tamtego i wyszły intensywnie zielone, świecące w ciemności róże. W sam raz dla Lokiego.

Ostatnimi czasy często gdzieś chodził. Podczas tych spacerów był zaczepiany przez przechodniów i proszony o autograf oraz zapozowanie do selfie. Jeszcze nigdy nie było to tak uciążliwe jak dziś. Nie dość, że się trochę denerwował, to jeszcze musiał ciągle udawać, że jest wszystko okej. A nie było. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że na tej krótkiej trasie od lotniska do lodziarni spotkał w sumie wszystkich pozostałych członków Avengers. I każdemu nakłamał co innego na temat tego, dokąd idzie i po co mu są róże. To było najzabawniejsze.

Tego poranka w jego mieszkaniu nie było Lokiego, za to czekał kac. Potworny MEGA-KAC. Jakby te, dni kiedy go nie miał, spotęgowały się i jeszcze przemnożyły z dzisiejszym, porankowym kacem. Tak, po śniadaniu zaczął pić. Samotnie. Z lekka dręczony przez wyrzuty sumienia.

Tony został tego dnia w domu i aż do osiemnastej siedział w warsztacie, popijając leki przeciwbólowe kawą i przeglądając zgromadzone przez J.A.R.V.I.S’a wideo.

Loki… był grzeczny. Nawet za grzeczny. Nie zbliżał się do intymnych stref Tony’ego. W sumie prawie w ogóle się nie zbliżał. W samolocie siedział tylko naprzeciwko śpiącego miliardera i patrzył na niego z zamglonym wzrokiem. Zawsze utrzymywał przyzwoitą odległość od Tony’ego i zachowywał się… jak normalny człowiek. Którym przecież nie był.

To raczej pijany miliarder zachowywał się „nieodpowiednio”. Prawie wisiał na bogu, często przekraczał jego linię strefy osobistej i raz nawet pocałował Lokiego w policzek. Miało to miejsce, gdy bóg wynosił go na rękach z samolotu. Czarny znieruchomiał na chwilę i zaczerwienił się, ale sekundę później otrząsnął i ruszył dalej.

Właśnie dlatego Tony szedł przez miasto z bukietem, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co może chodzić temu szalonemu bóstwu. Miał nadzieję, że Czarny odpowie na spokojnie zadane pytania, tak jak obiecywał.

Loki kończył pracę o godzinie osiemnastej, ale, jak pokazały Tony’emu zapisy z kamer, zwykle zostawał do dwudziestej. Interes świetnie się kręcił. Jego lodziarnia, według opinii w internecie, miała jedne z najlepszych lodów w mieście i w przystępnej cenie. Nie ma się co dziwić, że lody były dobre. Przygotowywał je przecież pieprzony, LODOWY olbrzym.

**ᴥ**

Na zegarku była dziewiętnasta pięćdziesiąt dwie, kiedy Tony dotarł do lodziarni _Jotunheim_. W środku nadal było kilkoro ludzi. Spokojnie kończyli jeść swoje desery. Cały lokal był utrzymany w jasnoniebieskiej barwie z białymi elementami. Całość była stylizowana na śnieżną krainę. Jedna ściana została wykonana ze szkła, które Tony’emu, na pierwszy rzut oka, wydawało się być zrobione z lodu. Blaty stolików również były podobne do niego. Nogę, na której stał stół, spokojnie można by zanieść do lodowej jaskini i nie znalazłaby się ani jedna różnica pomiędzy nią, a innymi stalagmitami. Równolegle do jednej ściany stała lada i lodówki pełne lodów, ciast, soków i owoców.

Za ladą stał Loki ubrany w błękitno-biały uniform z logiem własnej lodziarni, które całkowicie kłóciło się z wcześniejszym stylem ubierania się na punka czy motocyklistę. Kończył właśnie nakładać porcję lodów dla jakiegoś dziecka. Z uśmiechem i mrugnięciem oka dodał jeszcze jedną gałkę i podał mu pełen pucharek. Chociaż nie był cały ubrany na czarno, nadal miał pomalowane oczy i paznokcie, a w uszach i brwi co jakiś czas błyskały złote kolczyki.

Tony otworzył drzwi, a umieszczony nad nimi dzwonek melodyjnie zadzwonił.

-Za chwilę zamykam, bardzo mi przykro.- Powiedział Loki z pochyloną głową, jednocześnie patrząc na coś pod ladą.

-Nawet dla mnie?- Zapytał Tony, a Loki szybko oderwał wzrok od tego na co patrzył i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na nowo przybyłego. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wskazał wolny stolik pod ścianą.

-Gdy klienci wyjdą, to pogadamy.- Powiedział tylko i nie zwracał już uwagi na Tony’ego.

Kiedy ostatni klient opuścił lokal, zegar na ścianie pokazywał dwudziestą osiem. Loki spokojnie zamknął szklane drzwi. Po raz pierwszy od przyjścia Tony’ego, spojrzał na miliardera. Założył ręce na piersi i czekał. Tony wstał, podszedł do wyższego mężczyzny i podarował mu bukiet.

-Bardzo cię przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowane. Było nie na miejscu. Kwiaty specjalnie zamówiłem dla ciebie.- Powiedział bez zająknięcia wyuczoną formułkę, która zawsze działała na Pepper.

-Nie jest ci przykro.- Odpowiedział Loki. Jego lewy kącik zadrgał lekko, ale bóg pozostał poważny. Tony nie był pewny, czy widział ten ruch.- Nie uważasz też, żeby twoje zachowanie było nieodpowiednie. Poza zdaniem o różach, które są naprawdę piękne i dziękuję ci za nie, wszystko było kłamstwem.

-Nie czytaj mnie!

-Nie muszę i nie robię tego.- Teraz na pewno bóg się uśmiechnął, ale skrył się za kwiatami.- Część mitologii, które stworzył twój lud, podaje, że jestem też bogiem kłamstwa, co po paruset latach stało się prawdą. Nikomu nie udało się mnie okłamać. Chociaż po tobie od razu widać, że to wyuczona kwestia, którą pewnie często przed kimś powtarzasz.

-Okej, przejrzałeś mnie.- Powiedział Tony z głębokim westchnieniem, unosząc ręce do góry.- Nie przyszedłem cię przeprosić, musisz mi to wybaczyć, ale nie potrafię żałować czegokolwiek, chyba że rozlanego alkoholu. Przyszedłem po odpowiedzi.

-Kolacja.- Powiedział niespodziewanie Loki.

-Co?- Geniusz nie rozumiał. Tony był z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony.

-Taka jest cena odpowiedzi, skoro nie potrafisz przepraszać. Pójdziesz dziś ze mną na kolację.- Wyjaśnił ze wzruszeniem ramion Loki, a Tony nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Widząc minę miliardera, bóg uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i powiedział.- Po pijaku składałeś mi mniej eleganckie propozycje.- Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.- Ale byłeś pijany. Wybaczam.

-Co byś zjadł? Może shawarma?- Zapytał z uśmiechem Tony. Przypomniało mu się jednak, że po Bitwie o Nowy Jork zaszli do jednego takiego lokalu całą drużyną. Loki też z nimi wtedy był. Siedział przed barem, zakneblowany magicznym ustrojstwem z Mjölnirem na kolanach. To był pomysł Tony’ego.- A może wolisz coś bardziej eleganckiego?- Zaproponował szybko.- Kuchnia włoska? Francuska? O! a może polska? Jadłeś kiedyś prawdziwe polskie pierogi? Ja specjalnie poleciałem do jakiejś wioski w Polsce, żeby takie zjeść. Niedawno pewna polska rodzina otworzyła restaurację i jest ogromny wybór tradycyjnych polskich potraw.- Tony próbował odwrócić uwagę Lokiego od swojej pierwszej propozycji.

-Co do shawarmy. Nadal nie wybaczam ci tego, jak wyszedłeś z lokalu i postawiłeś przede mną szklankę z whisky. -Powiedział Loki, mrużąc oczy, jakby chciał wzbudzić w Tony’m współczucie.

-Ej! Wtedy wydawało się to zabawne!- Oburzył się miliarder.

-Byłem zakneblowany! Żarcik był przedni, jako bóg psot doceniam, ale mi takich rzeczy się nie robi.- Powiedział z nadąsaną miną.

-Oj daj spokój.- Tony delikatnie pogłaskał Lokiego po policzku. Jego ręka całkowicie przypadkowo pozostała tam chwilę dłużej niż było to potrzebne. Z pewnością miliarderowi tylko wydawało się, że Loki przycisnął policzek do jego dłoni i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Tony szybko zabrał dłoń i odchrząknął.

-Chyba możemy już iść.- Powiedział Loki, otwierając drzwi lodziarni. Przepuścił Tony’ego w drzwiach.

-A twój strój?- W odpowiedzi Loki pstryknął tylko palcami. Tony ponownie widział go w tym samym zestawie jak za pierwszy razem. Tylko zielonego fartuszka brakowało.

**ᴥ**

-Mmm...- Wymruczał Loki, próbując pierogów z twarogiem.

-Musisz spróbować tych.- Tony nabił na widelec połowę swojego pieroga z kapustą i grzybami. Podał go Lokiemu, a bóg chwycił go najpierw delikatnie zębami, a następnie ściągnął go wargami z widelca. I jak można było się domyślić, Trickster nie mógł sobie odpuścić patrzenia prosto w oczy Tony’ego. - I jak?- Zapytał, ignorując zachowanie boga.

-Dobre. Chociaż uwielbiam te słodkie. Muszę iść do kucharza i zdobyć na nie przepis.

-Nowość w _Nari &Vali_, przysmaki prosto z Polski- pierogi! Przygotowane przez mistrza kuchni- lodowego olbrzyma nie z tego świata.- Uśmiechnął się do boga. Oboje się zaśmiali.

-Taka prawda.- Odpowiedział ze śmiechem Loki.- Mają tu pierogi ze śliwkami? Jeżeli tak, to muszę kiedyś przyjść tu z moim podopiecznym.

-Tak w ogóle...- Zaczął Tony, kończąc ostatniego pieroga.

-I szczególe.- Dopowiedział Loki ze śmichem.

-Nauczycielki często tak do mnie mówiły. Jeżeli jednak chodzi o tego pacjenta… Czemu go prowadzisz?- Zapytał ciekawski miliarder.- Nie chcę być niegrzeczny czy coś, ale Thor wspominał, że sam masz... problemy.

-Już ich nie mam.- Bóg uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to taki sam uśmiech jak dotychczas. Ten był smutny i jakby zabarwiony rozgoryczeniem.- Chociaż nigdy nie będę taki, jak wcześniej.- Smutek rozbrzmiał w jego głosie.- James, bo tak nazywa się mój pacjent, ma problemy natury psychologicznej. Tak szczerze mówiąc, to nigdy bym go nie nazwał pacjentem. Jest raczej moim przyjacielem, któremu pomagam. Poznałem go, kiedy nadal byłem "bezdomnym".- Powiedział Bóg, akcentując wyraz cudzysłowem z palców.- Siedział w kartonie, który cały był pokreślony różnymi wyrazami. Jedno zdanie się wyróżniało: _„Ale ja go znam”_. Był cichy i spokojny, więc stwierdziłem, że może on pomoże mi dostosować się do waszego świata, jeśli ja pomogę jemu. Pomagaliśmy więc sobie nawzajem i jakoś przetrwaliśmy.- Wspominał z nadal smutnym uśmiechem Loki.- Potem otworzyłem _Jotunheim_ i jakoś poszło. James wie o tym, co zrobiłem i akceptuje to. Stwierdził, że skoro ja dałem radę, to on nie będzie gorszy od jakiegoś tam kosmity.- Zaśmiał się i dokończył swoją kolację.- Ja sam przeszedłem coś podobnego, co przeżył on, po tym, jak upadłem w pustkę międzywymiarową, kiedy mnie już złapali Inni. Nie będę cię teraz zamęczał opisem tego, co mi zrobili, ale to naprawdę nie było przyjemne. Ostatecznie uciekłem się do częściowego postradania zmysłów, żeby to przetrwać i się uwolnić. James wytrzymał coś podobnego i nie oszalał. Wszedł po prostu za bardzo w siebie, czyli w tak zwane „bezpieczne miejsce” w naszej świadomości. Przyjmuje różne postacie, ale zazwyczaj jest związane z najlepszymi wspomnieniami jakie mamy, ulubionym miejscem lub jest po prostu pustką. Pozwala opanować emocje. Odzyskać siły psychiczne lub kontrolę nas sobą. Im głębiej się tam wchodzi tym trudniej „wypłynąć”. Wielu ludzi korzysta z takich „bezpiecznych miejsc” nieświadomie i wchodzą w nie płytko. Zazwyczaj są to introwertycy, których przytłoczyło otoczenie. Umysł Jamesa był przez ten czas otwarty na bodźce z zewnątrz i teraz ma tylko problemy z kilkoma słowami, których nie można przy nim wymawiać. Powoli staram się je usunąć z jego myśli.- Loki mówił z pasją. Widać było, że go to bardzo interesuje i ma do tego nie tylko talent, ale i potrzebną wiedzę. Sam Tony był tego ciekaw, ale jego interesowało wszystko, co dotyczyło Lokiego.- Jeszcze miesiąc i myślę, że zorganizuje mu spotkanie z jego przyjacielem.- Dokończył z uśmiechem opowieść i dopił sok jabłkowy.

-Wow. Nie spodziewałem się, że w ogóle mi odpowiesz.- Powiedział z niedowierzaniem w głosie Tony.- Albo odpowiesz na tyle mętnie, jak tylko będziesz potrafił.- Na te słowa Loki tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i szybko ukrył usta za kieliszkiem.- A dowiem się od ciebie czegoś jeszcze?

-Raczej nie tu. Wolałbym bardziej odosobnione miejsce na rozmowy na temat _„Co Loki robi na Ziemi i czemu jeszcze nie próbuje przejąć nad nią władzy?”._

-To gdzie chciałbyś się przenieść? Niedaleko… Co?- Zapytał Tony patrząc na zamyślonego boga.

-Muszę odwiedzić James’a. Czuję, że coś się musiało stać. Jest na przemian wściekły, szczęśliwy, zakłopotany i zdezorientowany. Jeśli miałbyś ochotę go poznać i pomóc mi z nim, to możemy przenieść się do niego.- Zaproponował Loki nieśmiało.- Nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko. Tylko musimy kupić śliwki.- A po chwili namysłu dodał.- Duuuuużo śliwek. I słodycze. Alkohol też.

-Aż tak lubi śliwki?- Zaśmiał się Tony.- Mogę ci pomóc, tylko nikomu o tym nie mów.. Już widzę te nagłówki: „ _Egoista, Tony Stark, bezinteresownie pomaga ludziom”._

Po uregulowaniu rachunku, za który zapłacił oczywiście Tony, wyszli z restauracji. Loki złapał Tony’ego za rękę i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę jakiegoś ciemnego zaułku.

-A teraz zamknij oczy. Pierwszy raz zawsze jest niesamowity.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Loki.

-Ale wiesz, że pierwszy pocałunek mam już dawno za sobą?- Droczył się Tony.

-Tobie tylko jedno w głowie, co?- Oboje się roześmiali.- Muszę przenieść nas na zaplecze _Jotunheimu_ po motocykl… nawet nie próbuj protestować, potem pojedziemy do najbliższego marketu, który jest jeszcze czynny i ma śliwki, a jeszcze później przeteleportuję nas w okolice domu James’a i przez resztę drogi znów będziemy jechać. Taki jest plan.- Tłumaczył spokojnie Loki. Wiele razy już z niego korzystał.- A teraz zamknij oczy.

Tony przymknął oczy i poczuł na ustach muśnięcie delikatnych warg Lokiego.

_**PUFF!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dłuższy, bo jedzenie... Pyszne jedzenie xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 13.08.2019r.


	5. JAMES B.B.

Z całodobowego sklepu wyszli obładowani śliwkami, słodyczami, środkami uspakajającymi i napojami zawierającymi śliwki i/lub alkohol.

-Naprawdę on aż tak lubi śliwki?- Zapytał ponownie zdziwiony jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej Tony, niosąc sześć kilogramów śliwek. Drugie tyle niósł Loki.- Czy on da radę zjeść ich aż tyle?

-Przypominają mu o dzieciństwie i przyjacielu. Byli biedni i rzadko mogli sobie pozwolić na kupno owoców. Śliwki były jego ulubionymi. Chociaż on sam utrzymuje, że kupuje je, bo poprawiają w jakiś sposób pamięć.- Odpowiedział bóg z uśmiechem. Tony niechętnie przyznał przed samym sobą, że Lokiemu do twarzy z uśmiechem. W żaden sposób nie skomentował wcześniejszego „pocałunku”.- I uwierz mi. Potrafi zjeść o wiele, WIELE więcej. Kiedyś zjadł przy mnie całą pieczoną świnię, faszerowaną ziemniakami i warzywami.

-Gdzie on to wszystko upchnął?- Zdziwił się Tony.- Prawie jak Steve po bitwie. On by pewnie pół miasta zjadł, gdyby nie był na „diecie”. Zwykle ogranicza się do porcji dla dwunastu ludzi.- Roześmieli się swobodnie. Tony coraz rzadziej myślał o Lokim jak o wrogu.

 _Może jednak Loki się zmienił? Pepper dawała mi już dużo „drugich” szans, może bogu psot też_ _ktoś powinien_ _dać chociaż jedną?_ Myślał Tony, ponownie wsiadając na motocykl. Loki usiadł przed miliarderem, który złapał go w pasie. Psotnik drugi raz tego wieczoru ich teleportował.

Tony czuł się jak za pierwszym razem, ale jakby trochę mniej intensywnie. Znów nawiedziła go myśl „ _A jeśli on mnie teraz zabije?”._ Przez chwilę poczuł się, jak wtedy, kiedy szedł przez pustynię po uwolnieniu się od Dziesięciu Pierścieni i żołądek chciał zjeść sam siebie, a następnie jakby był rozciągany w każdy możliwy kierunek. Na koniec następowało ciche _PYK_ , coś jak pęknięcie bańki mydlanej tylko głośniejsze i byli na miejscu.

Znaleźli się w kolejnym ciemnym zaułku. Tony poznawał to miejsce. Byli niedaleko Brooklynu.

-Im częściej będziesz się teleportował, tym będzie ci łatwiej. Teraz pojedziemy do James’a.- Zaczął tłumaczyć Loki.- Ja wejdę pierwszy. Trochę go uspokoję i powiem, że ma gościa. Nie chciałbym, żeby kogoś skrzywdził. Był żołnierzem do załatwiania...- Zawahał się.- ...od brudnej roboty. Nadal ma pewne nieprzyjemne odruchy, których próbuję go oduczyć.- Powiedział Czarny, ruszając.- Postaraj się być spokojny. I nie wykonuj zbyt gwałtownych ruchów.

-Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić.- Odpowiedział Tony, lepiej łapiąc boga.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko śmiech Lokiego.

**ᴥ**

Kiedy już dojechali, Loki stał chwilę przed pięciokondygnacyjnym1 blokiem. Jakby czekał, aż ktoś go zauważy.

Budynek przypominał budowlę sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat. Elewacja była wyłożona czerwoną cegła, a na samym szczycie znajdował się czarny gzyms. Budynek musiał być niedawno odrestaurowany, bo nadal stały przy nim rusztowania. Gdzieś niedaleko mieszkał chyba Steve. A przynajmniej tak sądził Tony.

Okolica była spokojna i zadbana. O tej porze rzadko jeździły samochody. _Idealna okolica dla psychopaty_ , pomyślał miliarder.

-Nie myśl o nim jak o psychopacie.- Powiedział urażony Loki.- Ani o mnie.- Pokazał geniuszowi język. Bóg miał tam kolejny kolczyk.

-Ej! Mówiłem ci, że masz mnie nie czytać!

-Za głośno.- Roześmiał się Loki i ruszył w końcu w stronę budynku. Przed drzwiami odwrócił się do Tony’ego i krzyknął.- Ja ciebie też kocham!

Tony definitywnie się NIE zarumienił.

To z zimna. Chociaż nie, jest przecież końcówka lata. No okay, zarumienił się. Prawdopodobnie z gorąca, które nie miało nic wspólnego z podnieceniem.

Przed blokiem Tony czekał AŻ dwadzieścia trzy długie minuty. W tym czasie zdążył się pięć razy znudzić oraz ulepszyć i maksymalne zminimalizować na telefonie dziewięć swoich nowych projektów, w tym dwie zbroje. Kiedy zaczął rozważać czy ponownie zacząć się nudzić, czy rozpocząć nowy projekt, okno na ostatnim piętrze otworzyło się i wychylił się z niego Loki. Od razu zauważył Tony’ego.

-Możesz już wejść! Mieszkanie trzysta osiemdziesiąt cztery.

-Już do ciebie biegnę, Julio.- Loki schował się w mieszkaniu i Tony nie był pewny, czy widział rumieniec na twarzy boga.

Po wejściu na sto dwadzieścia jeden schodków, które zostały dokładnie policzone przez Tony’ego, miliarder dotarł do odpowiedniego mieszkania, cały czerwony na twarzy i z lekka brakowało mu tchu. Nie był przyzwyczajony do biegania po schodach.

Stał chwilę przed drzwiami mieszkania, żeby uspokoić oddech. Przez przypadek usłyszał kawałek monologu Lokiego.

-… dobry. Nic ci nie zrobi. Jesteś od niego silniejszy. Dasz sobie radę. On nam później pomoże. Nawet bardzo nam pomoże.

Miliarder zapukał delikatnie w drzwi, a chwilę później otworzył mu Loki.

-Wchodź. Tylko zdejmij buty. I pamiętaj, zero gwałtownych ruchów. Jest gorzej niż myślałem.

Tony powoli wsunął się do mieszania i zdjął swoje czerwone trampki. To, co tam zobaczył, trochę go przeraziło, ale chyba widział w życiu gorsze rzeczy. Na przykład Hulka bez spodni. Brrr…

Mieszkanie było urządzone po spartańsku. Białe ściany w przedpokoju i salonie były pokryte nieporęcznymi rysunkami, malowanymi świecowymi kredkami. Zazwyczaj przedstawiały dwóch mężczyzn, ale zdarzały się też sceny z całym tłumem. Tony zauważył, że w kuchni jest tylko lodówka, mikrofalówka i dwie zastawy stołowe. Po przeciwnej stronie, zza uchylonych drzwi, patrzyła na miliardera nieufna para oczu. Wzrok padał raz na boga, raz na geniusza, chociaż dłużej spoczywał na Tony’m, tak jakby James bał się każdego jego ruchu. Jakby miliarder miał na niego za chwilę skoczyć i ugryźć.

-Hej.- Przywitał się najspokojniej jak umiał.- Jestem Anthony Stark, ale możesz mi mówić Tony.- Uśmiechnął się, widząc błysk w oku nieznajomego.

-A… Lo… On jest… wiesz co… rodzice… i on… tu… ja… bezpiecznie?- James nie potrafił się wysłowić, ale bóg go zrozumiał.

-Tak wiem, że to on i kim jest względem ciebie. I on też wie o mnie. Prawie go kiedyś zabiłem.- Psotnik uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.- Ale on nic nie wie o tobie, więc pokaż się ze swojej najlepszej strony. Tak jak się uczyliśmy. Spokojnie. Skoro mnie jeszcze nie doprowadził do szału, to ty też sobie z nim poradzisz, nie? Nie będziesz gorszy od jakiegoś tam nieznanego i zapomnianego boga, hm?- Zapytał Loki z zadziornym uśmiechem.

-Nigdy.- Odpowiedział, również się uśmiechając i wchodząc dzielnie do pokoju.

Tony nie spodziewał się około trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny. Raczej kogoś w swoim wieku lub starszego.

I otyłego.

Nieznajomy miał długie do ramion ciemne włosy, które chyba od tygodni nie widziały grzebienia i żyły od tamtej pory własnym życiem. Ubrany był w bordową bluzę z kapturem, czarną koszulkę i takiego samego koloru bojówki. Wyglądał na wysportowanego. Był boso. Geniusz zauważył to już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz, kiedy brunet wszedł w krąg światła, zwrócił na to uwagę. Były to oczy Jamesa, które lśniły nawet w ciemności czekoladową barwą oraz metalowa lewa dłoń. James stał niepewnie przy drzwiach pokoju, prawdopodobnie sypialni.

-Cześć, miło mi cię poznać. Nazywam się James Barnes, jeśli mógłbyś, mów mi Bucky.

1 Pięciokondygnacyjny- kiedy budownictwo wejdzie za głęboko i nie wiesz, czy jak napiszesz czteropiętrowy to wszyscy to zrozumieją jako parter+ cztery piętra czy może jednak jako parter+ trzy piętra (budynek ma wtedy cztery kondygnacje xD )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam tego do mojego nowego, "krótkiego" fanfica ^-^
> 
> [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
> Następny rozdział: 16.08.2019r.


	6. PRACA

Czas zleciał im na piciu piwa, jedzeniu śliwek, którymi James dzielił się bardzo niechętnie, jakby to były jego własne dzieci, a Loki i Tony jakimś kanibalem-pedofilem spod lasu, oraz na rozmowach. Chociaż nie można tego było nazwać rozmową, a raczej monologiem Tony’ego z rzadka przerywanego przez Lokiego lub, jeszcze rzadziej, przez Bucky’ego. James wydawał się być skrytym, ale bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Potrafił porozumiewać się w wielu językach. Został entuzjastycznie poproszony przez boga i geniusza o zaprezentowanie. Wypowiedział słowo „ śliwki”, „kocham cię” i „prognoza pogody” w prawie osiemdziesięciu językach lub dialektach. To było niesamowite.

Loki za każdym razem zauważał, kiedy Bucky czuł się trochę onieśmielony zainteresowaniem Tony’ego i zaczynał opowiadać jakieś historie, które mu się przydarzyły w dzieciństwie. Miał bardzo dużo wesołych opowiastek i był znakomitym gawędziarzem.

-Słuchajcie, ja muszę już zbierać się do pracy.- Powiedział Loki, patrząc na zegarek, który pojawił się na jego nadgarstku w kłębie zielonego dymu i chwilę później zniknął w ten sam sposób jak się pojawił.- To mój pierwszy dzień i muszę iść na trening, zanim przystąpię do tej prawdziwej roboty. A raczej mój klon. Dasz sobie już radę, James?

-Ja mogę z nim zostać.- Powiedział szybko Tony, widząc niepewną minę Bucky’ego.- Albo byłoby lepiej gdybyś nas przeniósł do mojego warsztatu u mnie w domu. I dostarczył list do Stark Tower. Przez tydzień mnie nie będzie.- Powiedział spokojnie Tony.

 _Wiesz może czy on bardzo lubi tę rękę? Bo chciałbym ją ulepszyć i jeśli by chciał to zmienić jej wygląd_ , pomyślał głośno Stark, licząc, że Loki da radę go usłyszeć.

 **Nienawidzi jej.** Usłyszał zwięzłą odpowiedź.

-Chyba będę coś miał dla Bucky’ego, a raczej zacznę to robić.

-Dla mnie?- Zdziwił się James.- Przecież dopiero mnie poznałeś. A co to będzie?

-Ciekawskie jajo z ciebie.- Powiedział ze śmiechem Tony.- Jutro zobaczysz. Powinienem już wtedy mieć model. A teraz leć się pakować. Przez tydzień ze mną pomieszkasz. Możesz spać u mnie w łóżku. Ja i tak ostatnio coś za dużo spałem. Więc jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował, to mów śmiało o każdej godzinie. Nawet jak śpię. Nic ci nie zrobię. No… możesz co najwyżej dostać z poduszki. Załatwię wszystko i zawsze. Na rzeczy nielegalne potrzebuje kilku dodatkowych dni.- Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Wiedział, jak działa na ludzi, kiedy jest podekscytowany. Ta ręka bardzo go interesowała. Zwłaszcza, że wydawała się zachowywać jak żywa. Wszystkie ruchy motoryczne były idealne odwzorowane, jak w normalnej kończynie. Bucky udowodnił to, kiedy kręcił między palcami trzema kapslami od piwa jednocześnie.

-To dobry pomysł.- Powiedział zamyślony Loki.- To nawet lepiej wiesz, James? Jeżeli uda ci się przetrwać tydzień ze Starkiem, to będziesz mógł po tym czasie spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem.- Zachęcał.- W ogóle, jeśli przetrwasz z nim ten tydzień, to będziesz mógł robić wszystko co chcesz. Jest nieznośnym człowiekiem.- Ostatnie zdanie Loki powiedział głośnym szeptem, zasłaniając ręką usta.

-Dobrze.- Powiedział, chętnie zgadzając się spotkać wcześniej z tajemniczym przyjacielem. Wszedł do sypialni i po kilku sekundach wrócił ze sportową torbą w ręku. Musiał być już od dawna spakowany, jakby gotowy do podróży w każdej chwili, nawet wzięty z zaskoczenia.- Jestem gotów.

Wyszli z mieszkania, które James zamknął za sobą na klucz.

**Pamiętaj. Bądź spokojny.**

_O Jeżu… Loki nie strasz tak!_

**Zapomniałem, że nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony. Dobra, a teraz słuchaj uważnie.**

_Ciebie zawsze, Julio._

**Ehhh…** Przekaz myślowy Lokiego był tak dokładny, że Tony usłyszał jak bóg przewraca oczami. Zaczęli w ciszy schodzić ze schodów. **James może zadawać ci pytania o podstawowe czynności życiowe. Na przykład czy może iść się myć, zjeść coś, albo czy może z tobą posiedzieć, kiedy będzie się źle czuł. Nie przejmuj się tym i zawsze odpowiadaj, że nie musi się o takie rzeczy pytać. To część warunkowania, które przeżył. Jest czasem trochę niesamodzielny. Dasz sobie z nim radę?**

 _Dałem radę ogarnąć wielką firmę zanim poznałem Pepper, co to dla mnie jeden człowiek?_ Tony nie dodał, że trwało to tylko kilka godzin, a potem zrzucił całą odpowiedzialność na pierwszą napotkaną w holu siedziby firmy osobę. Całe szczęście, że trafił akurat na Pepper, która składała dokumenty w recepcji.

Dla Tony’ego porozumiewanie się w ten sposób, tak naprawdę nie było nowością. Skonstruował kiedyś specjalne urządzenie, które przesyłało krótkie wiadomości myślowe na nieduże odległości. Przez cały dzień straszył resztę Avengers’ów. Ale było to bardzo męczące zajęcie. Spał potem okrągłe dwa dni. Dlatego nawet nie podejmował się ulepszania tej maszyny. Pewnie teraz leży gdzieś w magazynie. Jak wiele jego nieudanych lub niedokończonych projektów. Przydałoby się kiedyś tam przejść i przejrzeć wszystko.

-Złapiecie mnie za ręce jak wsiądę na motocykl.- Powiedział Loki wychodząc z budynku.- Nie chce tu zostawiać na dłużej Fenrisa. Mogę go zaparkować gdzieś u ciebie, Stark? Pod klubem nie ma bezpiecznego parkingu. I bym się jeszcze przebrał. Czasem to utrudnia sprawę, kiedy musisz coś najpierw zrobić, czy ubrać, żeby później twoje klony umiały to, co pierwowzór, albo żeby móc szybciej zmienić ciuchy.- Wyjaśnił.- Jak wy możecie tak żyć?

-Mów mi po imieniu, co? Wszyscy mówią mi Tony, ale ty możesz mi mówić Romeo.- Uśmiechnął się szeroko.- I tak, możesz zostawić u mnie tą straszną maszynę w garażu obok samochodów. Chcesz pożyczyć jakieś ciuchy? Bo raczej umiesz dostać się do mojego domu i na pewno go zwiedzałeś, więc wiesz gdzie jest łazienka.

Loki westchnął, pokręcił głową i wsiadł na motor. MOTOCYKL! Motor ma nawet kosiarka! **Wiedziałem, że mnie poprawisz. (Uśmiech) To tak specjalnie. A teraz spadaj! W tej chwili! A kysz!**

-Podajcie mi ręce.- Loki potrząsnął głową jakby odganiał natrętne myśli. Tony popatrzył na niego, dziwiąc się, co mogło zająć umysł Lokiego w tej chwili, że bóg nie chciał o tym myśleć. Albo kto. Tony nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej i podał dłoń Lokiemu. Po chwili wahania Bucky zrobił to samo. Barnes złapał lewą dłoń Lokiego, a miliarder prawą.

**PUFF!**

I znaleźli się w garażu Tony’ego.

-Dobry wieczór, sir.- Odezwało się SI włączając światła.- Widzę, że ma pan gości. Czy coś przygotować?

-Na razie przygotuj tylko łazienkę, tę na piętrze, oraz mój pokój. Zmień pościel i w ogóle.- Stark machnął ręką w stronę sufitu, co miało oznaczać, że sztuczna inteligencja może robić wszystko, co uzna za słuszne w tym wypadku.

-Kto to mówił?- Zirytował się Bucky. Nie przepadał za poznawaniem nowych osób, zwłaszcza tak niespodziewanie.- Mówiliście, że będziemy tylko my.

-I J.A.R.V.I.S. To moja Sztuczna Inteligencja, którą sam stworzyłem. Zarządza całym tym domem i wieloma moimi innymi nieruchomościami. Mówiąc ogólnie, zajmuje się wszystkim. Moje konta bankowe, giełda, nieruchomości, zbieranie informacji, zarządzanie. Tym mniej więcej zajmuje się AI. J.A.R.V.I.S., Lokiego już znasz. Chociaż ja nadal zastanawiam się, czemu go nie usmażyłeś laserem, czy coś, kiedy za pierwszym razem robił mi śniadanie.- Dodał ciszej Tony.- A to jest James. Przywitaj się ładnie J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Dobry wieczór, panie Laufeyson. Dobry wieczór, sierżancie Barnes.

-Skąd on wie, że ja...- Zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Mówiłem ci. On zajmuje się wszystkim. Podłącza się do internetu i wyszukuje potrzebnych informacji.- Odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion miliarder. Dla niego to było normalne.

-J.A.R.V.I.S.- Wtrącił się nagle Loki.- Nie mów nic o James’ie. On niedługo wszystko sam wytłumaczy. Musisz dać mu trochę czasu. Tak jak się wcześniej umawialiśmy.

-Tak, panie Laufeyson.- Loki skrzywił się na to nazwisko.

-Ej ej ej ej ej… Co to za umowy za moimi plecami?- Oburzył się Tony.- I to pomiędzy moim własnym AI i bogiem, który próbował mnie wyrzucić przez okno? Więcej! Który mnie wyrzucił przez okno i nie chciał zapłacić za naprawę?!- Położył prawą rękę na sercu i zrobił zaszokowaną minę.- Jak możecie mi to robić?

Barnes zaczął niepewnie chichotać, ale po chwili śmieli się już we troje. Miło było zobaczyć, jak ten nieśmiały facet robi coś innego niż banie się wszystkiego. I on miał być tą maszyną do zabijania, o której mówił Loki?

-Loki znajdziesz łazienkę na piętrze, co nie? Ja zaprowadzę Bucky’ego do jego nowego pokoju i ogólnie oprowadzę po domu. Podrzucisz też później list do reszty mojej drużyny?

-Jasne.- Powiedział Loki, wyjmując z sakw ubrania oraz kosmetyczkę i zniknął w kłębach zielonego dymu.

Tony oprowadził James’a po mieszkaniu. Pokazał mu oba piętra, wszystkie pokoje, łazienki, warsztat z garażem i kuchnie. W międzyczasie napisał też krótki list, który Loki miał zostawić Avengers. Kiedy skończyli zwiedzanie domu, zostali w kuchni.

-Czy mógłbym...- Zaczął niepewnie Bucky, a Tony zachęcił go kiwnięciem głowy.- Czy mógłbym… do toalety? A potem coś zjeść?- Pytał nadal niepewny.

-Oczywiście.- Uśmiechnął się do nowego kolegi.- I nie musisz pytać. Co byś chciał zjeść? Może...- Tony zajrzał do lodówki. Zobaczył tylko światło, mleko, kilka energetyków i kanapki sprzed tygodnia.- Może coś zamówimy?- Dokończył, szybko zamykając lodówkę.- Jak Loki mógł przygotowywać mi śniadanie, jak ja od tygodnia mam pustą lodówkę?!- Zdziwił się Tony.

-Przynosiłem własny prowiant.- Powiedział Loki, stając w drzwiach kuchni. Tony odwrócił się. Najpierw spojrzał na Bucky’ego, który zaś patrzył w stronę wyjścia z szeroko otwartymi oczami i szczęką na wysokości pasa. Kiedy Tony spojrzał na Lokiego, musiał wyglądać na jeszcze bardziej zaszokowanego. I chyba trochę się podniecił.

Loki zaśmiał się na widok ich min.

Był ubrany w strój policjanta. Oczy miał nadal pomalowane czarnymi cieniami, ale rozjaśnione zostały niebieskimi i srebrnymi błyskami brokatu, a usta zostały pociągnięte czarną szminką i błyszczykiem. Złote kolczyki bóg zamienił na srebrne. Włosy rozczesał i zaczesał do tyłu. Opierał się jedną rękę o framugę drzwi, a drugą trzymał na biodrze, razem z czapką garnizonową. Nosił buty na wysokim obcasie.

Nagle pstryknął palcami i pozbył się tych ciuchów.

Teraz stał przed nimi w samej bieliźnie. Obcisłe skórzane bokserki opinały jędrny tyłek boga. Z przodu było widać imponujący wzgórek. Nosił szelki, pończochy i rękawiczki. Wszystko czarne.

I nadal miał szpilki. Tony obawiał się, że zacznie mu lecieć ślina z ust, ale nie mógł ich zamknąć.

Bóg wysunął prowokacyjnie nogę do przodu. Tony i Bucky patrzyli oniemiali na Lokiego, który spokojnie podszedł do Tony’ego kręcąc biodrami i klepnął go w tyłek. Po czym ponownie pstryknął palcami i znów był ubrany w swoim stylu, tym razem bardziej punkowym. Podarte spodnie w czarno-szarą kratę i luźna zielona koszulka na szerokich ramiączkach, a na nogach czarne glany z różnokolorowymi sznurówkami. W lewym bucie miał neonową zieloną, a w prawym- neonową pomarańczową. Na twarzy ponownie widniał jednolicie czarny makijaż

-Wow...- Tony zaniemówił.- To mówiłeś, że… że gdzie pracujesz?

-Dostałem pracę w Manhattan Man. Jeden z lepszych klubów striptizerskich Nowego Jorku. W Asgardzie nie ma takich lokali wiele, ale ja „pracowałem” w każdym z nich. Mam już trochę doświadczenia. Musieli mnie tu przyjąć.- Powiedział, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami w górę i w dół.

Bucky stał oniemiały, nadal patrząc w stronę drzwi. Chyba to było dla niego trochę za dużo.

-Ja już lecę.- Uśmiechnął się do Tony’ego.- Przekaż mu, że jak następnym razem się zobaczymy to… obgadamy pewne sprawy. I powiedz Sag nichts, ich werde es ihm später erzählen1. Nie martw się tym, że nie umiesz tego powtórzyć. Już umiesz.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Loki, ponownie klepnął Tony’ego w tyłek, na co ten podskoczył, ścisnął mu pośladek i wyjął list z tylnej kieszeni miliardera. Bóg zniknął w chmurze zielono-złotego dymu, już nic więcej nie mówiąc.

Pozostali tylko zmrożony i trochę przerażony Bucky oraz oniemiały Tony.

-Chyba zjadłbym pizzę.- Odezwał się nagle Bucky, strasząc geniusza. Nadal patrzył w puste od dawna drzwi. Spojrzał w końcu na miliardera.- Nie da się tego od-zobaczyć, prawda?

Tony tylko pokręcił głową.

1Nie mów nic. Powiem mu. Później. (Kiedy Niemiecki wejdzie zbyt mocno xD )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 19.08.2019r.


	7. PREZENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj "aż" godzinę wcześniej bo nie wiem czy znajdę internet w środku pola 😂

Tony i Bucky nadal nie dowierzali w to, co zobaczyli.

-Gdyby jego brat widział w co on był ubrany, to by pewnie dostał zawału!- Krzyknął nagle Tony. Wystraszył tym Jamesa, który podskoczył na pół metra. Barnes spojrzał na niego, mrużąc groźnie oczy.- Ej nie skacz tak, bo mi sufit przebijesz.- Uśmiechnął się szeroko Tony, czym uspokoił mordercze zapędy Bucky’ego. Pierwszy szok minął.

-To kiedy ta pizza?- Zapytał niepewnie James.

-A, już zamawiam. J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Tak, sir?- Odezwało się SI.

-Zamów pięć pizz z najszybszą dostawą, jaką znajdziesz. Trzy: sos, ser, szynka, ananas. I dwie: sos, ser, szynka, kurczak, pepperoni, cebula. Ta też powinna ci smakować. I ostre sosy.- Dyktował Tony.

-A ty co będziesz jadł?

-Co?- Nie zrozumiał Bucky’ego Tony.

-No ja zjem tamte pięć. A ty?

-Ty serio aż tyle jesz? Loki nie kłamał, jak mówi, że sam zjadłeś pieczoną świnię z farszem?

-I dalej byłem głodny, a Loki nie pozwolił mi zjeść drugiej.- Bucky udawał, że się zasmucił. Oboje się śmiali. Atmosfera rozluźniła się całkowicie.

**ᴥ**

Następnego dnia, około godziny szóstej, Tony wpadł do swojego pokoju. Rozpierała go energia po tych trzech kawach, które zalał energetykami i wypił w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin. Stojąc w miejscu, prawie skakał.

Chociaż ucisk w klatce piersiowej miliardera już mu tak bardzo nie dokuczał. Ból za reaktorem zmalał do akceptowalnego poziomu.

-Wstawaj! Mam już wstępny zarys twojego prezentu!- Krzyknął do leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny. Bucky zerwał się nagle, doskoczył do Tony’ego i złapał go metalową ręką za szyję. W oczach miał chęć mordu.- Kurwa.- Wycharczał tylko.- A mogłem poprosić J.A.R.V.I.S’a, żeby cię obudził.- Coraz bardziej zaczynało brakować mu tchu.- Bucky… To… Ja… Tony.- Miliarderowi zaczęło ciemnieć przed oczami, kiedy James wreszcie rozluźnił chwyt na jego na szyi, aż w końcu go puścił.

-Ja… Przeprasza… Po prostu miałem zły sen i…- Nagle przytulił się do Tony’ego.- Ja naprawdę nie chciałem.- Tony nie wiedział co robić. Nie umiał pocieszać ludzi. Stał chwilę bez ruchu, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk, delikatnie klepiąc James’a po plecach.

-Nic się nie stało. Serio.- Powiedział tylko. Przesuwał dłońmi po plecach bruneta.- Jak pierwszy raz spotkałem się z Lokim, to też mnie zaczął dusić. I wyrzucił mnie przez okno. A ja mu tylko zaproponowałem drinka.- Zaśmiał się i poczuł jak plecy Bucky’ego się rozluźniają.- Od tamtej pory nikomu nie proponuję drinków, chyba że jesteśmy na parterze.

Stali tak jeszcze chwilę, nim Bucky powoli rozluźnił uścisk i odsunął się od Tony’ego.

-Dzięki.- Powiedział James, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Poprawił włosy, które opadły mu na oczy.- I jeszcze raz przepraszam.

-Nie musisz przepraszać. A teraz przebierz się i chodź coś zjeść. A jak już się najesz, jeśli to jest w ogóle możliwe, to zobaczysz mój projekt i dodasz swoje poprawki. Powiesz, co mógłbym zmienić albo dodać.- Mówił z uśmiechem Tony. Poza tym jednym incydentem z Lokim nigdy nie rozpamiętywał co, kto i jak mu robił. Chociaż mógłby, był na to dostatecznie bogaty.

W jadalni ponownie czekał na nich zastawiony jedzeniem stół. Ale jak powiadomił ich J.A.R.V.I.S., Loki zjawił się w mieszkaniu na trzy minuty, wyczarował te wszystkie pyszności i ponownie zniknął. Obok dzbanka kawy stała karteczka.

-I po co ja zamawiałem śniadanie na mieście? Jeśli on będzie ciągle mnie tak dokarmiał, to się roztyję i nie wejdę w strój Iron Man’a.- Powiedział Tony ze śmiechem, biorąc ze stołu karteczkę.

-Czy mogę?- Zapytał nagle Bucky.

-Co?- Zapytał zamyślony Tony, czytając liścik.- A tak! Jasne, siadaj i jedz do woli. Tylko zostaw coś dla mnie.- Zastrzegł nagle miliarder, widząc jak łapczywie rzucił się na jedzenie brunet. Wrócił do czytania liściku.

-Loki spotka się z nami dopiero o dwudziestej. Musi załatwić kilka rzeczy.- Powiedział zamyślony Tony i oderwał wzrok od kartki. Ze stołu znikło trzy czwarte jedzenia, a Bucky nadal jadł.- Ej no! Ja też chcę te naleśniki.- Roześmiał się. Bucky spojrzał na niego oczami jak mały słodki kotek ze Shreka i nabił ostatni naleśnik z Nutellą na widelec.- Osz ty!- Tony zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej i usiadł w końcu przy stole.

Po śniadaniu poszli do warsztatu Tony’ego.

-Nie przypominam sobie tego bałaganu, kiedy byłem tu wcześniej.- Powiedział zaszokowany Bucky, rozglądając się po pracowni. Wszędzie walały się narzędzia, a na ruchomych stolikach leżały dziwne urządzenia w różnym stadium tworzenia. Jakaś maszyna sprzątała rozlany smar, a inna gasiła podłogę.

-Dum-E! Ta podłoga się nie pali!- Krzyknął na robota Tony, na co on zapikał tylko i skończył używać gaśnicy.- Działam wielotorowo. Zaczynam kilka projektów naraz, żeby nie musieć czekać jak w jednym czy drugim coś schnie albo zanim przyjdą potrzebne części. Ale teraz chodź za mną. Tylko uważaj, większość tych rzeczy jest niedokończona, ale czasem lubią wybuchać. Pamiętam jak Steve kiedyś trzasnął niespodziewanie drzwiami, kiedy stąd wychodził i jedna moja zbroja nagle wybuchła. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, a najmniej ja. Zwłaszcza, że nie miało zbytnio co tam wybuchnąć.- Stark roześmiał się na wspomnienie.

-Jaki jest ten Steve?- Zapytał Bucky, idąc powoli za Tony’m. Bardzo starał się nie dotykać niczego, poza samą podłogą.

-Kapitan jest… Zresztą co ja ci będę o nim opowiadał, pewnie niedługo go poznasz. Chciałbyś?

-Może po tym tygodniu, jeśli go oboje przeżyjemy.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Bucky.

-Nie martw się, od teraz J.A.R.V.I.S. będzie cię budzić.- Tony również się uśmiechnął.- A oto zarys projektu twojego prezentu. J.A.R.V.I.S., pokaż go w skali jeden do jeden.

Przed Bucky’m zaczął pojawiać się hologram jego lewej ręki. Jednak nie wydawała się być zrobiona z metalu.

-Co… Co to ma znaczyć? I czemu?- James był zdezorientowany. Mężczyzna przechylił głowę i patrzył na hologram skonfundowany.

-Kiedy zobaczyłem tę rękę, od razu chciałem ją ulepszyć, zminimalizować elektronikę, i sprawić by wyglądała normalniej. Ciężko z tym wyjść na plażę, co?- Roześmiał się Tony na widok miny Bucky’ego.- No i ta ręka będzie zachowywać się jak normalne ciało. Skurcze mięśni, opalenizna, nawet mogę zagwarantować, że będą ci na niej rosły włosy. Chyba, że jesteś z tych gładkich, ale jak na razie na takiego nie wyglądasz, to ręka może być pozbawiona włosów. Jak byś chciał, to mogę załatwić ci na niej nawet tatuaż. Będzie jak żywa.- Tłumaczył geniusz.

-Niesamowite.- Powiedział Bucky.- Prawie jak ojciec.

-Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem?- Niedosłyszał Tony.

-Jestem ci tak wdzięczny, ale… Ja naprawdę nie lubię tej ręki. Nie lubię tego, że jest silniejsza, że jest metalowa. Że mogę nią krzywdzić. Czy mogę...- Bucky zawahał się.- Chciałbym na niej tatuaż. Tylko ze zrobieniem go musiałbyś poczekać do tego spotkania. Bo mój przyjaciel umie rysować. Nie tak pięknie jak ja oczywiście, ale wolałbym jego rysunek.

-Jeżeli to ty malowałeś u siebie na ścianach, to się nie dziwię.- Tony roześmiał się na widok pokazanego mu języka.- A teraz chodź. Zbierzemy wszystkie potrzebne wymiary i zrobimy skan, żebym wiedział jak to wszystko łączyć.

-Tak bardzo ci dziękuję.

-Jak coś to jestem egoistą.- Odpowiedział Tony.- Robię to tylko dla tego, że mnie to zainteresowało, a nie dlatego, że tak powinienem i mam do tego możliwości, okej?

-Jaaasne.- Bucky roześmiał się.- Jasne jak słoneczko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [List do Tony'ego:](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XgP_wrLBUYCoQBK-mgIh3Clf8v4u6ONK/view?usp=drivesdk)
> 
> _~~Stark~~ Anthony_
> 
> _Twoje zamówienie i anulowałem i sam przygotowałem Wam śniadanie. Jeżeli zaczniesz więcej ćwiczyć, to się nie roztyjesz._
> 
> _Jeżeli działoby się coś z James'em- zadzwoń do mnie. W telefonie masz już zapisany mój numer. ~~Zapisałem się jako~~ (Wysil się, na pewno go znajdziesz). Chciałbym Ci też podziękować._
> 
> _Twój list przekazałem niejakiej Pepper razem z prośbą o dostarczenie go komuś z Twojej drużyny. Musiałem przestraszyć pannę Potts, wychodząc znikąd, więc przeproś ją przy najbliższej okazji._
> 
> _Loki_
> 
> _PS_
> 
> _Przekaż James'owi, że dzisiaj spotkamy się dopiero o 20:00. Muszę załatwić jeszcze kilka spraw na mieście, by mógł spotkać się _ ~~ze Ste~~ z przyjacielem._ _
> 
> __
> 
> _Pomyśl o mnie kilka miłych słów, Anthony._
> 
> __
> 
> _Smacznego._
> 
> __
> 
> ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> Następny rozdział: 22.08.2019r.
> 
> __


	8. ROZMOWA

-Wymiary pobrane. Model został ponownie zmodyfikowany, sir.- Odezwał się J.A.R.V.I.S. Był to dwunasty wymiar ręki Bucky’ego, który zrobił.- Przygotować Rentgen?

-Tak, jasne. J.A.R.V.I.S zamów też dla nas jakieś tajskie. Zaczynam być głodny, a patrząc na to, jak Barnes na mnie spogląda, boję się, że za chwile mnie zje.

-Co najwyżej bym cię nadgryzł.- Odpowiedział ze śmiechem Bucky, wstając z prowizorycznego stołu do badań.- Poza tym Loki sam by mnie zjadł, gdybym cię uszkodził. Jesteś jeg...- Nie dokończył James.- Ups… Chyba powiedziałem trochę za dużo. Dopiero teraz Loki mnie zabije.- Mruczał pod nosem.- Jeśli ty mnie prędzej nie zabijesz.

-ŻE SŁUCHAM?!- Zdziwił się Tony- Jak to jestem jego? Jego czym? O co tu do cholery chodzi?

-Ej, Tony, oddychaj.- Uspokajał Bucky, intensywnie zastanawiając się jak wybrnąć z tego gówna, w które sam się wpakował przez nieuwagę.- Musisz na spokojnie to z nim obgadać.

-Oczywiście, że muszę to z nim obgadać, ale nie wiem, czy uda mi się być przy tym opanowanym.- Odpowiedział Tony.- J.A.R.V.I.S. znajdź w moich kontaktach najnowszy numer i sprawdź, czy jest Lokiego. I nie zapomnij o tajskim.- Przejechał rękoma po twarzy.- Jak on może mnie uważać za coś swojego? Jak jakąś rzecz! A co ja jestem? Puszka z fasolą, że do kogoś należę? O Jeżu… o co może mu chodzić?

-Ja już nic nie mówię, bo powiem coś, co może jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić.- Bucky wycofał się bliżej drzwi.- Ja pójdę na górę, muszę do toalety.

-Jasne spoko.

-Najnowszy numer nie należy do Lokiego, sir.- Powiedział J.A.R.V.I.S., kiedy James wyszedł.

-Co? Jak to? Pokaż mi listę.- Przed Tony’m pojawiła się długa lista kontaktów.- I jeśli James’owi by się coś działo, ja, możliwe że będąc atakowanym, miałbym szukać jego numeru w tych wszystkich kontaktach?- Tony znowu potarł dłońmi twarz.- Odrzuć te, które znam. Pepper, Steve i reszta Avengers, Happy i wszystkie numery, których często używam.- Z listy zniknęło prawie dwie trzecie kontaktów.- Dobra, a teraz pokaż tylko te, które dodałem po Bitwie o Nowy Jork. Chronologicznie.- Przed Tony’m zostało tylko trzydzieści kontaktów.- No to zobaczmy… Angie- nie, Luis- nie, Hope- nie, Richard- też raczej nie.- Dalej przeglądał listę.- Serio Loki? _Kochana Julia?_ Naprawdę?- Mimo wcześniejszej złości, Tony roześmiał się.- J.A.R.V.I.S. dzwoń. Romeo musi pogadać ze swoją Julią.

-Tak, Anthony? Coś z James’em?- Po trzecim sygnale Loki odebrał zaniepokojony.- Mam przyjechać? Jestem niedaleko.

-Tak i to natychmiast masz przyjechać.- Odpowiedział Tony.- Ale nie do Barnes'a, tylko do mnie. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. I musisz w końcu odpowiedzieć na pytania, nie zapominaj.

-Już do was jadę. Będę za jakieś piętnaście minut.- Powiedział bóg, przekrzykując wiatr.- Tylko najpierw pogadam z Bucky’m. Radziłbym ci iść go pocieszyć. Nie powinieneś na niego krzyczeć.- W głosie Lokiego było słychać przyganę.

Tony się rozłączył. _Czemu się po prostu tu nie teleportuje?_

-J.A.R.V.I.S., co u naszego nowego podopiecznego?- Zaniepokoił się mimo wszystko miliarder.

-Sierżant Barnes jest u siebie w pokoju.- Tony odetchnął z ulgą, jednak na następne słowa zamarł.- Siedzi w kącie i prawdopodobnie płacze, sir.

Tony jeszcze nigdy nie był u siebie w pokoju w tak krótkim czasie, jak w tamtej chwili. Biegł tak szybko, że nie zdążył wyhamować i ślizgiem przejechał obok drzwi sypialni. Pozbierał się z podłogi i ponownie tego dnia wpadł do pokoju.

-Bucky?- Zapytał niepewnie.- Wszystko okay? Ja nie chciałem na ciebie krzyczeć. Po prostu jeszcze sobie nic nie wyjaśniliśmy z Lokim i wiesz… to mimo wszystko wróg.- Mówił Tony, podchodząc powoli do James’a. Barnes siedział z nogami podkulonymi i obejmował je rękoma. Głowę miał położoną na kolanach i delikatnie kiwał się na boki. Tony słyszał szybki oddech Jamesa.- Mogę podejść bliżej? Bo wiesz, lubię swoją szyję.- Próbował zażartować Tony. W odpowiedzi Bucky pokiwał głową, nadal trzymając ją na kolanach.

Kiedy miliarder był już blisko niego, przyklęknął na jedno kolano i pogłaskał go po głowie. James uniósł ją po kilku minutach takiego zainteresowania swoimi włosami.

\- Czy mógłbyś...- Powiedział Bucky, nie kończąc zdania, ale Tony zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. James miał do tego talent. Potrafił całym sobą wyrazić to, czego nie był zdolny powiedzieć.

Miliarder usiadł pod ścianą. James po chwili wahania usadowił się do niego tyłem i pozwolił się objąć w pasie. Tony stwierdził, że w tak krótkim czasie nigdy nie przytulał tak często mężczyzn. A przynajmniej nie w ten nielubieżny sposób. Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć, to od bardzo dawna nie przytulał w ten sposób ani mężczyzny, ani kobiety. _Starzejesz się, Stark_ pomyślał Tony z goryczą.

**ᴥ**

Siedzieli tak z dziesięć minut. Tony opierał się o ścianę i przytulał Jamesa, który prawie na nim leżał. W tej pozycji zastał ich Loki. Od razu kiedy się teleportował do pokoju, rzucił torby, które trzymał w lewej ręce na ziemię i podszedł szybko do James’a. Zabrał go z rąk Tony’ego i zaczął przytulać, szepcząc mu coś do ucha.

Tony poczuł irracjonalną zazdrość.

Loki podniósł Bucky’ego z podłogi i przeniósł się z nim na łóżko.

-Zostaw nas samych, Anthony. Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę. Powiedział Loki, kładąc delikatnie Bucky’ego na łóżku i samemu kładąc się obok niego.

Tony wyszedł z pokoju, przymykając drzwi. Poszedł do kuchni. Jakiś czas później zszedł na parter i odebrał od dostawcy tajskie jedzenie, o którym zapomniał. Dał dostawcy autograf i przytachał do jadalni na parterze osiem reklamówek pełnych pudełek z jedzeniem. J.A.R.V.I.S. się postarał. Powinno starczyć dla ich trójki.

Chyba.

Rozpakował jedzenie z sześciu reklamówek, ale zostawił je w pudełkach. Wziął ze sobą ostatnie dwie torby i zszedł do warsztatu.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., przygotuj ponownie Marka XVI i przekaż Lokiemu, jak już wyjdzie z mojej sypialni, że latam sobie nad miastem. Będę za godzinę.- Powiedział Tony, przepakowując jedzenie do specjalnego pojemnika.- Muszę przemyśleć pewne sprawy.

Założył zbroję i wyleciał z domu. Następny przystanek- Liberty Island, korona Statui Wolności.

**ᴥ**

Po dwudziestu czterech minutach, kiedy Tony jadł pieczoną kaczkę w czerwonym curry, obok niego usiadł Loki. Siedzieli pomiędzy promieniami korony. Nogi swobodnie zwisały im za krawędzią. Przez długi czas siedzieli, po prostu milcząc.

-Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, ale chyba muszę cię przeprosić.- Odezwał się jako pierwszy bóg.- Nie wiem jak ty to widzisz w tej chwili, ale na pewno nie tak jak ja.

-No na pewno ja nie uważam innych ludzi za swoją własność.- Powiedział Tony, nie patrząc na boga. Dalej jadł kaczkę.- Może czasami.- Dodał ciszej.

-Może byś chociaż na mnie spojrzał, co?- W odpowiedzi geniusz tylko pokręcił głową.- Wiesz, że teraz zachowujesz się jak dziecko?

-Bo TY zachowujesz się jeszcze dziwniej niż podczas Bitwy, okay?- Powiedział Tony, patrząc w końcu na Lokiego. W jego głosie słychać było irytację i zdenerwowanie.- Bo wyrzuciłeś mnie przez okno, zabiłeś wielu ludzi, chciałeś MNIE zabić i chciałeś podbić Ziemię z jakimiś kosmicznymi buldogami na sterydach. A potem nagle pomagasz pijanemu mnie dotrzeć do domu, robisz mi śniadanie, zostawiasz mnie z głową pełną pytań, a jeszcze później powtarzasz te czynności, tylko że tym razem wychodzisz zdenerwowany. A na koniec jeszcze ta kolacja i to jak się zapisałeś w moim telefonie. Twoje prace… To wszystko… Nie lubię czuć się tak jak teraz. Nie wiem co jest grane i nie wiem jak mam na to reagować. To nie są standardowe sytuacje.

Byli na wysokości około osiemdziesięciu metrów. Mogli sobie pozwolić na swobodną rozmowę i krzyki. Strój Iron Man’a stał kawałek za nimi, w każdej chwili gotowy, żeby łapać Tony’ego, jeśli Loki zrzuciłby go ze statui.

-Nie martw się, nie zrzucę cię. Zawsze dotrzymuję słowa, nawet jeśli jestem uznawany za boga kłamstwa, i przyszedłem dać ci te odpowiedzi. A potem sam zdecydujesz, czy nadal chcesz moje śniadania. Pytaj.- Powiedział Loki, wzdychając. Tony widział, że były to dla boga bardzo ciężkie słowa i z trudem je z siebie wydusił, chociaż wyglądał na spokojnego, siedząc i wystawiając twarz w stronę słońca.

-Czemu?- To pytanie dręczyło miliardera od początku.

-Pamiętasz jak się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy?- Zaczął okrężną drogą Loki.- Naszą drugą rozmowę? Tę po Stuttgarcie.- Tony pokiwał głową, chociaż nie bardzo wiedział do czego zmierza Loki. Bóg kontynuował.- No najbardziej to chodzi tu o naszą rozmowę, kiedy… kiedy prawie flirtowaliśmy.- Loki się zarumienił. Tony nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ten punk się zarumienił. Loki, którego Tony poznawał w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, nie był nieśmiały. Jak na razie częściej to Tony się przy nim czerwienił.- Poświęciłeś mi tyle swojej uwagi… Tyle czasu i… i nawet nie przeszkadzało mi, że robisz to, żeby zdobyć więcej czasu dla swojej drużyny. Wystarczyło, że próbowałeś ze mną rozmawiać, próbowałeś delikatnie odwieść mnie od tego do czego dążyłem. I od tamtej pory tak trochę ciągle myślę o rzeczach, które byśmy mogli razem robić.

-Na przykład?- Zapytał zdezorientowany Tony. Akurat tego się po Lokim nie spodziewał. Bóg psot ponownie go zaskoczył.

-Na przykład o tym.- Odpowiedział po prostu Loki, łapiąc niespodziewanie twarz drugiego mężczyzny w dłonie i przyciskając swoje usta do jego ust. Tony nieświadomie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Sekundę później jednak odepchnął od siebie Lokiego.- Przepraszam. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.- Powiedział, ale w jego głosie nie było nawet śladu skruchy. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, patrząc Tony’emu na spodnie.

Albo raczej na krocze.

Tony nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo Loki odsunął się trochę od krawędzi i szybko przysunął do miliardera. Złapał Tony’ego w pasie, posadził go przodem do siebie na swoich kolanach i ponownie pocałował. Obejmował Starka stanowczo w pasie, ale Tony, pomimo wcześniejszych protestów, nie zamierzał się już wyrywać. Mimo wszystko było mu wygodnie. Miliarder przesunął ręce na plecy boga i wbił w nie paznokcie. Kiedy geniuszowi zaczęło brakować tchu, odsunął się od Lokiego. Ich ust dzieliły milimetry, a ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

-Chyba będę chciał te twoje śniadania. I obiady oraz kolacje. I czasem nawet podwieczorki. Ale będziesz musiał ze mną więcej ćwiczyć.- Tony poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.- Wiesz, że nigdy nikt mnie tak nie całował?- Powiedział Tony, całkowicie zapominając, że to Loki. Miliarder zakręcił biodrami. Z ust boga kłamstw wyrwał się cichy jęk rozkoszy.

-Nie myślałem, że jesteś taki szybki.- Odpowiedział Loki, nawiązując do ruchów Tony’ego. - I wolałbym przenieść się gdzieś indziej, zanim kompletnie rozmażesz mi makijaż.- Mruknął zmysłowym głosem Loki do ucha miliardera.- I zanim moje plecy zaczął krwawić.

-Ahh, sorry. Czasem się zapominam.- Powiedział zawstydzony Tony, szybko rozluźniając palce.

-Nie ma czego się wstydzić. To nawet przyjemne. Może do sypialni?

-Chętnie.- Odpowiedział Tony, ponownie całując Lokiego. Ciche

**PUFF**

i byli przed sypialną Tony’ego. Stojący tyłem do drzwi miliarder otworzył je, chwilowo odrywając rękę od Lokiego.

-Tony?!- Usłyszeli zaszokowany głos.

-Um… Steve? Co ty tutaj robisz?- Zapytał zdziwiony Tony, odsuwając się prędko od Lokiego i odwracając się w stronę łóżka.

A żeby było dziwniej i niezręczniej, Steve leżał nago, przykryty tylko kołdrą Tony’ego i obejmował ramieniem również nagiego Bucky’ego.

-James! Miałeś poczekać.- Loki się roześmiał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 25.08.2019r.


	9. STEVE

-Tony, to nie tak jak myślisz.- Powiedział Steve, starając się jak najszybciej wstać z łóżka, w czym przeszkadzał mu przyczepiony w pasie Bucky i kołdra, którą był okręcony.- My wcale nie… Bucky, puść mnie proszę, bo to coraz gorzej wygląda. No proszę cię, Buck.

Loki i Tony prawie tarzali się ze śmiechu po podłodze. Pomimo wcześniejszego podniecenia, Tony nadal był bardzo zaskoczony tym, co widział. Kapitan Ameryka, wzór dla wszystkich, ideał, facet, który mógł mieć każdą dziewczynę (co Tony by wykorzystał), leży półnago (jednak) w łóżku playboya z innym facetem. To przecież tak nie pasowało do Steve’a, że było po prostu śmieszne. Może i Cap nie był homofobem czy bigotom, ale jednak było bardzo różne od jego image.

-Dobra, Lo…

**Na razie niech nie wiedzą kim jestem.**

-Czarny.- Dokończył szybko Tony. Loki nieźle go straszy tymi wtargnięciami.

**Przepraszam** **, ale tak jest bezpieczniej.**

_No weź już przestań z łaski swojej!_ Rozgniewał się miliarder.

-Zostawmy ich samych na chwilę.- Powiedział już na głos miliarder.

Wyszli we dwoje z pokoju, zostawiając Steve’a i Bucky’ego, żeby w spokoju się ubrali. Albo dokończyli to co zaczęli. Zeszli na parter do kuchni, ciągle się śmiejąc.

-Widzę, że już zjedliście.- Odezwał się Tony, widząc puste pudełka po tajskim.- Mogę spróbować co jadłeś?

-Jasne, nie ma sprawy. W tamtych pudełkach na pewno coś zost...- Tony przerwał odpowiedź Lokiego pocałunkiem. Tym razem miliarder przejął od razu inicjatywę i wsunął język między wargi boga. Geniusz wyraźnie poczuł, jak drugi mężczyzna się uśmiecha. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale Loki smakował lodami jabłkowymi.- Jak lodowy gigant?- Zapytał Czarny, odrywając swoje usta od ust geniusza, ale tylko na kilka milimetrów. Tony mruknął w odpowiedzi i zakręcił biodrami, ocierając się o Lokiego. Ponownie się pocałowali.

-Ekhem, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać...- Odezwał się Steve. Tony odwrócił tylko głowę w jego stronę i zwrócił się do niego.

-Ale chyba jednak przeszkadzasz. No to dawaj, tłumacz się.- Miliarder odwrócił się i przytulił plecami do Lokiego, który objął w pasie niższego mężczyznę.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że Tony działa szybko i podejmuje decyzje bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia sprawy i nie myśli o późniejszych konsekwencji, ale prawda była taka, że geniusz wiedział jakie podejmuje ryzyko. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie spróbuje, to będzie tego żałował. Dlatego stwierdził, że może warto spróbować stworzyć _coś_ z bogiem Chaosu.

-Muszę przy nim?- Zapytał Steve, krzywo patrząc na znajomą skądś osobę.

Znacie to uczucie, kiedy widzicie kogoś na ulicy, mijacie się i patrzycie ciągle na siebie, zastanawiając się „Skąd jak, kurwa, ją/jego znam?” ? Tak właśnie czuł się Steve.

-Tak, to jest Czarny.- Powiedział Tony. W jego głosie brzmiała stanowczość i nieugiętość.

-Tak, to mój terapeuta.- Prawie w tej samej chwili powiedział Bucky, który pojawił się za Steve’em. Potarł oczy i ziewnął.

-Dziś, koło południa, dostałem od Pepper twój liścik.- Z westchnieniem udręki i bezsilności zaczął Cap, nadal patrząc nieufnie na Lokiego.- Pepper była trochę zdenerwowana sposobem jego doręczenia, a sam list wydawał się dziwny, więc przyjechałem tutaj. Wchodzę twojego do domu i nagle spada na mnie ten _mężczyzna_ co przed chwilą...-Kapitan się czerwieni. Cały Steve. Nie umie mówić o takich rzeczach.- … i zaczyna mną potrząsać i mówić, że mam wyjść, a chwilę później Bucky przeskakuje przez balustradę i ląduje prawie przed naszymi nosami. Ja myślałem, że on nie żyje, że umarł, jak jeszcze trwała wojna. A on...- Steve przerywa, nie mogąc się wysłowić. Oddycha głęboko i kontynuuje.- No więc twój znajomy mówi coś do Bucky’ego w nieznanym mi języku i wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.- Tony spojrzał na Lokiego z przyganą.

-Wiedziałem jak to się skończy.- Powiedział ze śmiechem bóg psot.- Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać.- Oboje z Tony’m roześmieli się na widok głębokich rumieńców na twarzach pozostałej dwójki.

Loki i Tony nie mieli uprzedzeń, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Przez ostatnie kilka dni zachowywali się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo. Może niezbyt normalne, zważywszy na to, w jaki sposób się poznali, ale jednak małżeństwo. Już przy pierwszym spotkaniu Tony uświadomił sobie, że czuje pociąg do Lokiego. Najpierw do geniuszu boga, a potem docenił również jego aparycję.

Może nie jest to uczucie, jakie można znaleźć w każdym filmie romantycznym czy innym romansidle, ale Tony’emu to wystarczało. Było ono nawet czymś więcej, niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek z kimś go łączyło. Lokiemu też wydawało się to wystarczać. Bratnie dusze, czy coś. Czuli się przy sobie swobodnie i nie musieli niczego udawać.

-No więc, Bucky i ja rozmawialiśmy, jak już wyszedłeś. A potem zjedliśmy to, co zostało z tajskiego. I tak jakoś wyszło, że moja koszulka się ubrudziła. A potem Bucky się źle poczuł i…- Po Steve’ie od razy było widać, że kłamie. Tony jednak był na tyle uprzejmy i w dobrym nastroju, że tego nie skomentował. Tylko pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się.

-No dobra, _Czarny_.- Powiedział Steve, przerywając ciszę, jaka między nimi zapadła, zmieniając przy okazji temat rozmowy.- Skądś cię kojarzę. Czy my się znamy?- Zapytał jak zawsze kulturalny Kapitan. Efekt zepsuł rumieniec, który kończył się gdzieś za kołnierzykiem koszuli Steve’a.

-Jestem terapeutą twojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Prawdopodobnie nowym chłopakiem Tony’ego.- Uśmiechnął się do miliardera i pocałował go w czubek głowy. Tony zaczął się wyrywać, ale Lokiemu i tak udało się go pocałować jeszcze w policzek.- Po raz pierwszy widzieliśmy się w Niemczech, w Stuttgarcie. A bliżej poznaliśmy się, Kapitanie, na Hellicarierze i w Nowym Jorku.

-Byłeś jednym z agentów S.H.I.E.L.D.?- Zdziwił się Steve. Zwykle nie zapomina ludzi, których widział. A tym bardziej tak charakterystycznych ludzi.- Nie kojarzę cię.- Kapitan zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie, ja byłem tam „więźniem”.- Loki puścił Tony’ego, pokazał znak cudzysłowu i objął ponownie miliardera w pasie lewą ręką. Prawą rękę wyciągnął do Steve’a, który odruchowo ją uścisnął.- Miło poznać cię osobiście i oficjalnie, Kapitanie. Możesz mówić mi Loki.

**ᴥ**

To co wydarzyło się później w kuchni Tony’ego można określić tylko jako wielką, ogromną i przerażającą katastrofą.

Kapitan Ameryka tylko przez kilka sekund stał nieruchomo i patrzył na ściskaną dłoń Lokiego. Chwilę później rzucił się na boga, w czym skutecznie przeszkadzał mu Tony. Następnie Steve wyrwał się miliarderowi z uścisku i zaczął okładać Trickstera pięściami. Tym razem powstrzymał go Bucky, rzucając się całym ciałem na swojego przyjaciela i przygważdżając go do podłogi. Loki pozbierał się, otarł krew z kącika ust, ale cały czas stał w jednym miejscu i się nie ruszał. A kiedy Steve znów się wyrwał, to doskoczył do kuchennego blatu i zaczął rzucać w czarnowłosego nożami. Bóg machnął tylko raz ręką i noże zniknęły.

-Tylko nie rób mu krzywdy!- Krzyknął Bucky, widząc jak Loki ponownie wykonuje jakiś ruch ręką. Trickster spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

-Mogłem go zabić już przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. I to przynajmniej sześć razy. Teraz po prostu go unieruchomię.- I Steve rzeczywiście znieruchomiał.- Zaklęcie opuści jego ciało dopiero kiedy Kapitan się uspokoi. W tym czasie mogę porozmawiać na spokojnie z James’em. Tobie, Anthony zostawiam rozmowę ze Steven’em. A jak starczy czasu, to pogadamy tylko we dwoje.

-Dla ciebie wszystko, _Julio_.- Odpowiedział Stark i zaczął robić sobie kawę.

**ᴥ**

Kiedy Tony zrobił już sobie kawę, przeniósł się do warsztatu. Stwierdził, że nie będzie marnował czasu i zacznie robić prezent dla Bucky’ego. Złapał Steve’a pod pachami i zaciągnął go do windy. W warsztacie postawił go koło drzwi.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. muzyka!- Krzyknął i zaczął rysować na macie trójwymiarowy model pojedynczych części ręki i dłoni, śpiewając razem z wokalistą _AC/DC_.

Potem zabrał się za części wewnętrzne. Miał zamiar wstawić ich jak najmniejszą ilość, ale chciał też, żeby kończyna miała kilka ciekawych i zaskakujących gadżetów.

Kiedy Tony’emu skończyły się już pomysły na ulepszenia ręki i miał już wszystko rozrysowane, zegar na ścianie wskazywał godzinę osiemnastą. A Steve, o którym Tony zapomniał całkowicie podczas pracy, nadal stał zmrożony obok drzwi. Miliarder się zaniepokoił. Minęła czwarta godzina, a on nadal się nie uspokoił? To było niepodobne do niego.

I co się stało z Lokim? I Bucky’m?

Tony ponownie wciągnął Kapitana do windy i pojechał na samą górę. Zaciągnął Steve’a pod drzwi swojej sypialni. To, co tam obje zastali, zdziwiłoby każdego kto znał przeszłość Lokiego i Bucky’ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 28.08.2019r.


	10. PRAWDA CZY..

Sypialnia była zdemolowana. Wszędzie walała się podarta pościel i pierze z poduszek. Cała podłoga była nim usiana. Tylko łóżko było czyste. Właśnie na nim leżał Bucky, przytulając wielkiego pluszaka Tsum Tsum, wyglądającego jak Kapitan Ameryka. Leżał na lewej stronie łóżka, zaś po prawej, plecami do James’a, leżał Loki. Bóg nic nie przytulał, za to był skulony. Bucky wyglądał słodko, ale Lokiego chyba dręczyły jakieś koszmary.

Gdyby Tony nie znał ich wcześniej, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że oboje zabili łącznie pewnie połowę ludności ziemi i większość geniuszy.

-Przepraszam Tony.

-O Jeżu… Steve straszysz jak Loki.- Tony odwrócił się szybko do Kapitana.- Kiedy ty…

-Przed chwilą, jak ich zobaczyłem.- Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.- Niewiarygodne, że ta dwójka… I że się jeszcze nie pozabijali. I Loki mu pomaga. Serio, niesamowite.

-Taaaa….- Mruknął neutralnie Tony. Właśnie zastanawiał się, czemu Loki śpi u niego w łóżku w takiej pozycji. I czemu nie leży tam razem z Tony’m. I czemu Tony chce go ciągle przytulać.- Dajmy im pospać. My musimy pogadać we dwoje.

-Ale o czym?- Steve udawał, że nic nie wie, jednak zdradził go mocny rumieniec na twarzy.

-Zaczniemy od twojego wybuchu i chęci zamordowania kogoś.- Tony spojrzał wymownie na Steve’a.- A skończymy na Bucky’m. I waszej dziwnej relacji.

**ᴥ**

-Może kawy? Albo drinka?- Zaproponował Tony, kiedy znaleźli się już w kuchni na parterze. Zmniejszyli tym szanse, że obudzą chłopaków.

-Nie, dzięki. I tak na mnie nie podziała.- Odpowiedział Steve, siadając przy blacie, który oddzielał kuchnie od jadalni.

-Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziesz szczery.- Tony usiadł obok Kapitana.- Zaczniesz sam czy ja mam wszystkiego się domyślać? A przecież wiesz, w którą stronę może pójść mój pokręcony umysł.- Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a Cap znowu poczerwieniał.

-No więc, przyjaźnimy się z Bucky’m odkąd byliśmy małymi chłopcami. Poznaliśmy się przypadkiem. Oboje wtedy byliśmy jeszcze drobnej budowy, ale on wstawił się w mojej obronie, kiedy dwóch chłopaków chciało mnie pobić. Fakt, pobili nas obu, ale on mnie po wszystkim odprowadził do domu. Przez kilka następnych dni, kiedy nie mogłem chodzić, bo po pobiciu dostałem ataku astmy po którym nie mogłem prawidłowo oddychać, on przychodził do mnie do domu i przynosił mi lekcje. W ten sposób zaczęliśmy spędzać ze sobą całe dnie. Bawiliśmy się we dwoje w różne zabawy. Robiliśmy to sami, bo nasze rodziny były biedne, a ja sam byłem bardzo chorowity i nie miałem zbytnio kontaktu z innymi. Bucky często nocował u nas, a ja u niego. Jego mama mnie lubiła. Myślała, że jak jej syn będzie spędzał więcej czasu ze mną, to przestanie rozrabiać. Jednak to przeze mnie tak często się bił. Zawsze stawał w mojej obronie. On lubił bawić się ołowianymi żołnierzykami, które dostał na święta od mamy. Ja lubiłem rysować. Kiedyś nawet narysowałem, jak jego żołnierzyki idą na wojnę.- Steve roześmiał się na to wspomnienie.- Nie myśleliśmy wtedy, że my też pójdziemy na wojnę.

-Dobra, to mam zarys historii z dzieciństwa. A co z dziś?

-Do niczego nie doszło!- Wykrzyknął zaczerwieniony Steve.- Tak jak mówiłem...- Zaczął Rogers, ale Tony szybko mu przerwał.

-Wiem, że wtedy kłamałeś. Akurat Loki i ja wiemy coś o kłamstwach.- Powiedział miliarder, uśmiechając się pod nosem.- Dawaj tę prawdziwą historię.

-No więc wszystko do momentu wyjścia Lokiego było prawdą. Ale potem… Bucky rzucił się na mnie. Przepraszał mnie później za to bardzo, ale... dźgnął mnie. Mój refleks spowodował, że częściowo zatrzymałem cios i zmieniłem jego tor, więc leżałem przybity do podłogi i starałem się jej zbytnio nie zakrwawić. Bucky zaczął coś mówić, że jestem jego misją, a misje trzeba zakończyć. Biliśmy się jakiś czas. Potem próbował mnie udusić, a ja nie dawałem sobie rady przez rany i dlatego, że nie chciałem go skrzywdzić. Zaczął znów mnie bić. Wtedy ja powiedziałem coś, co go na chwilę zdezorientowało. Przypomniał mi się jakiś tekst, który czytałem albo usłyszałem w jakimś filmie, nie pamiętam. Że w takich momentach czynnością, która może jeszcze bardziej rozkojarzyć przeciwnika jest...- Steve zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. _Ach, ta pruderia_ , pomyślał Tony, uśmiechając się w duchu.

-Więc go pocałowałeś, rozumiem. Ale jak to się stało, że oboje leżeliście prawie nadzy w MOIM łóżku i zepsuliście mi popołudnie?- Cap patrzył na niego oniemiały. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

-Ummm… a mogę akurat na to pytanie nie odpowiadać?- Tony myślał, że Steve bardziej czerwony nie będzie. A jednak.

Kapitan zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Teraz to mnie jeszcze bardziej zainteresowałeś. J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Tak, sir?- Odpowiedziało natychmiast SI.

-Zapisy z kamer, dzień dzisiejszy. Wszędzie gdzie jest Kapitan Rogers.

-NIE! Nie zrobisz tego.

-Oczywiście, że zrobię.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Tony.- Już idę poszukać tabletu. A jak będziesz niegrzeczny to wstawię nagranie do internetu.- Tony wyszczerzył się głupkowato.

-Całe nagranie z dnia dzisiejszego, gdzie znajduje się Kapitan Rogers, jest na pana prywatnym serwerze, w folderze MROŻONKI, sir.- Przerwał im dyskusję J.A.R.V.I.S. Steve rzucił Tony’emu bardzo znaczące spojrzenie, którego miliarder uniknął, rzucając się do wyjścia z kuchni i skacząc na sofę w salonie. Złapał szybko tablet i wyszukał odpowiedni plik.

Steve został w kuchni ponownie „zmrożony” wściekłością. Tony położył się wygodniej i zaczął oglądać.

A raczej zacząłby oglądać, gdyby ktoś nie wyjął mu urządzenie z rąk.

-Ej!- Krzyknął oburzony Tony podrywając się z sofy.- Oddawaj!

-Proszę.- Powiedział spokojnym głosem roztrzepany Loki, oddając tablet Tony’emu i ziewając.- Usunąłem już plik. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się tam działo.- Powiedział z uśmiechem bóg, a chwilę później ponownie ziewnął.

-Tylko mnie nie wciągnij. I lepiej chodź tu do mnie póki Bucky śpi, a Rogers jest zmrożony.- Powiedział Tony, ponownie rozsiadając się na kanapie.

-Jeszcze?- Loki podniósł Tony’ego, usiadł za nim i posadził miliardera przed sobą.

-Raczej znowu.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem.- Aż tak się cieszysz na nasze przytulanie czy to klucze?

-Gdyby klucze był częścią mojego ciała, to byłyby najmiększą i najkrótszą jego częścią.- Psotnik poruszył delikatnie biodrami. Tony poczuł „klucze” Lokiego ocierające się o podstawę jego pleców.

-Hej, dzieci są w pokojach obok.- Miliarder roześmiał się.

-I nawet was słyszą, więc przestańcie na chwilę. Chciałbym iść i zobaczyć co u Bucky’ego.- Usłyszeli z kuchni głos Steve’a.

Loki zaczął całować Tony’ego w szyję i włożył ręce pod jego koszulkę z logiem Black Sabbath.

-Loki, ty zły.- Syknął Tony.- Słyszałeś Steve’a. _Ohh..._ \- Bóg psot znalazł wrażliwy punkt u podstawy szyi miliardera i się nim zajął.

-Jego już tam nie ma.- Mruknął niskim głosem Trickster milimetry od ucha Tony’ego. Geniusz drgnął na te słowa.- Nie martw się.- Dodał Loki z uśmiechem, który Tony poczuł za uchem i przeszły go ciarki.- Jest u James’a. My możemy wreszcie zająć się sobą.

-O nie tak prędko, panie Kłamco.- Tony zaczął się wiercić na kolanach Lokiego, wysuwając się z jego uścisku.- Najpierw jeszcze trochę więcej pytań.

-Znając twój tytuł kobieciarza i playboya liczyłem, że wolałbyś coś innego.- Powiedział z westchnieniem Loki.- I że zapomnisz o reszcie pytań.

-I ominąć szansę poznania bliżej szaleńca? Nig… No okay może po kilku pytaniach bardziej się tobą zainteresuję. I twoimi kluczami.- Tony, mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, patrzył Lokiemu głęboko w oczy.- Wiem! Zagramy w prawda czy prawda.

-A to przypadkiem nie była prawda czy wyzwanie?

-Po co nam wyzwania? Mnie interesują odpowiedzi. Chociaż, jeśli chcesz to możemy za każdą niesatysfakcjonującą odpowiedź zdejmować jakąś część ubioru.

-Jestem gotów!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 31.08.2019r.
> 
> (Ps. Już niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni... 11 rozdział zmieni wszystko, mówię wam xD )


	11. PO PROSTU LOKI

-Tony! TONY! Dzięki bogu ty żyjesz!- Rozpoznawał ten głos. Z wielkim trudem otworzył oczy. Na początku oślepiło go światło, więc szybko je zamknął z powrotem.- Nie ,Tony, proszę! Obudź się!- Usłyszał szloch. _Tony, to ja? Według słów tej znajomo brzmiącej kobiety, nazywam się Tony. To już wiele._ Ponownie spróbował otworzyć oczy. Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele, ale zawsze mógł zapytać… Pepper? Tak, to była Pepper.

-Co…- Zaczął Tony, ale suchość w ustach spowodowała, że zaczął kaszleć i przez kilka minut nie mógł złapać oddechu. Pepper podsunęła mu szklankę pod usta i powoli go napoiła.- Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem?- Zapytał po chwili.

-Byłeś w śpiączce. Miałeś wypadek i jesteśmy w naszym szpitalu.- Pepper była roztrzęsiona. W jej głosie nadal dało się słyszeć przerażenie, chociaż próbowała udawać, że się jakoś trzyma.- Peter cię tu przetransportował. Był taki przerażony. Myślał że nie żyjesz. Tony… Tak bardzo się martwiliśmy.

-Jaki wypadek? Kiedy?- Tony zaczynał sobie coraz więcej przypominać. Pamiętał jazdę. Jechał… jechał samochodem… do centrum. Miał umówione spotkanie… z Parker’em. Ze Spider-manem w sprawie…- AŁA!!!- Jęknął.- Moja głowa.

-Nie przemęczaj się. Jechałeś na spotkanie z Peter’em w centrum, w sprawie jego prawdziwego stażu w Stark Industries. Młody znalazł cię w rozbitym samochodzie na przedmieściach. Miałeś zawał… czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Lekarz mówił, że musiałeś mieć jakieś objawy. - Pepper patrzyła na niego naprawdę zmartwiona, ale jej oczy mówiły też, że nie tylko się martwi. Była też zła i przerażona.

-Ja… nie wiem.- Wydusił tylko.- Czy… czy możesz podać mi telefon. Chcę coś sprawdzić.

-Nie, teraz musisz odpocząć.- Virginia odpowiedziała stanowczo.- Skoro wiem, że żyjesz, to muszę już iść. Nie będę się już tak martwić. Trzeba przygotować oświadczenie dla prasy.- Otarła dłonią łzy.- I zająć się firmą.- Uśmiechnęła się trochę sztucznie. Tony nie mógł patrzeć na płaczącą Pepper, więc zamknął oczy.- Śpij, Tony. Teraz już będzie lepiej.- Mężczyzna wiedział, że to kłamstwo i nienawidził tego.

**ᴥ**

Pół godziny później, kiedy upewnił się, że na pewno nigdzie nie ma Pepper, zawołał pielęgniarkę i wybłagał od niej swojego STARKphone'a.

_Wyszukaj: Kochana → WYSZUKANO:_

_* Kochana Pizzeria_

_* Kochana Shawarma_

_* Kochana Pepper_

_* Kochana Burgerownia_

_*Kochana Naleśnikarnia (Toronto) 1_

Przejrzał wszystkie wyszukane kontakty i… wielkie nic.

_Wyszukaj: Julia → WYSZUKANO:_

_* Julia striptizerki_

_* Julia reporterka CNN_

_* Julian Lun (ex)_

Znowu nic. Tony Spróbował inaczej.

_Wyszukaj: Loki → WYSZUKANO:_

_BRAK_

Czyli to tylko sen. On i Steve nadal są skłóceni. On nadal powinien nienawidzić Bucky’ego za zabicie rodziców. A Loki jest, jak mówił Thor, martwy.

Nadal.

Ale on nie potrafił się już gniewać ani na Bucky’ego, ani na Steve’a. Tak naprawdę, to nie potrafił ich nienawidzić po tym „śnie”. Nawet wcześniej było to spowodowane nagłym napływem uczuć. On sam wiedział, że zdarzyło się to ponad dwadzieścia lat temu i już tego nie odkręcą, i że to w ostatecznym rozrachunku naprawdę nie była wina Bucky’ego. Ale Loki… Wszystko wydawało się takie realne, takie żywe. Musiał pogadać z Thorem. Szybko.

-Może on mi pomoże.- Mruknął pod nosem Tony.

**ᴥ**

Szczęśliwym trafem Thor był na Ziemi. Zgodził się spotkać z Tony’m, który ledwo wywinął się pielęgniarkom i wyszedł ze szpitala, wbrew zaleceniom lekarza. Thor musiał wracać do Asgardu, ale stwierdził, że może poświęcić jeszcze kilka godzin dla „geniusza, miliardera, filantropa i wzoru skromności”.

Tak więc Tony jechał metrem (O fuj) na spotkanie z Thorem. Dobrze, że było chłodno i swobodnie mógł nosić luźną bluzę z kapturem i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. W metrze udawał przez jakiś czas żebraka. Bo kto bogatemu zabroni. Przecież jest bogaty, to chyba normalne, że nie nosi przy sobie drobniaków. Ostatecznie po piętnastu minutach uzbierał potrzebną sumę na bilet, trzy razy uciekł policji i lekko chwiejnie wsiadł do metra.

Po dotarciu do baru został uściskany i powitany donośnym głosem przez Gromowładnego. Thor nie od razu zauważył, że Tony jest zmizerniały i nieskłonny do żartów, tak jak na co dzień.

-Coś się stało, Człowieku z Żelaza?- Thor miał bardzo wyraźną mimikę i każdy, kto na niego spojrzał w tym momencie, widział na jego twarzy zaniepokojenie.- Czy się stało może coś złego? Ktoś nastawał na twoje życie? Jeśli tak, to w tej chwili wezwę Mjölnir i rozprawię się z tym łotrzykiem. Powiedz tylko kto to taki.

-Wstrzymaj młotek.- Tony uśmiechnął się słabo.- Właśnie w tej sprawie do ciebie dzwoniłem. Chodzi o to, że miałem wypadek. Nie, nic mi nie jest. Nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły, ale ostatecznie wpadłem w śpiączkę na prawie cały tydzień. Miałem wtedy… chyba mogę powiedzieć, że była to wizja. Wiesz jakie panują stosunki oraz uczucia między mną, a Rogersem i Barnes’em. Tak, tak, ponownie przepraszam, że nie zaprosiliśmy cię na walkę. No ale wracając do tematu, w tej wizji całkowicie nie było to uwzględnione. Jakby mój mózg próbował zbudować alternatywną rzeczywistość, czy nawet alternatywne uniwersum. A co najważniejsze, i najbardziej dotyczące ciebie blondasku, był tam Loki.

-Loki? Mój brat?- Zdziwienie podobne do tego, które było widać na twarzy Thora, można zobaczyć tylko w tanich serialach z początkującymi aktorami. Bóg bezwiednie dotknął czarne pasemko wplątane w swoje włosy.

-Dokładnie ten, blondyneczko. Wiesz może co to może oznaczać? Bo skoro Loki zginał trochę ponad rok po Bitwie… to nie mógł na mnie jakoś wpłynąć, nie? Bo ta iluzja… była bardzo dokładna, pod wszystkimi względami jakie znał Loki, ale nie później, nie po tym jak zginął. Przeanalizowałem całą tę wizję. Nie pojawił się tam nikt, kogo nie znał Loki, oprócz Bucky’ego, którego ja sam przez emocje mogłem wstawić, nie było niczego, co zdarzyło się po Bitwie. Było wspomnienie mojego eksperymentu, który robiłem kilka dni przed atakiem. Nadal miałem reaktor łukowy. Nie było F.R.I.D.A.Y. Nadal miałem penthouse w Miami. Tak jakby wszystko działo się wtedy, kiedy Loki był z nami na Ziemi, albo kilka tygodni później. Nie więcej.

-To nie mógł być Loki. Mój brat umarł mi na rękach. Widziałem jak uchodzi z niego życie. Uwierz mi, Człowieku z Żelaza, to nie był on.- Widząc zmizerniałą minę miliardera, położył swoją wielką dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Może to tylko przywidzenia? Zlepek jakiś niemiłych wspomnień?

-Może.- Tony odpuścił.- A w jakiej sprawie wracasz do Asgardu? Jakieś nowe światy do podbicia? Jakiś bunt do stłumienia?- Wiedział jednak, że to nie był zlepek złych wspomnień. Były zbyt... szczęśliwe.

**ᴥ**

Kiedy wrócił do swojego mieszkania w NYC, był o dziwo trzeźwy. Thor pił piwo, które doprawiał jakimś asgardzkim alkoholem „żeby miało jakiś smak i procent”, ale Tony chciał zachować naprawdę trzeźwy umysł, bo miał wiele ważnych rzeczy do przemyślenia. I dopiero co wyszedł z prawie tygodniowej śpiączki.

Wybiła trzecia nad ranem, kiedy zdecydował się mimo wszystko wypić coś zawierającego procenty.

Duże ilości.

W godzinę opróżnił pół butelki drogiej whisky. W głowie miał już wszystko poukładane. Zaczynając od prostych spraw, takich jak: „to było tylko przywidzenie i nic nie znaczyło, walić to, że było takie realne”, przez „wyobraziłeś sobie, że jesteś z Lokim, jak byście byli zwykłą, szczęśliwą parą. To było normalne. Uwierz”, a kończąc na „kurwa, miałem zawał” oraz „to wszystko nadal nic dla mnie nie znaczy”.

Tony siedział w fotelu i gapił się przez okno na migające światła nigdy nie śpiącego miasta, popijał whisky i myślał. Kiedy obok jego odbicia w szybie pojawił się Loki w swojej asgardzkiej zbroi i tym przeklętym hełmie, wcale się nie zdziwił. Wyglądał jak podczas Bitwy o Nowy Jork. Już i tak uznał siebie za wariata, więc czemu nie miałby wyobrażać sobie zmarłych wrogów? Zwłaszcza po wypiciu pół butelki swojej ulubionej whisky na prawie pusty żołądek i po zawale?

Walić zalecenia lekarza. Walić zdrowy rozsądek. Jeśli będzie chciał, to pogada nawet z krzesłem.

-Może lodu do drinka, Anthony?- Odezwała się zjawa.- Słyszałem, że o mnie pytałeś.

-Hejka, Rogasiu.- Miliarder uśmiechnął się do odbicia.- Miło, że wpadłeś, bo chyba postradałem zmysły. Miło będzie jeszcze pogadać z kolejnym majakiem.

-Nie wiem czemu miałbyś postradać zmysły. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że nie wszystko jest takie, jakim to widzisz.- Uśmiechnął się.- Poszło nawet lepiej niż myślałem. Byłem też mile zaskoczony, kiedy umieściłeś mnie w roli swojego… nowego partnera. Miałem być tylko przewodnikiem.

-Nie ma za co. Zawsze doceniałem piękno. Ale po co ja ci to w ogóle mówię? Jesteś tylko kolejnym wymysłem mojego schorowanego umysłu.- Miliarder zaśmiał się gorzko i dopił resztę alkoholu ze szklaneczki.

-Mogę ci udowodnić, Człowieku z Żelaza, że jestem jak najbardziej prawdziwy.- Loki wydawał się lekko rozgniewany za brak zaufania ze strony Tony’ego.- Wiem, że wszystko wydawało ci się tam idealne, bo sam o to zadbałem, ale zostawiłem kilka szczegółów na właśnie taką sytuację. Najpierw pozwól jednak, że się przebiorę. Jak ja mogłem nosić na sobie tyle niepotrzebnego żelastwa?- Mamrotał pod nosem.- Łazienka to ta po prawej?- Tony tylko kiwnął głową i osunął się na fotelu. Potem przerzucił nogi przez poręcz i zaczął pochrapywać, przytulając prawej pustą butelkę.

Spał tak przez prawie dwanaście godzin.

1Kiedy Toruń to Toronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 14.09.2019r. (dopiero)
> 
> Dlaczego? Bo mam szkołę, egzamin zawodowy, później jeszcze maturę i całą masę innych rzeczy (jak na przykład pisanie drugiej części tego i potrzebuje na to przynajmniej roku xD) Więc od teraz rozdziały pojawiają się co dwa tygodnie (bez żadnych wyjątków).


	12. ROMEO I ROGAŚ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam po dwóch tygodniach i zapraszam :D

Najlepszym sposobem na pobudkę jest podana przez gorącą laskę, kawa i śniadanie do łóżka, a nie krzyki trzech facetów w kuchni. Znaczy co kto lubi, ale Tony preferował ten pierwszy typ pobudki, więc ziewnął, przekręcił się na drugi bok i ponownie zasnął. Zanim zapadł w słodki sen, przypomniały mu się zalecenia lekarza o dużej ilości snu i małej ilości pracy. Tym razem z chęcią się do nich zastosował.

Kolejne dwanaście godzin wyrwane z życia.

**ᴥ**

Trzy postacie pochylały się nad łóżkiem Tony’ego i szeptały między sobą.

-Nie mamy całego dnia, Steven. Czekaliście prawie dwa lata, muszę go obudzić.- Czarnowłosy popatrzył na pozostałych mężczyzn i uśmiechnął się. Potrząsnął ramieniem śpiącego i szepnął.- Romeo, pobudka.

-Romeo? Serio?- Brunet parsknął śmiechem.

-Tak się nazwał w iluzji, to czemu nie miałbym go tak wołać i teraz?- Powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion Loki.

-Kto śmie mnie budzić? Jestem po zawale i przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat przespałem maksymalnie siedemdziesiąt dwa miesiące1, więc niech mój pojebany umysł uspokoi te wizje i da mi spać dalej.- Wymamrotał budzony i mocniej naciągnął na siebie kołdrę.

-Ale my tu naprawdę jesteśmy.- Steve wydawał się być bardzo zaniepokojony, zresztą jak prawie zawsze, kiedy cierpiał ktoś z jego drużyny. Z tego, co usłyszał od Lokiego, Tony przespał cały dzień, pomimo że wcześniej sypiał tyle przez tydzień.- Musimy poważnie pogadać, Tony.

W odpowiedzi usłyszeli tylko chrapanie.

Z westchnieniem pozwolili mu jeszcze spać.

**ᴥ**

-No, Anthony. Nie przesadzaj już i rusz swoje leniwe dupsko. Pora wstać.- Głos Lokiego przebijał się powoli przez zasnuty snami umysł Tony’ego. Bóg siedział na łóżku niedaleko głowy miliardera. Założył nogę na nogę i opierał się o materac lewą ręką. Prawą dłonią gładził powoli głowę, szyję i ramię Tony’ego, budząc go za pomocą magii.- Nie mam tyle czasu, żeby się z tobą droczyć. Wiem, że nie śpisz, więc otwórz oczy. Musimy ci coś wytłumaczyć.

-Muszę tu być? Przecież on i tak nas, a tym bardziej mnie, nienawidzi. Już i tak straciłem przez niego rękę. Nie chcę stracić jeszcze głowy.- Powiedział Bucky, który stał niepewnie obok łóżka. On sam czuł się niekomfortowo, patrząc na śpiącego bruneta. Nie tak powinno być. Nie po ich ostatniej… rozmowie.

-Ja swoją straciłem dla ciebie.- Zalotne słowa Steve’a były skierowane do Bucky’ego, którego przytulił jedną ręką.

I to właśnie one rozbudziły do końca Tony’ego.

-Czy ja dobrze słyszałem, że wzór czystości i praworządności, nasz kochany Kapitan Ameryka ma chłopaka?- Miliarder przeciągnął się, aż mu w kręgosłupie pstrykło.- Ale ja mam powalone wizje.

-Nie masz żadnych wizji.- Loki wydawał się być już trochę zagniewany, bo ciągle nie udawało mu się wybić tego z głowy miliardera. Bóg wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił się.- Możecie zostawić nas samych na pięć minut? Jeśli nie wytłumaczę mu, że to, co teraz przeżywa, to rzeczywistość, to nawet jeśli się pogodzicie… nic z tego nie będzie.

-I jak wrócicie to przynieście mi kawę!- Krzyknął za nimi Tony.- Mocno słodzoną!

Loki wstał i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

-Zacznę od tego, że to rzeczywistość. Ja, Steven oraz James jesteśmy tu naprawdę. To, co widziałeś wcześniej, było iluzją, którą stworzyłem.- Loki mówił spokojne, jak do dziecka.- Była prawie idealna, jak już mówiłem, ale pamiętasz może, czemu mijały sekundy, kiedy powinno to trwać godziny, jak leciałeś z Malibu do Nowego Jorku? Czemu nie pamiętasz żadnej z tych podróży? Czemu był tam J.A.R.V.I.S.? Mógłbym wymieniać tak aż do znudzenia, ale ty musisz zrozumieć, że to, co jest teraz, to prawda.- Loki w tym czasie ponownie usiadł na brzegu łóżka i patrzył Tony’emu głęboko w oczy.

-Ale ja to wiem. Tylko się droczę. Mi też nie zgadzało się wiele rzeczy po przebudzeniu, ale ty byłeś najbardziej mylącym czynnikiem. Podobno nie żyjesz.- Odpowiedział prawdę Tony, siadając wygodniej i bliżej Lokiego.

-Stwierdziłem, że lepiej włada się zza kulis. Upozorowanie śmierci nie było trudne, zwłaszcza przed tym piorunującym idiotą. Wracając jednak do ciebie...- Loki spojrzał na drzwi i szybko wstał.- Steven poprosił mnie, żebym pomógł mu z pogodzeniem was. Więc za chwilę oni tu wrócą i się pogodzicie. Nie obchodzi mnie jak, ale masz to zrobić. A na zachętę mogę zaoferować to.

Kłamca złapał szczękę miliardera i przyciągnął go do siebie. Chwilę patrzył w oczy miliardera. Tony poczuł się jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania sam na sam, podczas Bitwy o Nowy Jork, więc się spiął. Tym razem jednak, zamiast wyrzucić miliardera przez okno, bóg go pocałował. Z początku był to delikatny pocałunek, jak w iluzji. Ale potem nagle dolna warga Tony’ego została przygryziona. Wtedy miliarder wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i zacisnął w nich pięść. Oboje jęknęli. Tony chciał częściej słyszeć ten dźwięk uciekający z ust Lokiego.

-Jeśli nie liczyć tego pocałunku z iluzji.- Powiedział lekko zdyszany Tony, kiedy udało im się w końcu rozłączyć.- To ten był najlepszy jaki miałem.

-Więc pomyśl o tym, kiedy będziesz się godził. I co mógłbym jeszcze tymi ustami zrobić skoro mówią, że jestem złotousty, szczęśliwym posiadaczem srebrnego języka.- Na wspomnianych ustach Lokiego zakwitł chytry uśmieszek, a policzki pokryły się delikatnym różem.- A teraz wstawaj i postaraj się, bo nici z nagrody.- Przesunął smukłą dłonią po policzku Tony’ego.

-Nie podejrzewałem cię o takie czułostki.- Powiedział geniusz, spełzając z łóżka.

-Niczego jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz. Łap.- Rzucił w Tony’ego czarną koszulką na ramiączkach. Pasowała mu do różowych jednorożców na bokserkach.

Tony zastanowił się nad różnicami pomiędzy Czarnym, a Rogasiem. Skupił się najpierw na stroju, tak podobnego do ubrań z iluzji i jednocześnie tak różnego. Loki, który teraz przed nim stał nosił zielone trampki za kostkę ze złotymi sznurówkami i luźną, ciemnozieloną koszulę wsuniętą w czarne, obcisłe, skórzane spodnie z paskiem wysadzanym ćwiekami. Nie miał ufarbowanych końcówek włosów i nie były one tak długie. Nie miał też kolczyków. Żadnych. Różnica między Rogasiem, a _Bogiem Lokim_ była ogromna, zaczynając od tego, że Reniferek był miły i nie próbował przejąć (jak na razie) władzy nad światem. Przynajmniej nie otwarcie.

Jeśli Czarny i Rogaś byli podobni do siebie w osiemdziesięciu ośmiu procentach to z Bogiem Lokim mogło ich łączyć co najwyżej pozostałe dwanaście.

-A i zanim zapomnę.- Odezwał się niespodziewanie Loki.- Część z tego, co było w twoim „śnie”, było prawdą, ale dla jasności powiem to wyraźnie. Nie czytam w myślach. Musisz mi mówić czego pragniesz lub po prostu to brać.

**ᴥ**

Po prawie godzinie Steve i Bucky wyszli z domu Tony’ego. Może nie skakali już sobie do gardeł, ale jeszcze daleko im było do poprzedniego stanu ich relacji. Loki był niezadowolony.

-Nie będzie nagrody, jeśli jutro się nie pogodzicie porządnie.- Zagroził bóg.

-Ale lepiej nie będzie, Rogasiu.- Zaśmiał się Tony, idąc do kuchni. Stał tam duży stół na którym mogliby…

-Nawet o tym nie myśl. Idź i zrób sobie tę kawę, a nie.

-Mówiłeś, że nie czytasz w myślach!

-Zwolniłeś przy stole, na którym bardzo chętnie sam bym cię posiadł, ale jak mówiłem. Nie pogodziłeś się ze Steve’em, nie ma nagrody. Obiecali przyjść jutro na kolację.

-Podwójna randka?- Tony się uśmiechnął od ucha do ucha.

Loki tylko wywrócił oczami i westchnął. Jednak Tony i tak zauważył, że bóg się uśmiecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1No więc ten… jeśli kogoś by interesowało, to liczyłam to w ten sposób i jeśli gdzieś się walnęłam… to nie moja wina :D (żeby się łatwiej liczyło zaokrąglałam) 365/3(bo co trzy dni sypiał, a raczej padał ze zmęczenia [na początku po prostu nie lubił marnować czasu na sen, a później przyszły koszmaru i wgl])≈122dni 122*12h(bo co 3 dzień sypiał 12h)=1464h(tyle spał w roku, ok.60dni) 1464h*30lat= 43920h 43920/24= 1850dni 1850/365=5 lat. Dla bezpieczeństwa zaokrągliłam w górę, czyli wyszło około 6 lat snu na 30 lat dorosłego życia.
> 
> Następny rozdział: 28.09.2019r. 
> 
> Co do poprzedniego rozdziału tak... Po napisaniu ok. 15k słów (Dziesięć rozdziałów) stwierdziłam, że mi się nie podoba co dotychczas zrobiłam i nie mam pojęcia jak to dalej kontynuować xD więc oto jesteśmy tu i mamy co mamy 😂 


	13. SZCZĘŚLIWA TRZYNASTKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, więc małe ostrzeżenie ^-^ Oto przed Wami mój pierwszy (i jak się później okazało nie jedyny) smut. Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi/ jest nieletni/ nie ma ochoty/ jest w miejscu publicznym/inne po słowie "Dobranoc" może się przenieść do akapitu zaczynającego się słowami "Leżeli razem..." ^-^
> 
> Koniec ostrzeżenia
> 
> ps. tak, jeżeli rozdział będzie zawierał jakiekolwiek sceny +18, będą ostrzeżenia (możecie mi za to dziękować, albo złorzeczyć :D )
> 
> pss. Patrzcie co powstało prawie um... znaczy, co zaczęło powstawać 10 lutego, a zakończyło ponad dwa tygodnie później xD (tak, nie miałam czasu i tak, wiem, że kolory są dla niektórych zjebane, polecam zobaczyć w takim razie na innym urządzeniu xD po kalibracji ekranu laptopa dla mnie też były zdecydowanie za ciemne, chociaż na moim telefonie przerobiłam je tak, żeby były normalne oraz takkkkk, nie umiem w ludzi xD)

-Nie chcę byś przesądny, czy coś...- Zaczął niepewnie Steve.

-A jednak jesteś.- Przerwał mu Bucky z uśmiechem.

-Ale jutro jest piątek trzynastego.- Kontynuował Cap, nic sobie nie robiąc z przytyku Jamesa.- Czy ty wiesz, ile rzeczy może pójść nie tak na tej kolacji?

-Tak, wiem. Nie ma się czym martwić. Jak myślisz, Loki naprawdę nam pomaga czy ma w tym swój… interes?- Zmienił temat Bucky z lubieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przesunął nosem po szyi i przytulił się mocniej do Steve’a.

-Nie łaskocz.- Cap się roześmiał, ale nie odepchnął swojego chłopaka. Dopiero niedawno zaczął go tak nazywać. Mówił tak o nim tylko w myślach, bo jego umysł urodził się przed legalizacją związków homoseksualnych i przy ludziach nadal mówił o nim jak o przyjacielu. Co było dziwne, skoro oficjalnie byli ze sobą już ponad rok.- I nie zmieniaj tematu, nawet jeśli jest przyjemniejszy. Poza tym, Loki pomaga nam od prawie dwóch lat. Zastanów się lepiej, co ubierzesz, bo chyba nie pójdziesz w samych bokserkach i pończochach w gwiazdki.

-A żebyś wiedział, że pójdę.- Bucky roześmiał się i pocałował miejsce na szyi Steve’a tuż za uchem, troszkę poniżej szczęki.- A może by tak…

-Pójść spać? Chętnie.- Przerwał mu Steve- Dzisiaj ja jestem małą łyżeczką.- Powiedział szybko i przekręcił Jamesa na bok, odwrócił się do niego plecami. Poczekał aż ten przytuli się do jego pleców.- Dobranoc.

-A może by cię tak od tyłu.- Szepnął zmysłowo Bucky do ucha Steve’a.- Tym razem ja ciebie. Zacząłbym powoli. Delikatnie. Ręką. Aż będziesz błagał o więcej, ale ja wtedy zwolnię jeszcze bardziej i będę długo rozkoszować się twoimi jękami i błaganiami. A jak będziesz blisko, na skraju… przestanę.- Bucky zaśmiał się diabolicznie przy szyi Steve’a. W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy pomruk i poczuł, jak Rogers ociera się o niego zmysłowo.- A kiedy w ciebie wejdę…

-Nie gadaj tyle, tylko zrób to. Teraz.- Oddech Steve’a był ciężki i ociekał pożądaniem. W powietrzu czuć było ten charakterystyczny zapach. Zapach podniecenia.

Minęło wiele nocy, które spędzili razem, a Barnes nadal potrafił go podniecić samym brzmieniem i tonem swojego głosu.

Bucky zaczął leniwie przesuwać ręką wzdłuż boku blondyna, nie zatrzymując się na dłużej w żadnym miejscu i całował mokro jego kark. Steve leżał prawie nieruchomo, dopóki Bucky nie przesunął metalową dłonią po jego piersi, zatrzymując się na sutku. Wtedy Steve jęknął cicho w ramię Bucky’ego i zaczął poruszać biodrami. Delikatne, okrężne ruchy spowodowały u bruneta zaprzestanie drażnienia się ze swoim chłopakiem i przejście do konkretniejszych czynności niż same pieszczoty. W ubraniu.

Bucky wsunął Steve’owi palce ręki za gumkę bokserek, w których ten spał. (Szarych w czerwone gwiazdki.) Przyciągnął kochanka bliżej, wsunął rękę głębiej i łapiąc pół-twardy członek Steve’a. Na palcach poczuł kropelki preejakulatu, kiedy zajął się czułym dotykaniem penisa partnera. On sam był już twardy i ocierał się o Steve’a, żeby sobie trochę ulżyć. Jego bokserki we wzór flagi USA były napięte. Steve sięgnął do tyłu i ujął ręką jego członek przez „piżamę” Bucky’ego. Oboje jęknęli z przyjemności, ale to Bucky się odsunął i powrócił do poprzedniej czynności z jeszcze większą zawziętością, a zarazem celowo powoli, wiedząc jak Steve’a to podnieca. Czuł to.

Widząc, że Steve jest blisko, Bucky zwolnił jeszcze bardziej. Tak jak obiecał. Droczenie się ze Steve’em stało się jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć. Uprawianie seksu było niesamowite, ale to momenty takie jak te podobałby mu się najbardziej. Kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel bez słów błagał go o więcej. Był wtedy taki bezwstydny… _Idealny_ , pomyślał Bucky i podniósł się. Usiadł obok na wpółprzytomnego z rozkoszy Steve’a i po omacku szukał tubki z lubrykantem. Jakaś zawsze leżała w ich wspólnym łóżku odkąd byli razem. Jeśli Bucky miał być ze sobą szczery… to takich butelek, buteleczek i tubek zużyli naprawdę dużo. Był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony.

Kolejny jęk wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Przestał poruszać ręką.

-B-Bucky- Urywany głos Steve’a rozbrzmiał pomiędzy jękami.- Jak możesz tak dręczyć dziewięćdziesięciodziewięciolatka?- Jego głos był przynajmniej o dwa tony niższy niż normalnie.- A myślałem _O MÓJ BOŻE…_

-Coś czuję, że już nie myślisz.- Bucky mruknął zachęcająco do ucha Stevie’ego, na co ten ułożył się na plecach i z chęcią rozłożył nogi, żeby Bucky mógł wejść pomiędzy nie, położyć się na nim i pocałować go. Następny jęk Steve’a został powstrzymany przez nagłe wciągnięcie przez niego powietrza, kiedy Bucky zaczął drażnić jego wejście delikatnym dotykiem palców prawdziwej ręki. Kapitan był tak zajęty całowaniem swojego sierżanta, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy został pozbawiony swoich bokserek, ani kiedy Bucky pokrył swoje palce lubrykantem.

Właśnie te palce powoli okrążały jego wejście, drażniąc i rozluźniając je, by na końcu jeden z nich delikatnie się tam wsunął. Bucky dalej całował Steve’a, cały czas miarowo go rozluźniając.

Robił wszystko tak jak obiecał. Kiedy czuł, że Steve jest już bliski, zawsze zatrzymywał rękę.

Kiedy zauważał, że Steve już ochłonął, nagle dociskał palcem jego prostatę. Za każdym razem Kapitan wyginał plecy i prosił, NIE!, on błagał, żeby Bucky przestał się droczyć i zaczął go w końcu pieprzyć. Wtedy dołożył drugi palec.

Na sam dźwięk tej prośby Bucky jak zawsze prawie doszedł. Opanował jednak swoje ciało i zsunął usta na szyję kochanka, a później, poświęcając coraz więcej czasu i uwagi, niżej na obojczyk, na oba sutki, mostek, brzuch, niektóre blizny i pępek, a na końcu liżąc całą długość penisa Steve’a. Cichy okrzyk wyrwał się z ust blondyna, ale został zduszony poduszką, którą Steve nałożył sobie na twarz.

-Zdejmij to. Chcę cię widzieć.- Mruknął Bucky pomiędzy liźnięciami, ale chwilę później znów miał jego penisa w ustach, a palce pieściły Steve’a od środka.

-Zdejmę to...- Wysapał Steve niewyraźnie w poduszkę.- Zdejmę to jeśli przestaniesz denerwować staruszka i zaczniesz w końcu wypełniać rozkazy, sierżancie!

Właśnie to miał zamiar zrobić. Zaczął od ponownego pocałowania Stevie’ego w usta. Kapitan bardziej podkulił nogi i je rozłożył. Bucky wygodnie umościł się między nimi. Chwilę dłużej niż to było potrzebne całował i przygryzł jego usta. Potem złapał swojego penisa w prawą rękę i nakierował go na wejście przyjaciela. Cichy jęk rozkoszy wydarł się z ust Steve’a, ale został natychmiast stłumiony przez usta Bucky’ego.

Czekali tak razem w bezruchu, oddychając jednym powietrzem, usta przy ustach, ciało przy ciele. A kiedy Steve znów go pocałował, Bucky zaczął powoli i rytmicznie poruszać biodrami. Każde pchnięcie trafiało w prostatę Steve’a, ale Bucky poruszał się zbyt wolno. Kapitan cały czas był na szczycie i nie mógł z niego spać.

- _Oh_ … Szybciej… _O takkk… właśnie tutaj!…_ _Mocniej!_ \- Przerywana okrzykami Steve’a wypowiedź na końcu została zagłuszona okrzykami rozkoszy, kiedy Bucky przyśpieszył i zaczął mocniej się wbijać w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. _W SWOJEGO CHŁOPAKA_.

-Jesteś mój.- Wychrypiał Bucky i zaczął obciągać Steve’owi, gubiąc rytm po tym, jak Rogers się na nim zacisnął. Oboje doszli w tym samym czasie, Bucky w Steve’a, a Steve na swój brzuch, całując się zachłannie.

Leżeli razem jeszcze przez chwilę złączeni, odpoczywając. Bucky uśmiechnął się.

-Jesteś mój. Jesteś moim chłopakiem… prawda?- Bucky zawahał się, a jego uśmiech zbladł trochę. Pierwszy raz przyznał to na głos. Żaden z nich nigdy wcześniej tego nie wyznał.

-Oczywiście, że jesteś moim chłopakiem, a ja twoim. Szkoda, że zajęło nam to tyle czasu, żeby to odkryć.- Steve uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.- Chodź, weźmiemy prysznic.

**ᴥ**

-Jak to się stało, że pomagasz mrożonkom? I że Thor nic nie wie o twoim kolejnym życiu-po-życiu?- Zapytał Tony, pijąc kawę przy stole. Przy tym konkretnym stole, na którym ani wczoraj, ani dziś nic się nie wydarzyło. Zegar pokazywał godzinę siódmą czterdzieści trzy, Tony był wyspany i pił kawę na pełny żołądek. Miliarder siedział i rozmawiał z bogiem od wyjścia Steve’a, z małą przerwą, kiedy Loki musiał gdzieś szybko wyparować. Okazało się, że poszedł kupić jedzenie.

-Oni potrzebowali pomocy z _„Zimowym Żołnierzem”_ , a ja potrzebowałem pomocy z ukryciem się. Obopólna korzyść.- Wzruszył ramionami, wgryzając się w pizzę. Przełknął i kontynuował.- Thor, jak poprzednio, nawet nie sprawdził, czy naprawdę umarłem, więc się nim nie przejmowałem.- Wyjaśnił Loki.

-Czyli już wcześniej nas obserwowałeś i wiedziałeś, jaki problem ma Bucky.- Podsumował krótko Tony.

-Bucky nie był dla mnie nieznajomym, tak jak sądzisz.- Bóg się zaśmiał krótko.- Znałem go od czasu, kiedy uciekł tej całej Hydrze. Nocował u mnie.- Śmiech Lokiego ponownie rozbrzmiał w kuchni, kiedy Tony spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.- Był zagubiony i przypominał mnie z dzieciństwa. Wiedział, jak dostosować się do otoczenia i przetrwać, ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Tak jak już mówiłem w wizji, Bucky’ego znalazłem w kartonie przy drodze na moście Roosevelta, przy którym Steve go rozpoznał. Czekał tam na niego. Kiedy już się otrząsnął, znalazłem mu małe mieszkanko w Rumunii. Dalej mniej więcej chyba wiesz, co się działo. Na wszelki wypadek zapisałem mój numer w jego notatniku. Podpisał mnie _Pomocy Smerf_ , uwierzysz? Kiedy on poznał współczesną kulturę? Bucky był już od roku zamrożony i wszyscy próbowali znaleźć sposób na to, jak mu pomóc. Ten numer był jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Jedyny kontakt w notesie. Steve znalazł go i zadzwonił. Zdziwił się, kiedy odebrałem, ale nie poznał mnie po głosie. Spotkaliśmy się więc, a Steve próbował mnie zabić. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale to ja mocniej oberwałem.- Zaśmiał się.- Na usprawiedliwienie powiem tylko, że on jest po super-serum, a ja mam ograniczony dostęp do magii.

-Czemu?- Stark zawsze chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej, a póki Loki odpowiada, Tony pyta. Może w przeciwieństwie do iluzji, tutaj uda mu się zdobyć kilka odpowiedzi.

-W Midgardzie nie ma zbyt wiele źródeł magii i jeśli ja zacznę jej używać zbyt często, Heimdall na pewno mnie znajdzie. I nici po moim ukrywaniu się.

-A co by było, gdyby na przykład Thor wpadł do mnie dziś z wizytą?- Zapytał nagle Tony, patrząc na ekran tabletu leżącego przed nim na stole, kiedy pojawiło się na nim powiadomienie.- Bo dostałem maila od Jane, dziewczyny blondaska, że wpadną z Thorem dzisiaj w odwiedziny do mnie około godziny ósmej sprawdzić jak się miewam. Jak byś chciał wiedzieć, jest siódma czterdzieści dziewięć, a według danych F.R.I.D.A.Y. ktoś parkuje w moim garażu.

-Które to piętro?- Zapytał tylko Loki, kierując się w stronę kuchennego okna, żeby samemu sprawdzić.

-Chyba trzydzieste trzecie.- Odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion, obserwując z zaciekawieniem boga.- Jeśli chcesz, możesz przeczekać to spotkanie na wyższych piętrach w moich pracowniach. Na pewno znajdziesz tam coś ciekawego do roboty. Tylko nie ruszaj niczego, co jest na ruchomych stołach. To naprawdę może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Albo, jeśli chcesz, możesz też skakać.

**ᴥ**

Tony nie spodziewał się, że oprócz Jane i Thora przyjedzie tak dużo ludzi. Z małego vana, oprócz zapowiedzianej dwójki, wysiadła Pepper, a zaraz za nią sznureczkiem: Peter, Rhodey i, co najbardziej go zaskoczyło, Clint z rodziną. Miliarder obserwował wszystko na tablecie i czekał na nich w salonie na osiemnastym piętrze. Zapewnił tym Lokiemu dodatkowe piętnaście pięter, między nim i Thorem.

-Myślałem, że nadal siedzisz w więzieniu.- Zaczął Tony, witając się z Hawkeye’em, kiedy reszta wysiadała z windy.- I że mnie nie lubisz.

-Miałbym odpuścić sobie twoją połajankę? Nigdy w życiu! A informacje masz nieaktualne. W więzieniu spędziłem maksymalnie tydzień. Potem zostałem uwolniony przez miłego staruszka z frisbee.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem.- Mieliśmy z rodziną jechać na wakacje, jak zadzwoniła do mnie Pepper z wiadomością, że zaginąłeś i mam pomóc im ciebie szukać. Czaisz, że ona wiedziała, że jestem na wolności, a ty nie?- Zapytał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Hawkeye.- Więc w ostatecznym rozrachunku załapałem się też na twoją połajankę.

-Jaka połajanka? Przecież ja jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem!- Zaprotestował Tony.

-Owszem, uciekłeś ze szpitala.- Wtrąciła się Pepper nadstawiając prawy policzek. Tony delikatnie ją ucałował.- A potem pojechałeś _METREM_ na spotkanie z Thorem, nie informując o tym nikogo. I nie było z tobą kontaktu przez ponad trzydzieści sześć godzin. Martwiłam się.

-I ja.- Wtrącił Peter.- Byłem przerażony, kiedy pana znalazłem w tym rozbitym samochodzie. A potem panna Potts poprosiła mnie, żebym pomógł jej pana poszukać, bo nie znaleźliśmy pana w szpitalu.

-W takim razie zapraszam, bo chyba nam to trochę zajmie.- Powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem Tony, robiąc ręką zapraszający ruch ręką.- Może kawy? Albo trochę pizzy?

-Dlaczego uciekłeś ze szpitala, Tony?- Zaczęła Pepper, przepuszczając wszystkich do salonu, oprócz miliardera. Po tonie jej głosu Stark wiedział, że ma przerąbane.

Gorzej. On ma _PRZEJEBANE_.

-Przecież mnie znasz. Nie usiedzę w jednym miejscu za długo.

-Tak, Tony, znam cię. Jesteśmy przecież razem.- Odparła zmęczonym tonem Pepper, a Tony’emu zrobiło się chłodniej. Całkowicie o tym zapomniał.

-Tony!- Krzyknął z drugiego pokoju Clint.- Czemu przykręciłeś ogrzewanie?

-Kiedy to nie ja!- Odparł spokojnie miliarder i spojrzał na Pepper przepraszająco.- Pozwolisz, że sprawdzę co się stało?- Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę windy.

Pojechał na dół sprawdzić, czy coś się stało w termostacie ogólnym. Ufał F.R.I.D.A.Y., ale wolał samemu się upewnić.

Wszystko było sprawne.

Pojechał z powrotem na osiemnaste piętro i krzyknął z windy, że za chwilę wszystko będzie w porządku i kazał F.R.I.D.A.Y rozdać wszystkim koce.

Pojechał na górę, na czterdzieste ósme piętro. Zastał tam swoją pracownie całą w lodzie. Zanim wyszedł z windy, musiał przebić się przez lód pokrywający jej drzwi.

Loki stał odwrócony do niego tyłem w pełnej zbroi.

Od ich ostatniego spotkania zbroją w zbroję, ubranie bojowe boga chaosu bardzo się zmieniło. Mniej było w nim widać czerni, a więcej zieleni. Nie było też widać tak dużo złota oraz metalu. Był to pewien sposób wyrażenia chęci zmienienia siebie.

Miliarder uznał ten strój raczej jako asgardzką wersję ubrań do ćwiczenia z drewnianym mieczem, niż jako zbroję bojową. Jego hełm, niegdyś zakrywający całą głowę i część twarzy, zmienił się nie do poznania. Teraz była to raczej złota opaska z długimi rogami. Czarne włosy powiewały razem z peleryną boga od wiatru, który wpadał przez wielką dziurę w szybie, jaką niewątpliwie zrobił Trickster brakującym w pracowni krzesłem. Chociaż strój nie był tak przerażający jak pierwsza jego wersja, Tony poczuł zalążek strachu. Zwłaszcza kiedy usłyszał grobowy głos, którym odezwał się bóg.

-A więc masz narzeczoną.- Powiedział cicho Loki, nadal odwrócony do niego tyłem.

-Nazwałbym ją raczej partnerką w biznesie.- Odparł Tony patrząc intensywnie w plecy boga, dopóki ten się do niego nie odwrócił. Przed miliarderem stał nieznana mu wcześniej postać. To nadal był Loki… ale błękitny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 12.10.2019r.
> 
> Chamska reklama:
> 
> Zapraszam do mojego nowego ff [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) oraz do "krótkiego"- [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
> Zachęcam też do komentowania i kudosowania. Krytykę i błędy przyjmę dzielnie (ponownie), więc się nie krępujcie ^-^
> 
> Można mnie też znaleźć na:
> 
>   * Wattpad: @GingerRamzi
> 

>   * Tumblr: redramzi lub evdsitath (na ramzi szybciej odpowiadam, drugie jest po prostu z linkami do EDI,A xD )
> 

>   * Discord (może się nauczę jak tego używać xD ): Ramzi#5124
> 



	14. MÓJ

-Będziesz mój.- Szepnął ledwo słyszalnie Loki.

 _A żebyś wiedział, że też będziesz mój,_ pomyślał Tony, zbliżając się do boga, który patrzył na niego chłodno.

Cały wydawał się zimny. Tony poczuł wokół Lokiego aurę chłodu już jakiś metr od jego ciała, ale podszedł jeszcze bliżej krawędzi okna, a zarazem bliżej boga. Dotknął dłonią delikatnie najpierw jego ramienia, a potem obojczyka i szyi, ostatecznie zatrzymując się na jego szczęce.

-Oddychaj.- Powiedział cicho Tony. Wiedział z własnych doświadczeń, że słowa „uspokój się” nie działają.- Widzę w twoich czerwonych jak, kurwa, krew oczach iskierki, które mogą sugerować, że Pepper nie pożyje za długo. Nie rób tego. Jest potrzebna tej firmie. Nic nas nie łączy. Może tego nie mówiłem… ale nasze relacje są czysto biznesowe. Znamy się tak w sumie od zawsze, forever friendzone, rozumiesz. Nie jestem jej godny, tak samo jak ty nie jesteś godny młotka. Nie zasługujemy na to. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić.- Zakończył z delikatnym uśmiechem Tony.

-A czy ciebie jestem godny?- Zapytał Loki z wahaniem w głosie.- Te wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłem… które nadal robię… i które na pewno będę robić… To wszystko sprawia, że nawet ja czuję się niegodny. Za cóż mam być ciebie godny?- W głosie boga pobrzmiewał smutek.

-Pytanie raczej brzmi, za jakie grzechy mnie spotkałeś?- Tony roześmiał się cicho. Czy powinien już odsunąć rękę od twarzy Lokiego? A może jednak dotknąć opuszkami palców wzorów które pokrywały w symetrii twarz boga. Były odcień ciemniejsze od reszty skóry Lokiego. Fascynowały Tony’ego, tak jak cała jego postać.- Chciałem ci jeszcze powiedzieć coś, co może potwierdzić F.R.I.D.A.Y. Pepper ma kogoś. Ukrywamy to, żeby nie robić skandalu i udajemy parę. Tak naprawdę nigdy ze sobą nie byliśmy. Nawet reszta Avengers’ów o tym nie wie.- Tony specjalnie użył nazwy ich (byłej?) drużyny, zamiast słowa „przyjaciele”. Po tym co się zdarzyło nie wiedział, czy dalej nimi są, pomimo żartów Clinta i chęci pogodzenia się Steve’a.

-Czy myślisz, że te słowa odwiodą mnie od próby uwiedzenia pewnego miliardera, filantropa i geniusza?- Na ustach Lokiego powoli pojawiał się zadziorny uśmieszek, który Tony pamiętał z ich spotkania w Stark Tower. Anthony zdziwił się też trochę, kiedy błękitna skóra pod jego dłonią zaczęła blednąć, na powrót stając się alabastrowa. Zdusił w sobie jęk rozczarowania. Podobała mu się niebieska skóra i chłód pod palcami. Loki złapał w swoją dłoń nadgarstek Tony’ego i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego wewnętrznej stronie.- Że cokolwiek mnie powstrzyma mnie przez wzięciem tego, czego chce?

-Ej czekaj.- Przerwał mu Tony.- To co mówisz znaczyło by tyle, że podobałem ci się jeszcze przed tym, jak umieściłeś te wizje w mojej głowie?- Chytry uśmieszek wypłynął na usta Tony’ego.- To bardzo mi pochlebia. I trochę podnieca.

-A ty znowu tylko o jednym myślisz.- Bóg przewrócił oczami, chociaż kąciki jego ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

-A tak na poważnie, to w sekrecie mogę ci powiedzieć, że panna Potts pomimo tego, że ma kogoś, to jest, ku wielkiej rozpaczy wielu mężczyzn, aseksualna. I przy okazji homo-romantyczna, więc nawet nie miałbym u niej szans.

-Wiem. Mówiła mi.- Loki uśmiechnął się i roześmiał na widok miny Starka.- Byłem jej ostatnią udaną randką, zanim poznała Shuri. Myślałem, że cię oszukuje i zdradza, ale jak widać prawda jest bardziej zawiła.

-Kim, do cholery, jest Shuri? Pepper nie chciała mi zdradzić imienia tej szczęściary, a ty mówisz, że wiesz?- Tony się zdziwił.

-Dziewczyny plotkują, Anthony. Shuri jest siostrą króla Wakandy, T’Challa’i. Pamiętasz go? Dziewczyna jest wybitnym inżynierem, jak ty. Równie piękna co inteligentna. Skonstruowała wiele nowoczesnej technologii w swoim kraju. Pepper bardzo ja polubiła i, pomimo różnicy wieku prawie trzydziestu lat, Shuri odwzajemniła to uczucie.

-Nikt nie może być tak dobrym inżynierem jak ja.- Powiedział pewnie miliarder.- Czekaj. Jak to byłeś jej ostatnią udaną randką? I jak to „dziewczyny plotkują”?

-Pepper widziała się z moją żeńską formą. Ale na rozmowę na ten temat jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Teraz powinieneś wracać do przyjaciół. A ponieważ obiecałem sobie zdobycie ciebie...- Loki nakreślił dłonią literę „S” w powietrzu i podał geniuszowi lodową różę.- Nie stopnieje.- Dodał cicho Loki nachylając się do Tony’ego i muskając wargami jego policzek1.

**ᴥ**

Rozmowa na temat: _„Tony jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym dupkiem”_ trwała dokładnie dwanaście minut. Jak z zegarkiem w ręku. Ani sekundy dłużej, ani sekundy krócej. Następne sześć godzin spędzili na bezsensownym gadaniu czego ostatnio nie robili. Nie robili, ponieważ to ściśle tajne.

Kiedy Tony pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, „ukradł” Pepper i zabrał w ustronniejsze miejsce. Zaczął delikatnie ją uświadamiać, że chyba sobie kogoś znalazł. I ten ktoś może popsuć ich plany „narzeczeństwa”.

-Nie ma sprawy.- Odpowiedziała mu jak zawsze spokojna Pepper.- Ty wiesz, że mam kogoś, ja wiem, że ty masz kogoś. Media też można o tym powiadomić. I twoich przyjaciół.- Dodała z naciskiem kobieta uśmiechnęła się.- Możemy zorganizować spotkanie z prasą. Bez pytań, tylko oświadczenie. Jako że nie jesteś osobą, która trzyma takie wiadomości w ukryciu, przydałoby się imię tej dziewczyny.- Potts już wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła wprowadzać właśnie wyłuskany plan w życie.- Ja sama, jako osoba od ciebie skromniejsza, nie podam imienia „mojego partnera”. Jeśli będzie ci bardzo zależało to możesz ze swoją dziewczyną przyjść, ale przyucz ją jak ma się zachowywać. Spotkanie odbędzie się jutro o szesnastej, pasuje? Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, Tony, że nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Myślisz o związku na poważnie? Ty? Nieprawdopodobne. Gdzie ty ją znalazłeś? Jak udało jej się cię usidlić? Powiedz tylko, że nie jest w ciąży.- Pepper oderwał wzrok od telefonu i spojrzała na uśmiechnięta twarz Tony’ego.- Co się śmiejesz?

-Nic, już wiem jak to będzie wyglądać i muszę cię ostrzec, że to będzie świetna zabawa, zwłaszcza dla mnie. I pozwól, że nie odpowiem na twoje pytania. Sama się wszystkiego domyślisz. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, Peps?- Odpowiedział miliarder, żegnając się z kobietą.

-Nie byłbyś miliarderem, tylko milionerem.- Powiedziała Potts, zamykając za sobą drzwi.- Pa, Tony.

**ᴥ**

Tego samego dnia o osiemnastej Tony, ubrany w swój ulubiony trzyrzędowy garnitur z białą marynarką i koszulą, czarną kamizelką i spodniami oraz czerwonym krawatem w drobne białe kropki, czekał na Steve’a i Bucky’ego przed byłym Stark Tower. Loki stał obok niego opierając się o jedną z latarni.

Miał na sobie czarny garnitur. Ogólnie mówiąc, cały był ubrany na czarno. Zaczynając od koszuli, a kończąc na krawacie i skarpetkach. Wyglądał w tym stroju jak bóg seksu, a nie chaosu. Włosy delikatnie opadały mu lokami na ramiona. Jedynym odstępstwem od tej całej czerni była złota gumka do włosów na jego nadgarstku, alabastrowa wręcz cera i toksycznie zielone tęczówki.

Przed budynek zajechały dwa motocykle.

Kapitan i jego sierżant.

Steve ubrany jak zawsze elegancko, ale mimo wszystko na luzie, bo bez krawata. Tym razem zrezygnował ze swoich ulubionych koszul w kratę. Miał na sobie marynarkę i spodnie od garnituru i pasującą do tego koszulkę. Wszystko utrzymane w kolorze śliwkowym.

Bucky był bardziej ekstrawagancki. Biała koszula w wąskie pionowe różowe pasy, a do tego marynarka i spodnie w podobnym odcieniu różu. Rozpięta pod szyją koszula i białe trampki łagodziły elegancki styl. Tony zastanowił się, czy po ślubie przyjęliby dwuczłonowe nazwisko, czy wybraliby jedno. I które?

Nie byli ubrani jak na przejażdżkę motocyklową, a co mówić o Tony’m i Lokim.

-Ej, reniferku.- Zwrócił uwagę Lokiego, zanim jeszcze Steve i jego chłopak zdążyli do nich dotrzeć.- Jakie jest twoje nazwisko? To prawdziwe, nie z dowodu, panie Amczuch.- Loki uśmiechnął się.

-Laufeyson, jeśli chcesz być dokładny. Ale jak już zauważyłeś, tutaj używam Amczuch. Jest prostsze i mniej rozpoznawalne. Lżejsze. Pasuje do mnie, nie to co tamte.

**ᴥ**

Loki i Tony jechali na jednym motocyklu, a Steve i James na drugim.

Loki nie szarżował tak jak w wizji, ale na ostatniej prostej kiwnął do Bucky’ego głową. Oboje zrównali motocykle, a potem jak na dany sygnał gwałtownie przyspieszyli.

Zaczęli się ścigać.

Mijane samochody rozmazywały się Tony’emu przed oczami. Wyprzedzali je w odległości maksymalnie dziesięciu centymetrów i miliarder za każdym razem myślał, że Loki nie zdąży, że się rozbiją. Ale bóg miał niesamowity refleks i zawsze skręcał w odpowiednim momencie. Tony kątem oka zauważył błysk srebra po prawej.

-Chyba nie wygrasz.- Tony próbował przekrzyczeć wiatr.

-James wybrał złą drogę.- Odkrzyknął bóg, nie odwracając się. Ledwo się słyszeli.- Za chwile będzie musiał zwolnić.- W jego głosie można było usłyszeć pewność i radość.

Tak jak Loki przewidział, za parędziesiąt metrów Bucky zwolnił, wybił się razem z maszyną i przerzucić motocykl nad kilkoma samochodami, żeby nie spowodować wypadku. Kapitan w tym czasie wczepił się kierowcę. W tej pozie wyglądali majestatycznie, ale cały efekt popsuła przestraszona mina Steve’a. Tony roześmiał się.2

Loki w tym czasie zyskał kilka potrzebnych do wygrania metrów i z piskiem opon oraz odwróceniem motocykla o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, zatrzymał się przed restauracją. Zdjął czarny kask ze złotymi różkami i roztrzepał włosy.

Tony zdjął swój kask i ułożył fryzurę

Bóg mu zaimponował. Tony wiedział, że był to pokaz jego umiejętności. Miliarder był tylko ciekaw, czy była to część planu uwiedzenia go czy po prostu Loki się popisuje.

Kilka sekund później, podobnie do nich, zatrzymali się James wraz ze Steve’em na plecach.

-Niezły skok.- Skomplementował Tony.- Ale wejdźmy już do restauracji zanim Kapitan pokaże nam co jadł wczoraj na śniadanie. Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny, Steve. To tylko jeden obrót w powietrzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1
> 
> [Róża dla Tony'ego (mój art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b0HzmLNShhNVHrmymXkxTZJ0r-uMJrDC/view)^-^) (Nie patrzcie na datę xD mój wen postanowił ponownie ze mną rozmawiać jakiś rok później, niż ten rozdział został napisany xD ) 
> 
> 2 [Steve? przecież ty już tak robiłeś xD](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M8y24M6jTNylVub2BRZLxWFX2rK7Iy4n/view)
> 
> Chamska reklama:
> 
> Zapraszam (znowu) do mojego nowego ff [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) oraz do "krótkiego"- [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
> Zachęcam też do komentowania i kudosowania. Krytykę i błędy przyjmę dzielnie (ponownie), więc się nie krępujcie ^-^
> 
> Można mnie też znaleźć na:
> 
>   * Wattpad: @GingerRamzi
> 

>   * Tumblr: redramzi lub evdsitath (na ramzi szybciej odpowiadam, drugie jest po prostu z linkami do EDI,A xD )
> 

>   * Discord (może się nauczę jak tego używać xD ): Ramzi#5124
> 

> 
> Następny rozdział: 26.10.2019r.


	15. KOLACJA VOL.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stroje panów (bo skleroza nie boli, a miało być w poprzednim rozdziale xD):

Restauracja była elegancka. Tony miał zawsze zarezerwowany w niej stolik. Taki kaprys miliardera.

-Podają tutaj świetną pierś z kurczaka w sosie czekoladowym z żurawiną, ale z tego co wiem, jest też ze śliwkami.- Powiedział Tony, patrząc znacząco na Bucky’ego.

James roześmiał się. Trochę sztucznie, ale jednak. Nadal czuł się nieswojo przy osobie, której jako Zimowy Żołnierz zamordował rodziców.

-Zacznijmy od jakiejś przystawki, albo chociaż od spojrzenia do karty.- Zainterweniował Loki.

**ᴥ**

Kolacje zjedli spokojnie, rozmawiając o błahostkach. Tony wytrzymał dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery minuty tej tortury, zanim cicho poprosił.

-Możesz wyjść ze mną na chwile na dwór?- Słowa skierowane były do Steve’a. Loki w lot zrozumiał co geniusz zamierza i zagadał Bucky’ego.

-Przepraszam.- Zaczął miliarder, kiedy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz. Stali w zaułku obok restauracji. Tony potarł kark w ogólnie rozumianym geście „ _spieprzyłem to, wybacz, jest mi naprawdę przykro_ ”. - Za wszystko. Za to, że próbowałem was zabić, zamiast spróbować wam pomóc. Za to, że nie ci nie uwierzyłem. Za to, że nie próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować, że ci dokuczałem, kiedy powinienem był wspierać. Że w ogóle zacząłem tę kłótnię.- I, chodź nigdy tego przed nikim nie przyzna, mówił szczerze.

-To ja przepraszam ciebie. Powinienem powiedzieć ci prawdę o twoich rodzicach od razu, kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem.- Wyciągnął rękę na zgodę do Tony’ego. Ten spojrzał na nią dziwnie i zignorował ją.

Przytulił przyjaciela.

-Mi też ciebie brakowało, Tony.- Głos Steve’a lekko się załamał.- Ale powinniśmy wracać, bo zamówią nam na obiad krewetki. A spróbuj się tym najeść.- Powiedział ze śmiechem Cap rozładowując napięcie.

-Może ty się tym nie najesz. Ja tam z chęcią zjem nawet ostrygi.

**ᴥ**

Reszta kolacji minęła spokojnie. Po przeprosinach atmosfera się rozluźniła, chociaż Bucky nadal był niepewny, kiedy mówił do Starka.

Loki stwierdził, że chce się jeszcze przejść i zapytał Tony’ego czy by mu nie towarzyszył.

Miliarder zgodził się z chęcią. Mogli w spokoju przedyskutować w tym czasie wiele kwestii. Jako że Steve i Bucky wykręcili się od spaceru „ _sprzątaniem mieszkania_ ”

-Czy to eufemizm na wracamy-do-domu-uprawiać-dziki-seks-po-tych-wszystkich-spojrzeniach-przy-stole?- Zapytał Tony, jednak Rogers i Barnes odeszli bez odpowiadania na to pytanie.

Tony mimo wszystko cieszył się, ze mogą z Lokim pobyć sam na sam.

Bóg odprowadzał geniusza okrężną drogą do jego apartamentów. Szli właśnie przez park. Pomimo późnej godziny i jesiennej pogody było tam dość jasno, żeby nie potykali się o własne nogi, ponieważ nie szli oświetloną ścieżką. Ale na tyle ciemno, że atmosfera była _prawie_ romantyczna.

 _Prawie_ romantyczna, bo Tony nie wiedział tak naprawdę czym jest romantyzm. Jak sam przed sobą przyznawał, był popsuty. Zwłaszcza w kwestiach takich jak uczucia czy miłość. Ale Lokiemu jak widać to nie przeszkadzało, bo nadal szedł z miliarderem, który praktycznie nie zamykał. Przy czym mówił o rzeczach jak najbardziej zbędnych, takich jak jego nowe projekty, czy nawet przez chwile komentował ubrania mijanej przez nich pary.

-Anthony.- Przerwał mu Loki.- Wiesz, że musimy pogadać. To, że mamy prawdopodobnie przed sobą całą noc, nie znaczy, że chce ją spożytkować tylko na rozmowie. Bo, jak zakładam, pogodziłeś się ze Steve’em?

-Oczywiście.- Odpowiedział szczerze Tony.- I powiem ci, że bardzo mi ulżyło, chociaż nie wiedziałem nawet, że mi coś ciążyło. Myślisz, że powinienem pogadać też z Bucky’m?

-Myślę, że Steve pogada z James’em i wyjaśni wszystko.- Spokój Lokiego powoli przechodził też na Tony’ego.- Nie musisz martwić się wszystkim. Masz Pepper, Petera, a nawet ponownie Steve’a oraz resztę przyjaciół.

-Taaaa...- Miliarder przeciągnął samogłoskę.- Wiedziałeś, że planuję zaadoptować Petera?

-Tony, to była nasza pierwsza randka, a ty już myślisz o dzieciach?- W głosie boga słychać były rozbawienie.- Poza tym jeśli już tak bardzo pragniesz potomków, to ja sam mogę ci ich zapewnić, ale wolałbym najpierw trochę… potrenować.

-I dlatego chce zaadoptować Petera. Sprawdzę czy nadaję się na ojca. Nie chciałbym być takim, jakim był mój. Poza tym to będzie mój następca. On odziedziczy Stark Industries. Jest na to stanowisko idealnym kandydatem. Ale to dopiero za jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Nie chcę, żeby miał, tak samo jak ja, zwalone dzieciństwo.

-Nadajesz się na ojca.- Loki się roześmiał. W jego oczach zalśnił dziwny błysk. Jakby światło odbite w wodzie.- Zwłaszcza jeżeli pomyślałeś o trenowaniu w byciu ojcem, a nie o trenowaniu zostania ojcem, to na pewno się do tego nadajesz.

Oboje się śmiali. Chociaż żaden z nich nie miał dobrych wzorców wychowawczych ze strony ojca, wiedzieli czego mają unikać.

-Pepper zorganizowała jutro spotkanie z prasą. Powiedziałem jej, że poznałem kogoś, kto może popsuć nasze plany zachowania tajemnicy naszego „narzeczeństwa” w ukryciu. Powiedziała, że nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie podał imienia mojej wybranki, a najlepiej żebym z nią przyszedł. Co jest w sumie niemożliwe.

-Bo się mnie wstydzisz?- Poza Lokiego była wyluzowana, nawet zbyt wyluzowana, udawana, trochę sztywna.

-Nie. Ja? Wstydzić się? Te słowa nie pasują do siebie, a tym bardziej do mnie. Miałem namyśli, że chyba wolę twoją męską wersje.

-Nawet nie widziałeś mojej żeńskiej formy!- Zdziwił się bóg.

-Wolałbym męskiego ciebie w damskiej bieliźnie, masz do tego predyspozycje, co mój mózg udowodnił, ubierając cię w szpilki, pończochy i skórzane bokserki. Twoja żeńska forma byłaby na pewno niesamowita, jak zresztą cały ty, ale wolę ciebie takim, jakim widzę cię teraz.

-Więc byłeś ze mną na pierwszej randce, utrudniasz mi uwodzenie, mówisz mi o dzieciach i swoich fantazjach, a na dokładkę chcesz, żebym się ujawnił jako twój… kochanek-z-którym-jeszcze-nie-uprawiałeś-seksu, czyli tak zwany chłopak? Dobrze rozumiem?

-Tak.- Stark roześmiał się.- Szybko działam, co?

-Zgadzam się

**ᴥ**

-Może zostaniesz na drinka?- Pytanie padło pod wieżowcem w którym aktualnie mieszkał Stark i do którego właśnie dotarli.- Tylko bez rozbitych okien, proszę.

-Nic nie wspominasz o łapaniu za szyję i dominacji, ale myślę, że mogę zgodzić się ten eufemizm seksu.

**ᴥ**

-Nie, nie, nie. Źle to robisz. Musisz wziąć go do ręki, włożyć tu, ścisnąć, i wykonać taki ruch.- Powiedział Tony i potrząsnął szybko ręką w pionie.- Na początku warto robić to powoli, a na końcu jak najbardziej energicznie. Nie! Daj, bo znowu zepsujesz, wszystko będzie lepiąco białe, a najbardziej ja. I jak poprzednio opadnie.

Tony uczył Lokiego jak poprawnie robić drinki. Od pół godziny siedzieli przy barze w apartamencie i cały czas się śmiali z błędów, które popełniali. Próbowali zrobić piña colade1 z pianką, ale zawsze coś im nie wychodziło. Źle domknięty shaker, za mało rumu, za mało soku ananasowego i opadająca w kilka sekund pianka. Tony nie próbował nigdy sam robić sobie wymyślniejszych drinków niż whisky z wodą lub whisky z whisky i do tego podwójna whisky bez lodu. Kokosowo-ananasowy drink znaleźli w internecie. Przepis wydawał się prosty.

Poprzednie próby doprowadziły do tego, że oboje z bogiem stali w kuchni w samych bokserkach. Tony miał na sobie swoje ulubione w różowe jednorożce, a Loki, o boże, nosił obcisłe, skórzane czarne, które wyszczuplały mu biodra oraz uwydatniały pośladki i nie tylko.

-Mógłbyś nie gapić się tyle na mój tyłek, tylko mi pomóc?- Zapytał Loki, stojąc tyłem do Tony’ego. Miliarder żałował, że tym razem nie ma szpilek. Wtedy już w ogóle by nie wytrzymał i zemdlał z braku krwi w mózgu.- Wydaje mi się, że mam coś na karku. Jakaś zabłąkana kropelka?

W rzeczywistości były to usta Tony’ego, zostawiające tam swoje znamię. Loki pomyślał z rozkoszą, że Anthony znaczy swój „teren”. W niczym bogu to nie przeszkadzało. Wyciągnął lewą rękę do tyłu i przykrył nią nadgarstek miliardera. Między palcami przesączyło się zielone światło. Tony syknął z bólu.

-Mogłeś uprzedzić, że gramy ostrzej.- Powiedział geniusz, wyrywając mu nadgarstek i go obejrzał. Widniały na nim cztery runy.- Loki?

-Jakbyś zgadł.- Śmiech Lokiego rozbrzmiał w kuchni.- Skoro ty naznaczasz mnie, to czemu ja ciebie nie mogę?

-Bo ja zrobiłem ci tylko malinkę.- Tony się roześmiał. Nie spodziewał się tatuażu. Nie w tak widocznym miejscu. Nie tak szybko. Ale co on mówi. Jakie szybko? To przecież sam miliarder zamierzał niedługo ogłosić całemu światu ich ledwo zaczęty i jeszcze nie skonsumowany związek. Tatuaż to w tym wypadku coś normalnego.- A myślałem, że ja działam impulsywnie.

Była późna noc, kiedy udało im się zrobić idealnego drinka. Wypili go na spółkę, ponieważ nie mogli zagwarantować, że drugi również im wyjdzie. Wymęczeni emocjami całego dnia, zasnęli na kanapie przed włączonym telewizorem i wpół słowa własnej rozmowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 [Pina Colada](https://www.dorotakaminska.pl/pina-colada/)
> 
> Ps. Odwiedził mnie ostatnio mój wen, tym razem pod nietypową postacią i pozwolił napisać cztery rozdziały drugiej części 😂
> 
> Podziękowania dla wena
> 
> Następny rozdział: 09.11.2019r.


	16. PRASA

Tony kończył się przebierać w jeden z licznych garniturów ze swojej garderoby. Bóg polecił mu ubranie tego ciemnopopielatego z czerwonym krawatem i białą koszulą. Sam powiedział, że musi wpaść do siebie po swój strój, bo jego ulubiony czarny garnitur był cały w białych plamach. Jedno wymowne spojrzenie w kierunku Tony'ego i jedną chwilę później Loki zniknął z jego mieszkania.

Prasa i telewizja były umówione na szesnastą, a właśnie na zegarku pojawiły się cyfry wyznaczające właśnie tę godzinę. Jeśli ma się zmieścić w czasie, który jest dopuszczalnym spóźnieniem, to musi wyjść już teraz i wyjechać. Trochę go martwiła nieobecność Lokiego, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Przecież nie musiał pokazywać swojej nowej " _dziewczyny_ ".

Zrobi wszystkim na złość i przyjdzie sam. Pokaże, że nie można się po nim niczego spodziewać, bo nawet kłamca musi mówić czasem prawdę, żeby ludzie dalej mu wierzyli.

Po tej myśli, geniusz stwierdził, zauważył że bardzo w tym przypomina pewnego konkretnego boga, którego uważa za swoją dziewczynę.

Westchnął z uśmiechem i zszedł zrezygnowany na dół. Poradzi sobie z tym sam. A raczej Pepper i on sobie z tym jakoś poradzą.

_Tylko jak ja jej powiem, że moją nową dziewczyną jest tak naprawdę mężczyzna, czy raczej bóg, który kilka lat temu wyrzucił mnie przez okno i prawie zabił? Że jest TYM bogiem, który próbował zabić nas wszystkich i przejąć kontrolę nad planetą? Co mnie podkusiło? Eh…_

**ᴥ**

Pepper była w połowie oświadczenia, kiedy miliarder wpadł do holu przed salą, gdzie miał za chwilę przemawiać. Po chwili podsłuchiwania, Tony wiedział, że nie dotyczy ono ich narzeczeństwa, lecz jakiejś nowej technologii, chyba chodziło o nowe technologie wprowadzone do wychodzącego za miesiąc STARKphone’a.

-Dzieeeeeeeń doooobryyyyy!- Tony przerwał Pepper w połowie słowa, otwierając na oścież drzwi i wchodząc do sali pełnej dziennikarzy. W tłumie mignęła mu burza blond włosów. Ahhh... _Christine Everhart, nie odpuszczasz sobie, co?_ _Nawet po tylu latach._ pomyślał Tony. Kobieta nie opuściła jeszcze żadnego wystąpienia z nim i zawsze znalazła coś, czym mogła go skompromitować (czytaj: ukarać za to, że była tylko zabawką na jedną noc i nie udało jej się zaobrączkować miliardera). Jak mogłaby sobie odpuścić taką okazję.

Tony i Pepper mieli coś wspólnie ogłosić. Everhart, znając już miliardera od kilku lat, mogła wywnioskować, że albo Tony zamierza zerwać zaręczyny, albo zrobi to Pepper. Geniusz uśmiechnął się w duchu na myśl, że jak na razie musiała wysłuchiwać przez dobre pół godziny nudnego wykładu na temat nowego modelu telefonu.

-Powitajmy szefa firmy Stark Industries, Tony'ego Starka.- Przedstawiła go niepotrzebnie Potts. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała ledwo słyszalna groźna nuta.

-Możesz już przestać mówić o głupotach, Peps. Pora przejść do ważnych rzeczy.- Ucałował ją w policzek i szepnął do ucha.- Przyszedłem sam. Jak się coś zmieni, to Happy da nam znać.

Tony podszedł do podestu.

-Jak wiecie Pepper i ja, zaręczyliśmy się jakiś czas temu. Pomimo że uwielbiam brzmienie mojego głosu, nie będę tego przedłużać. Oboje z panną Potts dawno temu uzgodniliśmy, że temat naszego związku do mediów trafi tylko wtedy, gdy będzie musiał. Ogłoszenie zaręczyn, jak i dotychczasowe dzisiejsze oświadczenie, to odwrócenie waszej uwagi od tego, co tak naprawdę miało się tu wydarzyć.- Tony przerwał i rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych. Chwile dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na Christinie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością, ale pod tą warstwą słodyczy czaił się jad, który spokojnie jedną kroplą mógłby zabić miliony ludzi. Teatralna pauza poskutkowała i teraz każdy skupiał swoją uwagę tylko na tym, co Tony miał zamiar powiedzieć. Miliarder wbrew ich oczekiwaniu odwrócił się do Pepper. Zanim zacznie cokolwiek wyjaśniać tym idiotom, ma zamiar upewnić się, co Potts dokładnie chcę ujawnić. Nie zamierzał jej stracić, bo przez przypadek powie coś, czego ona nie chciała ujawniać.- Mogę mówić też o tobie? I o tym co lubisz? Czy tylko ja?

-Mów wszystko. Tak będzie im łatwiej przyswoić te informacje. Jak rzucisz im jedną piłeczkę, to mogą ją odbić. Mów wszystko, bo jutro rano zostaniesz obsmarowany w gazetach i telewizji co nie poprawi naszych notowań na giełdzie, a tak nie będą wiedzieć o czym pisać najpierw. Wiec tak, mów wszystko.- Odszepnęła mu spokojnie.

-Nawet o Shuri?- Tony wyszczerzył się na widok jej zaszokowanej miny, którą szybko opanowała. Już miała coś odpowiedzieć, ale Tony się odwrócił do dziennikarzy i ponownie podjął przemówienie.- Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej, nasze zaręczyny nie były planowane i były środkiem, który miał załatać dziurę powstałą przez niechęć Spider-Mana do ujawnienia światu swojej prawdziwej tożsamości oraz dołączenia do inicjatywy Avengers.- Przez salę przeszedł szum głosów wyrażających niedowierzanie. Dziennikarze szybko jednak się uciszyli, kiedy Tony podjął ponownie temat.- To oświadczenie ma was wyprowadzić z błędu. Panna Potts ma już od dłuższego czasu kogoś. Zabroniono mi zdradzać imię tej osoby, mogę jednak powiedzieć...- Happy pomachał do Tony’ego z okolic drzwi. Obok niego stał Loki. Bóg miał na sobie inny garnitur niż poprzednio. Chociaż nadal był czarny, to w tym stroju koszula była biała a na nią Trickster miał nałożoną jeszcze kamizelka, a dopiero na koniec marynarkę ze śliskimi klapami. Zamiast krawata pod szyją miał zawiązaną muchę. Uśmiechał się do miliardera zalotnie i psotnie. Happy trzymał w ręku płaszcz i czarno-zielono-złoty szalik. Patrzył lekko podejrzliwie na Lokiego.- Mogę jednak zdradzać, że ja również kogoś znalazłem, czy raczej… ponownie odkryłem i postanowiłem tym razem tego nie zepsuć, a panna Potts nie ma mi tego za złe, ponieważ jest osobą, która preferuje towarzystwo kobiet, zwłaszcza w tym romantycznym sensie.- Sale ponownie zalał szum niedowierzających _Ohh..._ i _ooo..._ oraz rozczarowanymi jękami męskiej części sali. Tony dał im chwilę na przyswojenie tych informacji zanim ich zaskoczy ostatnią informacją.

Informacją, która zaskoczy nawet Pepper.

Loki w czasie, kiedy Tony przemawiał, przesunął się bardziej w prawą stronę. Tony spojrzał na boga i już wiedział co zrobić. Na sali już uspokoiło. Wszyscy czekali co miliarder powie dalej.

-Razem z Pepper ustaliliśmy, że jestem człowiekiem, który nie lubi sekretów, chociaż tak na prawdę mam ich wiele. Jednym sekretem z którym mogę się podzielić jest fakt, że, mimo powszechnej opinii, moje ulubione bokserki nie są czerwono-złote, tylko białe w różowe jednorożce.- Przez salę przeszła ponownie fala chichotów i śmiechów. Ale to przecież nie było to, co musiał powiedzieć. Loki dalej stał tam gdzie wcześniej.- Ale wracając do tego co miałem teraz powiedzieć, a co według panny Potts jest najważniejsze. Jest tu na sali osoba, z którą kiedyś dość porządnie flirtowałem, droczyłem, a nawet pobiłem, jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli.- Kolejna fala chichotów. Cała uwaga skupiona na Tony'm. Nikt nie odrywa od niego wzroku. Reporterzy pisali, nie patrząc na kartki, bojąc się oderwać wzrok od miliardera.- Padło między nami wiele złych słów, ale myślę, że postanowi mi je wybaczyć. Jednak zanim zostanie ona wam przedstawiona, chce oświadczyć, że jest to mój własny i świadomy wybór. Sporo rozmyślałem o tej osobie po tym, jak nasze drogi się rozeszły, ale myślę, że los daje mi drugą szansę i nie zamierzam tym razem jej zmarnować.

-Tony, o czym ty mówisz?- Usłyszał zdenerwowany szept swojej przyjaciółki. Zignorował ją i kontynuował swoje show.

-Zechciej podejść, kochanie.- Wyciągnął rękę w stronę ściany, przy której stał Loki. Miliarder miał tylko nadzieję, że bóg mu wybaczy co właśnie miał zamiar zrobić.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w kierunku, który pokazywał Tony. Prawie cała sala patrzyła na Christine Everhart, która powoli wstała z krzesła i wysunęła się jeszcze bardziej z tłumu. Teraz każdy mógł zobaczyć wypisane wielkimi literami zdziwienie na jej twarzy i zaczątki łez w oczach.

-Christine, moja droga.- Zaczął miękko Tony. Czekał.

-Tak, panie Stark?- Jej głos drżał z emocji.

-Czy mogłabyś się przesunąć, bo moje kochanie nie może przejść.

Cała sala parsknęła śmiechem. Tony tylko się uśmiechnął i puścił oczko w stronę jednej z kamer. Cicho jak mgła do podestu powabnym krokiem zbliżał się Loki. Uśmiechał się do Tony'ego kpiąco, jakby próbując mu przekazać _To ci się udało, Anthony._

Kiedy Trickster był już niedaleko podium, audytorium ponownie zamilkło.

Tony może i był okrutny, ale to Everhart wszystko zaczęła. On teraz z satysfakcją patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na nią. Obiektywy aparatów i kamer nie były aż tak łaskawe.

Christine wyszła zdenerwowana z sali. Zapanowała cisza. Miliarder wyciągnął rękę do Lokiego, żeby pomóc wspiąć mu się na podest.

-Państwo dziennikarzowie. Tak, używam tej brzydkiej i niepoprawnie formy, żeby zwrócić waszą uwagę.- Tony przerywa milczenie tymi słowami.- Tak jak mówiłem, chciałem przedstawić, a raczej pochwalić się osobą, do której od dziś będę zwracał się tylko w czterech formach. Poznajcie proszę: Kochanie, Księżniczkę, Rudolfa, Rogasia, bliżej znanego jako Loki.

Chwilę później aula, w której odbywało się spotkanie, wybuchła głośnym krzykiem. Jak tylko dziennikarzom przeszło trochę przerażenie, gdy zobaczyli, że nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda, a bóg tylko stoi na podwyższeniu i patrzy na nich z rozbawieniem i może trochę, ale tylko trochę, z politowaniem oraz pogardą, to zaczęli zadawać Tony'emu pytania. Na żadne nie odpowiedział, tylko złapał po raz pierwszy Lokiego za rękę, ramię podstawił Pepper, które przyjęła z lekkim wahaniem, i we trójkę zeszli z podestu i ruszyli do drzwi.

Happy musiał torować im drogę, a Loki pomógł mu wymawiając tylko dwa słowa. Zaraz po nich zaczął chichotać jak małe dziecko, któremu udał się jakiś psikus.

-NA KOLANA!- Użył tego samego tonu co kiedyś. Minęło już ponad pięć lat, kiedy ostatni raz te słowa zostały wypowiedziane i, pomimo że Loki mówił je ostatnio w Niemczech, ludzie pamiętali to zdarzenie i odruchowo wykonali komendę. Pamiętali, co się stało ostatnio, kiedy padły te słowa z ust boga chaosu. Nie dało się też nie posłuchać tonu głosu Trickstera, tak królewsko władczego i wymagającego.

Pepper spojrzała na Lokiego lekko przestraszona, a później widząc, że nic im nie grozi, wyprostowała się i z dumnie uniesioną głową, została doprowadzona bezpieczne do drzwi. Happy na szczęście wydawał się być całym zdarzeniem kompletnie nie zaskoczony i tylko jednym spojrzeniem obrzucił Lokiego, a drugim swojego szefa. Po tych oględzinach kiwną głową i zaprowadził ich do samochodu. Happy był podejrzliwy, ale znał swojego byłego szefa. Wiedział kiedy Tony jest sobą, a kiedy nie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 23.11.2019r.


	17. WIEŻOWIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam ponownie, to ostrzeżenie numer dwa! Oto drugi smut tego fica! Cieszmy się z tego powodu, bo więcej może ich nie być (Są ;) i to kilka xD ) Więc ponownie... Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi/ jest nieletni/ nie ma ochoty/ jest w miejscu publicznym/inne po słowach "Chodźmy do sypialni"... chyba każdy domyśla się co się tam dzieje xD więc można się przenieść na koniec do Notki, żeby zobaczyć wyjaśnienie pewnego tekstu xD
> 
> Koniec ostrzeżenia

Tony siedział w samochodzie z Lokim po lewej stronie i Pepper naprzeciwko nich. Kobieta patrzyła na boga i miliardera nieufnie.

-Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?- Ton jej głosu sugerował, że nie tylko im nie ufa, ale również, że jest zdenerwowana i zła. Jej wzrok kierował się najpierw na miliardera, żeby kilka sekund później przeskoczyć na boga i po pewnym czasie znowu na Tony’ego. Powtórzyła tak jeszcze kilka razy.

-Panno Potts.- Loki zwrócił jej uwagę. Jej wzrok od razu skupił się na Tricksterze, niczym celownik karabinu snajperskiego. Równie niebezpieczne.- Chciałbym rozwiać pani wątpliwości, względem moich zamiarów. Na życie Anthony'ego nastawałem tylko raz i było to podczas tej jakże, przepraszam za wyrażenie, popieprzonej bitwy. Od tamtej pory przebywałem przez prawe dwa lata w więzieniu, nie planując ucieczki. Chciałem odpowiedzieć za swoje winy.- Zaczął opowiadać historię, której Tony słuchał jak urzeczony. Pepper słuchała jej z ostrożną ciekawością.- Jednak kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, przekonałem Thora o własnej śmierci i wróciłem na Ziemię.- Była sekretarka w Stark Industries drgnęła i znów się spięła.- Nie musi się pani martwić, panno Potts, ponieważ od tamtej pory przeżyłem na Midgardzie prawie cztery lata i jak na razie dostałem tylko mandat za zbyt szybką jazdę i raz zostałem aresztowany za pobicie.

-Musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć.- Wtrącił Tony.

-Prosta sprawa.- Powiedział Loki z uśmiechem, patrząc w oczy geniuszowi.- Byłem w barze. Zaczepił mnie jakiś pijany mężczyzna. Nie zwróciłbym na niego nawet uwagi, gdyby nie zaczął wykrzykiwać w moją stronę jakiś głupot. Prawdopodobnie mnie rozpoznał i próbował mi wygarnął. Zostałem i wdałem się w burdę.- Słowo dziwnie zabrzmiało w ustach Lokiego. Tony'emu wydawało się, że bóg mógłby wypowiedzieć choćby słowo _konstantynopolitańczykowianeczka_ z tym swoim obłędnym akcentem, a i tak zabrzmiało to jakby miał ochotę na seks. Tak też Tony słyszał każde słowo, które wychodziło z ust Lokiego.- Wezwali policję. Mój przeciwnik miał kilka połamanych żeber i jeden skręcony nadgarstek. Ja wyszedłem z bitwy, przepraszam, bójki zwycięsko. Miałem tylko rozcięty łuk brwiowy.- Jak miliarder się przyjrzał, to zauważył, że Loki ma drobną przerwę miedzy włoskami lewej brwi. Delikatna, biała blizna, której ciężko się było dopatrzeć nawet, jak geniusz już wiedział, czego ma szukać.

-Prawie jej nie widać, ale jest śliczna.- Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby tego nie powiedzieć.

-Wracając do mojej poprzedniej opowieści.- Loki ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na Pepper, która wyglądała na spokojną, ale jej oczy ciskały pioruny w stronę swojego byłego szefa, a na Lokiego nadal zerkała nieufnie.- Po przybyciu na Midgard zostałem poznany, szczęśliwym losem, z niejakim James'em Barnes'em.- Tony zastanawiał się, czy to jak teraz Loki się wysławia ma związek z tym, że jest divą i uwielbia robić show, czy może jednak jest to jego formą asgardzkiej mowy obronnej.- Jak już opowiadałem Anthony'emu, przez pewien czas pomagałem mu i dowiadywałem się o nim oraz o Midgardzie wielu rzeczy. Później moja pomoc została zniszczona przez tego... pojebanego, ponownie pannę przepraszam, Helmuta Zemo. A jako, że musiałem ukrywać się na Ziemi to nie mogłem też dotrzeć do tej istoty i zemścić się. Przez czas w jakim Anthony nie odzywał się do Steve'a, ja starałem się ponownie przywrócić dawnego Jamesa. Później zdarzyła się okazja, której aż żal było nie wykorzystać.- Pepper podczas tej opowieści uspokoiła swoje _mordercze_ zapędy i wpatrywała się w boga z coraz mniejszą nieufnością. Potts straciła jej resztki, kiedy usłyszała następne słowa Trickstera.- Ryzykując wykrycie... pomogłem uleczyć Anthony'ego. Ten zawał był... śmiertelny. Jeśli mam być szczery to... Anthony zaczął już umierać i gdybym nie zainterweniował, już by go z nami nie było.- Tony spojrzał na Pepper. Jej oczy lśniły w blasku mijanych lamp.

Miliarder domyślał się, że gdyby nie interwencja Lokiego, ot by umarł. Był świadomy, że zbyt długo ignorował swój organizm.

-Nadal nie jestem do pana przekonana, ale mogę panu udzielić kredyt zaufania.- Jej głos był opanowany i niczego nie wyrażał.- Chciałabym też panu podziękować, za uratowanie mojego idiotycznego przyjaciela.- Kącik jej ust uniósł się delikatnie, kiedy Tony zareagował na tę uwagę.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Czy zechce pani przejść na mniej oficjalną wypowiedź, gdyż widzę, że tak będzie nam wszystkim łatwiej. Nazywam się Loki Laufeyson i miło mi cię poznać.- Bóg wyciągnął rękę do Pepper. Z chwilą wahania i ona podała mu swoją do zwyczajowego uściśnięcia. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Loki złapie delikatnie jej dłoń i ucałuje jej wierzch.

-Virginia Potts, ale wszyscy mówią mi Pepper.- Jej policzki delikatnie się zaróżowiły.

-Hej! Ja tu cierpię na brak uwagi z waszej strony.- Pomimo tego, że zepsuł tym tak podniosłą chwilę, to miliarder rozładował też panujące w samochodzie napięcie. Właśnie dojeżdżali pod apartamenty Starka.- I czy nie powinnaś być bardziej zdziwiona, że umawiam się z boskim facetem?

-Jak powiedział pewien mądry człowiek... każdy z nas jest trochę homo.- Pepper uśmiechnęła się.- A ja już od jakiegoś czasu się tego domyślałam. A teraz panowie, jeżeli pozwolicie, to was wyproszę. Umówiłam się z Shuri w ambasadzie Wakandy. Zostawię was przed wieżowcem i pojadę do niej. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Tony.

-To przecież też twój wóz.- Miliarder się roześmiał.

-Mam tylko pytanie, Virginia’o. Na randce byłaś bardziej ufna, a poznałyśmy się przez internet. Czemu teraz mi nie ufasz?- Zapytał spokojnie Loki, rozsiadając się i patrząc na kobietę.

-Jakiej randce?- Nie zrozumiała Pepper. Postać Lokiego lekko zafalowała i na jego miejscu na moment pokazała się zgrabna, niska i przyjemnie zaokrąglona kobieta.

\- Nie pamiętasz mnie, Virginia’o? Serce Lackey chyba tego nie przeżyje.- Bóg powrócił do swojej formy i roześmiał się. Pannę Potts zamurowało i nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, za to Tony i Loki śmiali się szczerze i głośno.

-Czekaj, czyli ty widziałeś, że Pepper umawia się z kobietami, a i tak byłeś zazdrosny?- Zapytał miliarder, dopiero sobie to uświadomił, kiedy wysiedli z auta. Nawiązał do zachowania boga przy rozbitym oknie. Lodowa Róża nadal leżała u Starka w warsztacie.

-Widziałem, ale była możliwość, że jest taka jak ty albo ja. Działa nie tylko w jedną stronę, a w dwie lub wszystkie.- Loki wzruszył ramionami. Objął Tony'ego ramieniem i przyciągnął go do siebie.- Teraz to nie ważne.

**ᴥ**

-Hej! Hej, hej, hej, hej! Spokojnie, powoli.- Tony zachichotał.

Nie był typem faceta, który by chichotał, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy poczuł usta Lokiego na szyi. Ledwo wyszli z windy, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, kiedy bóg przyparł miliardera do ściany i zaczął go brutalnie całować. Tony aż jęknął z zaskoczenia.

-Mmymymhymm.- Wymruczał geniusz w usta boga. Loki niechętnie odsunął się od mężczyzny.- Zapytałem właśnie, czy chcesz zostać na noc, ale myślę, że masz pomysł nie tylko jak spędzić noc, ale cały następny tydzień.- Tony uśmiechnął się i przyparł Lokiego do przeciwległej ściany i pocałował go równie gwałtownie, jak sam został wcześniej pocałowany. Między ich ciałami nie zmieściłaby się nawet szpachelka1. Oddychali jednym powietrzem. Tony czuł zapach jabłek.- Chciałem cię tylko ostrzec, że dawno tego nie robiłem i chyba będę potrzebował, żebyś mi przypomniał, jakie to przyjemne.

Loki znów go pocałował, tym razem delikatnie, ale znowu przerwało mi mruczenie miliardera.

-Tony, ja rozumiem, że uwielbiasz brzmienie swojego głosu, ale ja tu próbuje właśnie doprowadzić do pięknego finału, a ty mi ciągle przeszkadzasz.- Protekcjonalny ton głosu doprowadził Tony'ego do śmiechu.- Co tym razem było dostatecznie ważne, żeby przerywać bogu w próbie zaciągnięcia pewnego miliardera do łóżka?

-Zechcesz zostać moją lepszą połówką?- Zapytał oficjalnie Tony. Loki uśmiechnął się z czułością.

-Najpierw przedstawiasz mnie całemu światu, jako twoje _Kochanie, Księżniczkę, Rudolfa,_ rujnujesz moją przykrywkę i dopiero teraz mnie o to pytasz? Przecież wiesz, że już jestem twoim... chłopakiem? Partnerem w zbrodni? Przyszłym kochankiem?- Loki wymruczał ostatnie słowa do ucha Tony'ego niskim głosem. Miliarder aż zawibrował mu w ramionach, przyciskając go jeszcze bardziej do ściany i opierając się o niego.- Podobają ci się te wyrażenie, prawda? Chciałeś je usłyszeć i usłyszysz je jeszcze wiele razy.

-Dobra, dość gadania.- Powiedział Tony, przy każdym słowie całując szyję boga.- Już ci nie będę przerywał.

W odpowiedzi na te słowa Trickster złapał klapy marynarki geniusza, przyciągnął go do siebie i całował go, używając do tego nie tylko ust. Raz po raz przygryzał wargi niższego mężczyzny, żeby tylko dostać się do ust miliardera i móc spleść ze sobą ich języki. Bóg przesunął dłonie na plecy Tony'ego i jeszcze niżej, na jego pośladki, które ścisnął. Geniusz też nie marnował czasu i właśnie drapał plecy przyszłego kochanka.

Loki złapał Tony'ego pewniej i zaczął go powoli podnosić.

-Ohh... Loki.- Miliarder westchnął w usta boga.- Nie przewróć nas, chciałbym jutro nie móc siedzieć, ale z innego powodu, niż potłuczona kość ogonowa.

Bóg obrócił ich tak, że teraz to Stark opierał się o ścianę.

-Chodźmy do sypialni.- Wymruczał Loki w szyję Tony’ego.

Obijając się o każdą ścianę, jakoś udało im się dotrzeć do łóżka. Po drodze zdążyli zdjąć marynarki, krawat i muchę, koszule oraz stłuc dwie wazy. Będąc nadal niesionym, Tony zaczął rozpinać pasek przy spodniach partnera. Skutecznie przeszkodził mu w tym fakt, że Loki położył go na prześcieradle i odsunął się od niego. Oczy boga błysnął w ciemności pokoju zalotną zielenią. Trickster sam rozpiął sobie pasek, zsunął spodnie i wrócił całować Tony'ego. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, zajął się spodniami mężczyzny. Kilka sekund później leżeli w samych bokserkach, Tony na dole, z Lokim, który wciskał go w łóżko.

Przez pewien czas siłowali się i turlali po łóżku, walcząc o dominację. Za którymś razem byli zbyt nieuważni i spadli z niego. Loki zamortyzował upadek i nie czekając aż geniusz zorientuje co się stało, przeturlał ich i przycisnął nadgarstki miliardera do podłogi. Geniusz próbował kilka razy się oswobodzić, ale bóg trzymał mocno. Trickster lepiej złapał ręce partnera i podniósł go, przytrzymując Tony'ego drugą ręką. Zaskoczony miliarder krzyknął krótko i objął nogami biodra boga .

\- Jeśli chcesz się tak bawić, to kajdanki są w pierwszej szufladzie po lewej.- Wyszeptał do ucha Lokiego, a później je polizał.

Anthony jęknął, kiedy bóg przygniótł go do łóżka i ponownie złączył ich usta. Zęby i język na przemian gryzły i lizały usta miliardera.

-Nie potrzebuje kajdanek.- Odpowiedział Loki, wycałowując ścieżkę wzdłuż szyi miliardera i dalej przechodząc na obojczyk. W tym czasie wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią i ręce Tony'ego, skrzyżowanie w nadgarstkach u wezgłowia łóżka, zostały tam unieruchomione.- Magia jest o wiele ciekawsza.- Loki wymruczał te słowa, całując jednocześnie brzuch Tony'ego.- Dzięki tobie mogę jej w końcu użyć w pełni. A teraz...

Loki miał usta na wysokości męskości miliardera, więc korzystając z okazji, że jest on unieruchomiony, wrócił na szybki pocałunek, jednocześnie zdejmując geniuszowi bokserki. Członek Tony'ego z chęcią wyskoczył z bielizny i prężył się teraz przed Lokim.

-Lubrykant... lubrykant jest w szafce...- Powiedział miliarder schrypniętym głosem.- Teraz. Bierz. Proszę.- Na ostatniej sylabie głos mu się załamał, bo bóg bez ostrzeżenia wziął całego penisa partnera do ust. Wibracje spowodowane zadowoleniem i przyjemnością przeszły przez ciało mężczyzny, kiedy Trickster zamruczał, nie wyjmując spomiędzy warg jego członka i powoli wsunął palec pomiędzy pośladki Tony'ego, pieszcząc jego wejście.

-Żeby cokolwiek brać, trzeba najpierw się przygotować.- Powiedział bóg, robiąc sobie chwilę przerwy od ssania i zaczął lizać go od podstawy aż po czubek. W tym czasie wsunął w miliardera jeden z tych obłędnie długich palców i zaczął go powoli rozluźniać.- Poza tym, po co lubrykant, kiedy jest magia?

- _Omójboże... takkk..._ \- Wyjęczał Tony, kiedy Loki wsunął w niego drugi palec i musnął nimi jego prostatę.

-Jaki tam boże. Wystarczy Loki.- Trickster uśmiechnął się i skończył przygotowywać geniusza.- Gotowy?

-Jak najeżdżałeś na Ziemię nie byłeś taki delikatny.- Głos Tony'ego ociekał pożądaniem. Był nietypowo niski i chrapliwy.

Loki robił to, co chciał. A teraz najbardziej chciał wejść w Tony'ego.

-Prezerwatywy?- Zapytał Loki. Jego umysł zajmowały myśli, w jaki sposób nie dojść tu i teraz. Tony leżał przed nim bezwstydnie rozłożony na prześcieradle, a erekcja rozcierała mu na brzuchu preejakulat.

\- Jeśli jesteś czysty, to mnie bierz w tej chwili. Ja na sto procent jestem. A teraz mnie uwolnij, bo chcę tę twoją idealną fryzurę rozczochrać.

\- Oh, Anthony. Taki niecierpliwy.- Westchnął bóg. Uwolnił ręce miliardera z zaklęcia, który szybko przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Jedną rękę Tony wsunął we włosy boga, a drugą drapał mu plecy, jednocześnie oplatając nogami jego biodra. Bóg oparł się na lewej ręce i nakierował swój członek na wejście Tony'ego.

Jednym płynnym, ale powolnym ruchem wsunął się w miliardera. Oboje jęknęli, Loki z rozkoszy, a Tony z bólu. Bóg składał na twarzy miliardera delikatne pocałunki, nie przerywając.

Kiedy Loki był już cały w Tony'm, znieruchomieli, dając sobie nawzajem chwilę, żeby przyzwyczaić się do siebie.

Po tym jak udało już im się trochę uspokoić, bóg niepewnie spojrzał w oczy miliardera i zaczął się poruszać. Tony wymruczał tylko imię Trickstera i wyciął plecy, sprawiając, że członek Lokiego dotknął jego prostaty.

- _Mocniej_.- Zdołał wyszeptać miliarder i przygryzł ramię boga, kiedy ten spełnił jego prośbę.- _Oh takkk... mocniej... więcej..._ \- Loki spełniał wszystkie jego żądania, a każdy jego ruch był precyzyjny. Zawsze trafiał w ten węzeł mięśni, sprawiając swojemu kochankowi wielką przyjemność. Bóg sam czuł, że nie wytrzyma już długo, więc przyspieszył ruchy swoich bioder, jeszcze mocniej wciskając Tony'ego w łóżko i złapał jego erekcje pomiędzy ich ciałami. Miliarder wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, krzycząc imię Lokiego i zaciskając na nim mięśnie. Bóg zsynchronizował ruchy ręki i bioder, by sprawić miliarderowi jeszcze większą przyjemność i zminimalizować jakiekolwiek okruchy bólu, które mogły pozostać po zbyt szybkim i niedokładnym przygotowaniu.

Tym sposobem Tony doszedł już po kilku ruchach na dłoń Lokiego i między ich ciała. Trickster pieprzył go przez cały czas trwania jego orgazmu, potęgując to doznanie wielokrotnie.

-Dojdź, Loki, dojdź we mnie, dla mnie.- Wymiałkał miliarder. Był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby normalnie mówić. A jako, że był pieprzonym (dosłownie) Tony'm Starkiem i tak jak Trickster robił to, na co miał ochotę. A teraz chciał poczuć jak Loki w nim dochodzi.

Widząc desperację w oczach partnera, miliarder przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Zachęcony tym bóg wypchnął kilka razy energicznie biodrami, w końcu jęcząc głośno w usta Tony'ego, sam zaczął szczytować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1ten moment kiedy budownictwo jest w tobie już zbyt głęboko, żeby odpuścić to porównanie, a przed oczami widzisz mały murek, przyciśniętą do niego pionoziomicę (poziomicę) i koleżankę, która mówi _Kurwa, ten murek jest tak równy, że szpachelka nawet nie wejdzie_ xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 07.12.2019r.


	18. PEPPER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spóźnione, ale Wesołych Mikołajków ^-^ (to się w ogóle odmienia? Może powinno być Mikołajek? Albo Mikołaja-w-buta? 🤔 Nieważne, wiadomo o co chodzi)

-Witaj, piękna.- Powiedziała drobną dziewczyna zza biurka. Pepper uśmiechnęła się, podeszła i pocałowała ją.- Mi też miło cię widzieć.- Potts usiadła na skraju mebla.

-Hej.- Przywitała się. Nie chciała dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana, ale Shuri i tak ją przejrzała. Siostra T’Challa’i spojrzała na nią swoimi bystrymi oczami raz i już wiedziała, że jej dziewczynę coś niepokoi. Pepper od razu zaczęła mówić, wiedząc, że Shuri ją wysłucha i pomoże. Była bardzo inteligenta i szybko łączyła ze sobą fakty, a jej największym atutem był fakt, że myślała nieszablonowo.- Chodzi o Tony'ego. Dzisiaj było to cholerne wystąpienie przed prasą, a on nie dość, że się jak zawsze spóźnił to jeszcze bez niczyjej wiedzy wszedł w związek z byłym wrogiem. Na pewno wiele razy słyszałaś o Thorze i jego bracie lub o tym jak bóg wyrzucił Tony'ego przez okno. No to właśnie z bratem Thora związał się mój przyjaciel.- Kobieta westchnęła.- Powiedział to przed wszystkimi znaczącymi reporterami i dziennikarzami. Mogę go jednak pochwalić za to jak rozprawił się z tą suką, która uczepiła się go w dwa tysiące ósmym jak rzep psiego ogona. Puścili to na żywo, wiesz? Dziewczyna wybiega zapłakana z sali, a Tony zaprasza na scenę Lokiego i przedstawia go jako swojego nowego chłopaka.- Pomimo wszelkich zmartwień, rudowłosa się uśmiechnęła, kiedy przypomniała sobie tę sytuację.

-Nigdy nie widziałam go z mężczyzną w sytuacji innej niż przyjacielskiej. Trudno mi uwierzyć, żeby był homo.

-Od dawna wiedziałam, że jest biseksualny, a przynajmniej bi-romantyczny.- Pepper uśmiechnęła się.- Połączyłam ze sobą fakt, że kupił samochód typowo męski i nie ma go w żadnym z jego garaży, a niedługo po tym, kupił wodę kolońską, której nie lubi. Jak sama zauważyłaś, moja droga, był widywany tylko z kobietami. Później udawaliśmy parę, więc miał dobrą przykrywką. Ale najbardziej dziwi mnie, że Tony potrafił dogadać się z Lokim. Wcześniej, podczas Bitwy o Nowy Jork, też mu się to udało. Jane, dziewczyna Thora, pisała do mnie, że bóg piorunów jest naprawdę bardzo niezadowolony i siłą musiała go zatrzymywać w domu. Mam nadzieję, że da chłopakom czas przynajmniej do rana.

-A nie martwisz się, że Loki może coś zrobić Tony'emu?

-Są do siebie zbyt podobni.- Pepper uśmiechnęła się czule.- Tony zmienił się po ataku Chitaurich. Nie tylko przez koszmary, które miał po wlocie do tej dziury międzywymiarowej i upadku z nicości. Widać po nim było, że Loki mu się spodobał. Wtedy bardziej intelektualnie, niż fizycznie. Loki jest sprytny i potrafi zadziwić swoim geniuszem. Tony’ego zaintrygowała strategia, jaką się posłużył. Jak udało się Lokiemu wszystkich oszukać. Tony nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości że szalony geniusz otworzył portal tuż nad Nowym Jorkiem. Mógł przecież szybko zabrać reaktor łukowy, przenieść się na środek pustyni i wypuścić bez problemów większość bestii, zanim ktokolwiek by w ogóle to zauważył. Ale Tony rozgryzł jego strategię dopiero po tygodniu. Geniusz, który mu dorównał, albo nawet go przewyższył. I to go zaintrygowało. Nawet bardzo, bo potrzebował przynajmniej roku, żeby o tym jako tako zapomnieć, a później... mamy to co widać. Ich cechy wspólne pozwalają im się dogadać, a różnice sprawią, że nie będą się nudzić.

-Cechy wspólne?- Zdziwiła się Shuri.- Dla mnie dziwne już jest, że Tony dogaduje się z wrogiem. Sama przecież powiedziałaś, że ten Loki wyrzucił go przez okno.- Czarnoskóra rzuciła tę uwagę, wiedząc, że to podtrzyma rozmowę, ale nie wierzyła w nią.

-Zdziwisz się jak ci powiem, że ta dwójka jest, w moich odczuciach, prawie identyczna. Byłaś za młoda, żeby pamiętać dobrze Bitwę o Nowy Jork i zbyt daleko, żeby się tym przejmować i dostrzec, że oni są identyczni.

-Wiesz co, Peps?- Powiedziała Shuri, zamykając laptop i wstając z obrotowego krzesła. Powoli obeszła biurko w kształcie półkola, przy którym pracowała i przytuliła się do rudowłosej.- Chodźmy do mnie do domu. Napijesz się czegoś, usiądziemy na spokojnie i opowiesz mi o tej konferencji.- Dziewczyna wiedziała czego brakuje Pepper. Kobieta musiała zrzucić z siebie te emocje, a ona chciała jej w tym pomóc.

**ᴥ**

-O takkk... właśnie w tym miejscu.- Wymruczała Pepper w poduszkę. Leżała pól-nago na brzuchu, a Shuri, siedząc na udach pod pośladkami kobiety, masowała jej plecy.- Zawsze wiesz gdzie mnie wymasować, czym mnie zadziwiasz każdorazowo.

-Z doświadczenia wiem jakie mięśnie bolą po stoczeniu bitwy, a wasze wystąpienie zdecydowanie nią było. Więc ja cię wymasuję, a ty, kochana, opowiadaj.- Księżniczka Wakandy była zawsze ciekawa, co Pepper jej powie, ponieważ często była przez nią zaskakiwana. Pomimo dość nudnej pracy, jaką było zarządzanie firmą, to Potts przeżyła w tym czasie wiele ciekawych historii. Jak na przykład różowy słoń w holu na piętrze z laboratoriami.

-Przez tę małą obsesję Tony’ego na punkcie Lokiego, dużo rozmawiałam z Thorem i starałam się zebrać jak najwięcej informacji na jego temat. Dzięki temu bardzo szybko znalazłam między nimi wiele podobieństw. Bardzo wiele ich łączy, ale są pewne istotne różnice. Gdyby nie ja, Tony zachowywałby się pewnie jak Loki podczas najazdu. Każdy z nich ma w sobie coś, co doprowadza ich do autodestrukcyjnych pomysłów. Sam pomysł zbroi Iron Mana jest tego ewidentnym dowodem. Oboje wychowani przez ojców, którzy nie doceniali synów, i matki, które się o nich troszczyły, ale umarły zbyt wcześnie. Odtrąceni przez społeczeństwo, nauczyli się żyć tak, żeby nie było po nich widać żadnych wyższych emocji. Tony zatracił się w alkoholu, władzy i seksie, a przez pewien czas w wojnie. Jak wiesz, sam nie brał czynnego udziału w walkach, ale podczas projektowania broni, nie myślał o tym, gdzie trafia broń ze Stark Industries. Tak jak Loki, kiedy pogrążył się w szaleństwie i morderstwach. Gdyby nie ja, Tony też by poszedł w tym kierunku.

Shuri słuchała Pepper i uśmiechała się w duchu myśląc, jaką mądrą ma dziewczynę. Inteligentną w sferach, gdzie Tony nie miał doświadczenia. Nie znała Lokiego osobiście, ale Thor wielokrotnie opowiadał jej o swoim bracie, bogu psot, który cały czas płatał komuś figle, nie raz porządnie obrywając, ale cały czas się śmiejąc. Ze słów Pepper jasno wynikało, że tamten Loki zniknął, a pojawił się za niego jakiś potwór w skórze boga chaosu.

-Czemu Loki zaczął zabijać? Tony'ego historia jest dla mnie łatwa do przyswojenia. Mam przecież internet. Nie mając własnego sumienia, ty nim zostałaś. Loki nie miał tego luksusu, ale czemu?

-Z tego co zrozumiałam z wypowiedzi Thora i paru mitów, które przeczytałam, Loki jest adoptowanym synem Odyna. Albo jego bratem krwi? Nie ważne. Podczas koronacji Thora wprowadził na salę Jotuńczyków, to rasa lodowych olbrzymów. Loki nie wiedział jeszcze tego, ale to właśnie do tej rasy przynależy. Odyn i Frigga ukrywali to przed nim, a kiedy się dowiedział... to był jego katalizator. Coś w nim pękło. Gdyby miał wtedy kogoś, na kim mógłby polegać... Thor opowiadał to z ogromnym smutkiem w głosie. Cały dwór obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Aż strach pomyśleć, co by stało się z Tony'm, gdyby mnie nie było.

-Nie myśl o tym.- Przerwała jej Shuri, całując łopatę swojej partnerki.- Opowiadaj dalej o ich cechach wspólnych, bo różnice już trochę rozumiem. Lubię słuchać jak mówisz.

-Dobrze.- Śmiech Pepper został stłumiony przez poduszkę.- Oboje pragną uwagi, są eleganccy. Jakby nie patrzeć, kochają władze. Kłamstwo opanowali do perfekcji, a chaos tworzą wokół siebie nieświadomie. Gotowi poświęcić własne życie, dla innych. Thor wspominał, że Loki uratował Jane, zanim „ _umarł”_ , ale jestem pewna, że ratował innych już wcześniej. Tony praktycznie da się zabić, żeby ochronić innych. On nazywa to odkupieniem win, ale ja wiem, że on dba bardziej o innych, niż o siebie. Inną ich cechą wspólną jest potwierdzony przez wszystkich fakt, że uwielbiają słuchać brzmienia własnego głosu.- Obie się roześmiały.

-Skoro ten punkt też już mamy odhaczony, to teraz odpowiedz mi czemu ufasz Lokiemu?- Shuri zeszła z partnerki i odwróciła ją na plecy. Ponownie usiadła jej na udach i zaczęła masować brzuch, zgrabnie przechodząc na piersi. Obie czerpały przyjemność z samego dotyku i wiedziały, że żadna z nich nie oczekuje niczego więcej.

Obie były aseksualne z tym, że Pepper była homo-romantyczna, a Shuri, jako osoba młoda, nowoczesna i nie lubiąca się za bardzo ograniczać, była pan-romantyczna1. Były ze sobą już prawie dwa lata, dwa lata szczęśliwego związku. Życzyła każdej parze.

-Kiedy skończyła się konferencja, Tony, Loki i ja wsiedliśmy do auta.- Pepper wyrwała dziewczynę z zamyślenia.- Loki był spokojny, opowiedział mi trochę o sobie i zmianach jakie w nim zaszły. Mówił również jakie ma plany względem Tony'ego. Dowiedziałam się też, że to on był jedną z moich randek zanim poznałam ciebie. Ale ostatecznie mam wrażenie, że we wszystkim maczał palce Steve.

-Masz całkowitą rację.- Powiedziała Shuri ze zdziwieniem w głosie, przerywając masaż, a Pepper spojrzała na nią jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona.- Wiedziałam, że kojarzę skądś te cechy charakteru. Loki to taki wysoki, szczupły, czarnowłosy chłopak?- Pepper przytakiwała przy każdym stwierdzeniu.- Czyli Loki, przez świat uznawany za niezrównoważone bóstwo, był u nas w Wakandzie. Nie patrz tak na mnie, bo za chwilę szczeka ci opadnie, Peps. To konkretne szalone bóstwo pomagało w od-programowaniu Bucky'ego. I mu się to naprawdę udało. Dwa razy. Znany w Wakandzie jako Loren Olson, uzdrowiciel. Nie mogłam go znaleźć w żadnej bazie danych, nawet wzmianki o nim… Szukałam kogoś, kto nigdy nie istniał, czy raczej- nie pod tym nazwiskiem- przez prawie dwa lata. Szczwany lis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Osoba pan-romantyczna- mówiąc prostym językiem i w sposób jaki ja to rozumiem... jest to osoba, która może zakochać się w człowieku bez względu na płeć, tożsamość płciową i orientację seksualno-romantyczną. Nie musi jednak być to pociąg seksualny. Nie zawsze osoba o danej romantycznego ma taką samą seksualność. Przykład widzimy w tym opowiadaniu, gdzie dwie postacie są aseksualne (osoby nie odczuwające pociągu seksualnego do nikogo), ale podobają im się ludzie i chcą poczuć romantyczną, a nie seksualną, atmosferę związku. Jeśli moje rozumowanie jest błędne to proszę mnie poprawić. Dowiem się chociaż czegoś ciekawego o sobie xD
> 
> I tak... Shuri jest starsza... Ma jakieś 19-20 lat, nie to co Shuri z MCU xD Kiedy to pisałam to nie było jej jeszcze w MCU xD Chociaż nie powiem, aktorka śliczna i bardzo mi się podoba xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 21.12.2019r.


	19. BUDYŃ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie ponownie/znowu/ powtórnie/ coś tam coś tam coś tam ^-^ Oto przed Wami mój trzeci smut. Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi/ jest nieletni/ nie ma ochoty/ jest w miejscu publicznym/inne może od razu opuścić to miejsce ^-^ tak, cały rozdział to smut, mój ulubiony zresztą xD robiony na zamówienie/ jako wyzwanie xD
> 
> Ps. Pozdrowienia dla lubiącej 19-ki inspiracji ^-^ mimo, że miedzy nami coś akurat nie pstryka... To od początku był twój rozdział, [Mortality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortality/pseuds/Mortality). Nie wiem nawet, czy to zobaczysz... Ale i tak ^-^ dziękuję. Może przed nowym rokiem nam się uda... "Żeby w nowy rok wejść bez nieporozumień".
> 
> Pss.
> 
> Zajrzyj do skrzynki koło 16. Myślę, że widziałam wtedy jak ktoś w czerwonej czapce i z białą brodą się tam kręcił xD i tak, widziałam już to o 15:30 😂

-Chcę budyń.- Wymamrotał niewyraźnie Loki w szyję Tony'ego, który siedział przed laptopem i wybierał film. Mieli dzień wolny. Tony go sobie wziął, a Loki go po prostu miał.

-Ja wybieram film, a ty możesz zająć się moim tyłkiem1.- Odpowiedział Tony, zerkając na boga zalotnie znad ramienia.- Wolisz _Uprowadzoną_ czy jednak coś bardziej romantycznego jak... _500 dni miłości_? Albo coś ostrzejszego, to polecam _Wyścig śmierci_.

-Przecież ja nigdy nie oglądałem żadnego z tych filmów. Skąd mam wiedzieć? I nie tyłek, tylko budyń.- Loki zawibrował śmiechem w ramie nowego partnera i wtulił się w jego plecy. Zawisł na nim jak żółwia skorupka albo plecak.- Może później. Teraz chcę BUUUUUDYYYYYŃ.- Zamruczał w jego szyje.

-Nie lubię budyniu. Zamów sobie.- Powiedział miliarder i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Przymknął oczy.

-Zamówić budyń?- Śmiech Lokiego rozbrzmiał w sypialni.- Nie wolałbyś pomóc mi go zrobić?- Tony poczuł jak bóg uśmiecha mu się w szyję.- Wystarczy wziąć mleko...- Przesunął dłońmi po piersi geniusza.- Zagrzać...- Ręce boga zawędrowały niżej na brzuch i z powrotem wróciły na klatkę piersiową, drażniąc delikatnym dotykiem sutki drugiego mężczyzny. Całował go pod szczęką, tuż za uchem. Zarost przyjemnie drapał Lokiego po policzkach.- Część mleka połączyć z mąką...- Lewa dłoń Lokiego, kończąc drażnić skórę na mostku miliardera, przesunęła się na jego szyję i delikatnie zacisnęła. Prawa ręka z powrotem zawędrowała na brzuch i niżej, ocierając się o włoski łonowe. Bóg zaczął pocierać penisa Tony'ego przez luźne bokserki w jednorożce (tym razem zielone), całując go pod szyją i przesuwając po niej niedelikatnie dłonią.- Potem... potem... potem... dodajemy cukru do gotującego się mleka.- Łapie porządnie członek Tony'ego i powoli zaciska na nim swoje długie palce. Loki pozwala miliarderowi spojrzeć odrobinę w dół. Geniusz zapatrzył się na nieruchomą dłoń boga na swoim członku.- Kolejnym krokiem jest potrząsanie słoikiem z mąką.- Mówiąc to, zaczął poruszać dłonią.- Musimy też uważać, żeby nic się w garnku nam nie przypaliło.- Jego ręką i aksamitny, obniżony o kilka tonów głos sprawiały, że Tony ledwo myślał. Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane wprost do ucha Iron Mana z cichym pomrukiem, które poczuł całym ciałem. Aż zawibrował. Chwilę później wspomniane ucho zostało przygryzione. Ręka na szyi miliardera znów się zacisnęła. Tony'emu wyrwało się z gardła ciche warknięcie. Dłoń Lokiego mocniej ścisnęła penisa i nieruchomiała. Tony czuję, jak Loki porusza biodrami i ociera się o jego plecy własnym wzwodem.

-Co dalej?- Udaje się wydyszeć Tony'emu.- Co jest dalej w twoim przepisie na budyń?

-Na czym to skończyliśmy... a tak. Przypalanie w garnku.- Ciężar na plecach geniusza ustąpił. Tak samo jak ręce, usta i pieszczoty.

-Hej! Ja też chcę taki budyń!- Zaskrzeczał Tony. Był na skraju, jeśli Loki poruszyłby wtedy choćby nawet tylko palcem odrobinę mniej delikatnie- Tony by doszedł. Miał już prawie pięćdziesiąt lat, a zachowywał się jak niewyżyty nastolatek! I to drugi raz w ciągu kilku godzin. A Loki zamiast się nim zajmować, usiadł głębiej w łóżku i patrzył na niego wyczekująco z uśmiechem na ustach. Podniósł rękę, wskazał Tony'ego i pokiwał na niego palcem, żeby miliarder do niego przyszedł.

-Następnie wlewamy mleko z mąką do mleka z cukrem i mieszamy.- Biodra mu się zakołysały. Tony patrzył na niego jak w obrazek.- Trzeba mieszać aż zgęstnieje.- Miliarder podszedł szybko do łóżka i rzucił się na boga, który przyciągnął go bliżej i złączył ich usta w mało delikatnym pocałunku. Podobało się to im obu.

Dobry ból nie jest zły.

Lewa ręką boga ponownie zawędrowała w okolice krocza i wsunęła się za gumkę bokserek. Głośny wdechy, ciche " _ooohhhh_ " i nieskładne sylaby, które można było rozpoznać jako imię boga, były jak na razie jedynym, co Loki słyszał z ust kochanka. Tony czuł, że znów jest na skraju. Tak blisko, a tak daleko.

Kiedy Lokiemu zabrakło już tchu, odsunął się dosłownie na milimetry od ust kochanka i szepnął w nie cicho z psotnym uśmiechem.

-Teraz trzeba budyń ostudzić.

-Że co kurwa?!- W głos Tony'ego wkradła się nutą histerii, kiedy poczuł, że Trickster się od niego odsuwa.- Ja tu za chwilę umrę z podniecania, ja JESTEM podnieceniem, a ty... chichoczesz?!

-Bo pytałeś o budyń.- Bóg uniósł jedną brew.- Ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy od razu przejść do...- Loki przerwał i zrobił się jakby płynny. Chwilę później leżał pod lekko zdezorientowanym Tony'm, który zastanawiał się " _Gdzie zniknął Loki?_ ". Dowiedział się, kiedy poczuł liźnięcie na całej długości swojego kutasa. Ręce, na których do tej pory się opierał, prawie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, z żadną kobietą, a tym bardziej mężczyzną. Ale teraz właśnie dowiadywał się na własnym penisie (a wcześniej ustach), czemu Lokiego zwą Srebrnym Językiem. Jedynym co udało mu się powiedzieć było:

-O MÓJ BOŻE!- Loki wyprawiał cuda nie tylko językiem. Kiedy miliarderowi udało się spojrzeć wzdłuż swojego ciała, ujrzał i poczuł jak właśnie w tym momencie Trickster zaciska palce na jego biodrach i przyciąga je bliżej siebie. A raczej głębiej. Był to gest zachęty dla Tony'ego. Mógł sam nadawać tępo. Pchnął na próbę i aż jęknął z rozkoszy. Gorące usta Lokiego zaciskały się na jego penisie oraz ssały go. Chłodna skóra wyraźnie kontrastowała z ciepłem ust. Dłonie Lokiego przesunęły się bardzie na tyłek Tony'ego i ścisnęły mu pośladki. W tym momencie geniusz dał radę wysapać, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Śmiech cichym pomrukiem wyszedł z ust boga. Geniusz zadrżał, kiedy poczuł jak Loki go wypuszcza z ust i na koniec liże. Było to jednak za mało dla Tony'ego. Wyraża to poprzez ponowne wypchnięcie bioder w stronę ust Lokiego, ale jego tam już nie ma.

Bóg ponownie całuje go w usta. Podobnie jak poprzednio Trickster jest niedelikatny, ale tym razem Tony czuję na jego języku swój smak. To jeszcze nie ten, który chciałby poczuć z ust Lokiego.

-Weźmiesz mnie w końcu, czy mam tu, kurwa, umrzeć na niedobór krwi w mózgu?- Powiedział Tony, a jego oddech był urywany z pożądania.

-Tym razem dam ci przejąć kontrolę.- Wyszeptał bóg, wtulając twarz w miejsce gdzie szyja przechodzi w ramie miliardera i całuje je.- Dosiadasz?- Spojrzał Tony'emu w oczy i poruszył sugestywnie biodrami.

A Tony nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać tych obłędnych ruchów, kiedy ich penisy ocierały się o siebie, chociaż dzieliła je jeszcze warstwą materiału.

Jednym zgrabny ruchem zdjął bokserki oraz usadowił się bogu na udach. Drugi ruch i już miał go w sobie.

Loki leżał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami i otwartymi ustami, czekając na następny ruch Starka.

Nie musiał długo czekać. Tony pochylił się i pocałował Lokiego. Ten niespodziewany ruch sprawił im obu wielką przyjemność. Tony chciał tylko go pocałować, ale sprawiło to, że zsunął się bardziej z penisa Lokiego. Miliarder zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami i wyrywać z boga coraz głośniejsze jęki rozkoszy.

Loki rzeczywiście dał geniuszowi pełną kontrolę i tylko leżał na łóżku oraz trzymał Tony'ego za biodra. Bóg przesunął ręką na pierś kochanka, a później na szyję i przyciągnął go do kolejnego namiętnego pocałunku.

-Dotknij się, Anthony. Przejmij kontrolę, spraw że dojdę razem z tobą.- Wyszeptał mu do ucha Loki, nadal leżąc nieruchomo.

Miliarder zaczął gwałtowniej się na nim poruszać. Loki poczuł, że Tony się ogranicza. Że jego penis nie ociera się nawet o prostatę miliarderów, więc zmienił swoją pozycję.

Głośne _Ahhh_ i _Omojbożezarazdojde_ rozbrzmiały w pokoju.

Jeszcze kilka ruchów, a Tony pochylił się gwałtownie i złączył niedelikatnie ich usta, dochodząc między ich ciała. Zaciśnięte mimo woli mięśnie Tony'ego wokół penisa Lokiego i jego doprowadziły do końca z cichym jękiem w usta kochanka.

-Chyba polubię twoją wersję budyniu.- Tony patrzył jak Loki przesuwa sobie palcem wskazującym po brzuchu i zlizuje z niego spermę. Patrząc, co bóg właśnie zrobił, Stark postanowił jeszcze raz go pocałować. Tym razem Loki smakował jego nasieniem i był to jak na razie najlepsze co w życiu smakował.- I jego smak z twojego języka.

Miliarder osunął się obok boga i przytulił do jego boku, samemu oblizując palce Lokiego.

-Myślę, że następnym razem ty możesz robić ten budyń.- Powiedział Trickster, przyciągając Tony'ego do jeszcze jednego pocałunku.- Wiem że mnie za to znienawidzisz, zresztą ja siebie pewnie też, ale chodź spać. Jestem teraz zbyt poorgazmowo leniwy, żeby się stąd ruszyć.

-Może później cię znienawidzę, bo na pewno będziemy się strasznie lepić, ale to dopiero później. Teraz zbyt przyjemnie chłodzisz.- Odpowiedział mu sennie Tony i zaczął się wygodnie mościć przy boku boga.

Oboje zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, nie dbając o to, że cały świat dowiedział się jakieś sześć godzin temu, że legendarny geniusz, miliarder, filantrop i playboy nigdy nie był zaręczyny z panną Potts, która tak naprawdę wolała kobiety. A jako znany wszystkim kobieciarz, Anthony zaskoczył wszystkich wieścią, że jego nowa dziewczyna to chłopak.

Ale dla nich to nie było ważne.

Tony i Loki już spali spokojnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1ten moment kiedy chyba-prawie-pół-przyjaciółka mówi szybko i trochę niewyraźnie słowo "budyń", a ty jesteś głucha i zrozumiałaś "butty" (tyłek) xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 04.01.2020r.


	20. THOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WITAM W NOWYM ROKU/NOWEJ DEKADZIE
> 
> (zależy którą metodą liczycie)
> 
> [dzięki A. dzięki tobie spojrzałam na to również z innej strony xD nie rozumiem tylko czemu wydaje mi się, że te wszystkie wiadomości czytasz i wiesz bo Ci się nudzi xD ]
> 
> Wesołych świąt, szczęśliwej Chanuki, Wesołego Nowego Roku, Dekady długiej i lepszej od poprzedniej, mokrego dyngusa, kolorowego jajka i miłego dnia, dzień dobry i dobranoc 😂 chyba ogarnęłam wszystko xD
> 
> Oh i patrzcie! Połowa już za nami ^-^ i mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że była to mniejsza połowa 😂 od teraz rozdziały w większości wypadków będą trochę dłuższe i będzie im bliżej 2k a czasami nawet 3k niż 1.5k xD

-CZŁOWIEKU Z ŻELAZA!- Thor krzyczał zza drzwi sypialni.

Tony przebudził się szybko i odruchowo przywołał swoją zbroję, a obok niego Loki wyskoczył z łóżka i przywdział nową wersję swojego stroju bojowego. Bóg spojrzał chytrze na miliardera w stroju Iron Mana i uśmiechnął się.

-Jane musiała go powstrzymywać, skoro jest dopiero dziś z wizytą. Jednak jego gniew w tym czasie jeszcze nie opadł. Zakład, że najpierw naskoczy na ciebie, a dopiero potem na mnie?- Powiedział zachrypniętym od snu głosem Loki.

-Ja jestem tych wszystkich rzeczy więcej niż pewny, więc nie ma o co się zakładać.- Powiedział Tony zza maski. Podniósł ją na chwilę, żeby brzmieć normalnie.- Może buziak, zanim umrzemy?

Loki zgodził się, podchodząc do geniusza i całując go ostro, z zębami. Namiętnie.

W tym czasie Iron Man wykonał gest dłonią w stronę drzwi zanim wsunął ją we włosy boga.

Drzwi się otworzyły i od razu stanął w nich wściekły Thor. Spojrzał speszony, na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, od razu tracąc swój pierwotny gniew. A kiedy udało mu się otrząsnąć, wyjąkał nieskładne przeprosiny i wyszedł.

-To ja na was poczekam.- Powiedział, kiedy drzwi miały już się zamknąć.

Tony oraz Loki stali i się całowali jeszcze przez kilka następnych minut.

-Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.- Stwierdził Loki z uśmiechem, kiedy odsunął się na krok od Tony'ego.- Steven mówił mi coś o tym, że to jedna z metod agentki Romanov. Publiczne okazywanie uczuć peszy innych ludzi. Czyżbyś, Anthony, podłapał coś ze szpiegostwa?

-Publiczne okazywanie uczuć wywołuje zakłopotanie.- Poprawił go Tony.- Chodź do blondaska zanim znów tu wpadnie, a my będziemy podczas innych... czynności.

**ᴥ**

Potrzebowali kolejnych dziesięciu minut, żeby się ogarnąć i umyć. Tak jak sobie przyrzekli, kiedy zasypiali, po pierwszym razie oraz po drugim razie w kuchni i trzecim znowu w łóżku, teraz nienawidzili się za to, że wcześniej się nie umyli.

Miliarder chciał pożyczyć bogu jakieś ciuchy, ale ten spojrzał na niego dziwnie i nałożył na nagie ciało iluzję. Podczas pocałunku, zbroja Lokiego zniknęła samoistnie, a teraz geniusz ledwo dał radę powstrzymać swoje ciało przed wesołą reakcją na takie posunięcie.

-Mówiłem ci...- Zaczął mówić Loki, ale najpierw opłukał twarz zimną wodą.- Mówiłem ci, że przez większość czasu podczas Bitwy o Nowy Jork byłem w piżamie?

Ruszyli korytarzem w stronę salonu, śmiejąc się z tej informacji. Kiedy dotarli do gościnnego, Thor siedział na sofie. Łokcie miał na kolanach, a twarz schował w dłoniach. Nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego, jak nie Thor. Loki i Tony od razu spoważnieli.

-Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić bracie?- Usłyszeli boga piorunów. Głos mu się trochę łamał, kiedy podniósł głowę z dłoni, nie patrzył jednak na nich.- Myślałem, żeś zginął. Na moich własnych ramionach. Znów cię opłakiwałem i chowałem w grobie. A ty...

-Oddychaj.- Przerwał mu Tony, puszczając dłoń Lokiego i podchodząc do drugiego boga.- Ufasz mi?- Zapytał niepewnie Thora. Kiedy ten potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy, miliarder kontynuował.- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, że twój brat naprawdę żyje, a nie jest moją chorą wizją po zawale. Wiem, że cierpiałeś, bo Steve zniknął z tobą na tydzień po tym wydarzeniu i wrócił pijany. Wiem, że dla ciebie to zaskoczenie większe niż dla mnie. Umówmy się tak, że ja was teraz zostawię samych. Nie Thor, nie będę między wami negocjował ani nic z tych rzeczy, bo się do tego nie nadaję. Jak chcesz, to możesz do mnie zadzwonić, kiedy skończycie i wyskoczymy na piwo. Reniferek w tym czasie... Jak chcesz to możesz, Loki, zostać w apartamencie. F.R.I.D.A.Y. ci pomoże w razie czego, a w ostateczności możesz zadzwonić. Nie odbiorę, ale posłuchasz fajnej muzyczki. A jak nie będzie się żadnemu z was chciało ruszyć stąd dupy, albo jak zaczniecie się zbyt wylewnie przepraszać to w lodówce są lody... i groszek.- Tony wstał z kanapy, poklepał Thora po ramieniu, Lokiego ucałował w policzek i ruszył w stronę windy. Nacisnął guzik i odwrócił się jeszcze do bogów.- Tylko się nie pozabijajcie. Nie chciałbym szukać drugich takich jak wy... no i trudno się spiera krew z tego dywanu.- Wszedł tyłem do windy i schronił się za metalowymi drzwiami przed spojrzeniami Thora i Lokiego. Ostatnim co zobaczyli bogowie był uśmiechnięty Tony i dwa podniesione kciuki.

**ᴥ**

-Loki złaź ze sceny!- Tony siedział obok Thora i patrzył zafascynowany na boga chaosu. Minęły prawie cztery godziny od momentu, kiedy miliarder wyszedł ze swojego wieżowca i około dwóch godzin od ponurego telefonu od Thora.- Złaź w tej chwili. Na brodę Odyna, bo po ciebie tam pójdę!- Miliarder wyciągnął portfel i zaczął obsypywać boga chaosu banknotami, nie przejmując się krzyczącym obok niego blondynem.

Loki, nic sobie nie robiąc z krzyków przybranego brata, dalej tańczył na rurze jak zawodowa tancerka. Miał na sobie swój stary strój, w którym zaatakował Ziemię wraz z tym niedorzecznym hełmem, którym teraz wymachiwał, kręcąc się na słupie. Trzymał się tylko nogami, a jego peleryna powiewała za nim jak cień. Włosy, rozpuszczone, zaczęły mu się wyraźnie kręcić i wpadać do oczu, ale bóg nie przerywał występu. Loki przechodził płynnie z jednej figury w drugą, zawstydzając gracją wszystkich, zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyzn na sali.

A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że striptizerka nie wykonała poprawnie jakiejś sekwencji figur. Loki wstał wtedy, spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą i pogardą, lekko bełkotliwym głosem, bo już trochę zdążyli wypić (piersiówka Thora nie miała chyba dna), oznajmił, że on zrobi to lepiej. Thor jęknął przeciągle i wymamrotał, że to zawsze się tak zaczyna. Trickster poszedł „przebrać się" do łazienki w swój strój, czyli po prostu zmienić go magicznie. Nikt nie pytał skąd ma takie przebranie, ani czemu nosi je zawsze przy sobie, ponieważ Loki od razu wszedł na scenę z pewnością siebie i zaczął wyczyniać cuda na rurze.

Teraz cała sala patrzyła na scenę, na której tyłkiem wywijał partner Tony'ego.

Stark zaproponował ten klub, bo był dyskretny. Miał też miłego staruszka za barem. Mieli wyjść tylko napić się i zapić nerwową sytuację, a skończyło się cóż... tak jak widać.

Loki skończył występ, kończąc obrót na rurze, trzymając się na wysokości półtora metra na wyprostowanych rękach. Przez salę przeszła fala gwizdów i braw. Kilkoro mężczyzn wykrzyknęło jakieś komplementy w stronę Lokiego, który zbierał pieniądze ze sceny. Kiedy skończył, ukłonił się po raz ostatni, włożył pieniądze "za stanik" i zszedł ze sceny, ale nie do przebieralni, lecz od razu do stołu, przy którym siedział miliarder i Thor.

-Ahhh...- Westchnął Loki.- Brakowało mi tego. Aż poczułem się młodo.- Odstawił hełm na stół. Oczy błyszczały mu w przytłumionym świetle. Oprócz psotnego błysku, Tony widział też iskierki szczęścia i rozbawienia w tym spojrzeniu.- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Anthony. Ta część moich iluzji, które umieściłem w twoim umyśle, była prawdziwa. A ty Thorze, nie ciskaj we mnie piorunami, bo wiesz przecież, że zajmowałem się takimi czynnościami z lubością już wcześniej. Zawsze starałem się podkreślać moje kobiece cechy.- Thor wydawał się być onieśmielony. Loki jednak, nie zważając na to, kontynuował.- Pamiętasz jak raz wstąpiłaś do mojej komnaty niezapowiedzianie? Jak wparowałeś nieproszony do mojej garderoby?- Tony nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenkę. Thor coraz bardziej zapadał się w fotel na którym siedział i robił się coraz bardziej czerwony, a jego oczy posyłały w stronę Lokiego groźne spojrzenia. Trickster niewzruszony tym, kontynuował opowieść, parząc już tylko na Tony'ego.- Nie uwierzysz, Anthony, jak twarz boga piorunów może się wykrzywić z zaskoczenia. Miałem wrażenie, że słyszę jak szczęka uderza o podłogę i widzę jak oczy mają Thorowi zaraz wypaść. A on dotarł tylko do ówcześnie małej kolekcji moich pończoch!

-Chce je zobaczyć.- Tony był podekscytowany tym pomysłem. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie go aż tak podniecała myśl o facecie w damskiej bieliźnie. W sumie to nie pomyślałby, że będzie go aż tak podniecał mężczyzna.

Zazwyczaj były to przygodne numerki z pół-mózgimi modelami1 lub inteligentnymi naukowcami.

-Człowieku z żelaza.- Zaczął Thor z podłogi, na którą spadł, kiedy już nie mógł bardziej zsunąć się z fotela.- Nie dręcz bardziej mej duszy i sumienia takimi... pomysłami.

**ᴥ**

-Nie poszło aż tak źle jak myślałem.- Powiedział Tony. Siedzieli z Lokim w czerwonym kabriolecie, dach był otwarty. Bóg odwrócił twarz w stronę wychodzącego słońca. Włosy powiewały mu artystycznie, a na nosie już miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, pomimo nikłego, jak na razie, światła.- Zwłaszcza w barze było zabawnie, po tej sytuacji z tańcem na rurze.

-Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca.- Loki uśmiechnął się, będąc odwrócony do Tony'ego profilem.- Jeszcze nie widziałeś domu.- Miliarder spojrzał na niego przerażony.- Oj nie patrz już tak na mnie! To była ewidentnie wina Thora. Ja się tylko starałem bronić. To on rzucił młotem.... młotek.- Ostatnie słowo Loki mruknął pod nosem, ale Tony i tak go usłyszał. Iron Man przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej sprawdzić, co się stało i ocenić szkody. Nie żałował pieniędzy, miał ich za dużo, żeby to robić, ale to było jego ulubione piętro i nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Miał tam wszystko! Łóżko, ekspres, warsztat i od niedawna Lokiego. Jego sypialnia już nim pachniała.

Łazienka także.

I kuchnia też.

Droga była pusta i dość prosta, czasami zdarzały się ostre zakręty. Nawierzchnia bez dziur, wilgotna, ponieważ w nocy trochę padało. Miliarder przyspieszył, wyminął jakiś samochód.

Wpadł w poślizg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Nie obrażając nikogo. Na potrzeby ff wyobraźcie sobie, że Tony trafiał tylko na takich xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 18.01.2020r. (Mały cliffhanger c'nie? :D )
> 
> Ps. Mała niespodzianka ^-^ za tydzień (11.01.2020r. tak jak zawsze około 15:30) pojawi się nowe opowiadanko. Nie zdradzając za wiele, napiszę tylko, że różni się całkowicie od moich innych prac i jestem prawie w 100% pewna, że nie otrzyma kontynuacji :D


	21. WYPADEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!
> 
> Zgadnijcie, kto ma dla was kolejną niespodziankę?!
> 
> Oczywiście, że Ramzi!
> 
> Już za tydzień (yyyyy, spójrzmy do mojego magicznego kalendarza... to jest 25.01.2020, tak, to będzie ta data... i jak zawsze około godziny 15:30) pojawi się tutaj kontynuacja Sweet Queen! Dokładnie część 1½ bo, cóż powiem szczerze, wymknęło mi się to trochę spod kontroli xD Teoretycznie obiecuję, że część 2 będzie będzie pięknym smutem xD czuję to... gdzieś tu, w dwunastnicy xD a teraz cieszcie się tym ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> Powodzenia, wiem jak bardzo podobał się wam pomysł z wypadkiem xD

-Bucky?- Zapytał niepewnie blondyn. Była późna noc, skończyli niedawno oglądać powtórkę relacji z wystąpienia Tony'ego, a teraz leżeli we dwoje w łóżku i przytulali się. Steve nigdy by nie pomyślał, że miliarder tak szybko ogłosi światu swój związek z Lokim. Rogers spojrzał na liczbę wyświetleń i zdziwił się niepomiernie, kiedy zobaczył, ze filmik zdobył prawie sto pięćdziesiąt milionów odsłon w ciągu doby i kilku godzin.

-Tak?- Wyseplenił James.

-Wiesz, że nie powinno się jeść po osiemnastej?- Zapytał Steve, a brunet zamilkł na chwilę zamyślił się, kończąc przeżuwać ciasto czekoladowe, którego kawałek właśnie wziął do ust.

-Jak to dobrze, że czas to pojęcie względne.- Odpowiedział tylko i ponownie wgryzł się w ciasto.

-Ale tak całkowicie poważnie.- Steve zmienił ton głosu, na co James na szybko przełknął kawałek ciasta i odstawił talerzyk na półkę obok łóżka.- Czy pójdziesz ze mną jutro do złotnika?- Bucky spojrzał na niego z dołu, marszcząc brwi i odchylając głowę do tyłu.- Shuri prosiła, żebym odebrał jej prezent dla Pepper. Nadal nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo, swobodnie chodząc po takich sklepach, więc pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść razem.- Mówił onieśmielony Kapitan, chowając twarz we włosy swojego chłopaka.- Jeśli mają nas złapać, to tylko razem,hm?

-Oczywiście, Stevie.- Bucky wykręcił się z uścisku blondyna, odwrócił się i wtulił nos w jego mostek.

-Tylko nie nazywaj mnie tym imieniem przy innych, okay?- Zapytał Steve, mrucząc z przyjemności, kiedy brunet zaczął zostawiać drogę mokrych śladów od mostka do szyi, kiedy go całował.- Mmm... Stracę resztki autorytetu.

-A jak mogę cię nazywać przy ludziach?- Powiedział Bucky i przyssał się do szyi blondyna, zostawiając na nim swoje znamię. Dziwnym trafem serum super-żołnierza nie uznawało malinek za rany i nie pomagało w szybszym regenerowaniu ich, tak jak przy zwykłych siniakach. Bucky bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Steve trochę mniej.

Kapitan zachichotał i zaczął odpychać Bucky'ego.

-Zaskocz mnie.- Wysapał z uśmiechem Kapitan Ameryka po krótkiej przepychance.

-Kapslok?- Zastanawiał się James, robiąc drugą malinkę kilka centymetrów poniżej pierwszej.

-Nie.- Nie zgodził się Steve.

-Dorito? Tak uwielbiasz te chipsy... poza tym jesteś już do nich podobny, równie trójkątny co każdy kawałek.- Zaśmiał się brunet, kiedy Steve dźgnął go palcem w żebra.

-Na pewno nie.

-Gwiazdeczko?

-Odpada.

-Pasek1?

-NIE!- Steve się oburzył.- To brzmi jak imię dla kota.

-Laleczko2?- Zaryzykował Bucky, a Steve zaniemówił na chwilę.

-To chyba może być.- Powiedział Rogers i pocałował czubek głowy Buck'a.- Mówiłeś tak do swoich dziewczyn. Ja w takim razie będę na ciebie wołać Zimowy Boo-Boo3.

Oboje prychnęli i zaczęli się śmiać.

**ᴥ**

-Chciałbym odebrać zamówienie.- Kapitan i sierżant byli razem u jubilera. W sklepie nikogo nie było poza dwoma pracownicami, a wszystko przez wczesną porę.- Na nazwisko Shuri Aja-Adanna.

-Potwierdzenie zapłaty?- Zapytała zaspana ekspedientka. Nie rozpoznała w nich zbiegów, ponieważ przestali być ważni już półtora roku temu i teraz Steve wraz z Bucky'm ukrywali się tylko przed rządem Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Poza tym nosili przecież bejsbolówki i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. To najprostsze przebranie zawsze pomagało im się ukryć.

-Proszę.- Powiedział Steve, a Bucky odszedł kawałek, żeby obejrzeć jakieś błyskotki na wystawie.- A tutaj ma pani drugie... dla mnie.

Ekspedientka podała pierwsze zamówienie i oddaliła się na zaplecze poszukać drugiego. Steve w tym czasie obejrzał się na swojego chłopaka, który stał po drugiej stronie sklepu i przymierzał do uszu proste, srebrne kolczyki-kółka, które podała mu druga pracownica. Kapitan roześmiał się pod nosem, odwrócił w stronę ekspedientki i uśmiechnął się do niej.

-Pańskie zamówienia.- Dziewczyna tym razem odwzajemniła uśmiech i przeczesała dłonią włosy koloru ciemnego blond.- Dziękujemy za skorzystanie z naszych usług i zapraszamy ponownie. Jeżeli mogę coś dodać od siebie, to świetny wybór. W obu wypadkach.- Dodała ekspedientka, patrząc na bruneta. Steve zarumienił się, spuścił głowę i również podziękował. Zebrał z lady dwa pudełka, jedno schował do kieszeni, a drugie za pazuchę kurtki do ukrytej przegródki.

Bucky szybko odłożył kolczyki, podziękował blondynce i dołączył do Steve'a przy wyjściu. Ruszyli spacerkiem w stronę ambasady Wakandy, trzymając się za ręce.

**ᴥ**

-Cześć, StarBuck.- Przywitała ich Shuri z promiennym uśmiechem.

-Księżniczko.- Steve i Bucky ukłonili się. Podczas pobytu w Wakandzie zdążyli nauczyć się, jak prawidłowo kłaniać i zwracać się do rodziny królewskiej.4 T’Challa i Shuri próbowali powstrzymać ich przed takimi "wybrykami", jak lubili to nazywać.

-Ile razy mam was poprawiać? Nadajcie mi jakieś przezwisko, tak jak ja wam.- Za każdym razem kiedy się witali, odbywali taką rozmowę.

-Mamy dla Ciebie przezwisko.- Zdradził sekret Bucky, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.- Po prostu Steve nie pozwala mi cię tak nazywać.- Szybko uchylił się przez sójką od Capa i roześmiał się już zza biurka księżniczki. Pochylił się w jej stronę i wyszeptał jej do ucha jedno słowo.

-Że co słucham?- Shuri parsknęła śmiechem. Bucky uśmiechnął się, podświadomie wiedział jak rozmawiać z kobietami i jak wywołać ich śmiech.- Kiciok?- Księżniczka dała radę tylko powiedzieć to słowo i ponownie się roześmiała na widok rumieńców na twarzy Steve'a.

Kapitan, nadal czerwony na twarzy, podszedł do jej biurka i postawił przed księżniczką pudełko z biżuterią, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę.

-Kurier dostarcza przesyłkę. Panienka Shuri Aja-Adanna?- Powiedział Steve z uśmiechem.

-Oh... dziękuję, Dorito-Man.- Kapitan spojrzał na nią i przymrużył oczy. Po chwili powstrzymywania śmiechów, wszyscy parsknęli nieskrepowanie.- A tak serio to wielkie dzięki. Pepper na pewno ucieszy się, jak zrobię jej pierścionek z tym kamieniem.- Powiedziała i otworzyła pudełko.

Na aksamitnej, czarnej wyściółce leżał piękny rubin. Shuri delikatnie zdjęła poduszeczkę, odsłaniając ciemnogranatowy jedwabny woreczek. Wysypała zwartość i uśmiechnęła się.

-Agatka jak zawsze wie, czego mi trzeba, ale jestem pewna, że to Oliwia dorzuciła te diamenciki.- Roześmiała się, a Steve i Bucky patrzyli oniemiali na drobne, lśniące kryształki.- Diamenty będą idealnie pasować do tego pierścionka.

-Nie będziemy już ci przeszkadzać, księżniczko.- Powiedział Steve, a Bucky ruszył za nim w stronę drzwi.- Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

-Pa-pa wujku Steeb. Pa-pa wujku Bukly.5

**ᴥ**

-Coś się stało, Laleczko?- Zapytał Bucky w połowie drogi do domu.- Steve? HEJ!

-Hmm? Oh! Mówiłeś coś? Zamyśliłem się.- Odparł Steve, a jego policzki pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec.

-Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.- Powtórzył Barnes.

-Zobaczymy w domu.- Odpowiedział cicho Rogers, uśmiechając się trochę sztucznie. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę swojego chłopaka, który ją chwycił i został za nią pociągnięty w stronę zaułku.- Ale teraz chodź... chodź do mnie.- Wyszeptał Steve i zaczął całować namiętnie Bucky'ego.

-Laleczko... mmm... ale tak przy ludziach? Nie myślałem, że... _Ohh..._

-Ja chciałem ci tylko zabrać telefon.- Wyszeptał Kapitan do ucha bruneta, wyciągając rękę z kieszeni jego spodni i uciekł w stronę parku. Przy okazji wybrał na swoim telefonie numer do Sama.

-*Halo?*- Kapitan usłyszał głos przyjaciela w słuchawce.- *Co tam się dzieje, Rogers? Przed kim uciekasz?*

-Przed Bucky'm.- Steve z uśmiecham wydyszał te słowa do aparatu.- Zabrałem mu telefon.- Sam również się roześmiał.- Czy wszystko jest gotowe?

-*Staruszku... już od pół godziny wszystko czeka przygotowane. Ja musiałem tylko to odgrzać, bo Loki wszystko przygotował wcześniej. Gdzie wy jesteście?*

-Już biegnę!- Krzyknął Steve i rozłączył się. Chwilę później leżał na plecach przygnieciony ciałem Bucky'ego i śmiał się.

-Oddawaj telefon.- Wysyczał brunet do ucha blondyna, lekko je przygryzając. Było późne południe i już robiło się ciemno. Steve i Bucky leżeli na trawie, w parku poza nimi po alejkach spacerowały pary trzymające się za ręce i biegali ludzie ubrani w sportowe ciuchy.

-Dostaniesz go w domu jeśli będziesz grzeczny.- Odpowiedział mu śpiewanie Steve.- Nie łaskocz!- Zdążył krzyknąć, a Bucky zrobił smutną minę, otarł nieistniejącą łzę oraz pomógł wstać Kapitanowi, który niespodziewanie podskoczył i prawie wpadł na Bucky'ego. Barnes odruchowo go złapał.

-Czy to twoje ręce na moim tyłku?- Zapytał zadziornie Steve.

-To był wypadek.- Odpowiedział, jak gdyby nigdy nic, niższy mężczyzna.

-One nadal tam są.

-To nadal wypadek.

Stali przy linii drzew i obejmowali się. Bucky zainicjował pierwszy pocałunek, a potem Steve się odwdzięczył tym samym. Koło nich przeszła para, trzymając się za ręce, a w tym czasie wyminął ich jeden z biegających po parku ludzi..

-GEEEEJEEEE!- Krzyknął w ich stronę mężczyzna, przystając.

-Jak możesz tak mówić?!- Oburzył się Steve. Jego umysł nadal nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego publicznego okazywania uczuć, a tym bardziej do takiej rekcji nieznajomych, więc teraz czuł się zażenowany. Ręka Barnes'a uścisnęła dłoń Kapitana, dodając mu otuchy.

-To prawda.- Dodał spokojnie Bucky. On był bardziej zdystansowany do takich sytuacji. Przed wojną, kiedy musiał pracować w kilku miejscach, żeby utrzymać małe mieszkanko i Steve'a, poznał wielu ludzi. Jego znajomy/a ze stoczni był transwestytą/tką. Nawet Bucky, który spędzał z nim/nią większość czasu przy pracy, nie był pewny jakiej płci był/a Cameron.

-Ale jak śmiesz?!- Krzyknęli jednocześnie, a nieznajomy lekkoatleta pobiegł dalej onieśmielony śmiechem pary. Chłopak i dziewczyna pokazali uniesione kciuki do góry.

**ᴥ**

-Czy mogę zasłonić ci oczy?- Pytanie padło z ust Steve przed drzwiami ich wspólnego mieszkania.- Mam niespodziankę dla ciebie. Sam mi pomógł.

-Wiem, słyszałem jak odlatuje. Nie chcę wiedzieć co on mógł tam nawyprawiać, ale zgodzę się na opaskę, jeśli będziesz trzymał mnie za rękę.- Bucky wydawał się być spokojny, ale nadal nie radził sobie z zaufaniem innym. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Steve, który wiedział, że jeśli Bucky zostaje na noc sam w domu, to nie śpi prawie w ogóle, a jeśli już zasypia to przy zapalonym świetle.

Steve wyjął z kieszeni spodni bandankę i zawiązał ja na oczach James'a. Kapitan otworzył drzwi ich mieszkania, złapał Bucky'ego za dłoń i pociągnął go w stronę jadalni. Na środku pokoju stał okrągły stół , nakryty granatowym obrusem i oświetlony pojedynczą świecą. Po obu stronach jedynego źródła światła stały naczynia z pysznie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Na przeciwległych krańcach stołu leżały dwie śnieżnobiałe zastawy wraz ze srebrnymi sztućcami. W kieliszkach wypolerowanych na błysk odbijał się blask świecy, lekko zniekształcony przez znajdujące się w środku czerwone wino.

-Podejdź tu, proszę.- Steve podprowadził Buck'a do stołu.- Ostrożnie. Możesz zdjąć opaskę.

Bucky zaniemówił. Steve przygotował to wszystko dla niego.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był ze Steve'em na takiej randce. Jeśli James by się zastanowił, to stwierdziłby, że jeszcze nigdy nie byli na porządnej randce. Ale Bucky w tej chwili nie myślał o tym.

Był wpatrzony w Steve'a.

-To dla mnie naprawdę ważny dzień, marzyłem o nim od dawna.- Zaczął Steve, łapią partnera za dłonie. Głos mu się łamał. Bucky wydał jakiś nieskładny dźwięk.- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Bucky. Jesteśmy ze sobą już prawie dwa lata, a znamy się od prawie stu. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą, jaką w życiu poznałem. Nikt nie był dla mnie taki jaki ty. Dobry, troskliwy, czuły... Nie poświęcił mi tyle czasu, co mój najlepszy przyjaciel.- James raz za razem próbował mu przerwać, ale Steve mówił dalej.- Jesteś najwspanialszą, najinteligentniejszą, najbardziej rozśmieszającą mnie i najważniejszą dla mnie osobą na świecie. Byłeś ze mną w małym mieszkanku w Brooklynie, w biedzie i nędzy. Byłeś ze mną w Wakandzie. Spędziliśmy ze sobą wiele lat, zawsze mnie wspierałeś i zawsze mówiłeś mi, że mam się nie poddawać. Teraz mogę ci wyznać, że marzyłem o tej chwili odkąd dowiedziałem się, że żyjesz, a może nawet wcześniej, tylko nie chciałem się do tego przed sobą przyznać. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. I pomimo że nasze pierwsze spotkanie po wojnie nie wypadło najlepiej... ja wiem, że zawsze wyciągniesz mnie z opałów czy z Potomacu.- Steve uśmiechnął się i przełknął ślinę. Uklęknął przed Bucky'm, a sekundę później wyjął małe, czarne pudełeczko. Brunet patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i ze łzami w oczach. Usta zasłonił metalową ręką.- Wspierałeś mnie, a ja wspierałem ciebie. Kocham cię nad życie, które tak usilnie chronisz, kiedy ja robię wszystko, żeby ochronić ciebie. Czy ty, James'ie Buchanan'ie Barnes'ie, wyjdziesz za mnie i spędzisz resztę życia z takim staruszkiem jak ja?- Steve powoli otworzył pudełko.

-Oh! Oczywiście, że tak.

Stevie założył pierścionek na palec serdeczny lewej ręki Bucky'ego, podniósł się z kolan i pocałował go namiętnie. Stali tak chwilę obejmując się i co jakiś czas całując.

-Bucky.- Wyszeptał Steve, kiedy udało mu się uspokoić i przełknąć łzy.- Mój... ukochany... chodźmy zjeść. Wstyd przyznać, ale przez stres prawie w ostatnim tygodniu nie jadłem.

-A ja myślałem, że ty znowu dietę stosujesz.- Odpowiedział mu Bucky z uśmiechem, ocierając łzy z oczu blondyna. On sam ledwo dawał radę nie płakać.- Chodźmy zjeść.

Bucky nie przyznał tego na głos, ale był... wzruszony.

**ᴥ**

-Boo Boo?- Wyszeptał Steve na wypadek, gdyby Bucky już spał, ponieważ była późna noc, a raczej wczesny ranek. Słońce prześwitywało przez żaluzję i padało na ścianę za łóżkiem.

-Hmm?- Wymruczał sennie brunet w mostek swojego chłopaka. Swojego NARZECZONEGO.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Jakbym wygrał na loterii. Ale chodź już spać, wiem jak mało ostatnio sypiałeś.

-Zastanawiałem się przez cały ten czas. "Czy Bucky się zgodzi?", "Czy to odpowiedni moment?" i najważniejsze..."GDZIE SĄ TE PIERŚCIONKI?!"- Steve roześmiał się i złączył ich dłonie. Przez okno wpadało dostatecznie dużo światła, żeby dwa pierścionki błysnęły w blasku wschodzącego słońca6. Były identyczne, srebrne ze złotem na brzegach. Żadnych kamieni, czysta prostota, tak samo jak ich związek. Od środka miały dwa grawerunki. Jednym z napisów były ich inicjały, drugim... słowa, które znaczyły dla nich więcej, niż cokolwiek innego. "I am with you 'till the end of the line"7

-Czemu miałbym się nie zgodzić? To naprawdę... jak wygrana na loterii. Co do odpowiedniego momentu...

-Tak?

-Kupiłem nam prezent.- Bucky wykręcił się z uścisku Steve'a i sięgnął do swojej szafki nocnej. Wyciągnął z niej mały woreczek i podał go blondynowi.- Kupiłem już jakiś czas temu, ale nie było okazji i...

Steve pociągnął za sznureczki rozwiązując kokardkę i wytrząsnął zawartość na dłoń. Ciche stuknięcie blaszek uświadomiło Steve'owi, co Bucky im kupił.

-Nieśmiertelniki. Oh, James.- Westchnął Kapitan, objął bruneta za szyję i zaczął go całować.- To takie... uroczę.- Powiedział, kiedy zabrakło mu tchu i musiał rozłączyć ich usta. Przy okazji założył Bucky'emu na szyję wisiorek ze swoim nazwiskiem. Barnes odwdzięczył się tym samym i ponownie złączył ich ustach.

Przerwał im dzwonek telefonu Steve'a.

-Uhhh... Bucky przestań.- Steve się roześmiał i odepchnął usta partnera od swojej szyi. Złapał telefon i odebrał.- Steven Rogers.- Przedstawił się.

-*Steve, przyjeżdżaj szybko do szpitala na Queens. Tony i Loki mieli wypadek. Trzeba ich przenieść do szpitala w Siedzibie.*- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi zapłakany głos Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Pasek- Kot mojej cioci; brat mojego kota xD
> 
> 2Laleczko- jedyne które mi się spodobało, a, według mnie, pasuje do tego co Bucky mógł mówić do dziewczyn KIEDYŚ
> 
> 3
> 
> (jedyne co miałam w głowie to właśnie ten obrazek xD)
> 
> 4Serio… W tym miejscu nadal nie istniało takie coś jak „Czarna Pantera: xD Chyba, ale nie mam pewności, istniał tylko zwiastun do filmu :D ten pierwszy xD
> 
> 5 [Steeb & Buckly](https://tapas.io/episode/486699)
> 
> 6
> 
> Wschodzące słońce... ale czy na pewno?
> 
> 7 _„Będę z tobą do końca”_ lub w wersji polskiego dubbingu „ _Ja kumpla nie zawiodę”_ (#rip-polish-translation [*] )
> 
> Ponownie obudzony do życia wen stwierdził, że narysowanie obrączki to spoko sprawa xD 
> 
> I nie tylko obrączkę...
> 
> A co to za obrączka bez pudełeczka?
> 
> Następny rozdział: 01.02.2020r.


	22. TONY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEY!**
> 
> **TAK TY!**
> 
> Nie zgadniesz co mam ci do powiedzenia!
> 
> Mam kolejną **niespodziankę! ******
> 
> ********
> 
> ********
> 
> Tym razem dłuższą, bo wielorozdziałową!!! (Takie słowo w ogóle istnieje?🤔 Nieważne)
> 
> Więc za tydzień (Borze, mam już dość tego zdania 😑... I następnego też, ale hej! Tradycji musi być za dość... Czy coś) 08.02.2020 około godziny 15:30 (no chyba, że będę w dobrym humorze jak wstanę i go od razu wtedy wstawię xD czyli około 14😂) pojawi się niespodzianka (chyba) numer 3... Albo 4? Za dużo piszę... 😑 Nie ważne! Jak widzicie próbuje własnych sił w nowych rzeczach (i to wcale nie dlatego, że mam już dość tej cholernej drugiej części... Zero korelacji 😁)
> 
> I cóż, skoro dotarłeś/aś już tak daleko... To hej! Moje inne prace wprost czekają, żeby je przeczytać i nudzą się same! W notce końcowej znajdziecie linki do każdego z nich! Nawet tego najnowszego (które przez sklerozę nie wstawiłam na czas 😂)
> 
> A! No I miłego Lutego ^-^

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ja cię uratuję, tylko proszę... proszę... To znowu moja wina. Przepraszam.

Później słychać już było tylko szloch.

**ᴥ**

-Znaleźli ich w zmiażdżonym samochodzie.- Głos Pepper łamał się na każdym słowie. Próbowała ocierać łzy, ale kolejne leciały nieprzerwanie.- Połowa auta była zgnieciona. Loki uratował mu życie, zdążył wypchnąć Tony'ego z samochodu i zamortyzować magią jego upadek, ale jemu samemu już się nie udało wyskoczyć. Połamało mu prawie wszystkie kości z lewej strony ciała, prawdopodobnie dostał wstrząśnienia mózgu i miał rozległy krwotok wewnętrzny, ale kiedy odzyskał przytomność to wspiął się na skarpę, z której spadł samochód, i zaopiekował się Tony'm. On… Tony miał złamaną rękę, rozbitą czaszkę i prawdopodobnie znów dostałby zawału, gdyby Loki mu nie pomógł.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, Pepper.- Steve przytulił kobietę, a Bucky objął ich dwójkę. On znał się z Lokim najlepiej, pomagali sobie wzajemnie przez lata. Byli jak bracia.- Loki to twardziel. A jeśli on żyje, to nie pozwoli Tony'emu umrzeć.

-Niech będzie pani dobrej myśli, panno Potts. Znam Lokiego i wiem, że Stark przeżyje. Bo jak sam nie da rady, to Loki wyciągnie go nawet z grobu. Oni dopiero zasmakowali jak to jest kochać. A żaden z nich nie porzuca projektu w połowie.- Powiedział James głaszcząc Pepper po plecach.- Jak się trzyma Peter? Słyszałem, że bardzo się przejął. Może mógłbym jakoś pomóc?- Zaoferował się. Młodzieniec trochę go przerażał, ale pomimo nadmiernego zaangażowania i lekkiego braku instynktu samozachowawczego, James polubił go. Przypominał mu trochę Steve'a, kiedy chodzili razem do szkoły.

-Jeśli mógłbyś, to idź do niego, proszę. Siedzi sam w salonie w wieżowcu, w którym mieszka Tony i się pewnie zadręcza.- Odpowiedziała Pepper, próbując się opanować.- Nie pozwoliłam mu tym razem przyjść, wiem jakim ciosem był dla niego ostatni pobyt Tony'ego w szpitalu. F.R.I.D.A.Y. go pilnuje. A teraz Tony wygląda o wiele gorzej niż wtedy. Przekaż mu, że będą przenosić Tony'ego do jego apartamentów około piętnastej, jeśli będzie stabilny. Teraz trzeba czekać.

-Ja poczekam z tobą na jakieś wiadomości od lekarzy.- Zapewnił Steve i podprowadził ją do krzesełek.

**ᴥ**

-Peter?- Bucky podszedł od tyłu do kanapy, na której siedział chłopak ze zwieszoną głową.

-Sierżant Barnes?!- Zdziwił się chłopak, wstając szybko z sofy.- Nie przyszedł pan chyba...

-Wystarczy Bucky.- Przerwał mu James.- Lub, jeśli wolisz, możesz mnie nazywać Ten-facet-z-zajebistą-metalową-ręką albo po prostu wujku. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego.- Rozluźnił tym zdaniem atmosferę.

-Czy z tat..., znaczy, z panem Starkiem wszystko w porządku?- Peter opadł z powrotem na kanapę.

-Jest z nim Loki, nic mu nie będzie. Jeśli jego stan będzie stabilny, to przewiozą go do jego własnego szpitala około piętnastej.- Pocieszył go Barnes.

-To prawda, ze oni...- Parker nie dokończył, ale Bucky się domyślił.

-Pasują do siebie.- Odpowiedział mu ze wzruszeniem ramion James. Przeskoczył przez oparcie mebla i usiadł obok Petera.- Nie zamartwiaj się tym, Loki wyciągnie go nawet z piekła jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Wiem to. Nie musisz się martwić, naprawdę. Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. Chodzisz do szkoły prawda?

-Yhym...- Odparł Peter, kręcąc się na kanapie i niepewnie spoglądając na mężczyznę.- Fajnie nawet jest. Za twoich czasów na pewno było inaczej?

-Steve powiedział by ci o tym więcej. Ja nienawidziłem tam chodzić, ale robiłem to dla niego, żeby móc go chronić. Jeśli miałbym przetłumaczyć to na bardziej współczesny język, to powiedziałbym, że Steve był kujonem i może nerdem, a ja zdawałem z klasy do klasy, ale byłem raczej średnim uczniem. Prędzej trója niż czwórka.- Odpowiedział Bucky, rozsiadając się wygodnie. Łokcie oparł o wezgłowie.- Później było już lepiej, dziewczyny chętniej na mnie patrzyły, mogłem im zaimponować muskulaturą.- Powiedział i zademonstrował mięśnie, udając kulturystę, a Peter zaśmiał się.

-To prawda, że kapitan Rogers nadal...- Bucky zachęcił go do mówienia, ponownie siadając na sofie.- Czy kapitan Rogers nadal mówi do dziewczyn panienko i laleczko?

-Zwrot panienka w naszych czasach było normalnym i grzecznym zwrotem do kobiety, więc nadal tak się do nich zwracamy.- Odpowiedział spokojnie James.- Poza tym, laleczko to mój tekst. Steve nigdy go nie używał, bo uważał go za zbyt mało dżentelmeński. A ja zwracam się w ten sposób już tylko do jednej osoby.- Mężczyzna pokazał palec serdeczny z pierścionkiem.

-O MÓJ BOŻE! Gratulację, Bucky.- Krzyknął Peter, zapominając, że kiedyś walczyli przeciwko sobie. Przytulił go szybko i zaczął zadawać pytania jak karabin maszynowy.

-Hej! Hej! Stop. Bo nie nadążam.- Bucky się roześmiał, wstał lekko skrępowany z kanapy i ruszył do kuchni po jakieś napoje.

-Pierścionek pasuje do twojej metalowej ręki.- Zauważył z uśmiechem Peter.- Kim ona jest? Kiedy ją poznałeś? A może te wszystkie teorię były prawdziwe i to nie jest dziewczyna? O mój boże, to by było super!

-Ile masz lat młody?- Krzyknął mężczyzna zza drzwi lodówki. Bucky nie chciał rozmawiać teraz o jego "dziewczynie", która nazywa się Steve i jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

-Niedługo skończę dwadzieścia dwa.- Odkrzyknął Peter.

-Nie kłam, nie wyglądasz. A co najważniejsze... chodzisz jeszcze do szkoły.- Powiedział Bucky, wracając z butelką piwa z lodówki dla siebie i sokiem dla Peter'a.- Japekowy sok.- Postawił przed chłopakiem szklankę i opadł na sofę z westchnieniem.

-Japekowy? A nie jabłkowy?- Zdziwił się Parker. Chłopak nie zauważył zmiany tematu.

-Mieliśmy w klasie takiego chłopaka, który w wypracowaniu napisał, że w sadzie ma wiele drzew japekowych.- Oboje się roześmiali.

-Czyli jednak coś pamiętasz? Znaczy z czasów przed...- Chłopak się zawahał, nie wiedząc czy może o tym mówić.

-Zimowym Żołnierzem? Tak, pamiętam.- Bucky upił łyk piwa i spoważniał.- To niesamowite, ale będziesz pierwszą osobą, która pozna chodź część tej historii i nie będzie dla mnie kimś w rodzaju rodziny. Będzie kimś z zewnątrz. Ale tobie przyda się to, co zamierzam powiedzieć.- Uśmiechnął się.- Uspokoi cię.- Bucky stuknął się butelką ze szklanką Spider-Mana.

-Na pewno chcesz o tym mówić? Wiem, że niektórym ludziom to pomaga, ale ja chciałbym przeżyć tę rozmowę i być w jednym kawałku. Nie to, że cię obrażam, wujku Bucky! Ale ostatnim razem jak się spotkaliśmy, to udało mi się powstrzymać twoją zajebistą-metalową-rękę tylko dzięki dobremu refleksowi i pajęczej sile.- Chłopak chciał kontynuować wypowiedź, ale przeszkodził mu w tym chichot mężczyzny obok.

-Ja się wtedy hamowałem, żeby nie skrzywdzić niewinnego dzieciaka. Ale wróćmy do meritum. Nie opowiem ci wszystkiego, ale chodzi o moje wspomnienia. Loki pomógł mi je opanować. Tak naprawdę to wyciągnął mnie z piekła. Poświęcił się dla mnie i jestem pewny, że zrobi jeszcze więcej dla Tony'ego. Jest dla mnie jak brat, a ja zrobiłbym to samo dla osoby, którą kocham. Nie wiem jak mogę to powiedzieć, ale myślę, że...- Bucky uśmiechnął się i upił trochę piwa z butelki.- Że będziesz miał niedługo dwóch nadopiekuńczych tatusiów. Gratulacje.

**ᴥ**

-Naprawdę, Pepper. Nie masz się o co martwić, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem, że nie ufasz Lokiemu, ale on bez żadnego ważnego powodu pomagał Bucky'emu. I nie zabił mnie jak go zaatakowałem. Nie mówię tu o naszym spotkaniu w Stuttgarcie, ale tam mógł mnie zabić jakieś pięć razy najmniej.

-On już raz uratował Tony'ego.- Odpowiedziała Pepper, poprawiając makijaż. Niedawno doktor przyszedł powiedzieć, że Tony jest stabilny i jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będą mogli go przewieść do szpitala Starka.- Ten zawał... ten zawał, który miał poprzednio, był śmiertelny.

-Wiem.- Odpowiedział smutno Steve. Bał się spojrzeć w oczy kobiety, czuł się trochę niezręcznie.- Tony pewnie ci o tym nie mówił, ale pogodziliśmy się. Pogodziliśmy się dzięki interwenci Lokiego w umysł Tony'ego.-Pepper spojrzała na niego ostro, a Kapitan Ameryka, mężczyzna mierzący prawie sto dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, przestraszył się jej, kobiety prawie trzydzieści centymetrów niższej, i zrobił krok w tył.- Mogę to wytłumaczyć.

-No ja myślę, że zamierzasz się wytłumaczyć, Steve.- Powiedziała rudowłosa, kończąc się pakować. Wyszła z łazienki. Steve był bardzo zażenowany, że wszedł tam razem z Potts. Teraz z wielką przyjemnością wyszedł z toalety za Pepper. Przez cały czas obawiał się, że ktoś wejdzie i go rozpozna. Na szczęście dla dumy Rogers'a łazienka była pusta podczas ich pobytu.

-Przez cały czas monitorowałem, to co robił Loki w jego mózgu. Czuwałem nad tym, co się tam działo. Loki wstawił tam wizję, która miała wyjaśnić, co działo się z Bucky'm. Tony nie był i nie jest kontrolowany w żadnym stopniu.- Najważniejsze informacje zawsze mów na początku, żeby rozmówca nie martwił się do ostatniego zdania. Taką miał zasadę.- Każde posunięcie Lokiego było omówione ze mną. Jeśli nie pilnowałem go ja, robił to Bucky. Nie było sekundy, żeby Loki mógł coś zrobić. Widziałem jak Tony powinien cierpieć podczas operacji, ale jego umysł tego nie odczuwał, aż tak bardzo, ponieważ Loki zmienił to w kaca. Tony o wiele łatwiej przyswoił ten rodzaj bólu. Chociaż wiem też, że bóg przejął jego większość. Widziałem go po tej operacji. Loki wyglądał jak trup, ale nie poddawał się. Podczas tych kilku dni, kiedy Tony był w śpiączce, bóg stworzył bardzo rozległą... imaginację w której główną role miał odgrywać Tony i Loki, który miał tłumaczyć zachowanie Buck'a. Stark trochę zepsuł nasz plan, ale nigdy nie był w żaden sposób manipulowany lub zaczarowany. Mogę przysiąc na własne życie.

-Dzięki, Steve. Trudno jest nie martwić się o tego "geniusza".- Pepper uśmiechnęła się smutno i przyjęła ramię Rogers'a.- Chodźmy już do niego do sali. Martwiłam się i tak dużo czasu. Nie obchodzi mnie co mówił lekarz. Zamierzam go teraz zobaczyć i koniec.

-Oczywiście, panno Potts.- Odpowiedział grzecznie Steve, próbując nie uśmiechać się zbyt otwarcie. Pepper nie zachowała jednak takiej powagi i chwilę później oboje śmiali się, idąc korytarzem.

-Nie gratulowałam ci chyba jeszcze, czyż nie?- Pepper uśmiechnęła się na widok rumieńca na twarzy Kapitana.- Długo czekałeś, prawda?- Zapytała kobieta, wspinając się na palce i ucałowała oba policzki mężczyzny, gratulując mu.

\- Jeśli mogę spytać, gdzie jest reszta? Mam na myśli Natashę, Rhodey'a, Thora i Vision'a. Chciałbym się w końcu z nimi spotkać.- Steve płynnie zmienił temat.

-Czekali tu ze mną na jakieś wieści, ale chwilę po waszym przyjeździe kazałam im martwić się gdzie indziej. Nat pisała, że poszli coś zjeść i wrócą do wieżowca Tony’ego, posprzątać tam.- Z każdym następnym słowem Pepper mówiła coraz ciszej, uświadamiając sobie, że James został sam z Peter'em. Z Peterem i, już niedługo, prawie całą drużyną Iron Mana, która próbowała go ostatnim razem zabić albo wtrącić do więzienia.- Ohh...

-Nie martw się, Bucky da sobie radę.- Pocieszył ją Steve, objął kobietę ramieniem i potarł dłonią jej ramię.- Musieli się kiedyś spotkać. A z tego co wiem, to powinna też być tam Wanda, Scott i Sam. Wilson dzwonił i mówił, że pewna piękna, rudowłosa Rosjanka kazała mu, cytuję, "zabrać całe to walnięte przedszkole, przydać się na coś i ogarnąć trochę na piętrze, gdzie jest sypialnia Tony'ego"- Potts uśmiechnęła się do niego. Ruszyli dalej korytarzem do pokoju sto czterdzieści cztery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Everyone Desire It, Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387) (czekaj... Czy ja właśnie wstawiam link do pewnego fica... W tym właśnie pewnym ficu?🤔 Odpowiedz brzmi tak... Bo kto bogatemu zabroni?)
> 
> [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235) (eh... Muszę się zabrać za pisanie drugiej części do tego... _Tak_ )
> 
> [Depresja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061716) ([Depression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305)) (nierozłączna para, niby to samo a jednak inaczej :D spróbuj obu)
> 
> Seria Cupcake, czyli [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) (gdzie można znaleźć babeczki) oraz [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283) (gdzie głównym tematem jest moje uzależnienie od telefonu xD [ale nie naprawdę])
> 
> Ps. 😏😏😏
> 
> Następny rozdział: 15.02.2020r.


	23. ANTHONY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sto lat, Sto lat A. ;) wszystkiego naj naj naj z okazji twoich urodzin, które będą za cztery dni ^-^ (zauważ, że o nich pamiętałam, a to już coś znaczy xD )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc... SZCZĘŚLIWEGO DNIA PSYCHICZNIE CHORYCH! (14 luty) I DNIA SINGLA (15 luty xD) oraz:
> 
> **CHAMSKA REKLAMA!**
> 
> (bo kto to czyta?😑) Zapraszam do moich nowych i starych prac ^-^
> 
> Z nowych prac, wstawiłam: 
> 
>   * [Piosenka Lokiego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499098) **(jutro wstawiam nowy rozdział!)**
> 
>   * [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283)
> 
>   * [Secret Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125) oraz do wersja po angielsku (jako że znalazłam wspaniałą duszyczkę, które mi to zbetowała ^-^) [Secret Baby (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577161)
> 
>   * [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623073) oraz wersja po angielsku (kolejna kochana duszyczka ^-^) [Wrong Number (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622848)
> 
>   * [First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639873) oraz wersja po angielsku (bo tak, znalazłam aż TRZY dobre duszyczki ^-^) [First Date (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637965)
> 
> 

> 
> A ze starych? W starym składzie mamy oczywiście:
> 
>   * [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) (pierwsza część do Game of Love :D )
> 
>   * [Depresja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061716) oraz wersja po angielsku (Bo helloł... ma się ten urok osobity :D ) [Depression (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305)
> 
>   * [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
> 


_*W TYM SAMYM CZASIE*_

-Czyli tak to jest poczuć chłodne objęcia śmierci.- Wycharczał zmęczony Tony. Na skraju łóżka obok niego leżał Loki.

-Anthony.- Powiedział z niedowierzaniem bóg.- Z tego co wiem, to nawet tu, na Midgardzie, nazywają to przytulaniem.- Trickster otarł łzy udając, że poprawia włosy. Geniusz zaś udawał, że tego nie zauważył. Dłoń boga spoczęła na rozpalonym czole Tony'ego i rozczochrała mu włosy.- Anthony.- Miliarder napił się wody podanej w szklance przez czarnowłosego.

-Tak wiem, to moja wina.- Powiedział Tony i zasłonił dłonią oczy. Loki odsunął ją i złączył ich palce.- Czyżby bezlitosny bóg chaosu martwił się?

-Jeszcze dobrze nie zaznałem uciechy twojego ciała, a ty już prawie umarłeś. Ba! Ja nawet nie zakosztowałem rozkoszy ze strony twojego... interesu. Miałbym teraz pozwolić ci nas zabić?- Bóg uśmiechnął się.- Ale tak. Martwiłem się. I to była moja wina.- Wyszeptał Loki, schodząc z łóżka i siadając na krześle. Złapał ponownie dłoń Tony'ego i ucałował jej wierzch.- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak wiele wycierpiałem i poświęciłem dla takiego życia.- Stark zachęcił go, żeby mówił. Miał nadzieję poznać pokręconą historię Lokiego.

Przecież prawie znowu umarł, co lepszego mógł robić, jak nie wysłuchiwać historii, opowiadanej przez swojego chłopaka, leżąc w wygodnym łóżku?

Thor opowiedział miliarderowi kiedyś tę historię, to było chyba tydzień po Bitwie. Wtedy Tony dostał bardzo okrojoną jej wersje, ale teraz ma szansę usłyszeć całość. Z najlepszego źródła. Wiedział, że to będzie smutna historia, ale ona pomoże mu lepiej poznać Lokiego. Miliarder myślał o tym, że miło jest z kimś uprawiać seks, nie znając życia tej osoby, ale udawało się to tylko w przypadkach jednorazowych numerków. A to co było miedzy geniuszem i bogiem, Tony nie mógł nazwać "jednorazowym numerkiem" z jednego ważnego powodu.

Zdarzyło się to już cztery razy.

I Stark liczy na jeszcze kilka.

-Zacznę od momentu, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że to Thor ma zostać władcą Asgardu, a nie ja. W przeliczeniu na Midgardzkie jednostki czasu miałem szesnaście, może osiemnaście, lat i byłem rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, które przez całe swoje życie myślało, że zostanie królem. Dzieckiem, które było przez prawie całe swoje życie gnębione przez przyjaciół brata. Dzieckiem, które było okłamywane. Dzieckiem, któremu musiały w końcu puścić nerwy. Odyn nie chciał słuchać moich argumentów przeciw kandydaturze Thora, więc kilka tygodni zajęło mi ułożenie odpowiedniego planu, w którym mógłbym pokazać swoją potęgę i to, że nie można mną pomiatać, że należy słuchać, kiedy mówię. Pewnie zdziwi cię fakt, Anthony, że w tym planie nie zamierzałem nikogo zabijać, a jedynie pokazać, że Thor nie nadaje się na władcę Asgardu. Nie chciałem również, żeby został wygnany. Liczyłem, że Odyn po prostu przydzieli Thora jako dowódcę wojsk Asgardu, a mnie mianuje następcą tronu. Nie stało się tak, więc mój plan musiał ulec zmianie. A plany, które zmieniłem, musiały zmienić się jeszcze bardziej. W międzyczasie, wstąpiłem na Midgard z odwiedzinami do wygnanego Thora. Pojawiłem się w tym samym stroju co dziś, moja pierwsza wizyta od wielu lat, a ja chciałem wyglądać jak normalny człowiek.- Tony przyjrzał się strojowi Lokiego i stwierdził, że jest elegancki oraz praktyczny. Miliarder już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że bóg lubił się stroić. Całość była utrzymana w kolorze ciemnej, oliwkowej zieleni. Biała koszula w wąskie pasy, krawat, prawie czarne, spodnie i buty oraz szalik w jasną i ciemną pepitkę. Na krześle, na którym siedział Loki, wisiał ciemnozielony płaszcz. Włosy zaczesał do tylu. Wyglądał jak chodzące (aktualnie siedzące) pożądanie i rozpacz w jednym.- Fakt, podczas drugiej wizyty chciałem zgładzić rasę ludzką, ale o tym później. Zmiana planów doprowadziła do mojego upadku w pustkę międzywymiarową. Niefortunnie się zdarzyło się, że spadłem w okolicę dość nieprzyjemną. W tamtym miejscu czas płynie inaczej, więc spędziłem tam przynajmniej kilka lat. Dorosłem. Nie jestem w stanie dokładnie określić ile czasu tam spędziłem, ale kiedy w końcu wypuścili mnie na Ziemię...- Głos Lokiego załamał się lekko, ale bóg odchrząknął i kontynuował spokojnie.- Kiedy już mnie wypuścili, miało to miejsce w dzień, kiedy doktor Selvig rozpoczął badania nad Tesseract'em. Byłem wtedy niewolnikiem, czułem się jak narkoman na głodzie i pewnie tak też wyglądałem. Już na tym etapie przestałem liczyć czas według jakichkolwiek jednostek czasu. Odpuściłem to sobie. Jak ci już, Anthony, mówiłem, James przeszedł coś podobnego, ale po niego przyszedł Steven. Ja nie miałem takiego luksusu. Potem nastąpił czas, w którym musiałem zacząć realizować plan ataku, którego nie będę przytaczał, ponieważ doskonale go znasz. Mogę cię tylko zapewnić, że jestem urodzonym strategiem i wasze zwycięstwo było ustawione.- Loki uśmiechnął się.- Steven ci pewnie nie mówił, bo to trochę upokarzające dla żołnierza, ale podczas naszego spotkania w Stuttgarcie miałem szansę zabić go przynajmniej sześć razy, o czym on doskonale wiedział. Jeszcze w laboratorium, gdzie pracował Selvig, nie strzelałem do nikogo kto by pierwszy mnie nie zaatakował. Przepraszam, ale teraz trochę będę mówił nieskładnie. To był dla mnie trudny czas, pewnych rzeczy nadal nie poukładałem sobie w głowie.- Bóg zamilkł na chwilę, żeby pozbierać myśli. Tony w tym czasie usiadł się na łóżku i złapał dłoń kochanka.

-Nie musisz o tym mówić jeśli nie chcesz. Każdy musi mieć jakieś tajemnice.- Miliarder uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Ta historia zbyt długo żyła w cieniu. Dlatego trudno jest ją stamtąd wydobyć.- Loki odwzajemnił uśmiech i ściskam delikatnie zdrową rękę Tony'ego.- Największą rolę w odzyskaniu pełnej świadomości po kontroli umysłu przez jeden z kamieni nieskończoności, odegrał Hulk.- Podjął opowieść Loki.- Rekalibracja kognitywna, tak to nazwali, prawda? Pamiętam, że uśmiechnąłeś na mój słaby żart o drinku. Jako jedyny ze mną rozmawiałeś. Nie tak jak Fury, nie tak jak Natalia. Ty, pomimo że chciałeś tylko zdobyć więcej czasu, interesowałeś się mną. Zacząłeś przy mnie żartować. Flirtować. To też bardzo mi pomogło. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za tamto okno. I na złość Fury'ego zdradzę ci tajemnice. Podczas walk na Hellicarierze, kiedy dźgnąłem Coulson'a...- Loki zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. Bóg był bardzo teatralną divą.- Nie drasnąłem ani jednego ważnego organu w jego ciele, ani żyły, a tym bardziej żadnej tętnicy. Jako mag musiałem poznać dokładne umiejscowienie każdego organu wielu ras, żeby móc ratować życie.- Tony patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Bóg pochylił się w jego stronę i wyszeptał mu do ucha dwa słowa po czym odsunął się z satysfakcją.- Coulson żyje1. Ale nie miał kto wam o tym opowiedzieć oprócz mnie, zakutego w kajdany, z magicznym kneblem na ustach, wysłanego do więzienia w Asgardzie. Miałem szybki proces i prawie od razu trafiłem do więzienia. Później był atak Ciemnych Elfów i śmierć mojej mamy.- Na ostatnim słowie Lokiemu załamał się głos i ponownie musiał przerwać.- Thor doniósł Odynowi o mojej śmierci na Svartalfheimie, a ja spokojnie przeniosłem się na Midgard. Od tamtej pory do Asgardu zaglądam regularnie. Sentymenty.- Powiedział Loki ze smutnym uśmiechem.- Za każdym razem istniało ryzyko, że Heimdall mnie zobaczy. Ale teraz to już nie ważne. Nie wrócę tam, za dużo rzeczy przypomina mi mimo wszystko moją mamę. Polubiłaby cię. Stwierdziłaby, że masz na mnie dobry wpływ.- Ręka Lokiego bezwiednie dotknęła policzka Tony'ego i otarł łzę.- Nie płacz, Anthony. Jest w lepszym miejscu, w Walhalli, gdzie miejsce każdej duszy, która zginęła walcząc.

-Nie chcę być niegrzeczny i obrażać twojej mamy, ale ta łza nie była dla niej, tylko dla ciebie. A ja myślałem, że to moje życie było pojebane przez to jakiego miałem ojca, ale widzę, że twoje nie było lepsze.

-Nie przejmuj się tym, Anthony. Nie wracam do tego życia. Nie wrócę do Asgardu, chyba że na ślub Thora lub własny. Jako osoby z rodziny królewskiej, musimy wziąć ślub udzielony przez władcę Asgardu.- Wyjaśnił Loki ze smutnym uśmiechem.- Po chwili przemyślenia stwierdzam, że ten obrządek musiałby odbyć się dla mnie również w Jotunheimie, a ślubu udzieliłby mi jeden z kuzynów, który przejął władze, kiedy się jej zrzekłem.

-Wiesz co to oznacza?- Zapytał nagle Tony. Bóg spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach.- To oznacza aż dwa miesiące miodowe. Plus jeszcze miesiąc na ziemi.- Miliarder roześmiał się.- Chciałbym kiedyś polecieć z tobą do Asgardu.- Geniusz złapał twarz Trickstera w dłonie i złożył pocałunek na jego czole.- Mógłbym otworzyć działalność międzywymiarową. Już mam nazwę. STARK INTERGALACTIC.- Mówiąc nazwę, Tony przesuwał zdrową ręką w powietrzu, tworząc niewidzialny łuk. Lekko się skrzywił, kiedy ramię w gipsie zaczęły dawać o sobie znać.- Co o tym sądzisz? Myślisz, że władca Asgardu zgodziłby się rozmawiać ze zwykłym człowiekiem?- Loki roześmiał się na słowotok Tony'ego.

-Jeśli uda ci się wymyślić jak obejść pewne zakazy to mogę cię tam zabrać.- Powiedział Loki, wygodnie rozsiadając się na krześle.- Najważniejszą zasadę, która musisz obejść, dotyczy Bifrostu. Jest to, możesz się z tego śmiać, tęczowy most łączący Asgard z Midgardem. Tak, tęczowy. Wiem co to oznacza w waszej krainie, byłem na paru paradach równości. Ale wracając, chodzi o to, że dawno temu każdy mógł przejść po tym moście bez problemów. Było tak do czasu, aż pewien człowiek nie zdenerwował Odyna. Chodziło chyba o to, że ten mężczyzna rościł sobie prawa do tronu jako syn Boga jedynego, a przynajmniej tak mówił, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Wtedy też Odyn wydał królewski rozkaz, że już żaden Midgardczyk nie postawi stopy na tęczowym moście. Później trzeba by też było ubrać cię po asgardcku. To jest akurat mały problem i szybko można go załatwić. Co jeszcze trzeba by było zrobić...- Zastanawiał się na głos Loki, a Tony patrzył na niego z zachwytem. Swoją uwagę rzucił żartem by rozweselić boga, ale miliarder nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Trickster weźmie sprawę na poważnie.- Musiałbyś dokładnie zastanowić się jak przekonać Odyna do swoich racji i to w taki sposób, żeby nie zdenerwował staruszka. Zastanowić się co możesz zaoferować Asgardowi, czego jeszcze nie mają i co chciałbyś w zamian za te usługi. Ahhh, masz też ułatwioną sprawę, ponieważ Thor może umówić cię na audiencję. Wiesz jak się ustawić, Anthony.- Zakończył z chytrym uśmiechem Loki.

-Jesteś jak na razie najlepszym chłopakiem jakiego miałem. W sumie to pierwszym, ale najlepszym. Ledwo się obudziłem, jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałem, a ty już planujesz podróż do innego wymiaru.- Tony się roześmiał i pocałować Lokiego.- Zabierze mnie na wycieczkę do innych wymiarów, pomoże zawrzeć umowy handlowe, chociaż nie wiem jeszcze czym i za co. Kiedyś próbował bez mojej zgody bawić się w BDSM2, by chwilę później wyrzucić mnie przez okno, a aktualnie, mam nadzieję, będzie kontynuował dzielenie ze mną łoża oraz grzeszenie w nim. Tak, to są eleganckie eufemizmy na dziki i niczym nieograniczony seks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1W tym miejscu jeszcze nie zaczęłam oglądać Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.A.-y, więc jest inaczej niż tam xD
> 
> 2Nie wiem, która jest godziną, kiedy to czytacie, ale u mnie jest 3:07, kiedy to pisze i właśnie skończyłam czytać czym DOKŁADNIE jest BDSM... zostawcie świeczkę dla mojego wewnętrznego dziecka [*] DOGŁĘBNIE przeczytałam na ten temat kilka artykułów... i dla waszej wiadomości... to duszenie Tony'ego przez Lokiego mogłoby być kwalifikowane jako częściowe BDSM (a przynajmniej tak zrozumiałam)
> 
> Następny rozdział: 29.02.2020r.


	24. REKONWALESCENCJA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkiego Najlepszego dla To Nie Jest Mój Diler, osoby, która tu pewnie nigdy nie trafi, ale mimo wszystko, dzisiaj ma swoje piąte (dwudzieste) urodziny, więc Sto lat, Sto lat ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, więc po raz czwarty, jeszcze raz ostrzeżenie ^-^ Oto przed Wami kolejny smut. I powtarzając po raz czwarty... Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi/ jest nieletni/ nie ma ochoty/ jest w miejscu publicznym/inne po akapicie "Jak chcesz, tak rób..." może się przenieść do akapitu zaczynającego się słowami "Kocham cię..." ^-^... a przynajmniej tak sądzę... Trudno to tu rozgarnąć akurat xD
> 
> Koniec ostrzeżenia

-Nie będę dłużej leżał w tym łóżku! Mam go dość! Ani mi się waż! Niech się żadne z was nie waży mnie tchnąć, bo, kurwa, nie ręczę za siebie! Sam dam radę wstać i iść do łazienki! No przecież mówię, nie, ja tu, kurwa, krzyczę, że jestem samodzielny! Ale nie, mój pojebany przyjaciel musi się teraz nade mną rozczulać i chuchać jak na porcelanę, którą wszystko może stłuc. Puszczaj moją rękę! O nie! Nie pozwalam ci tam ze mną wchodzić, słyszysz, popaprańcu?! Idę SAM! O, i widzisz? Nie było tak źle. Nie, nie położę się z powrotem do łóżka! Mam go dość! Gdzie idę? Na pewno nie do łóżka, ot co. Może na dół. Jak to po co? Zadajesz głupie pytania. Jakie znowu _„Wyrażaj się_ ”? Jaka znowu „ _Kultura językowa”_? Będę mówił co mi się, kurwa, podoba. Ja pierdolę, co za ludzie. Nawet nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać! Wy-cho-dzę!- Krzyknął Bucky, trzaskając drzwiami przed nosem Steve'a.

Kapitan prawie siłą trzymał go w łóżku po tym jak na James'a spadł fortepian. Nie stało mu się nic poważnego, ponieważ zdążył odskoczyć i instrument roztrzaskał się obok, ale jeden z odłamków przebił Barnes'owi łydkę. Nikt nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, ale Rogers prawie zwariował i od tamtej pory, czyli od jakichś dwóch dni, nie wypuszczał Bucky'ego z objęć.

Całą scenka rozegrała się na oczach ich wspólnych przyjaciół i byłych wrogów, czyli mówiąc w skrócie, prawie wszystkich, którzy przebywali w Nowej-Siedzibie-Avengers-Przed-Rozpadem z powodu stanu zdrowia Tony'ego i jego bardzo miło wyrażonej prośby. Każdy z nich albo patrzył w osłupieniu na drzwi, albo uśmiechał się dwuznacznie.

-Przepraszam was za niego. Prawdopodobne znowu zaczyna mu dokuczać kręgosłup.- W jednej chwili Kapitan patrzył z otwartą buzią na drzwi i mówił spokojnym głosem, a w następnej otworzył je na oścież i od progu krzyknął za odchodzącym Bucky'm.- James'ie Buchanan'ie Barnes'ie! Masz w tej chwili zapierdalać z powrotem do łóżka i nie obchodzi mnie, kurwa, że ci się nudzi! Lekarz kazał leżeć i mam zamiar dopilnować, żeby twój zgrabny tyłeczek leżał, kurwa, w łóżku! Nie pierdol mi o tym, że jestem nadopiekuńczy tylko wracaj w tej chwili! Ja ci dam takie palce pokazywać!- Krzyknął Steve i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając resztę towarzystwa w jeszcze większym osłupieniu, tym razem wszystkich bez wyjątku.

-A gdzie podział się nasz Kapitan-uważaj-jak-się-wyrażasz-Ameryka?- Zapytała zaszokowana Natasha, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza.

**ᴥ**

-Anthony. Masz leżeć w łóżku. Tak, masz się cieszyć, że jest to twoje własne łóżko, a nie te szpitalne.- Mówił Loki, nieświadomy faktu, że właśnie powtórzył słowa Steve'a.- Idźcie już. Ja go przypilnuję, żeby nie uciekł do warsztatu.- Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Loki, zwracając się do Thora, Pepper i Rhodey'a, którzy przebywali z nim w pokoju. Minął tydzień od wypadku.

-I zostawiacie mnie na pastwę boga, który wyrzucił moją skromną osobę przez okno?- Zapytał błagalnym tonem Stark. Jednak spojrzenie jakie skierował w stronę Pepper i Rhodey'a jasno wyrażało polecenie jak najszybszego wyjścia.

-Przykro mi, Tony.- Zlitowała się kobieta.- Wracaj szybko do zdrowia, a my teraz pójdziemy przekazać nowe informacje reszcie. Powiem ci też, że ta wasza wojna domowa nie zniechęciła nikogo, żeby nie przyszedł i nie sprawdził co u ciebie. Przemyśl to w wolnej chwili.- Zakończyła Pepper z uśmiechem, po czym skierowała się w do drzwi i wyszła, a za nią Thor oraz Rhodey, który już miał wyjść, ale jednak przystanął i zwrócił się do Lokiego.

-Mam nadzieję, że to, co tym razem Tony powiedział w telewizji, było prawda i nim nie manipulujesz. A ty, wredny sukinsynu, panie _jestem-Tony-Stark-i-jestem-niepokonany_ , nie waż się więcej straszyć nas w ten sposób.- Wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami.- Sorry!- Usłyszeli jeszcze przytłumiony głos czarnoskórego.

-Więc, Loki? Czy teraz mogę iść do warsztatu?- Zapytał przymilnie Tony.

-Nie.

-W takim razie może położysz się ze mną?

-Anthony. Miałeś wypadek, jesteś wyczerpany i obolały. Jedyne co bym mógł robić to przytulać cię.- Wytłumaczył Tony'emu Loki lekko zmęczonym głosem.- Ja sam nie zregenerowałem się jeszcze w pełni a wydaje mi się, że źle nastawiłem sobie albo nadgarstek, albo staw w łokciu. Nie czuję zbyt dobrze przez te wszystkie zaklęcia przeciwbólowe, które na siebie nałożyłem.

-Pokaż mi go.- Bóg podał miliarderowi bolącą rękę, który obejrzał oba miejsca.- Rzeczywiście, źle. To łokieć.- Stwierdził Tony głosem fachowca. Miał już wiele razy do czynienia z takimi i podobnymi urazami. Zazwyczaj u siebie. Sam nastawiał sobie brak, kiedy go wybił ze stawu podczas ćwiczeń z Mark II. Pamiętał też, że miał kiedyś zwichnięty staw łokciowy i musiał, również sam, wstawić kość w staw.- Mogę go nastawić jeśli chcesz. Mam wprawę.- Loki tylko kiwnął głową.- No to zaczynamy. Sprawdźmy. Hmm... Tu jest! Okay, więc na trzy. Gotowy? Raz... Dwa...- Pociągnął zgrabną dłoń Lokiego, a w jego łokciu coś chrupnęło i staw zaskoczył z nieprzyjemnym odgłosem.- Trzy. I gotowe.

-Dziękuję.- Loki nawet nie pisnął podczas zabiegu, ale w jego głosie słuchać było skrywany ból. Bóg ponownie położył się obok Tony'ego i wtulił się w jego bok. Miliarder bezwiednie zaczął bawić się jego włosami.

-Proszę pana, sierżant Barnes chciałby znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce. Czy przydzielić mu pokój?- Zapytała F.R.I.D.A.Y. po paru minutach.

-Przydzielaj każdemu pokój według planów projektowych. Jeśli nie został uwzględniony- znajdź pokój najbardziej pasujący do potrzeb. Niech Barnes dostanie pokój naprzeciwko Rogers'a. Ten specjalny. Powinien się ucieszyć. Skieruj ich tam okrężną drogą i każ komuś zanieść prezent od Lokiego do pokoju Steve'a. Razem z liścikiem.- Powiedział Stark. Loki ponownie, tak jak w szpitalu, przyjemnie chłodził mu skórę i Tony znajdował się na granicy snu. Miarowy, ciepły oddech boga kontrastował z chłodem skóry, a miliarder pomyślał o swoim szczęściu, że był ktoś taki, kto go uratował. Dwa razy przynajmniej. Podziękował w myślach Lokiemu i zasnął.

**ᴥ**

-Nie tak szybko. Gdzie ty się wybierasz, co? Mówię do ciebie, to się odwróć przynajmniej.- Powiedział Steve i złapał ramię narzeczonego. Bucky odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na Steve'a przymrużonymi oczami.- Co się stało, Boo-Boo?

-Nic.- James odetchnął głęboko i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Powtórzył tą czynność jeszcze kilka razy, a Kapitan w spokoju czekał, aż Bucky się uspokoi.- Po prostu... znowu zaczyna boleć. Wróciło też jedno ze wspomnień.- Wyszeptał. Steve go przytulił, uważając na plecy bruneta. Loki pomógł z warunkowaniem i z większością wspomnień, ale nie dało rady oddzielić wszystkiego. Raz na jakiś czas zdarzały się przypadki jak teraz.

-Mogę jakoś ci pomóc?

-Czy mógłbyś... wymasować mi plecki?- Odpowiedział w szyję blondyna. Steve kiwnął głową, ale nadal przytulał James'a dopóki Bucky sam się nie odsunął.- Głosie? Gdzie znajdę jakieś ustronne miejsce? Potrzebujemy chwili dla siebie.- Powiedział Barnes w stronę sufitu.

-Wyszukuję.- Odpowiedziała im F.R.I.D.A.Y.- Proszę kierować się za niebieskimi strzałkami, Kapitanie Rogers. Sierżancie Barnes, proszę iść za czerwonymi.

Oba pokoje znajdowały się naprzeciwko siebie na czwartym piętrze. Weszli najpierw do pokoju przeznaczonego dla Steve'a.

Pomieszczenie idealnie nadawało się dla Kapitana. Zamiast jednej ściany było jedno wielkie okno, które wpuszczało wiele naturalnego światła potrzebnego każdemu artyście. Steve uśmiechnął się na widok biurka, na którym leżało pełno przyborów artystycznych. Naprzeciwko wejściowych drzwi, dwa metry na prawo, było wejście prowadzące do łazienki. Poza typowym wyposażeniem stała w niej wielka wanna.

Pod ścianą naprzeciwko okien stało łóżko dwuosobowe, a koło niego mały stoliczek z szufladami. Znajdowała się na nim podzielona na trzy części ramka ze zdjęciami.

Jedno przedstawiało maszerującego Steve'a w dumnej pozie. Fotografia została zrobiona po tym jak pierwszy raz Kapitan Ameryka uratował ponad czterystu ludzi, w tym swojego przyjaciela. Blondyn miał na sobie brudne wojskowe ciuchy i podartą kurtkę, spod której widoczna była charakterystyczna gwiazdka. Jego twarz była poważna, ale oczy mu błyszczały w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu.

Na trzecim zdjęciu, widniał wizerunek uśmiechniętego Bucky'ego. Musiało zostać zrobione po kilku tygodniach w armii, ponieważ włosy James'a były dłuższe i w nieładzie, a policzki, zazwyczaj gładko ogolone, postarał kilkudniowy zarost. Niezmienny pozostał jednak uśmiech Barnes'a. To zdjęcie Bucky wysłał listem do Steve'a.

Obie fotografie zaginęły w trakcie wojny.

Środkowe zdjęcie było stosunkowo nowe. Przedstawiało całujących się mężczyzn. Steve'a i Bucky'ego. Oboje siedzieli w parku i trzymali się za ręce. Bucky pamiętał to popołudnie. Było wtedy ślicznie, a on pierwszy raz nie bał się niczego. Został całkowicie uwolniony od Zimowego Żołnierza, Hydry i KGB.

Steve z nim był.

Obok zdjęć leżała mała karteczka1 wypisana zgrabnym pismem Lokiego.

-Loki i Tony gratulują nam zaręczyn.- Powiedział Bucky, który pierwszy sięgnął po karteczkę. Nie pokazał jej Steve'owi.- Chodźmy zobaczyć teraz mój pokój.

Wyszli z jednego pomieszczenia i weszli do drugiego. Bucky od razu zamknął drzwi na zasuwkę. Pokój James'a był lustrzanym odbiciem pokoju Steve'a z tym, że był prawie pusty, a szyba była przyciemniana i prawie w ogóle nie przypuszczała światła, tworząc lekko mroczny i romantyczny nastrój. Znajdowały się tam aż trzy meble. Steve patrzył osłupiały na największy z nich, czyli na łoże, które zajmowało większość pomieszczenia. Przykryte było ciemnoczerwonym śliskim prześcieradłem i leżało na nim wiele poduch. Pod przeciwległą do okien ścianą stało biurko. Obok łózka stała mała szafeczka. Steve odwrócił się do Bucky'ego i napotkał wzrok bruneta pełen pożądania.

-A twoje plecy?- Zapytał mimo wszystko Steve.

-Wytrzymają. Taki masaż też im się przyda. A teraz do dzieła.- Wyszeptał Bucky i został przyparty do drzwi.

Usta Steve'a zetknęły się z ustami James'a w delikatnym pocałunku. Po chwili jednak zęby bruneta zaczęły przygryzać dolną wargę blondyna. Bucky się niecierpliwił. Cap przesunął dłoń na kark Barnes'a i wsunął mu ją we włosy, a drugą rękę położył na jego biodrze. James złapał ramiona Steve'a i pchnął go na wielkie łóżko.

-Ja na górze.- Szepnął Bucky do ucha Rogers'a i usiadł na jego biodrach.- Rozumiesz, plecy się nie przemęczą.- Zaczął składać pocałunki wzdłuż szczęki blondyna.

-Jak chcesz, tak rób, jestem cały twój.- Odpowiedział Steve. Złączył swoje dłonie za plecami James'a i przyciągnął go bliżej. Zachęcony tym Bucky zaczął wykonywać biodrami okrężne ruchy, cały czas ocierając się o blondyna.

Po prawie dziesięciu minutach samego całowania, ocierania się o siebie i pośpiesznym zdejmowaniu ciuchów, oboje leżeli nago na satynowych prześcieradłach.

Steve przeturlał się na Bucky'ego i ułożył się między jego nogami. Ich krocza ponownie się otarły.

Jęknęli.

James oparł ciężar swojego ciała na barkach i uniósł biodra, dociskając je.

-Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a nie będzie zabawy.- Powiedział Rogers między pocałunkami.- Oh... znowu robisz eksperyment? Co tym razem?

-Ile potrzeba czasu, żeby zniknęła ci malinka?- Barnes się roześmiał.- I dlaczego leżę na dole?- Przeturlał się z powrotem na Steve'a. Sztuczną ręką przytrzymał ramiona Steve'a. Sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej kolorową tubkę.

-Myślisz, że to był pomysł Lokiego czy Tony'ego?- Zapytał ze śmiechem James, pokazując opakowanie Steve'owi. Tubka była w kształcie wieży Eiffela z członkiem na górze zamiast szpiczastego zakończenia2.

-Nie wiem, ale teraz zabiorę cię na szczyt.- Rzucił tandetnym tekstem Steve.

Bucky ponownie usiadł mu na nogach z kolanami po bokach bioder Kapitana. Położył dłonie na jego ramionach i popchnął. Steve jęknął, kiedy poczuł jak James na niego siada.

-Tak bez _Ohh takkk..._ przygotowania?- Ledwo udało się powiedzieć Steve'owi. Blondyn wygiął plecy, wchodząc głębiej w Bucky'ego.

-Nie czujesz?- Zapytał Bucky z zamkniętymi oczami i odchyloną głową, oddychając głośno przez usta.- Zgadniesz co robiłem w łazience tak długo?

-Oh...- Udało się wydusić Steve'owi. Mężczyzna leżał na plecach i myślał o grubych, tłustych kobietach, żeby nie dojść tak żenująco szybko. Za każdym razem, kiedy był w Bucky'm miał nieodparte wrażenie, że dojdzie jak tylko James się poruszy. Oczywiście, Steve równie mocno uwielbiał czuć w sobie Bucky'ego, co na sobie. Lubił Barnes'a.

Kochał go.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy Steve o tym pomyślał, James poruszył biodrami, zsuwając się z członka blondyna. Ponownie jęknęli, ale tym razem James złączył ich usta w namiętnym, lekko chaotycznym pocałunku. Poruszali się w powolnym rytmie, utrzymując się na granicy bólu i rozkoszy.

Barnes położył obie dłonie na piersi Steve'a, rozłączył ich usta i wyprostował się. Zaczął przyspieszać ruchy bioder. Steve zmienił ułożenie rąk, rozsuwając pośladki Bucky'ego i wchodząc w niego jeszcze głębiej. Przy okazji musiał musnąć najczulszy punkt, bo szatyn otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, jęcząc głośno. Bucky szybko skorzystał z okazji i zaczął jeszcze szybciej poruszać biodrami, wydobywając ze Steve'a zduszony jęk rozkoszy.

James odrzucił energicznie głowę do tyłu, odchylił się jeszcze bardziej i zwiększył tępo ruchów, nabijając się szybko i głęboko na narzeczonego. Steve puścił pośladki Bucky'ego; jedną dłoń wsunął w jego włosy i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, a drugą ujął członek i w rytm swoich pchnięć, pieścił go miarowymi, pewnymi ruchami zaciśniętej dłoni.

-O tak... _Nghhh_...- Jęknął Bucky w usta Steve'a, dochodząc pomiędzy ich ciała. Blondyn zgubił rytm, ale nie przestawał go pieprzyć, potęgując doznania.- No już, Rogers. Dojdź.- Steve znieruchomiał, więc Barnes, pomimo lekkiego dyskomfortu, sam przejął inicjatywę. Całując blondyna, poruszał powoli biodrami. Sięgnął za siebie i odnalazł palcami prawej ręki wejście Steve'a.

- _Oh Bucky_.- Jęknął blondyn od samego delikatnego dotyku palców i doszedł w James'ie.

-Kocham cię.- Powiedział po chwili milczenia Steve, z czułością zsunął z siebie narzeczonego i pocałował go mokro w policzek.

-A co to niby ma znaczyć, Rogers?- Sapnął Bucky ze śmiechem.

-Troskliwość?

-Ohyda.- Powiedział Bucky ze zdegustowaną miną. Chwilę później jednak uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.- Zrób tak jeszcze raz.

Steve z chęcią wykonał prośbę jeszcze wielokrotnie, za każdym razem uśmiechając się coraz szerzej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Liscik od Lokiego i Tony'ego: 
> 
> 2Pozdro dla kumatych, czyli wszystkich fanów R+
> 
> Następny rozdział: 14.03.2019r.


	25. BYŁA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAMSKA REKLAMA!**
> 
> (bo Hoopla już jutro się skończy) Zapraszam do moich nowych i starych prac ^-^
> 
> Z nowych prac, wstawiłam: 
> 
>   * [Secret Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125) oraz do wersja po angielsku (jako że znalazłam wspaniałą duszyczkę, które mi to zbetowała ^-^) [Secret Baby (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577161) (FrostIron, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623073) oraz wersja po angielsku (kolejna kochana duszyczka ^-^) [Wrong Number (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622848) (Stucky, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639873) oraz wersja po angielsku (bo tak, znalazłam aż TRZY dobre duszyczki ^-^) [First Date (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637965) (FrostIron, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Military](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739422) oraz wersja po angielsku (Brittany to najlepsza beta ever) [Military (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738174) (Stucky, fluff i smut, M/ **E** )
> 
>   * [Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848709) oraz wersja po angielsku (Adren to wspaniały człowiek ^-^) [Mechanics (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787890) (FrostIron, fluff, M/ **E** )
> 
>   * [Only One Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864384) oraz wersja po angielsku (Powiem tylko... Brittany ^-^) [Only One Bed (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863985) (Stucky, fluff i pining, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Coffee Shop Meet-Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899934) oraz wersja po angielsku (Britt jest zajebista okay?^-^) [Coffee Shop Meet-Cute (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899727) (FrostIron, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Teacher & Parent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565482) oraz wersja po angielsku (To chyba już czwarta czy piąta dobra duszyczka, więc dzięki niej zostało to sprawdzone ^-^) [Teacher & Parent (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908604) (Stucky, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [High School Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945612) oraz wersja po angielsku (Britt jest najlepsza, okay? ^-^) [High School Sweethearts (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931770) (FrostIron i Stucky, fluff, **G** /T)
> 
>   * [Hired Date To A Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096281) oraz wersja po angielsku (Brittany jest serio wspaniała i jak ktoś czyta fice po angielsku, to powinien do niej zajrzeć ^-^ Stucky jest przesłodkie 🥰) [Hired Date To A Wedding Day (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050552) (Stucky i FrostIron, fluffy fluff, **G** /T)
> 
> 

> 
> A ze starych? W starym składzie mamy oczywiście:
> 
>   * [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) (pierwsza część Cupcake of Love :D )
> 
>   * [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283) (druga część Cupcake of Love :D )
> 
>   * [Depresja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061716) oraz wersja po angielsku (Bo helloł... ma się ten urok osobisty :D ) [Depression (ang)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305)
> 
>   * [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235)
> 
>   * [Piosenka Lokiego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499098) (Jutro kolejny rozdział, najdłuższy z całego opowiadania ^-^) 
> 
> 


Tony i Loki "przespali spokojnie" siedem nocy z rzędu od ostatniej próby ucieczki miliardera do pracowni. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał, czasami tylko pod drzwiami bóg słyszał cichą rozmowę, albo kroki przemierzające korytarz od wejścia dziesięć kroków i z powrotem.

Cztery razy dziennie ktoś też zostawiał im tacę z jedzeniem koło drzwi.

Ani miliarder, ani Trickster nie mieli ochoty wychodzić z ciepłego i miękkiego łóżka. Nie robili w tym czasie nic konkretnego, wystarczało im leżenie, oglądanie seriali lub filmów z ogromnej kolekcji Tony'ego, czasem całowaniem się, ale Loki nie pozwalał na nic więcej, ze względu na urazy drugiego mężczyzny.

Spokojną sielankę zakłóciło pukanie do drzwi.

Tony wstał i poszedł cicho sprawdzić, kto był na tyle bezczelny by zakłócać ich spokój i czas na rekonwalescencję. Bóg niedawno zasnął po maratonie Obcego i Predatora, a Tony nie chciał go budzić. Poza tym geniuszowi przyda się trochę ruchu.

Po chwili geniusz jednak wrócił do łóżka i potrząsnął ramieniem boga.

-Um, Loki? Przed drzwiami stoi jakaś kobiet, która mi grozi i przedstawia się jako twoją przyjaciółką.

-Przyjaciółka?- Zdziwił się Loki.

-Um, to znaczy... wróg?- Odpowiedział niepewnie Tony.- Nie mogłem do końca zrozumieć.

-O! A która?

-Podobne upodobania do ciebie. Zieleń, złoto, czerń; zielona magia... i tak jak ty- apetycznie wygląda w ziemskich ciuchach. Ryża.

-Na Norny. Nie dotykała cię?- Loki zerwał się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież.- Co ty tu robisz?- Bóg był zdziwiony i wypchnął kobietę na korytarz, zamykając drzwi przed nosem ciekawego miliardera.

-Hej!- Krzyknął urażony Tony i od razu pociągnął za klamkę. Drzwi nie ustąpiły, jedynie zamigotały na zielono. Zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony geniusz zwrócił się do SI.- F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Pokaż mi co tam się dzieje.- Przed miliarderem pojawił się jeden z ukrytych w ścianie ekranów. Tony nie miał włączonego głosu, ale teraz nie był on potrzebny. Miliarder nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział.

Kobieta trzymała dłonie na policzkach Lokiego i patrzyła na niego z miłością. Trickster miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał głęboko. Bóg odchylił głowę do tyłu, ręce kobiety zjechały na szyję, a potem niżej na obojczyki. Loki wciągnął powietrze nosem, wykonał ruch ręką, a jego koszulka zamigotała i stała się półprzezroczysta. Dłoń złotowłosej przeniknęła przez nią i zaczęła dotykać klatki piersiowej boga. Czarnowłosego stał na korytarzu i nie oponował. Na jego twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech. Odchylił głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu i powiedział coś do nieznajomej. Na dole ekranu po chwili pojawiły się napisy z jego wypowiedzią. Tony ich nie rozumiał, ponieważ F.R.I.D.A.Y. nie przetłumaczyła słów, ale dla miliarderów wyglądało to na coś... niemieckiego. Geniusz podejrzewał, że to staro nordycki czyli język, którym mógł posługiwać Loki w Asgardzie.

-Nie tłumacz tego F.R.I.D.A.Y.- Powiedział Tony, a w tym czasie kobieta odpowiedziała Lokiemu i pocałowała go.- Otwórz tajne drzwi do warsztatu. Nie wpuszczać nikogo oprócz mnie. Obniżyć wszystkim poziom dostępu. Nadpisać protokoły. Włącz ochronę VKNWDW1. Nie ma mnie do odwołania.- Może Tony nie był długo w związku z Lokim; może sam nie był święty i uwodził mężatki, a czasem również żonatych; może nie miał pod pewnymi względami skrupułów i nie zawsze mówił całą prawdę. Ale to co poczuł przez ten czas... w sumie przez te dwa tygodnie i tydzień podczas śpiączki... ostatni raz czuł to, kiedy budował kolejne zbroje Iron Man'a.

Kiedy znalazł go Rhodey na pustyni.

Szczęście i wolność.

Spełnienie.

A teraz bajka się skończyła. Wróciła rzeczywistość.

Rzeczywistość Tony'ego, w której nikt, poza mamą, go nie kochał. Wszystko znów wydawało się udawane i nieważne. Ważna była whisky i jakiś nowy projekt.

Na myśl, że znów za szybko się zaangażował i znów jest sam, chwycił go skurcz w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś był reaktor łukowy.

**ᴥ**

-Anthony?- Powiedział Loki, wchodząc do pokoju, w którym powinien znajdować się Tony. Bóg zajrzał jeszcze do łazienki, ale i tam go nie znalazł. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył ledwo widoczny ekran przedstawiający aktualnie pusty korytarz przed drzwiami.- O cholera.- Westchnął bóg i zaczął teleportować się po siedzibie w poszukiwaniu miliardera. Loki wiedział, co Anthony widział na ekranie; wiedział też jak ta scena musiała wyglądać w oczach Tony'ego; wiedział co geniusz czuł, oglądając ją. Wiedział to, ponieważ sam to przeżył.

Lata temu.

Wielokrotnie.

**ᴥ**

_-Loki? Loki! Nie rób mi tego! Proszę.- Krzyknęła rudowłosa kobieta za odchodzącym mężczyzną.- Pozwól mi to wyjaśnić. Proszę...- Jej głos załamał się na ostatnim słowie i płynnie przeszedł w płacz.- Proszę._

_-Wystarczy tego.- Przerwał jej Loki chłodno.- Wiem, co widziałem; wiem, co robiłaś. Nie uda ci się okłamać boga kłamstw.- Zakończył jadowitym tonem, odwracając się do kobiety, a jego peleryna załopotała. Zdjął hełm i cisnął go w kąt._

_-To naprawdę nie tak jak myślisz._

_-Tłumacz się szybko, nie mam czasu na takie błahostki.- Loki wydawał się być niewzruszony._

_-Nigdy cię nie okłamałam._

_-A więc to jednak moi synowie?- Bóg uniósł pretensjonalnie jedną brew. Jego chłodny ton oraz wyraz twarzy sprawił, że kobieta cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała na mężczyznę z mieszaniną miłości i rozpaczy w oczach._

_-Oczywiście, że to twoi synowie._

_-W takim razie czemu jeszcze nie przejawili talentu magicznego? Dlaczego nie mają nawet moich rysów twarzy?- Głos Lokiego się załamał, a oczy zdradziecko zalśniły._

_-To SĄ TWOJE dzieci!_

_-Skąd to wiesz, Sigyn?- Czarnowłosy przechylił głowę i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.- Widziałem wasze spotkania. Były bardzo namiętnie, pełne żaru i słodyczy. Byliście idealnym przykładem moich wyznawców.- Trickster mówił ciągle odwrócony plecami do Sigyn. Wcześniejsze zawahanie i smutek zniknęły z głosu boga zastąpione sarkazm i zgryźliwością. Najlepszy aktor._

_KŁAMCA._

_Słowa pełne jadu raniły kobietę swoją prawdziwością._

_-A czemu miałabym tego nie robić? Sam wielokrotnie mnie zdradzałeś. Masz czworo dzieci na boku!_

_-To było zanim zaczęliśmy się w ogóle spotykać! I nie odwracaj kota ogonem.- Peleryna Lokiego ponownie zawirowała, kiedy bóg gwałtownie się odwrócił i spojrzał z nienawiścią w oczach na niższą o głowę kobietę.- Jak śmiesz w ogóle tak mówić? Mam ci powiedzieć prawdę? Czy uwierzysz takiemu oszustowi jak ja? Takiemu rogaczowi? Więc słuchaj uważnie, co za chwilę powiem. Mimo że było to małżeństwo z przymusu, Sigyn, ja naprawdę się w tobie zakochałem. Wiec jak śmiesz mnie oceniać, idiotko? Nie miałbym ci za złe tego romansu, gdybyś wybrała jakąkolwiek inną rasę! Midgardczycy to rasa, u której magia już prawie ZANIKNĘŁA! Dzieci wychowałem jak swoje, ale w naszym związku nie ma prawa urodzić się dziecko BEZ MAGII!- Czarnowłosy wysyczał te słowa prosto w twarz Sigyn, zniżając swoją głowę do jej poziomu. Jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona i obojętna.- Od początku widziałem, że spotykasz się z innym i nie miałem nic przeciwko temu! Od razu wiedziałem, że ani Vali, ani Nari nie są moimi synami. Wychowałem ich jak własnych, do cholery! Traktowałem ich nawet lepiej niż własne dzieci! Ale teraz miarka się przebrała! Pora to zakończyć raz na zawsze.- Zakończył Loki, otwierając drzwi na oścież i wołając strażnika.- Sprowadź Thora. Sprawa najwyższej wagi._

_-Nie zrobisz tego.- Wyszeptała przerażona Sigyn. Trickster odwrócił się do niej._

_-Przyprowadziłaś do Asgardu tego śmiertelnika. Przyprowadziłaś go do NASZEGO łóżka! Nie można zrobić nic innego. Witaj bracie. Będziesz świadkiem zerwania moich ślubów małżeńskich. Powód?- Loki spojrzał z obojętnie na kobietę. Sigyn jednak w tych oczach dostrzegła coś jeszcze.- Niezgodność charakterów._

_W oczach kobiety zalśniły łzy. Sigyn uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, z czułością. Taka odpowiedź oznaczała tylko jedno. Nie zostanie wygnana z Asgardu. Pomimo swojego_ _ciętego_ _języka, Loki okazał jej miłosierdzie._

**ᴥ**

Loki otrząsnął się z niemiłego wspomnienia. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Oparł głowę o ścianę za plecami. Stał w holu na piętrze pełnym laboratoriów.

Sigyn i Loki byli małżeństwem przez kilkadziesiąt lat przed ustanowieniem prawa, o nie wpuszczaniu Midgardczyków do Asgardu. Jego była żona mogła zostać wygnana za zdradę. Jako książę, Loki mógł mieć liczne kochanki, chociaż niechętnie korzystał z tego przywileju, ale Sigyn była służącą, która wyszła za mąż, wchodząc do wyższej klasy społecznej. Kobieta zostałaby wygnana i pozbawiona mocy magicznej za takie postępowanie, gdyby ktoś oficjalnie dowiedział się o jej romansie.

Loki wiedział, że jego była żona przebywa na Ziemi z tym samym śmiertelnikiem, z którym zdradzała boga. Trickster, kiedy już ochłonął po tamtej sytuacji, poszedł i przeprosił Sigyn za swoje słowa i życzył jej powodzenia w nowym życiu. Rozstali się w chłodnej, ale na pewno milszej niż na początku, atmosferze.

Rozmyślania Lokiego przerwały kroki na korytarzu. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, kim jest nadchodząca osoba.

-Witaj, agencie Barton.- Bóg przechylił głowę w stronę mężczyzny, opierając ją bardziej o ścianę i dopiero w tedy otworzył oczy oraz uśmiechnął się niewesoło.- Mam nadzieję, że już mi wybaczyłeś.

-Nie wybaczyłem.- Odparł chłodno Clint.- Ale muszę ci podziękować. Twoje czary-mary po części uratowały mi życie po pewnym czasie.- Hawkeye podał dłoń Lokiemu, który popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. Niepewnie uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny. Sekundę później przez rękę Trickstera przebiegł dreszcz prądu, a w ustach poczuł smak ozonu. Szybko wyrwał rękę z uścisku i spojrzał zaszokowany na śmiejącego się blondyna.- Żarcik.- Clint uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a Loki pokręcił głową i roześmiał się.

-Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Zabawka od Thora?

-Nie. Natasha posługuje się takimi do ogłuszania przeciwników.- Loki przewrócił oczami.

-Więc w taki sposób zyskam twoje przebaczenie? Po przez cierpienie?

-Zadowolę się też kubkiem z niekończącą się kawą.- Odparł Hawkeye.

-Da się załatwić. A teraz wybacz mi proszę. Muszę poszukać Anthony'ego. Uciekł gdzieś z pokoju.

-W warsztacie siedzi. Odciął się całkowicie, właśnie od niego wracam. Wyrzucił mnie od razu jak się zorientował, że tam jestem, więc wątpię, by udało ci się do niego dostać, ale powodzenia Bambi.- Rzucił na odchodnym Clint, znikając za rogiem.

Loki westchnął. Jeszcze zanim zdążył się teleportować do warsztatu Tony'ego, Barton wychylił się zza krawędzi ściany.

-Nie zapomnij wstąpić do kuchni po kawę i jakieś słodycze. Rozmowa z nim teraz może przypominać pertraktacje z wodzem indiańskim.- Powiedział i zniknął ponownie za rogiem. Loki zaśmiał się bezgłośnie i z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

**ᴥ**

Bóg posłuchał rady Barton'a i teleportował się do kuchni. Przed lodówką stał czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

-Dzień dobry.- Przywitał się Loki. Mężczyzna podskoczył i szybko zamknął lodówkę. W ustach miał zawinięty plaster sera.

-Cześć, ja wcale nie podjadam.- Powiedział z pełnymi ustami. Mężczyzna przełknął szybko i wytarł dłoń o spodnie.- My się jeszcze nie znamy. Jestem Sam Wilson, Falcon.- Podał czystą dłoń Lokiemu.

-Loki Laufeyson. Mam nadzieję, że nie porazisz mnie prądem, synu Will'a.- Bóg uścisnął dłoń czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie.

-Spotkałeś już Bartona?- Sam się roześmiał i wskazał na głowę Lokiego.- Głupio pytam: widać po włosach.

-Mam małą prośbę.- Powiedział Trickster, poprawiając fryzurę. Włosy sterczały naelektryzowane w różnych kierunkach.- Potrzebuję kawy i słodyczy dla Anthony'ego.

-Przyjmujesz taktykę Clint'a? Będziesz się bawił w relację czerwony wódz- biały pan? Barton'owi nigdy się to nie udało, ale ty masz większe szansę.- Mówił Sam, jednocześnie robiąc kawę w ekspresie.- Słodycze znajdziesz w tamtej dużej szafce po lewej, tylko nie bierz Pop Tarts. Wiesz, własność Thora. Są dawno po terminie, ale ten facet się takimi rzeczami nie przejmuje. Przez ostatnie dwie godziny zjadł osiem paczek.

Loki był zaskoczony postępowaniem nowo poznanego mężczyzny. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Wyciągnął jednak ze wskazanej szafki kilka paczek żelków, ciasteczek i cukierków.

-Jeśli mogę ci przerwać, czy ty się mnie nie boisz?

-Jestem żołnierzem, nigdy się nie boję.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Wilson.

-W takim razie czemu tyle nawijasz?- Loki się roześmiał. Sam pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem.

-Rozgryzłeś mnie. Twoja kawa.

-Dzięki. Nie masz się czego jak na razie obawiać, ale pamiętaj.- Powiedział Loki, odbierając kubek od Falcon'a.- Zło nigdy nie śpi.- Bóg roześmiał się diabolicznie i zniknął w chmurze zielonego dymu.

-Już lubię tego gostka.- Powiedział Sam, ponowie zaglądając do lodówki i pijąc mleko z kartonu.

**ᴥ**

-Głosie?- Loki zwrócił się niepewnie do sufitu. Stał przed drzwiami pracowni Tony'ego. Ściana przed nim wyglądała jak każda inna w budynku, ale bóg magią czuł, że za nią jest jakieś przestrzeń nie za bardzo pusta.- Głosie?- Powtórzył pytanie.

-Tak, panie Laufeyson?

-Wpuść mnie do Anthony'ego.- Loki usłyszał dźwięk negatywnej odpowiedzi.

-Odmowa dostępu.

-Protokół odłączenia rozkazów, reset części systemów, kolor złoty i zielony. Hasło dostępu: SKAMIELINA.- Loki dostał swoje własne kody dostępu, przypisane do nich kolory i hasła. Zapamiętał również wiele innych, przeczytanych w dokumentach Tony'ego albo usłyszanych od innych. Nigdy nie wiadomo co się może przydać w przyszłości.

-Odmowa dostępu.- Trickster zmarszczył brwi.- Pan Stark obniżył wszystkim poziom dostępu.

-Całkowity reset protokołów dostępu. Kod: osiem zero osiem trzy.- Bóg próbował dalej. Oparł się plecami o sztuczną ścianę i osunął się na podłogę. Wiedział jednak, że to nie zadziała.

-Odmowa dostępu.

-Pokaż plany pracowni. Kod dostępu: pięć osiem sześć trzy.- Powiedział Loki, a chwilę później pojawił się przed nim holograficzny projekt 3D. Bóg obejrzał go pobieżnie, usuwając ruchem ręki niepotrzebne elementy. Trickster zawahał się, kiedy miał usunąć splątaną sieć niebieskich korytarzy. Po chwili zastanowienia Loki zostawił je na miejscu i przyjrzał się im dokładnie.

-Dziękuję, Głosie. To wszystko.- Wyszeptał i zniknął.

-Proszę bardzo, panie Laufeyson. Jestem F.R.I.D.A.Y.- Powiedziało SI, jakby z pretensją, do pustego korytarza.

-Wiem jak się nazywasz, więc nie mów do mnie per panie Laufeyson.- Loki wytchnął głowę z portalu, a chwilę później ponownie zniknął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1VKNWDW- Vison, Kurwa, Nie Wchodź Do Warsztatu!
> 
> Następny rozdział: 28.03.2020r.


	26. JEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrzcie co ostatnio dostałam! Wstawiam to tutaj bo na moim nowym avku nie widać tego dobrze (nowa przypinka xD) Kocham ją ^-^
> 
> _**Zachęcam do zajrzenia na moje prace z MHEA!** _
> 
> Po polsku: [1\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125), [2\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623073), [3\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639873), [4\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739422), [5\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848709), [6\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864384), [7\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899934), [8\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565482), [9\. FI i SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945612) oraz [10\. SB i FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096281)
> 
> Oraz po angielsku: [1\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577161), [2\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622848), [3\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637965), [4\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738174), [5\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787890), [6\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863985), [7\. FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899727), [8\. SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908604), [9\. FI i SB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931770) oraz [10\. SB i FI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050552)

-Witaj, Anthony. Zapraszam cię- nie krzycz, to ja!- na kolację przeprosinową.

-Wynoś się stąd. Biorę prysznic.- Powiedział Tony, odwracając się twarzą do Lokiego, który stał przed otwartym prysznicem. Miliarder wepchnął go w głąb łazienki i zamknął mu drzwi kabiny przed nosem.

Po pięciu minutach stania pod gorącym strumieniem wody, Tony stanowczym ruchem skręcił temperaturę. Uwielbiał czuć to rozluźnienie mięśni po cieplej wodzie i orzeźwienie po zimnej. Mógł wtedy zacząć dzień od nowa. Całkowity restart.

-Czekaj! JAK TY SIĘ TU, DO CHOLERY, DOSTAŁEŚ?!- Krzyknął nagle miliarder, przerywając prysznic i otwierając drzwi kabiny na oścież.- Zarządziłem całkowitą separację. Chciałem pobyć sam.- Zaczął wycierać się ręcznikiem i przyglądać Lokiemu.- Czemu jesteś cały mokry? Jak cię wygoniłem, to jeszcze nie odkręciłem nawet wody.

-Nie mogłeś się odciąć całkowicie.- Powiedział bóg, patrząc smutno na świątynię dumania1.- Tak. To wyjaśnia, czemu jestem mokry.- Wzdrygnął się.- To jak? Idziesz ze mną na kolację?

-Nie.- Tony owinął się ręcznikiem i wyszedł.

-Ej! Znowu zatrzaskujesz mi drzwi na nosie.- Tony odwrócił się i roześmiał się na widok boga, zezującego na czerwony nos.

-Rudolf!- Zdołał wykrztusić Stark i znowu zaczął się śmiać. Loki przeniósł wzrok na Tony'ego i pomimo chłodnego wzroku jego usta układały się, jakby wbrew woli boga, w uśmiech.

-Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy umówieni na kolację?

-Nie. Nadal chce pobyć sam. Więc: a kysz mi stąd.- Miliarder wykonał ruch jakby odganiał muchę i zajął się naprawianiem oraz czyszczeniem stroju Iron Mana.

-Nie ignoruj mnie, Stark.

-O! teraz to „Stark”? A może zostawisz mnie w spokoju i na kolację zabierzesz kogoś innego? Może twojego _wroga_?- Powiedział Tony, nie odrywając nawet oczu od naprawianych części.

-A dasz mi czas wytłumaczyć sytuacje czy mam zacząć rozrabiać? Inaczej niż ostatnio w łóżku.- Loki oparł się o framugę drzwi. Tony go zignorował, nadal majsterkując przy rękawicy.- Dobrze. Więc teraz będzie po twojemu. Chciałem dobrze, a wyszło jak zawsze. W takim razie do zobaczenia wkrótce. W innych okolicznościach.- Chłód w głosie Lokiego był wyczuwalny w powietrzu; kłębek białej pary wodnej z każdym oddechem boga unosił się w powietrzu. Trickster zacisnął pięści i zniknął.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. włącz coś głośnego i mocnego. Dzięki.- Za plecami Stark usłyszał jeszcze prychnięcie.

**ᴥ**

_*cztery tygodnie później*_

**ᴥ**

-Stark, cholera! Odbierz ten jebany telefon. Kurwa, jego jebana mać!- Fury przeklinał do telefonu. Po raz siódmy wybrał numer do Tony'ego.

-Co tam u ciebie, Nick? Szybko i wściekle? I jak słyszę, jesteś dość żywy jak na trupa. A liczyłem, że ostatnio spotkałem ducha.- Wesoły głos miliardera zaszczebiotał w słuchawce. Fury zacisnął szczęki. Stark, mimo że był późny wieczór, nadal był wesoły i przytomny. Pierwsze było udawane, drugie trwało pięć dni. Odbywał akurat namiętnie spotkanie z trzecim dzbankiem drogiej i egzotycznej kawy oraz z jakimś nowym projektem. Tony nie spał od tak dawna, ponieważ przez cały pierwszy i drugi tydzień, odkąd zamknął się we własnym warsztacie, nawiedziła go jeden i ten sam koszmar, którego nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać, ale był tak okropny, że nie chciał do niego wracać. Było tam samo jak po porwaniu czy Bitwie o Nowy Jork. Budził się zlany potem i nie widział gdzie się znajduje. Dlatego zwiększył ilość kofeiny i pracy, a zmniejszył ilość snu. Rozmowę jednak kontynuował wesołym tonem, nie dając po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie tak.- Mówiłem ci, że nie pracuje już jako Iron Man, a przynajmniej dla ciebie. Teraz jestem własnością ONZ.

-Mimo to, pakuj dupę w zbroję i przylatuj do Hell's Kitchen. JUŻ.- Fury się rozłączył.- Czy teraz jesteśmy kwita?- Czarnoskóry poprawił okulary przeciwsłoneczne i spojrzał jednym okiem na drugiego mężczyznę.

-Oczywiście. Wiadomości o bazach Hydry oraz jej niedobitkach, Wilson Fisk oddał się w wasze ręce z własnej woli, tak jak wam obiecałem, oraz wspomogłem odbudowę waszej bazy danych, o której nie powinien nikt wiedzieć.- Powiedział z naciskiem.- W zamian liczyłem tylko na Starka. Jestem mu coś winien.- Fury rzucił w stronę rozmówcy mały prezent. Mężczyzna był ubrany w elegancji, ale średniej jakości, szary garnitur. Odwrócił się plecami do czarnoskórego i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z magazynu.

-Masz jakieś siedem minut, zanim Stark wpadnie do Kuchni. Radzę przyspieszyć kroku.- Krzyknął za nim Fury. Poczekał aż mężczyzna wyjdzie.- Jacy ludzie są naiwni i chciwi.- Wokół Nick'a zaczęło jaśnieć zielone światło. Znikała iluzja, a zamiast niej pojawiał się Loki. - Nie tylko ty masz coś do załatwienia ze Starkiem, panie Hammer. Ale niech będzie. Zacznij. Ja jestem cierpliwy. -Zaczął powoli znikać, aż pozostał tylko wredny uśmiech unoszący się w powietrzu, ale po chwili i on zniknął.

**ᴥ**

Tony latał od dziesięciu minut nad Hell's Kitchen i szukał wszelkich niebezpieczeństw o których mógłby mówić Fury, ale jak na razie niczego takiego nie widział.

Jeśli Tony miałby być w tym momencie dosłowny, to nie widział nikogo.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. zrób skan budynków. Jak na dzielnicę, w której znajduje się jakieś dziesięć szpitali i wiele magazynów oraz jest coś na tyle niebezpiecznego, że Wściekły mnie wzywa, to mało ludzi jest na mieście. Chociaż... to ostatnie raczej wyklucza ludzi na ulicy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinni tu być jacyś ludzie.- Przed twarzą Tony'ego zaczęły pojawiać się zarysy postaci ludzi, będących w budynkach. Sekundę później jednak wszystko zniknęło a na ekranie pojawił się napis.

- _Zapraszam na nabrzeże_ , dobre sobie.- Mruknął Tony, ale i tak skierował się do doków. Na jednym z budynków, fluorescencyjną farbą namalowano napis. Tony prychnął.

„ _Znalazłeś mnie.”_

-Zeskanuj magazyn.- Stark obniżył lot i zawisł w powietrzu.- F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Znowu coś na łączu. Więc załatwimy to na piechotę.

Brunet zaniepokoił się, że nie może uzyskać dostępu do swojego AI, ale wiedział, że w ciągu następnych trzech minut powinien zrobić się reset systemu. Wylądował niedaleko budynku z napisem na dachu, który okazał się być starym magazynem. Powoli otworzył drzwi. Starał się zachowywać jak Natasha; być cicho, nie zdradzać swojej obecności. Jedyne co mu w tym przeszkadzało to światło zbroi, charakteru i ego.

-Halo?! Jest tu ktoś?

-Witam, panie Stark.- Światło z trzaskiem zaczęło się zapalać, zaczynając od ściany obok której stał Iron Man, rozświetlając stopniowo pomieszczenie. Prawie dokładnie naprzeciwko Tony'ego, bardziej z lewej strony, stał blondyn z krótko obciętymi włosami.- Tęskniłeś?- Mężczyzna rozłożył ramiona, a Stark patrzył na niego znudzony.

-Hammer!- W jego głosie słychać było udawany entuzjazm.- Wyszedłeś z więzienia? Jak było? Słyszałem, że sobie kogoś znalazłeś.- Tony grał na czas, czekając aż system się zresetuje. Według jego obliczeń powinno to nastąpić... teraz?

Ale zamiast odzyskania łączności, Tony stracił całą widoczność i kontakt ze światem.

-Witamy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, Stark. Kiedy wszystko można wyłączyć odpowiednim pilotem.- Coś metalowego zastukało w maskę. W małych szparach hełmu pojawił się kawałek twarzy Hammera.

-Zabije cię, Justin. Daj mi się tylko wydostać z tej przeklętej puszki. Gdybym był zabobonny, to pomyślałbym, że to przez jej numer.

-Wyjdziesz z blaszaka, ale tylko wtedy, gdy włączę ci ponownie zasilanie. Załadujcie go do ciężarówki. Pojedziemy na przygodę.

Na zewnątrz skafandra rozbłysło nagle oślepiające światło, które raziło pomimo małych szczelin w hełmie Iron Mana. Tony zamknął oczy, ale nadal czuł, że jest zbyt jasno. Złorzeczył sam na siebie; że zapomniał o Hammerze, na swoja technologię, że nie jest lepsza, i na własną głupotę, że dał się tak łatwo wrobić. Przecież Fury nie zadzwonił by do niego od tak.

Stark poczuł szarpnięcie i już wiedział, że jego położenie się zmienia. Bezczynnie stał i wkurzał się na siebie. Był gdzieś przewożony, a nie mógł nawet założyć rąk i tupać nogą. Nikt też nie widział jego wściekłej miny. Hammer zabrał mu wszystkie przyjemności z tego porwania.

-Tony, czemu stoisz w pełnej zbroi na środku mojego salonu?- Zapytał Clint, stukając kubkiem o maskę.- I jak się tu znalazłeś? Coś się stało, ze przyleciałeś?

-Przynieś łom i narzędzia. Trzeba mnie najpierw wydostać z tej puszki. Później ci opowiem wszystko.

**ᴥ**

-Więc mówisz, że o drugiej byłeś w porcie w Hell's Kitchen, a o drugiej trzydzieści jesteś u mnie w salonie i muszę cię wyłuskiwać z tej puszki, sardynko?- Wysapał Clint, odkręcając upartą śrubę, która niespodziewanie puściła i wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Burton, w ogóle się tym nie przejmując, odrzucił na stosik lewą nogawicę stroju Iron Mana. Łomem odłączyli maskę, dzięki czemu Tony mógł swobodnie oddychać. Siłą udało się Clint'owi zgiąć zbroje w pół, wiec Stark nie stał jak słup tylko siedział i popijał whisky prosto z butelki, czasami tylko pomagał jakimś sarkastycznym komentarzem.

-Dokładnie. Nie wiem jak to się stało, bo zostałem całkowicie odcięty od zasilania, potem rozbłysło jakieś dziwne światło i chyba już byłem tutaj.- Odpowiedział i pociągnął kolejny łyk alkoholu.

-Może zasnąłeś?

-Pamiętałbym. Miałem przez ostatnie tygodnie jeden koszmar za każdym razem jak tylko się zdrzemnąłem.- Wyjaśnił Tony i ponownie się napił.- Skąd ty w ogóle masz taką dobrą whisky?- Spojrzał pod światło na butelkę.

-Z barku, który stoi w twoim warsztacie.- Odpowiedział spokojnie Clint.- No co? Wiem, że masz dobry gust w tych sprawach, więc zwędziłem ci jedną, albo pięć, zanim wyrzuciłeś mnie stamtąd, jak się odciąłeś. Wiedziałeś, że w ten sam dzień jak zdobyłem tę butelkę to pogodziłem się z Lokim, a Sam pomógł mu zrobić kawę dla ciebie? Loki go POPROSIŁ, stary. Był miły dla wszystkich. Ale odkąd ty się przeniosłeś do warsztatu nikt go nie widział.- Hawkeye wzruszył ramionami i odchrząknął niezręcznie.- Bucky do mnie dzwonił w tej sprawie, tak właściwie.

-To znaczy? Jakiej sprawie?

-Ciebie i Loksa. Właśnie fochnąłeś się na ponad tysiącletnie bóstwo, stary. To, że Loki jeszcze nic nie zniszczył, to cud. -Clint zdjął ostatni element zbroi i zapatrzył się w sufit, rozmyślając na głos.- Ciekawe czy zaszył się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu i pochłania lody miętowe w hurtowych ilościach i ogląda jakieś głupie paradokumenty? A może zabija w piwnicy Betsy i będzie odprawiał jakieś szalone rytuały? Biedna Betsy ostatnio zaginęła i jest pewnie teraz torturowana przez złego boga.- Clint otarł nie istniejącą łzę i zrobił dramatyczną pozę, rzucając się na dywan.

-Clint, zrób po prostu kawę. Po dzbanku. Nie krępuj się.- Tony zasłonił twarz ramieniem, ale Barton i tak zauważył uśmiech na twarzy miliardera.

-Masz jak wrócić do domu? Z Iowa do Nowego Jorku masz samolotem jakieś pięć-sześć godzin lotu. I to TYLKO pierwszą klasą. Nie twoje standardy.

-Jak dasz mi zadzwonić to będę miał jak wrócić do siedziby.

-Z telefonem będzie problem.- Powiedział Clint ze skwaszoną miną.- Jesteśmy, jak pamiętasz, w środku niczego. Zasięg tutaj złapać to jak szukać igły w stogu siana. Twoje szanse są prawie zerowe. To dla tego S.H.I.E.L.D. załatwił nam tutaj nasze bezpieczne miejsce. A jeśli mam być konkretny, to tego miejsca nie znajdziesz z żadnej satelity. Wiesz, zakłócenia sygnału, martwe pole i zdechły piksel. Ale powiem ci, że jutro przyjedzie Laura z dzieciakami, a one potrafią załatwić zasięg.- Clint przez cały czas trwania monologu stał odwrócony tyłem do Tony'ego i parzył pierwszy dzbanek z kawą.- Daj kawie chwilę, niech się zaparzy. Nie jest tak dobra jak twoja, ale- ooo część Loki, już jesteś?- jest według mnie naprawdę smaczna. Masz tutaj dwa kubki, a ja idę zaparzyć dla siebie drugi dzbanek. Wy sobie porozmawiajcie i postarajcie się nie zniszczyć mi domu.- Z uśmiechem podał dwulitrowy dzban z gorącą kawą i wyszedł, z domu zamiast do kuchni.

-Clinton i jego dyskrecja oraz logiczne myślenie.- Loki sapnął krótkim, eleganckim śmiechem.- Witaj Anthony. Nie chcę się chwalić, ale poczyniłem postępy. Nikogo jeszcze nie zabiłem.

-Jeszcze? Ach, więc teraz przyszedłeś wyzerować licznik?- Tony nalał sobie prawie pełen kubek kawy, a w trakcje napełniania naczynia pojawiła się przed nim cukiernica. Nie zważając na nią wstał i wziął kubek ze sobą do kuchni. Obok stojaka na noże stała cukiernica Clinta.

-Raczej nie, chyba że uda ci się mnie do tego zmusić. Minęły cztery tygodnie. Myślisz, że teraz mogę ci wytłumaczyć całą sytuację? Czy może znowu zaczniesz na mnie krzyczeć?- Ton Lokiego był neutralny i chłodny, tak samo jak jego wyraz twarzy. Napięcie było wyczuwalne w powietrzu.

Bóg ruszył w kierunku prześwitu oddzielającego kuchnię od pokoju, usiadł na wysokim, barowym stołku i oparł ramiona o blat, a brodę o dłoń. Wyglądał na trochę znudzonego, ale i zmęczonego.

Poza.

Tony nic nie odpowiedział. Loki westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się smutno.

-Ta kobieta, która przyszła pod drzwi sypialni...- Bóg specjalnie ominął przymiotnik, który określał do kogo należał pokój. Tony mu go przydzielił i przez cały czas jaki przebywali nazywali go po prostu "pokojem"- Mój wróg. Jak się przedstawiła naprawdę? Jako Lorelei? Amora? Przyjaciółka? Wróg? A może arcywróg? Bo tak naprawdę nazywa się Sigyn.- Loki opuścił głowę i sapnął niewesołym śmiechem.- Kiedy nie znasz całej historii, Anthony, nikt nie potrafi dobrze ocenić sytuacji. Kilka słów wyrwanych z kontekstu, może zniszczyć nawet cesarstwo. Jesteś raczej impulsywny, więc wiem jak zareagowałeś, kiedy widziałeś nas razem, całujących się. Nikt nie wie lepiej niż ja, jak czuje się zdradzony mąż. Paradoks, prawda? Bóg kłamstw i oszustw nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze zdradą żony. Tak, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Sigyn jest moją żoną. Byłą żoną.- Loki nie patrzył na Tony'ego, tylko bawił się butelka whisky, która nagle się przed nim pojawiła. Bóg otworzył ją, pociągnął porządnego łyka i z głośnym stuknięciem odstawił. Trickster zaczął przesuwać butelką po blacie między dłońmi. W między czasie na stół upadłą kropla płynu.- Wiem co widziałeś i wiem co czułeś. Miałem kochającą żonę i dwójkę dzieci, a potem dowiedziałem się, że chłopcy nie są moi, a żona mnie zdradza. Wtedy straciłem wszystko. Szybki rozwód, wydziedziczenie, bo mimo wszystko byłem księciem Asgardu, a potem była już tylko ciemność, szaleństwo i samotność.- Na blat cicho upadła druga kropla. Loki ponownie upił z butelki alkohol. Jego lewa ręka przez chwilę wahała się czy pozostać przy swoim aktualnym kolorze, czy jednak zmienić się na niebieską, a Loki cały czas patrzył tylko na nią. Nie spojrzał na Starka. Na blat spadła trzecia kropla.- Wiem jak to wyglądało Anthony, ale Sigyn potrafi leczyć. Po wypadku, straciłem zbyt wiele krwi, żeby to przeżyć. Miałem zbyt duże obrażenia wewnętrzne. Podobno miałem oderwane pół czaszki, kiedy mnie znaleźli. Teraz wiesz czemu nie chciałem, żebyś ruszał się z łóżka? Ponieważ ja sam ledwo się ruszałem. Nie chciałem pokazywać jak źle ze mną było. Nałożyłem iluzję i liczyłem, że mi się uda. Miałem szanse pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt, żeby przeżyć. Jeśli bym zginął, czas reinkarnacji trwałby jakieś cztery do pięciu lat. Wisiałbym w świecie astralnym jak bombka na choince i czekał. Patrzył jak... jak znajdujesz sobie kogoś nowego, jak budujesz, jesz, śpisz.- Loki zamilkł, a na stół spadła czwarta kropla. Tony stał oniemiały z kubkiem kawy w ręku i patrzył na boga. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć.- Ten pocałunek uratował mi życie, Anthony. Sigyn żyje razem z nowym mężem i kilkorgiem dzieci gdzieś w Norwegii, plus minus od tysiąca lat. Nie jesteśmy nawet przyjaciółmi. A mimo wszystko ona przybyła tu i uratowała mi życie. Ponownie.- Trickster zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Na blat spadła piąta kropla. Dopiero teraz Tony się zorientował, że Loki...

-Ej, Bambi. Czy ty... płaczesz?- Tony był zaskoczony. Ta myśl wypowiedziana na głos, brzmiała jeszcze bardziej absurdalnie niż w jego głowie. Miliarder podszedł do prześwitu, odstawił kubek i uniósł dłoń. Loki się skulił i prawie spadł z krzesła.- Lokiś.- Jeszcze raz spróbował dotknąć jego policzka, ale bóg znów się odsunął.

-Jesteś tego pewien, Anthony?- Loki ciągle nie patrzył miliarderowi w oczy. Zapatrzył się w miejsce pomiędzy butelką, a swoją niebieską dłonią.- Czy uwierzysz bóstwu znanemu z kłamstwa?- Na blat ponownie spadły dwie łzy, jedna po drugiej. Głos boga łamał się i był gorzki, jakby czegoś żałował. Tony obszedł stół i usiadł obok Lokiego. Złapał butelkę whisky i wypił prawie połowę zawartości.

-A czy ty jesteś w stanie sobie zaufać?- Zapytał Tony, podając whisky bogu. Trickster przyjął ją z chęcią i opróżnił butelkę. Odstawił ją, a chwilę później ponownie się napełniła.- Lubię takie czary mary. Przez ten miesiąc brakowało mi tego, co się miedzy nami zbudowało. Napięcie seksualne, napięcie między dwoma geniuszami. Podobała mi się uwaga jaką poświęcasz swoim włosom każdego wieczoru, jaką poświęcasz mnie, kiedy prowadzisz nas razem na szczyt. Uwielbiam to jak tańczysz na rurze, jak udajesz psychopatę, jak nosisz eleganckie ciuchy i jak udajesz, że masz wszystko w dupie. To dla mnie zaszczyt być pieprzonym do nieprzytomności przez boga.

-Ale czy mi zaufasz?

-Raczej nie.- Odpowiedział Tony i znowu napił się whisky. Kiedy Loki chciał już coś powiedzieć, Stark kontynuował.- Spójrz na mnie Loki. Czy uważasz, że przeżyłbym tak długo z takim charakterem i wybujałym ego, ufając wszystkim? Ja nawet listów sam nie odbieram. Nie zaufam ci, ale możesz przestać mnie unikać. Spróbuj mnie uwieść.- Szepnął Tony, szturchając łokciem Lokiego i puszczając do niego oczko.- Zaskocz mnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1świątynia dumania- dla nie kumatych- KIBELEK - nie chodzi o pana Tadka
> 
> okay, jeszcze pytanie na dziś, jako że żadna z moich przyjaciółek mi nie odpowiedziała... _skoro milczenie jest złotem... To dlaczego do zaklejenia ludziom ust używa się srebrnej/szarej taśmy?_ 🤔
> 
> Następny rozdział: 11.04.2020r.


	27. ALE NIE BĘDZIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, więc małe ostrzeżenie ^-^ Oto przed Wami mójbla bla bla bla bla bla bla... początek chyba wszyscy znają c'nie? ktoś nie lubi/ jest nieletni/ nie ma ochoty/ jest w miejscu publicznym/inne, tak tak tak, to już było, dalej.... po drugim znaczku ᴥ można przejść do następnego rozdziału. Teoretycznie nawet po pierwszym ᴥ można skończyć, bo też jest trochę mniej dla dzieci ;)
> 
> Koniec ostrzeżenia

Loki nadal miał łzy w oczach, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie marnował okazji. Zszedł ze stołka, ustał naprzeciwko Tony'ego i go pocałował. Miliarder nie wydawał się być zaskoczony. Objął czarnowłosego boga. Loki ułożył brodę na ramieniu i mocno wtulił się w geniusza.

-Opowiesz mi gdzie byłeś, jak cię nie było?- Zapytał cicho Tony, odsuwając boga na wyciągnięcie ramion.

-Jotunheim. Stwierdziłem, że pora poznać moje... dziedzictwo. Nie przyjęli mnie za dobrze. Znowu.- Uśmiechnął się smutno. Loki stał przed Tony'm, ale nadal na niego nie patrzył.

-Pokaż mi, możesz potrzebować pomocy.- Powiedział Tony i dotknął zimnego, mokrego policzka boga. Czarnowłosy na początku wzdrygnął się i odsunął, ale chwilę później złapał rękę Tony'ego w swoje dłonie.- Przecież widziałem cię w twojej smerfowej formie.

-Nic mi nie jest. Poradziłem sobie z podwładnymi, nie zrobili by mi nic poważnego. Wystarczyło udowodnić kto jest silniejszy. Jak możesz w ogóle się o mnie troszczyć?- Szepnął Loki, odwracając się szybko plecami do Tony'ego i odchodząc od stołu. Staną w kącie pokoju.- Jak możesz chcieć być i tęsknić za czymś takim jak ja?

-Czymś?- Stark nie zrozumiał.

-Czemu się o mnie zamartwiasz? Czemu się mnie nie obawiasz? Nawet za pierwszym razem, podczas spotkania w Stuttgarcie, po bitwie z Thorem w środku lasu czy też w twojej wieży. Nie wydawałeś się mnie obawiać. Wiem jak to zabrzmi, ale byłem w tobie, byłem w twojej głowie i wiem, że się nadal mnie nie obawiasz. Mogłem namieszać ci w głowie bo jestem uznawany za boga kłamstw. A pomimo to, nadal nie czujesz względem mnie strachu. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego.

-No właśnie.- Urwał Tony i podszedł bliżej Lokiego.- Byłeś w mojej głowie. Jak sam powiedziałeś, mogłeś mnie zmienić w bezmyślne warzywo, ubezwłasnowolnić, albo nawet i zabić. Miałeś szansę zrobić wiele innych złych rzeczy, a jednak… Wolałeś mnie uratować. I to nie raz czy dwa, ale trzy. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Bardzo mi pochlebia, że na łóżkowego towarzysza wybrał mnie bóg. Najprzystojniejszy bóg jakiego dane mi było poznać.

-Nie jestem piękny. Jestem potworem! Niszczycielem dziewięciu królestw!- Krzyknął Loki, odwracając się nagle do geniusza twarzą. Iluzja jego alabastrowej skóry spłynęła, ukazując prawdziwe oblicze boga. Błękitna skóra, odcień ciemniejsze wzory na niej, długie złote rogi, które wystawały ponad czubek jego głowy, lekko się zawijając, dwa wystające kły, które przygryzały dolną wargę i czerwone oczy nie powinny podniecać Tony'ego.

Jednak to robiły.

Stark obrócił się na stołku, przygryzł policzek, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć i podszedł do Lokiego, który zamknął oczy.

-Wygnany przez własną rasę! Przeklęty przez Asów! Okropne stworzenie, zwierzę zdolne tylko do przemocy, którym straszy się dzieci! Jestem...

Tony nie dał mu dokończyć zdania. Po prostu podszedł jeszcze bliżej, złapał jego podbródek i go pocałował. Loki otworzył zaskoczony oczy, ale nie protestował. Z chęcią poddał się chwili i oddał pieszczotę, łapiąc dodatkowo miliardera w pasie.

-...perfekcyjny.- Dokończył geniusz.- I chyba w końcu dorosłem.- Powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie Tony, żeby odwrócić uwagę Lokiego od jego problemów.

-Czemu tak sądzisz?- Bóg zmarszczył brwi i zaczął ponownie zmieniać się ze swojej Jotuńskiej formy. Tony wzruszył ramionami.

-Mówi się, ze człowiek dorasta w momencie, kiedy przestaje bać się tych złych w filmach, a zaczyna chcieć ich we własnym łóżku i robić z nimi nieprzyzwoite rzeczy.- Tony podszedł jeszcze bliżej.- Podoba mi się twoja smerfowa forma. I jestem pewien, że nie masz pojęcia co bym z tobą z chęcią zrobił, kiedy byłbyś w tej postaci.- Tony wspiął się na palce i szepnął do ucha boga kilka słów.

-Anthony. Rozczarowujesz mnie. W tym momencie mógłbyś zrobić ze mną wszystko, a ty prosisz mnie, żebym schłodził ci whisky?- Loki się roześmiał i ruszył w stronę kanapy, ciągnąc za sobą Tony'ego. Posadził go na niej i ponownie zrzucił iluzję. Stał przed miliarderem w całej swojej niebieskiej okazałości.- Będąc na Jotunheimie, uporządkowałem kilka spraw. Jako prawowity władca musiałem poznać zwyczaje ludu. Przez pewien czas traktowali mnie jak dziecko, bo jako uprowadzony dziedzic tronu nie zostałem nawet nauczony podstaw. Bardzo mnie zdziwiło, że mają tak rozbudowaną kulturę, jak na tak prymitywną nację. Pokazali mi stroje ludowe i te używane przez myśliwych. Myślę jednak, że najbardziej spodoba ci się strój księcia.- Loki pstryknął palcami, a jego Midgardzkie ciuchy zniknęły, ukazując gołą klatkę piersiową. Udekorowana była tylko licznymi złotymi łańcuszkami, które zbiegały się na wysokości pępka i ponownie rozchodziły, układając się jak wodospad na biodrach Lokiego. Kilka centymetrów niżej bóg miał założony szeroki czarny pas, do którego na środku doczepiony był kawałek postrzępionego materiału. Do przepaski doczepiono kilka kółeczek, do których przymocowano kolejne złote łańcuszki. Trickster stał boso kilka kroków od Tony'ego, który patrzył na niego z głodem w oczach.- I jak ci się podoba książę Loki z Jotunheimu? Czy dzięki temu mi wybaczysz?

-Brałbym. I nie. Na to będzie potrzebny przeprosinowy seks.- Powiedział miliarder, dalej podziwiając boga.- Mogę cię dotknąć? Miałem wrażenie jak cię całowałem, że czegoś się obawiasz?

-Dotyk Jotuńczyków powoduje poważne odmrożenia u innych ras. Tak przynajmniej dzieje się podczas walki, ale widzę, że tylko podczas walki. Twój dotyk jest gorący i tyle. Mogę punktowo nałożyć iluzję, wtedy nawet ty nie będziesz czuł tego okropnego zimna.

-Ale ja je lubię. Jest orzeźwiające. I nie chcę, żebyś skupiał się na jakiejś tam iluzji, tylko na mnie.- Powiedział Tony, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do Lokiego.

-Oh, kurwa! Niebieski Loki! Ale nie przejmujcie się mną. Wróciłem tylko po kawę. Mogę zabrać też tę butelkę niekończącej się whisky? Dzięki. Teraz idę upić się kawą i whisky u mnie w pokoju. Postaram się też zapomnieć o wszystkim co tu widziałem. Bawcie się dobrze, tylko wszytko posprzątajcie, bo jutro z rana wraca Laura z dzieciakami i wolałbym uniknąć pytań o dziwne rzeczy we własnym domu. Bye!- Krzyknął Clint na odchodne i trzasnął drzwiami. Tony i Loki spojrzeli na siebie, potem na drzwi, znowu na siebie i się roześmiali.

-Czy masz siłę przenieść nas, na przykład do mojej posiadłości? Nie jestem pewny czy dam radę sprzątać PO naszej zabawie.- Powiedział Tony, ponownie siadając na kanapę.

-Przykro mi, Anthony, ale nie ma nawet szans, że wykrzesam z siebie chociaż jedną magiczną sztuczkę więcej. Żeby przemieszczać się między wymiarami trzeba zużyć wiele magii. Twoja posiadłość jest zbyt daleko, ale zapraszam do mnie. Mieszkanko nie jest tak duże jak twoje, ale nie będzie nam tam nikt przeszkadzał.- Usiadł na drugim mężczyźnie okrakiem i otoczył jego szyję ramionami.

-Dobrze mi się wydaje, czy pod tą przepaską nic nie ma?- Tony patrzył się na krocze Lokiego i przy okazji na swoje. W obu wypadkach widział to samo.- CLINT?!

-Taaak?- Usłyszeli zza zamkniętych drzwi głos Bartona.

-Możesz wyjść za chwilę. Nic nie rozwaliliśmy, ale nie będzie nam się chciało sprzątać. Dzięki za tak miłe przyjęcie, zbroje możesz sobie zostawić na pamiątkę. Do zobaczenia.- Zza drzwi usłyszeli tylko niezrozumiałe mamrotanie i niewyraźnie _Elo_.- Zabierz nas stąd szybko.

**ᴥ**

-Anthony, nie śpiesz się tak.

-Jak mam się nie śpieszyć, jak stoisz przede mną pół-nagi, chętny i królewsko przystojny?

-Ubiór zobowiązuje.- Loki się uśmiechnął i odsunął niechętnie Tony'ego, który znowu zaczął całować jego szyję.- Poczekaj chwilkę, muszę ci coś wyjaśnić.- Bóg zachichotał, kiedy Stark zaczął dobierać się do jego pasa.- Anthony, proszę. Daj mi chwilkę. To naprawdę ważne.- Poważny ton głosu powstrzymał na chwilę miliardera.- Mieszka nade mną starszą kobietą, która twierdzi, że jak spłukuję u siebie wodę, to ją zalewam. Twierdzi też, że mój telewizora zbyt głośno gra, a dla twojej wiadomość nie mam telewizora. Dwa piętra nade mną, czyli tuż nad tą zołzą, mieszka wdową po jakimś żołnierzu. Ona na podłodze ma rozłożone trzy warstwy kocy, bo jak chodzi boso po domu to za głośno stuka. Kiedy tu mieszkałem cały czas była u mnie policja. Mam kilka pomysłów, jak sobie poradzić z tą staruchą i myślę, że zechcesz mi pomóc.

-Żadnych morderstw.- Zaznaczył Tony.- I jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

-W takim razie mam tylko jeden pomysł. Spraw bym był głośno.

-Wyzwanie przyjęte.- Krzyknął Tony z szerokim uśmiechem.- Mam nadzieję, że twoje łóżko wytrzyma. Prowadź.

Loki złapał miliardera za nadgarstek, przyciągnął go do pocałunku i ruszył tyłem w stronę sypialni. Stało w niej wielkie, dwuosobowe łoże. Z prawej strony leżała wystawna pościel. Była wykonana z jedwabiu i połyskiwała w lekkim świetle, które wpadało przez niezasłonięte okno. Kilka poduch spiętrzało się u szczytu łóżka, a spod lekkiej kołdry wystawał róg jedwabnego prześcieradła. Wszystko było utrzymane w kolorze krwistej czerwieni. Z lewej strony zaś była prosta, szara pościel, bez żadnych ozdób. Jedna poduszka i kołdra. Loki jednak nie ciągnął Tony'ego w tamtą stronę.

-Zimne shoty!- Krzyknął niespodziewanie Tony, popychając Lokiego na łóżko i wyjmując z kieszeni spodni butelkę whisky. Z szatańskim uśmieszkiem wylał część alkoholu na niebieską klatkę piersiową Lokiego i zaczął powoli zlizywać z niego chłodną whisky. Dużo uwagi poświęcał sutkom Jotuna, lekko je przygryzając i ssąc, aż Loki zaczął głośno jęczeć i dyszeć, prosząc jednocześnie o więcej.

-Skąd... skąd ty masz tą whisky?- Wysapał bóg.

-Spodnie Clinta mają wiele dużych kieszeni i kryjówek.- Powiedział Tony, wylewając na skórę boga więcej alkoholu. Wyznaczył językiem ścieżkę od obojczyków do pępka i wypił z niego całą zawartość.

-Oh... podoba mi się twój pomysł.- Głowa Lokiego opadła z powrotem na poduszki.

Miliarder przygryzał delikatnie mięśnie brzucha, wydobywając z Trickstera coraz głośniejsze pojękiwania. Bóg uniósł się na łokciach, zabrał z ręki geniusza butelkę i zaczął z niej lać powolnym strumieniem alkohol na swoją klatkę piersiową. Tony wężowym ruchem przesuwał się coraz wyżej wzdłuż ciała Lokiego, zlizując wylewaną przez niego whisky, patrząc bogu w oczy. W ostatnim momencie ponownie odebrał butelkę, wziął z niej łyka i bez połykania pocałował Trickstera. Oboje mruknęli, kiedy bóg przyciągnął geniusza jeszcze bliżej. Loki założył nogę na biodro miliardera i przeturlał ich tak, że teraz Tony leżał na dole.

-Nie spiesz się tak, Anthony. Jak przyjedzie policja musisz wyglądać przynajmniej normalnie.- Wbrew swoim słowom Jotuńczyk zaczął poruszać biodrami, przyciskając je do krocza niższego mężczyzny. Wywołał tym u Tony'ego krótki okrzyk i przyspieszenie oddechu.

-Po pierwsze: zawsze wyglądam sexy, chyba że... nie, ja zawsze wyglądam sexy. Po drugie: _o takkk_.- Powiedział Tony, wypychając do góry biodra.

-Za pół minuty będzie tu policja.- Loki po raz ostatni pocałował Tony'ego i pomógł mu wstać. Ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, a tuż za nim Tony. Trickster przyhamował nagle i miliarder wpadł na niego, obejmując boga w pasie oraz przyciskając twardy wzgórek spodni do tyłka Jotuńczyk.

-Załatwmy to szybko. I nie pokazuj się policjantom w takim stroju, smerfetko.- Loki ponownie nałożył iluzję. Nosił czarne obcisłe spodnie i za duży, pastelowo różowy, oversizowy sweter, który odsłaniał lewe ramię i obojczyk boga. Tony nie mógł wytrzymać, więc popchnął delikatnie Lokiego na ścianę przy drzwiach i zaczął go całować. W międzyczasie ktoś załomotał do drzwi i jakiś męski głos zaczął wykrzykiwać słowa, których Stark nie zrozumiał.

-Żebyś rozumiał ich mowę.- Wyjaśnił tylko i wykonał skomplikowany ruch dłonią. Z uśmiechem otworzył drzwi.- Cześć Sam. Znowu dzwoniła ta jedzą z góry? Chodź, zapraszam. Dzisiaj nie będzie trwało to tak długo. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.- Loki spojrzał wymownie na Anthony'ego, przepuszczając policjanta.

**ᴥ**

-Mmm...- Loki zamruczał, kiedy Tony przyparł go do drzwi i zaczął całować. Usłyszeliby jeszcze zza nich niewyraźne _Miłej zabawy, chłopcy_ , gdyby nie fakt, że byli zbyt zajęci sobą.- Zabierz mnie do sypialni.- Szepnął bóg, zrzucając iluzję i chłodząc dłonie miliardera, które zsuwały się po plecach Trickstera, a na końcu złapały go za tyłek.

- _Uhhh_... Ile ty ważysz?- Sapnął Tony, próbując podnieść kochanka.

-Teraz jakieś plus minus dwieście trzydzieści kilogramów.- Bóg się roześmiał i ruszył tyłem do sypiali, przywołując Starka palcem; mężczyzna jak zahipnotyzowany poszedł za bogiem i popchnął go na łóżko.

Loki z rozkosznym pomrukiem rozłożył nogi, wpuszczając pomiędzy nie Tony'ego. Stark zaczął wykonywać biodrami okrężne ruchy, a bóg w odpowiedzi wypchnął biodra do góry i odsłonił szyję. Miliarder z chęcią skorzystał z okazji i zaczął ją całować.

-Miałeś rację. Cholernie mnie podniecasz w tym stroju.- Loki w odpowiedzi na te słowa, złapał geniusza za ramiona i przyciągnął do pocałunku.- Ale zdejmij te łańcuszki. Na to też przyjdzie pora, ale teraz chcę widzieć cię całego, niebieskiego i chłodnego.- Szepnął Tony do ucha boga, przygryzając je i delikatnie ssąc.

-Nie będę sam leżał nago.- Odpowiedział Loki, a chwilę później ich ubrania zniknęły. Tony zaczął obcałowywać szyję Trickstera, schodząc coraz niżej i poświęcając swoją uwagę oraz usta obojczykom boga, delikatnie przygryzając skórę na nich. Zsuwając się wzdłuż umięśnionego ciała Lokiego, miliarder zainteresował się sutkami. Przez dłuższą chwilę pieścił najpierw jeden, a potem drugi wzgórek, ssąc i lekko zaciskając na nich zęby. Z ust Lokiego nieprzerwanie uciekały ciche pojękiwania i wiązanki przekleństw. Po co przejmować się starą jędzą, skoro jest się współwłaścicielem budynku?

-Masz lubrykant?- Zapytał Tony, sunąc dłońmi po ciele boga, pieszcząc go delikatnym, ledwo wyczuwalnym dotykiem. Loki nic nie odpowiedział tylko wskazał szafkę po drugiej stronie łóżka. Miliarder szybko wydobył tubkę ze wskazanego miejsca i wrócił do całowania, odkładając na razie lubrykant.

Geniusz zostawiał czerwone ślady zębów na brzuchu boga, kiedy schodząc ustami coraz niżej przygryzał i całował skórę, czasami zostawiając na niej różowe malinki. Tony spojrzał w oczy Lokiego i wyznaczył językiem dróżkę od pępka aż do miejsca, gdzie penis boga obił mu się o brodę miliardera. Geniusz ostatni raz skierował wzrok na twarz Trickstera, zanim polizał od trzonu w górę członek Lokiego. Bóg nie tłumił westchnień, jęcząc coraz głośniej, kiedy geniusz pieścił go ustami.

-Nie daj się prosić, Anthony. Chcę więcej.- Szepnął Loki, wyginając jednocześnie kręgosłup i rozkładając jeszcze szerzej nogi.

-Powiedz czego chcesz, a ja ci to zagwarantuję.- Dmuchnął ciepłym powietrzem na wilgotną skórę, aż bóg zawibrował.

-Pieprz się.- Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Loki.

-Może później. Teraz zamierzam pieprzyć ciebie.- Tony nałożył na palce sporą ilość lubrykantu i przesuną palcami po całej długości członka kochanka i schodząc coraz niżej, zaczął masować jego wejście. Po chwili wsunął pierwszy palec.- Jak myślisz, co by się stało, gdybym cię teraz takiego zostawił. Mruczącego i wibrującego jak kot; mógłbyś utożsamiać się z pożądaniem. Z seksem. Żądzą. Jesteś perfekcyjny.- Tony po kilkunastu ruchach dołożył drugi palec, krzyżując je we wnętrzu Lokiego. Bóg stracił oddech i wygiął jeszcze bardziej plecy, wpuszczając palce Tony'ego głębiej w siebie. Miliarder, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wsunął w boga trzeci palec, przy okazji dociskając jeden do prostaty.- Taki idealny, piękny. Taki chętny i rozkosznie wulgarny. Taki mój.- Szeptał geniusz do ucha boga, lekko je przygryzając. Powoli wysuwał z Lokiego palce.

Ponownie odnalazł w prześcieradle buteleczkę z lubrykantem, wylał część jej zawartości na swój członek i rozsmarował płyn drugą dłonią. Przez czas, kiedy zajmował się Lokim, jego penis zdążył trochę ochłonąć, ale teraz pod wpływem szybkich ruchów i widoku czarnowłosego bóstwa, ponownie zrobił się twardy. Bóg leżał z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na prześcieradle i włosami ułożonymi na poduszce niczym czarna aureola. Oczy miał otwarte i pełne pożądania, ale w chwili kiedy Tony pochylił się nad nim nisko oraz nakierował swój członek na wejście Lokiego, bóg zaczął je powoli przymykać w miarę jak miliarder wsuwał się w niego coraz głębiej.

-O kurwa.- Jęknął Tony, kiedy znalazł się już cały w Lokim.- Perfekcyjny. Idealny. Boski.- Szeptał miliarder, każde słowo podkreślając powolnym ruchem bioder. Wyrywał z Boga coraz głośniejsze jęki. Znakomity. Wspaniały. Przepiękny. Inteligentny. Fenomenalny. Genialny. Znakomity. Mój.

Tony zmienił kąt i zaczął przyspieszać, nie mogąc doczekać się spełnienia. Musiał dotknąć prostaty Lokiego, ponieważ ten krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego i zacisnął się na kochanku.

Niespodziewanie bóg oparł stopę o pierś Starka i popchnął go na tyle mocno, że miliarder wysunął się z niego całkowicie. Z głośnym protestem, Tony wylądował na plecach. Chwilę później jednak jego usta zajęte były całowaniem boga, który zaczął go intensywnie ujeżdżać. Kąt pod jakim znalazł się Loki sprawił, że nie trwało długo jak bóg zacisnął się na penisie Starka i, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, zaczął dochodzić na klatkę piersiową i twarz miliardera. Lokiemu tego brakowało.

Tony z jękiem rozkoszy przyjął całe nasienie na siebie po czym ponownie wcisnął Lokiego w materac i po kilku energicznych ruchach również doszedł.

-Po prostu jesteś Lokim.- Szepnął miliarder, opadając zmęczony na boga i wtulając się w niego.- Moim Lokim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 25.04.2020r.


	28. PODOBIEŃSTWA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAMSKA REKLAMA!**
> 
> Zapraszam do moich nowych i starych prac, ale w szczególności do:
> 
> [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960)
> 
> [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283)
> 
> [Cupcake of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716357)

-Musiałeś kupować cały budynek, żeby dopiec tej kobiecie?

-Tak.- Padła prosta odpowiedź.- Jak inaczej miałbym wyrzucić ją z bloku? Bez morderstw.1

-Gdzie my tak w ogóle jesteśmy?- Zapytał spokojnym głosem Tony, zmieniając temat. Leżał w łóżku z Lokim, który przytulał się do lewego boku miliardera i obrysowywał blizny na jego piersi. Długie palce rysowały małe kółeczka po tkance bliznowatej. Tony nic w tym miejscu nie czuł, bo po operacji pozostała mu rozległa, poszarpana blizna, która nie posiadała zakończeń nerwowych. Kilka miesięcy po wyjęciu reaktora łukowego z piersi miliarder przeszedł następną operację- laserowego usuwania blizn. Ślad pooperacyjny nie był już tak bardzo widoczny, ale zakończeń nerwowych nie udało się odbudować. Mimo to Tony czuł przyjemność z tego dotyku i delikatnie uśmiechał się.

-Europa centralna. Małe miasteczko w Polsce, gdzie nikt mnie już zbytnio nie pamięta, bo głównym pasożytem tej ziemi są takie stare jędze jak moja była już sąsiadka.

-Czy to oznacza, że nie przeniosłeś nas na Florydę, która oddalona była o jakieś pięć czy sześć godzin lotu samolotem, ale bez niczego teleportowałeś się do jakiegoś małego miasteczka oddalonego od Iowa o ponad piętnaście godzin?- Tony się zdziwił.

-Nigdy nie byłem w twoim mieszkaniu w Miami.- Powiedział Loki ze wzruszeniem ramion.- Tutaj mieszkałem przez kilka lat. Miałem, jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... lepsze połączenie.- Wyjaśnił niepewnie bóg.- Pomyśl, Anthony, o dwóch punktach w układzie współrzędnych. Jeżeli je połączysz i utworzysz odcinek, to ruszając z jednego końca, na pewno znajdziesz drugi. A teraz od jednego z tych punktów poprowadź półprostą w dowolnym kierunku. Jeżeli wyruszysz wzdłuż niej, będzie ci o wiele trudniej znaleźć punkt, w którym chcesz się znaleźć. Podobnie jest z teleportacją. Łatwiej dotrzeć, kiedy wiesz, gdzie masz trafić.- Bóg wtulił nos w obojczyk bruneta.- Jestem zmęczony Anthony. Chodźmy spać.

Tony nie protestował, tylko zaczął delikatnie masować głowę Lokiego. Trickster zamruczał jak kot.

-Dlaczego akurat Polska? Ja wiem, że mają świetne pierogi, w ogóle żarcie, ale dlaczego akurat ten kraj?- Stark nie dawał za wygraną. Loki westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale miliarder i tak zauważył jego uśmiech.

-Po prostu patrz.- Bóg zacisnął lewą dłoń w pięść. Kiedy ją otworzył ją, wyleciała z niej mała chmurką zielonego dymy. Ukształtowała się w nierówny okrąg z pięknym widokiem w środku.2 W czasie kiedy Tony się mu przyglądał, bóg ponownie zacisnął dłoń, tworząc następny obłok. Wokół łóżka zaczęły krążyć obłoczki, które miliarder w skupieniu przeglądał. - Same widoki zachęcają, prawda?

-A z kim tu mieszkałeś?- Tony starał się, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać, że jest trochę zazdrosny, o to że ktoś spał razem z Lokim w jednym łóżku.

-Mieszkałem tu z Bucky'm, kiedy pomagałem mu odzyskać wspomnienia po rozpadzie Hydry. Jak się tu wprowadziliśmy, to nałożyłem na to mieszkanie zaklęcie, którego zadaniem było nie przepuszczać żadnych dźwięków, a ta stara klępa nadal podobno wszystko "słyszała". Lewa stronę łóżka należała do James'a. Myślisz, że czemu w szafce był lubrykant? O sztuczną rękę trzeba dbać, ponieważ jest połączona z jego układem nerwowym i kręgosłupem, więc jeżeli gdzieś pojawi się rdza- James odczuwał ból. Spaliśmy w tym pokoju razem, ale nie musisz być zazdrosny.

-Nie jestem zazdrosny.- Tony się lekko zarumienił.

-Nie kłam. Słyszę jak bije twoje serce. Znam jego rytm i brzmienie. No i oczywiście znam ciebie.- Loki prychnął, kiedy Tony połaskotał go jego własnym kosmykiem włosów.- Skoro już rozmawiamy, Anthony, to chciałbym cię przeprosić.

-Za co, Rogasiu? Wyjaśniliśmy sobie całą tą sytuację.

-Za koszmary.- Stark spojrzał na boga zaskoczony. Loki odsunął się od niego, kiedy poczuł, że miliarder chce usiąść.

-Jak to "za koszmary"? Ty je zesłałeś?

-W pewien sposób się do nich przyczyniłem.- Bóg się skrzywił i usiadł na skraju łóżka, plecami do kochanka.- Nie chciałem do tego doprowadzić, Anthony. To wszystko przez to, że tak szybko po nałożeniu zaklęcia się pokłóciliśmy.- Loki opuścił głowę i oparł ją na dłoniach.- Nie przypuszczałem, że będziemy mieli wypadek. Nie przewidziałem... Nie przewidziałem tego wszystkiego.

-Jakie zaklęcie? Wyjaśnij to, Laufeyson.

-Chodzi o tatuaż.- Miliarder spojrzał na swój lewy nadgarstek. Kompletnie o tym zapomniał.- Zaklęcie nie jest niczym złym .

-W takim razie czym jest?- Tony nie lubił nie wiedzieć. Był na to zbyt arogancki i zbyt bogaty. Loki zaczął coś mówić, ale od razu przerwał. Tony podszedł do niego i przytulił się do jego pleców.- Nie może być gorzej zwłaszcza, że to "nic złego".- Na zachętę Tony pocałował boga w kark.

-To proste zaklęcie, które miało... oddać ci część mnie.- Szepnął Loki.- Miało połączyć mnie z tobą, Anthony. A tak, po tym jak postanowiłeś nas rozdzielić, zaklęcie zaczęło działać inaczej niż powinno. Starałem się nie dopuszczać moich snów do ciebie. Przepraszam.

-Za każdym razem budziłem się, nie wiedząc co się działo w tych snach, ale czułem przerażenie, gniew i smutek. A to były twoje sny?

-Cieszę się, że nie pamiętasz z tego nic. To zbyt straszne, żebyś i ty musiał to przeżywać.- Loki czerpał przyjemność z dotyku Tony'ego, pomimo gorąca jakie od niego czuł.- Ale zaklęcie spełniło swoje zadanie. W końcu masz chociaż część własnej duszy.- Miliarder odwrócił boga do siebie twarzą i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Trickster mówił dalej lekko niezręcznie.- Jak na swój młody wiek przeżyłeś wiele cierpienia, Anthony. Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale masz duszę, a ona jest krucha. I tak, jestem stuprocentowo pewien, że miałeś ją już wcześniej. Każde zdarzenie, przez które cierpiałeś sprawiało jednak, że twoja dusza z ciebie ulatywała. Zaczęło się od śmierci rodziców, prawda?- Szept rozbrzmiał w sypialni.- Potem było porwanie, kiedy myślałeś, że nie ma dla ciebie ratunku. Zdrada. Następnie Pepper, Ultron, Bruce, a na koniec Rhodey oraz wszyscy ludzie, którzy zginęli przypadkowo. Obwiniasz się o wszystko, a twoja dusza cierpi, więc w zamian oddałem ci kawałek mojej. Nie jest może zbyt czysta czy zadbana, sam zostałem wielokrotnie poturbowany, ale lepszy kawałek niż nic. Za wszystko co dla mnie robisz. Co robisz dla wszystkich, a czego nikt nie docenia.- Bóg ujął dłonie Tony'ego w swoje ręce i ucałował ich wnętrze, zostawiając zimny ślad oraz dwie lodowe różyczki.- Dziękuję, Anthony.

-To ja dziękuję.- Odszepnął geniusz, zamykając na chwilę oczy.- Ale rzeczywiście chodźmy już spać. To nie pora na takie smutne tematy.- Tony pocałował Lokiego, ciągnąc go bardziej na łóżko i na siebie.- Zregeneruj siły. Pogadamy rano.- Bóg zamruczał w jego ramię z aprobatą i przytulił się. Albo jutro? A jeszcze lepiej byłoby przełożyć to na przyszły tydzień. Przyszły tydzień brzmi zachęcająco, myślał Tony. Nie lubił rozmawiać o uczuciach. Im dłużej to odwlekał, tym większe były szanse, że nie poruszą tego tematu już nigdy więcej. Według Tony'ego, Loki też nie wydawał się być facetem, który lubi rozmawiać o uczuciach.

**ᴥ**

-Uhhh... Czemu się nie umyliśmy?- Zaskrzeczał Tony, odrywając od siebie boga. Loki mu nie odpowiedział. Stark potrząsnął nim.- Rogaś? Bambi?! Wstawaj Loki, bo mi resztka duszy ucieknie przez ciebie.- Loki dalej nie reagował. Miliarder przeanalizował całą sytuację i zrobił jedyna rzecz, jaką mógł w takim wypadku zrobić.

Dostał cholernego ataku paniki.

Jak po cholernej Bitwie o Nowy Jork. Tony opadł na podłogę, amortyzując upadek o łóżko i zaczął szybko oddychać. W pewnym momencie zaczęła go boleć nawet blizna po reaktorze. _Muszę zacząć działać_ , pomyślał Stark i tak też zrobił.

Po pierwsze: Loki oddycha, ale zapadł w rodzaj jakiegoś dziwnego snu, z którego nie dało rady go wybudzić.

Po drugie: Atak paniki nie jest potrzebny

Po trzecie: W internacie nie znajdziesz pożytecznych wskazówek

Wniosek: Zignorować panikę i zadzwonić do Thora. Jego nowy STARKphone powinien złapać sygnał nawet poza ich wymiarem.

Cztery tygodnie w warsztacie na coś się przydały.

**ᴥ**

Thor był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy odebrał w Asgardzie telefon od Tony'ego, podczas ważnej rozmowy z Odynem na temat swojego brata. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, słysząc w głosie miliardera strach. Nic jednak nie mogło go bardziej zaskoczyć, niż słowa geniusza.

Chwilę później był na Bifroscie i kazał otwierać most najbliżej Lokiego jak się da.

**ᴥ**

-Gdzie mój brat?!- Tony słyszał Thora na klatce schodowej, więc ruszył swój tyłek do drzwi.

-Tutaj!- Krzyknął, żeby naprowadzić boga piorunów na właściwe mieszkanie. Sekundę później miliarder został odepchnięty przez to samo bóstwo, które wparowało do mieszkania.- W sypialni.- Moment później Thor klęczał przy swoim bracie i ściskał jego dłoń.

-Czemu brat mój jest w Jotuńskiej formie?

-Powiedzmy, że jadłem lody, blondyneczko i myślę, że tylko tyle musisz wiedzieć.- Tony już jakieś czas temu uspokoił oddech i wziął szybki prysznic. Myśląc już trochę trzeźwiej, stwierdził też, że lepiej jak Loki będzie ubrany, kiedy przybędzie Thor. Rozejrzał się szybko po pokój w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek ubrań. Trickster miał na sobie luźny biały podkoszulek i czarne bokserki. Wyglądał trochę dziwnie, ale Tony'emu się to podobało.- Wiesz co z nim?

-Nie musisz się martwić, Człowieku z Żelaza. Zdaje się, że brat mój musiał przeciążyć swój organizm, więc teraz będzie dużo odpoczywać, a żeby proces ten przebiegał szybciej, mój brat zapadł w pewien rodzaj snu Odyna. Wszechojciec wybudza się z niego po tygodniu regeneracji. Ten rodzaj snu pomaga szybciej odzyskać siły zarówno fizyczne jaki i psychiczne, a w przypadku Lokiego również magiczne.- Thor delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z twarzy brata i spojrzał ze smutkiem na Tony'ego.- Musiał się wielce nacierpieć przez wasze rozstanie, ale sądzę, że wasze ponowne zejście się wspomoże jego rychły powrót do żywych.

-Cieszę się, ale co się z nim będzie działo przez ten tydzień, kiedy on sobie śpi? Trzeba go jakoś karmić? Podlewać, żeby nie usechł? Zmieniać pieluchę?

-Tym przejmować się nie musisz, drogi towarzyszu.- Odpowiedział mu Thor, a Stark uznał, że zabrzmiało to trochę jakby przeniósł się do szekspirowskiej, ale jednocześnie komunistycznej Rosji. Następne słowa boga sprawiły jednak, że miliarder zamarł.- Zabieram go do Asgardu, do miejsca, gdzie bezpiecznie będzie mógł przespać swój sen.

-Lecę z tobą. Wiem o zakazie, ale nie zamierzam opuścić Rogasia na kolejny tydzień. Jeszcze sobie wszystkiego z nim nie wyjaśniłem. A jeżeli istnieją zasady to tylko po to, żeby można było je jakoś obejść.

-Masz rację, druhu. Zakaz ten jest bardzo niejasny i Asowie wielokrotnie go nie ignorowali. Tak jak ja to zrobiłem, kiedy Jane była w niebezpieczeństwie.- Mówił Thor gromkim głosem, uśmiechając się do miliardera.- Dobrze więc. Ja Lokiego wezmę na ręce, dlatego ty musisz wspiąć mi się na barki i niezwykle mocno trzymać.

-Czemu?

-Zakaz mówi, że żaden midgardczyk nie może postawić stopy na moście Bifrost. Nie złamiesz zakazu, jeśli będę cię niósł.- Na twarzy Thora zagościł szeroki, psotny uśmiech. Tony wspiął się na boga piorunów, kiedy Loki był już w jego ramionach.- Heimdallu, otwórz Bifrost!

Słup tęczowego światła objął całą ich trójkę i porwał z niesamowitą prędkością w górę. Tony zafascynowany patrzył jak mijają znane mu planety układu słonecznego, a później te nie znane. Wszystko wydawało się być kolorowe i wesołe. Jak podczas tego jedynego razu, kiedy wziął LSD i przywidziały my się różowe słoniki.

-Teraz trzymaj się mocno!- Krzyknął Thor po trzy minutowej podróży w tęczowym świetle. Sekundę później szarpnęło nimi i już stali przed czarnoskórym mężczyzna w złotej zbroi oraz ogromnym mieczem w rękach.

-Część, panie Heimdall. Pa, panie Heimdall.- Zdążył krzyknąć Tony, zanim Thor wyleciał na młocie z sali.

**ᴥ**

-Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze, panie Stark. Wszechojciec Odyn chciałby się z panem spotkać.- Powiedziała kobieta z nisko pochyloną głową, dygając przed miliarderem.

-Nie zamierzam go odwiedzać, dopóki Rogaś się nie obudzi. Jak chce, to niech sam się tutaj pofatyguje.- Powiedział stanowczo Tony, odpychając się od ściany, o którą dotychczas był oparty i usiadł najbliżej Lokiego jak mu się udało. Kobieta drgnęła na słowa miliardera i wyszła.

Kiedy przybili, bóg został ułożony na płaskim stole i otoczyła go złota poświata. Dziewczyna, która przed chwilą z nim rozmawiała, pomagała wtedy drugiej kobiecie, podczas badania boga. Obie przesuwały dłońmi nad ciałem Lokiego i mamrotały coś między sobą. Po kilkuminutowych oględzinach jednogłośnie stwierdziły, że z bogiem chaosu dzieje się coś złego, ale trzeba być dobrej myśli i przetransportować go do specjalnego łoża. Od tamtej pory siedział przy boku kochanka i ściskał jego dłoń. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział co "złego" działo się z Tricksterem.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, wpuszczając do środka dwóch strażników w złotych zbrojach. Ich miny były neutralnie znudzone, a to zwiastowało niezwykłą osobistość. Tony się tym nie przejmował; dalej siedział przy czarnowłosym, głaszcząc jego dłoń.

Kilka kroków za eskortą do sali wszedł starszy, siwy mężczyzna.

Król Asgardu.

-Midgardczyku.- Słowo zostało wypowiedziane neutralnym tonem, ale Stark wyczuł znaną mu nutkę gniewu i pogardy. Jego własny ojciec też się tak do niego zwracał.- Witamy w Asgardzie, krainie bogów.

-Mam się czuć wyproszony?- Tony nigdy nie miał dobrych stosunków ani ze swoim instynktem przetrwania, ani samozachowawczym więc takie i inne twierdzenia szybko opuszczały usta miliardera, nie zahaczając nawet o mózg.- Nie ładnie tak wypraszać ludzi, zwłaszcza chłopaka swojego przybranego syna. I nawet nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać przed pozostaniem u boku Rogasia. Zbyt często przerabiałem to z własnym ojcem.

-Wszyscy wyjść.- Chłodny głos Odyna rozbrzmiał w sali. Tony nie ruszył się z miejsca, kiedy obie kobiety, które opiekowały się Lokim oraz strażnicy opuścili pomieszczenie w pośpiechu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miliarder poczuł lekki niepokój; został sam w obecności władcy i ojca swojego kochanka, którego prawdopodobnie przed chwilą obraził.- Jak dużo wiesz o moim synu, Lokim, że śmiesz nazywać go Rogaczem?- Ostatnie słowo Odyn wypowiedział z pogardą.

-W sumie to prawie nic poza tym, że jest do mnie bardzo podobny pod wieloma względami. Ludzie myślą, że nie zauważam niczego poza czubkiem własnego nosa, ale to zbyt proste jak na mój charakter i ego.- Tony puścił dłoń kochanka, wstał z siedziska i zaczął przemierzać salę, gestykulując energicznie rękoma. Zaczął wyliczać.- Oboje mamy szalone, czasem autodestrukcyjne pomysły, które realizujemy, nie patrząc na innych. Szaleństwo we krwi, które jest nam wypominane, chociaż robimy wszystko, żeby pomóc innym. Wielokrotnie straciliśmy coś, co było dla nas cenne, ale nie należało do nas. Dla społeczeństwa umarliśmy niejeden raz, a i tak zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto próbował nas zabić i przejąć naszą "wiedzę". Cóż, najczęściej byli to nasi najbliżsi.- Tony sarknął i spojrzał wymownie na Odyna, który stał i górował nad nim wzrostem. Miliarder nie przejmował się tym jednak. Przyzwyczaił się do tego.- Oboje odtrąceni przez przyjaciół i społeczeństwo. Zatraceni w wojnie, której i tak nie uda nam się wygrać. Pragniemy uwagi i atencji ludzi, o których nie dbamy. Mamy dobry gust, kochamy władzę, a kłamstwo jest dla nas czymś naturalnym, czymś co nas chroni.- Miliarder pstryknął palcami i podszedł bliżej do Odyna. Położył jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, a jedna z jego podsłuchujących pluskiew zgrabnie przeskoczyła na pelerynę Wszechojca.- Ah, no i nie zapomnijmy też o tym, że obojgu nam bliższe były nasze mamy, niż ojcowie. Wychowani w sposób, który zaniedbał duszę, przez tatusiów, których nic nie obchodziło poza dobrym PR-em. Kłamstwo i zaniedbanie to rzeczy, które przewinęły się przez nasze dzieciństwo w ilościach masowych. Wychowani przez ojców, dla których nic nie znaczyli. Tajemnice, zdrady i przeciwstawne potrzeby oraz pragnienia. Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć o bóstwu, z którym prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiam, ponieważ rozumiemy się w wielu kwestiach bez słów? Oczywiście jest jeszcze problem z Sigyn, którego jak na razie całkowicie z Lokim nie wyjaśniłem.

-W takim razie wysłuchaj mnie, śmiertelniku...

-Wystarczy Tony chyba, że chcesz udawać mojego ojca to możesz mówić mi Anthony, ale musiałbyś to mówić tak jakbym cię zawiódł. Ostatecznie możesz robić jak twój blond syneczek i mówić mi Człowiek z Żelaza.

-Nie przerywa się królowi, kiedy przemawia, Człowieku z Żelaza. Okaż chodź trochę szacunku.

-Nie zamierzam go okazywać osobie, która śmiała w ogóle potraktować tak Lokiego.- Powiedział butnie Tony, odwracając się do Odyna twarzą.- Wiesz czemu Loki jest teraz, jaki jest? Ponieważ nie miał tu nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Bo wszyscy się od niego odwrócili. Jeśli już z nim rozmawiali to tylko po to, żeby coś od niego uzyskać.

-Nie mówisz tego tylko w imieniu mojego syna.- Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Wszechojciec. Stark w odpowiedzi tylko gorzko się uśmiechnął.- Rzeczywiście, jesteście do siebie niesamowicie podobni, Tony Starku. Ale lepiej będzie, jak wrócisz z Thorem na Midgard i tam poczekasz na mojego młodszego syna. Jego sen będzie trwał tydzień, nie potrzeba cię tutaj przy nim w tym czasie. O jego dobro mogą dbać służący.

-Że co proszę? _MOGĄ_?- Tony się zdziwił.- Teraz nie ma szans, żebyś mnie stąd wyrzucił. Zamierzam pilnować Lokiego, dopóki się nie obudzi i dopiero wtedy, razem z nim, zadecyduje co dalej. A jak na razie... lepiej, żebyś się już bardziej nie pogrążał i zostawił Lokiego ze mną. Ja się nim _NA PEWNO_ zajmę.- Wysyczał Tony, a jego serce biło jak szalone, ponieważ właśnie obrażał ojczyma swojego chłopaka, który był pierdolonym bogiem i władcą.

Kurwa.

A z tego co Stark pamiętał z historii to żaden władca, a tym bardziej bóg, nie jest miłosierny i litościwy, kiedy się go obraża, chociaż mówił o tym każdy kaznodzieja i wierzący.

Zwłaszcza obrażany bóg.

-Masz w sobie wiele odwagi, przemawiając do mnie takim tonem, midgardczyku.- Odyn wyprostował się i oparł się o swoją włócznię. Światło ognia, ustawionego po obu stronach łoża Lokiego i na całym obwodzie sali, odbiło się w złotej przepasce, która zasłaniała prawe oko boga.- Dobrze więc. Możesz pozostać przy boku mego syna. Otocz go opieką, jaką uznasz za stosowną. Wydaj rozkaz służbie, a ci w tym pomoże. Ale kiedy będziesz tu przebywał zastanów się.- Wszechojciec ruszył w stronę drzwi. Stuknął raz włócznią o podłogę, a drzwi same się przed nim otworzyły, ukazując długi korytarz na końcu którego były schody, prowadzące na wyższe piętra.- Zastanów się, co tak naprawdę powstrzymuje cię przed opuszczeniem Lokiego.

I wyszedł. Tony został sam z Lokim.

Miliarder usiadł ponownie blisko kochanka, ścisnął jego dłoń i zaczął myśleć nad tym co sam powiedział i nad tym co usłyszał z ust Odyna.

Nie był zadowolony z początkowych rezultatów, jednak końcowy wynik kompletnie go zaskoczył.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Niczym Krzeszowska Studentów xD (kiedy za długo na lekcjach jest omawiana „Lalka”
> 
> 2 Zdjęcia od wspaniałej Olif i moje ^-^: 
> 
> Ogólnie zostawiłam dla siebie kolejną wiadomość, tym razem dość... inną xD
> 
> ... a potem tego nie zrobiłam ¯\\_(^_^|||)_/¯ więc oto siedzę o 2:27, słuchając soundrtacku z DW zamiast oglądać Obcego 2 albo samego Doctora Who i robię to, co miałam zrobić już od tygodnia xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 09.05.2020r.


	29. TYDZIEŃ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORA NA **NIESPODZIANKĘ**
> 
> Już jutro tłumaczenie kolejnego pięknego fica!
> 
> Dostałam pozwolenie, już wszystko jest przygotowane i jedyne na co czekam, to na niedzielę xD
> 
> Kto się cieszy?!
> 
> RAMZI xD
> 
> ~~Ale czy ktoś jeszcze?🤔~~

Późnym popołudniem pierwszego dnia po rozmowie z Odynem, Tony dostał od Thora większość rzeczy o które prosił. Bóg piorunów z chęcią zgodził się je sprowadzić z pracowni Tony'ego, po tym jak miliarder wytłumaczył mu dlaczego nie chce opuścić sali, w której leżał Loki.

Jakiś czas po tym, jak Stark odpalił przenośną sztuczną inteligencję, T.A.D.A.S.H.I. zaczął rejestrować wszystkie parametry życiowe Trickstera oraz pokazywać je na ekranie ustawionym przy bogu kłamstw. Przy okazji rejestrował i zapisywał to co robił i mówił Odyn.

Zawsze dobrze mieć na kogoś haka.

Chwilę po tym jak Tony zaczął analizować na głos całą sytuację, konsultując się z AI, Loki zaczął blednąć; tracić swój niebieski kolor, powracając do iluzji alabastrowego odcienia. Odczyt nagle podskoczyły, a potem niebezpiecznie zmalały. Sekundę później Tony był przy Lokim i ponownie ściskał jego rękę. Miliarder odsunął niesforne kosmyki włosów z twarzy boga.

-Trzymaj się, Lokes.-Wyszeptał Stark, a drzwi do pomieszczenia skrzypnęły.

-Wasza wysokość. Dzień dobry, proszę pana.- Powiedziała cicho blond włosa, młoda kobieta, wślizgując się do sali.- Zostałam przysłana tutaj przez Jego Królewską Mość, Odyna, żeby pomóc panu przy opiece nad jego synem.- Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej z pochyloną głową.- Nazywam się Amora.- Tony kojarzył skądś to imię, ale za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć w jakim kontekście Loki o nim wspominał. Stark spojrzał na nią, przechylając delikatnie głowę w prawą stronę.

-W takim razie powiedz mi to, co próbujesz ukryć. Według mojego AI, Odyn nie wydał takiego rozkazu, a u mnie, na Ziemi, mówi się, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. W twoich wiedzę, że coś cię dręczy. Nie jestem psychologiem, ale uważam, że dręczą cię wyrzuty sumienia. Co przeskrobałaś?- Tony założył ręce na piersi, jednak chwilę później wyciągnął jedną z nich w kierunku Amory.- Nie podchodź. Nie ufam ci.

-Masz niesamowicie sprawne oko, panie Stark. I nieopisany talent do wykrywania niedomówień. Nic więc dziwnego, że Loki pana wybrał.- Kobieta wyprostowała się, zrzucając iluzje. Jej ubrania służącej rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Blondynka była ubrana w obcisły strój, w którego skład wchodziły zielony top bez rękawów oraz czarne spodnie i buty na wysokich obcasach. Wszędzie też błyszczały się złote dodatki. Złociste włosy miała puszyste i zaczesane do tyłu, a przed wpadaniem do oczu, chroniła je pewnego rodzaju opaska w kształcie ni to rogów, ni to skrzydeł.- Bystryś, midgardczyku. Twój umysł jest zwinny. Ale nie dostrzegasz czasami tego co najważniejsze. Loki na pewno musiał ci o mnie przynajmniej wspomnieć, więc na pewno też wiesz, że należy na mnie uważać.

-Nie wspominał o tym, ale się tego domyśliłem. Gadaj co tu robisz, albo wzywam Thora.- Zdenerwował się Tony. Jedną ręką nadal trzymaj dłoń Lokiego w swoim uścisku, a drugą zaczął powoli majstrować przy zegarku, aktywując swoją zbroję, która stała niedaleko niego.

-Przybywam z chwalebną propozycją, Tony Starku.

-Coś podobnego chyba powiedział Loki, jak przybył podbić Ziemię. Nie skończyło się to dobrze się dla nikogo, więc uważaj co mówisz.- Miliarder uśmiechnął się, a kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.- Mów czego chcesz, albo giń.- Tony wycelował w kobietę repulsor i nadal się uśmiechając, uniósł jedną brew.

-Chciałam pomóc, przyjacielowi. Nadal sobie to wyrzucam.- Amora posmutniała. Zamyśliła się.- Że nic wtedy nie zrobiłam. W żaden sposób mu nie pomogłam, nie wspierałam go. Wiesz co to znaczy zawieść jedynego, najlepszego przyjaciela? Usłyszeć z jego ust słów, które ranią tym bardziej, że są tak bardzo prawdziwe? Chce mieć czyste sumienie, kiedy nadejdzie już mój chwalebny koniec. Minęło zbyt wiele lat, a Loki nie przyjąłby mojej pomocy, nie po tym co zrobiłam.- Łza spłynęła po policzku blondynki.

-Albo jesteś naprawdę dobrą aktorką, albo naprawdę jest ci żal.- Stark opuścił rękę i spojrzał na Trickstera.- Masz tydzień, żeby to udowodnić. Myślę, że Loki ci wybaczy, ale w jego przypadku to nic nie wiadomo na pewno. Uwierzysz, że podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania ten głupek wyrzucił mnie przez okno z mojego własnego penthouse'u, który znajdował się na osiemdziesiątym piętrze mojego własnego wieżowca? A ja mu tylko drinka zaproponowałem. A kilka lat później zatańczył dla mnie na rurze.- Tony nie był dobry w pocieszaniu ludzi, więc zaczął opowiadać Amorze śmieszne historie. Musiało podziałać, bo kobieta usiadła po drugiej stronie Lokiego i również uścisnęła jego dłoń.

**ᴥ**

-Więc mówisz, że to dlatego Thor nie był aż tak zły, jak dowiedział się, że Loki żyje i się ze mną spotyka? Bo nie jestem jebanym koniem?- Tony się roześmiał.

Drugi dzień w Asgardzie Stark spędził na rozmowie na temat Lokiego z Amorą. Miliarder nie dziwił się, że Trickster i Czarodziejka zostali przyjaciółmi. Oboje byli jak dwa kawałki kryształu, których krawędzie były tak ostre, że raniły innych, a mimo to dopasowały się do siebie na tyle dobrze, że się dogadali. Blondynka opowiadała geniuszowi historie z ich przygód i psot, które kończyły się ich zwycięstwem i śmiechem.

Albo przynajmniej śmiechem.

-Dobra, ale wracając do poprzedniego tematu. Nadal uważam, że bym cię wczoraj pokonał.- Miliarder pokazał kobiecie język. Siedział z Amorą na miękkich fotelach, które kobieta przeteleportowała do sali, gdzie leżał Loki. Mieli wygodny widok na to co działo się z bogiem i w każdej chwili mogli zareagować. Ale w tym momencie oboje siedzieli i popijali słodką kawę.- Znam się trochę na sztukach walki. Znam Ju-Jitsu, Krav magę, Kama Sutrę, trochę Systemy i karaTE.- Tony położył wyraźny nacisk na ostatnią sylabę wyrazu, dodatkowo wspomógł się kilkoma szybkimi ruchami rąk, przy okazji rozlewając na siebie prawie zimną kawę.

-Z moich wiadomości o twoim świecie jasno wynika, że Kama Sutra nie jest częścią sztuk walki.- Amora zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi w wyrazie dziwnego rodzaju konsternacji na twarzy.

-Uwierz mi, z Lokim wszystko może być sztuką walki.- Geniusz uśmiechnął się do towarzyszki tak szeroko, że ukazał jej chyba wszystkie zęby, łącznie z wyrwanymi prawie trzydzieści lat temu zębami mądrości.- Musimy się kiedyś spróbować. Nie w Kama Sutrę, bo Loki by nas chyba pozabijał.

-A potem znalazł sposób, wskrzesił, ponownie zamordował i tak w koło.- Dokończyła Amora, też się uśmiechając.

-Sądzę, że Rogaś nie byłby tak okrutny.- Kobieta zbladła, kiedy tylko Tony powiedział przezwisko Lokiego.- Coś się stało?- Blondynka rozejrzała się lekko przestraszona.

-Nie mów tak na niego. Nie wolno. Nawet ja bym się nie odważyła go tak nazywać.- Kobieta była zaniepokojona, że ktoś mógłby ich usłyszeć.- Przepraszam, ale chyba muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro.- Skończyła zdanie i rozwiała się w chmurze zielonego dymu. Tony nie zdążył nawet zareagować, więc patrzył osłupiały na drugie siedzisko, gdzie jeszcze sekundę wcześniej siedziała Amora.

-Asgard jest definitywnie pojebany. A ty, Stark, znowu zaczynasz gadać sam do siebie.- Najwyraźniej ten temat miał drugie dno, którego prawdopodobnie żaden Asgardczyk nie chciał poruszać. Historia o której wszyscy chcieli zapomnieć. A Tony naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Ludzie często mu powtarzali, że powinien odpuścić; że za bardzo naciska; że jest zbyt ciekawski. Zazwyczaj kończyło się gorzej niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać, bo Tony robił to co chciał, a zarazem starał się dbać o wszystkich bliskich, pomimo swojej beztroski.

Miliarder westchnął, bo zdążył polubić Czarodziejkę, a ta zniknęła szybko. Dobrze, że została jeszcze kawa.

**ᴥ**

-To już trzeci dzień, a ty ani razu stąd nie wyszedłeś. Ja go przypilnuje, a jak by się coś działo to się do ciebie teleportuje.- W dłoń Tony'ego został wciśnięty kamień.- A i tak jestem pewna, że w twoim magicznym zegarku jest coś co by cię powiadomiło o tym, co się dzieje z Lokim. A teraz kysz.- Miliarder został bezceremonialnie przeteleportowany przed drzwi jakiegoś sklepu. Spojrzał na kryształ, który przeniósł się razem z nim i uśmiechnął się diabelsko. Na kamieniu widniał napis, według którego miliarder mógł kupować rzeczy na koszty skarbca Asgardu.

Pora na zakupy, olbrzymie zakupy. Tony wszedł do sklepu.

Wszędzie stały manekiny, a na nich wieloczęściowe zbroje lub skomplikowane stroje. Nawet niektóre suknie posiadały metalowe elementy, za to każdy z tych projektów posiadał długą pelerynę. Ściany przyozdobione zostały wielokolorowymi materiałami, z których później mogły zostać uszyte różnorakie kreacje.

-Dzieeeeeń dobryyyyy!- Krzyknął śpiewnie Tony. Był dziś w dobrym humorze. Jego AI powiadomiło go, że władca Asgardu rozmawiał z Thorem na temat Lokiego. Brat Psotnika bronił zawzięcie honory Trickstera. Wyszła z tego potężna kłótnia, z której zrozumieć można było tylko dziwne, zwierzęce i bardzo prymitywne odgłosy.

Z innego pomieszczenia wychynęła uśmiechnięta kobieta. Mina jej trochę zrzedła, kiedy zobaczyła strój miliardera. Tony nadal był tylko w samych bokserkach i białej koszulce, którą poprzedniego dnia oblał kawą.

-Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc?- Tony pokazał kamień z uśmiechem rekina, a oczy kobiety się zaświeciły.

-Potrzebuję tutejszych ciuchów. Coś wygodnego, czerwono-złotego. Może pięć-sześć sztuk. Najszybciej jak się da. Cena nie gra roli.

**ᴥ**

Następnego dnia do drzwi sali, gdzie spokojnie spał Loki, zapukała ta sama kobieta, u której Tony robił wczoraj zakupy. Był to jeden z ośmiu sklepów, które Stark odwiedził. Dzisiaj również była uśmiechnięta, dopóki nie zauważyła leżącego na stole Lokiego i krzątającej się przy nim Amory. Szybko oddala stroje Tony'emu.

-Proszę przekazać życzenia zdrowia, jego książęcej mości.- I w pośpiechu opuściła zaskoczonego miliardera.

Tony nie zastanawiał się, jak kobieta dostała się do podziemi zamku, ani nie przejął się jej reakcją i zamknął biodrem drzwi, bo ręce miał zajęte stosem czerwono-złotych ubrań. Każda kreacja, którą wybrał miliarder, nawiązywała w jakoś sposób do jego zbroi Iron Mana. Stark przejrzał je szybko i krzyknął, widząc ostatnie dwa stroje. Rozłożył jeden z nich pokazując go Amorze. Kobieta wciągnęła powietrze, zachwycając się suknią.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

-Dostatecznie długo robiłem zakupy z kobietami, żeby wiedzieć, że jak nic sobie nie kupią to będą smutne. Więc zawsze jak sam coś sobie kupowałem, to przy okazji brałem coś dla mojej jedynej i najlepszej przyjaciółki.

-Dziękuję.- Kobieta upuściła suknie, która zniknęła, zanim zdarzyła dotknąć podłogi.

-Nie przymierzasz? Z tego co również wiem o kobietach to, że prawie każda z nich uwielbia przymierzać nowe ciuchy.- Po tym niemiłym incydencie z "Rogasiem" między nimi zapanowała lekka niezręczność, ale Tony nigdy zbytnio nie zwracał uwagi na problemy w relacjach z innymi i zazwyczaj nie przejmował się tym. A kiedy inni nie widzieli, że on się przejmuje- też się nie przejmowali.- Nie bądź zołzą i pokaż się, oceń czy mam gust.- Geniusz nie musiał długo namawiać Amory.

Suknia była prosta jak na asgardzkie standardy, ale i tak zachwycała. Tony wybrał materiał w kolorze jasnej, soczystej zieleni. Krojem przypominała suknie wieczorową z jednym złotym rękawem, który był obsypany drobnymi kryształkami i płynnie nadchodził na lewy bok kreacji. Czarno-złota kopertówka pojawiła się dłoni kobiety jakby znikąd.

-Skąd znałeś wymiary?- Zdziwiła się blondynka, okręcając się wokół własnej osi, obserwując jak suknia wiruje u jej stóp.

-Mam dobre oko.- Mężczyzna płynnie skłamał. Tak naprawdę to T.A.D.A.S.H.I. zebrał dyskretnie odczyty i przekazał je Tony'emu.

-Dziękuję.- Tony nie lubił tego- wdzięczności za coś, co nic go nie kosztowało. W tym wypadku dosłownie nic. Za miły gest, którego nikt się po nim nie spodziewał.- A ten ostatni strój?

-Niespodzianka dla Bambiego.- Stark od razu rozpogodził się na zmianę tematu.- Dobra, a dasz radę tak samo ubrać mnie? Nie w suknie!- Zastrzegł miliarder, widząc uśmiech na twarzy Amory który zwiastował, że kobieta będzie chciała coś spsocić.- Albo może jednak przebiorę się w tradycyjny sposób.

**ᴥ**

Dni powoli mijały, czwarty dzień się skończył, więc nastał piąty, a potem szósty i najbardziej wyczekiwany-siódmy. Ale Trickster jak na złość nie budził się.

Tony chodził wokół Lokiego od rana i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy bóg się obudzi. Pomimo wczesnej godziny Trickstera odwiedziło już kilka osób, w tym jego ojczym i brat. Kilka razy.

Za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś się pojawiał, Amora znikała w chmurze zielonego dymu i wracała chwilę po tym, jak goście opuścili sale.

Za każdym razem Tony pytał się każdego, o co chodzi z "Rogasiem" i czemu nie może go tak nazywać. Wszyscy milczeli, udając, że nic nie słyszą. Stark za to zrobił się bardzo drażliwy i przez przypadek nawet Amorze się dostało za coś, czego nie zrobiła.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego tylko ze smutkiem w oczach, powiedziała _"Nie martw się, Tony Starku. Niedługo się obudzi."_ i wyszła.

**ᴥ**

Siódmy dzień minął, zanim ktokolwiek to zauważył. Zmęczony ciągłymi wizytami, Stark zamknął drzwi i sam pilnował Lokiego.

W pewnym momencie położył się obok Lokiego, zbyt zmęczony ciągłym czuwaniem. Odkąd przybył do Asgardu nie przespał zwyczajowych dwunastu godzin, jadł mało i tylko wtedy, kiedy służący przyniósł jedzenie.

Zasnął, wdychając nikły zapach kochanka.

**ᴥ**

-Czemu nikt nie chce mi o tym opowiedzieć?- Mówił zirytowany Tony do nadal śpiącego Lokiego.- Co jest w twojej historii na tyle ważne i wstydliwe, że nikt nie chce mi o tym opowiedzieć? Ani twój ojczym, ani Amora. Nawet Thor!- Bóg piorunów zszedł zobaczyć czy coś się zmieniło u jego bratem z samego rana. Miliarder grzecznie ponownie zapytał się o sprawę "Rogasia", a złotowłosy spojrzał na niego chmurnie, jakby zmęczony ciągłym pytaniem o to, chociaż nadal się uśmiechał. Bóg odstawił tacę z jedzeniem dla Tony'ego oraz specjalny pojemnik z pożywieniem dla Lokiego, odkręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Po prostu wyszedł, nic nie mówiąc.

To już dziewiąty dzień w Asgardzie, a Tony siedział coraz bardziej zmartwiony i nadąsany przy boku boga, obserwując jak klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w regularnym, powolnym rytmie oddechu. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, patrząc na śpiącego kochanka, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie Trickster robił to samo, kiedy on był w śpiączce. Mimo wszystko odwrócił się od niego i podszedł do stolika niedaleko, na którym stał jego ekspres do kawy.

-Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie potrafię. Nie wiem o tobie dużo, więc wychodzi na to, że Odyn miał rację. Po co ja tutaj jestem? Do niczego co się nie przydaje, a tylko wszystkich denerwuje.

-To samo robiłbyś na Ziemi, Anthony. I co ty masz na sobie?

-Loki!- Tony obrócił się zaskoczony. Trickster siedział na swoim dotychczasowym łożu i rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Znalazł tą rzecz między nogami i natychmiast to chwycił.

Głośne odgłosy wymiotowania rozbrzmiały, odbite od ścianek wiadra.

-A więc to po to stało tu wiadro.- Tony pokiwał głową i poszedł do Lokiego, który siedział odwrócony do niego plecami i przyciskał wiadro do piersi, tak samo jak Coulson teczki z dokumentacją. Miliarder położył dłoń na włosach boga i rozczochrał je, zebrał je nad karkiem i przytrzymał.- Niezbyt romantyczne powitanie, ale nie dziwię ci się. Próbowałem twojego substytutu jedzenia. Ohyda.- Usiadł obok Trickstera.- A co do pytania... Nie widać? Znalazłem tu koleżankę, która wygoniła mnie na zakupy, bo przesiedziałem z tobą trzy dni i nie widziałem jeszcze Asgardu.

-Która kobieta była na tyle godna twojego zaufania, że zostawiłeś mnie z nią?- Loki zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie wyobrazić, kim mogła by być ta osoba.

-Na pewno ją znasz. Trochę mi o tobie opowiadała, ale i tak nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi na najważniejsze pytanie.- Tony przerwał, słysząc kroki na korytarzu. Znajomy stuk obcasów, do którego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.- Chciałbym się tobą jeszcze nacieszyć, ale historia lubi się powtarzać.- Z uśmiechem na ustach Stark podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je chwilę przed tym, jak miała to zrobić kobieta.- Tylko się nie pozabijajcie.- Miliarder przytrzymał drzwi kobiecie i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, bo Amora ubrała dziś suknie od niego.- Pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałeś jak miałem pogodzić się ze Steve'em?- Zapytał Tony i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

**ᴥ**

-Thor! Wszędzie cię szukałem. Tak, tak, już nie będę więcej o to pytał. A przynajmniej ciebie. Potrzebuję twojego telefonu. Nie, nic się nie stało. Muszę zadzwonić, a jak na razie tylko twój telefon ma to udogodnienie. Z Lokim wszystko w porządku, możesz do niego iść, ale daj mu jakąś godzinę. Ile wam zajęło godzenie się? Bo myślę, że z Amorą zajmie mu trochę więcej czasu.- Tony obserwował jak Thor blednie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co te słowa znaczyły dla boga. Jego ręka została prawie zmiażdżona w uścisku wielkiej dłoni, a następnie niemalże wyrwana ze stawu, kiedy gromowładny pociągnął go w stronę sali w której przebywa Loki. Nie wiedząc o co chodzi, miliarder leciał za Thorem, ciągnięty z taką prędkością, że nie dotykał nawet czubkiem palca złotej posadzki. Na korytarzu prowadzącym do drzwi sypialni Trickstera, Stark dowiedział się czego objawiał się Thor. Oboje usłyszeli dźwięk, który mógł zwiastować tylko dwie rzeczy.

W środku sali Lokiego ktoś albo się bił, albo uprawiał naprawdę ostry i dobry seks. A geniusz potrafił rozpoznać odgłosy dobrego seksu.

Głośne jęki, głębokie westchnienia, krótkie okrzyki, jedne sfrustrowane inne jakby przyduszone, oraz dźwięki uderzania ciała o ściany i podłogę.

Tony'emu udało się wyswobodzić z uścisku Thora i dobiec do drzwi przed nim. Otworzył je szeroko, oba skrzydła jednocześnie i zamarł z niedowierzaniem na twarzy. Zanim Thor do niego dobiegł, usta Tony'ego zacisnęły się w wąska linie i zaczęły dziwnie drgać. Gromowładny złapał bliższe skrzydło drzwi i z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem patrzył na środek pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział: 23.05.2020r.


	30. LOKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UWAGA!**
> 
> **DŁUGIE AKAPITY**
> 
> Ps. Zapraszam do mojego najnowszego tłumaczenia! ["Dowód Miłości"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003316) ^-^ i miłego dnia 😏

-I weź tu zostaw Rogasia sam na sam z piękną damą na pół godziny.- Powiedział głośno Tony, przyciągając wzrok, leżącego na ziemi Lokiego oraz siedzącej na nim Amory.

Bóg zrzucił z siebie kobietę, która pośpiesznie łapała strzępy sukni i zakrywała stanik. Czarnowłosy wstał z podłogi i wytrzepał własne ubranie, które było w nie lepszym stanie.

-Anthony, to nie tak jak myślisz. Mogę wszystko wyjaśnić.- Zaczął Loki, podchodząc do Tony'ego. Mężczyzna cofnął się o krok i roześmiał.- Czemu się śmiejesz?- Trickster zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc.

-Jeden: wyczyść się, dopiero potem cię wyściskam. Dwa: ulecz szyję, jest strasznie czerwona i podrapana. Trzy: nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiem co właśnie się tutaj stało, zbyt wiele razy podobne przeprosiny przechodziłem z Pepper. My zazwyczaj się kłóciliśmy i nikt nie próbował nikogo udusić, ale widzę, że Amora sama się obroniła.- Tony mówił do Lokiego spokojnym głosem, ale w jego oczach można było zobaczyć iskierki rozbawienia.- I cztery: tylko winny się tłumaczy.

-Dziękuję, Tony Starku.- Amora magią sprawiła, że suknia od miliardera znów była w jednym kawałku.- To dla mnie wiele znaczyło. Do zobaczenia później, Loki.- Uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła w złotym portalu.

-Anthony, skąd ona cię zna?- Cała sytuacja zdarzyła się bardzo szybko, więc Loki, pomimo swoich ponad przeciętnych zdolności szybkiego łączenia faktów i wyciągania trafnych wniosków, nie rozumiał co się tak na prawdę wydarzyło. Albo nie chciał ich do siebie dopuścić. W jednej chwili leżał na ziemi i starał się unikać uduszenia, a w następnej Tony przytulał się do jego pleców z cichym mruczeniem, wycałowywał ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szyi. Loki stracił poczucie rzeczywistości na parę sekund, przez tą czynność.- I czemu znowu robisz mi malinki?

-Bo chcę mieć ciebie oznakowanego, tak jak ty masz mnie.- Szepnął Tony z uśmiechem. W myślach stwierdził, że stał się... stary. Wszystkie brukowce na świecie, mogły pisać co chciały, ale nie miały one wpływu na Tony'ego. Tony'ego _"Pieprzonego"_ Starka, który w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto był równie połamany i miał tak samo ostre krawędzie co on. I nikt nie mógł zmienić tego, co myślał miliarder. A aktualnie jego myśli zajmował pewien piekielne gorący bóg.- I dla twojej wiadomości to właśnie Amora pomagała mi opiekować się tobą, kiedy byłeś pogrążony w śnie.

-Więc zaufałeś jej?- Loki zesztywniał w ramionach miliardera. Natychmiast wysunął się z objęć geniusza i zwrócił się do Thora, który oniemiały nadal stał w drzwiach.- Zostaw nas samych. Muszę poważnie porozmawiać z Anthony'm. Możesz powolutku iść w stronę sali tronowej, żeby powiadomić Odyna o moim powrocie. Bardzo powolutku.- Drzwi zamknęły się tuż po tym jak Thor puścił jedno ze skrzydeł. Loki jednak dalej stał twarzą do nich.

-Coś się stało, Reniferku?- Tony ponownie podszedł do Lokiego, jednak teraz nie był rozbawiony.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Amora została wygnana z Asgardu wieki temu. Była moją jedyną przyjaciółką i podporą po tym jak wstąpiłem do szkoły.- Miliarder spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Kochanek odpowiedział mu smutnym uśmiechem.- Usiądź, Anthony. Opowiem ci historię. Prawdziwą historię Lokiego z Jotunheimu i Asgardu. Jedną ze smutniejszych opowieści jakie usłyszysz. O bogu psot i wszelakich niegodziwości.

**ᴥ**

_Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Odyn Wszechojciec, po wygranej bitwie w Jotunheimie, razem z łupami wojennymi zabrał ze sobą dziecko. Na niebieską skórę nałożył iluzję i sprowadził je do Asgardu, głosząc, że to dzieciątko jest jego i nikt tego nie kwestionował, bo Odyn przez lata wojny nie zaglądał do domu. Frigga przyjęła dziecko i wychowała jak swoje, kształtując jego magiczny talent i umysł. Dopiero później Loki dowiedział się, że robiła to wbrew woli męża, który chciał zawrzeć pakt z królem Jotunheimu, a zarazem ojcem dziecka. Ale Frigga wychowywała Lokiego według asgardzkich zwyczajów i uczyła go królewskiego rzemiosła władania magią oraz mieczem. Przez pierwsze lata życia Lokiego zbliżyła się do niego i pokochała jak własnego syna._

_Wychowywany w cieplejszych klimatach niż reszta lodowych olbrzymów, Loki czuł, że wyróżnia się od reszty społeczeństwa, ale ignorował to uczucie, ponieważ uważał, że nie przystoi ono księciu. Jego starszy brat, Thor, nigdy nie uważał Lokiego za jakieś dziwadło czy odstępstwo od reszty społeczeństwa i zawsze chętnie się z nim bawił oraz rywalizował. Odyn uważał się za dobrego ojca, ale Loki widział, że jego brat jest faworyzowany. Wiec jako mądre dziecko, słuchał ojca, ale większość uwagi poświęcał mamie, która dalej uczyła go coraz potężniejszych zaklęć i subtelnego posługiwania się słowem, mieczem oraz sztyletami._

_W czasie, kiedy mały Loki studiował w samotności sztukę tajemną, Thor zawierał nowe przyjaźnie. Niezrównana Lady Sif i wielcy Wojowie Trzej, stali się nowym oczkiem w głowie blondwłosego bóstwa i od tamtej pory Thor trenował wszelkie sztuki walki, żeby w przyszłości móc wyruszać z nimi na wyprawy._

_Młody Thor nie dostrzegał jednak, że żaden z jego nowych przyjaciół nie pała miłością do Lokiego, którego ten chciał zabierać w późniejszych latach na swoje wyprawy. Częstokroć, kiedy nikt, poza samym Lokim, nie mógł tego usłyszeć, przyjaciele Thora szydzili i nabijali się z niego, komentując jego wątłą budowę i „kobiece" zajęcie jakim z lubością się oddawał. Dla twojej wiadomości, Anthony, chodziło o magię, medycynę oraz gotowanie. Wielokrotnie jednak Loki ratował im życie._

_Do czas._

_Loki od zawsze miał problemy z dotykaniem. Rzadko pozwalał się komukolwiek zbliżyć do siebie. Nie przepadał za tym. Walczył zazwyczaj na odległość. Trzymał wszystkich na dystans, każdy myślał, że to przez, że uważał ich za głupszych od siebie. Za nie wartych jego uwagi. Ale to wszytko przez to, co zdarzyło się na pewnej wyprawie. Loki od tamtej pory już nikomu nie pozwalał zbliżyć się do siebie zarówno fizycznie jak i emocjonalnie. Wyjątkiem była jego mama. Tylko ona potrafiła przełamać jego lód, dotknąć go tak, żeby nie odsunął się że wstrętem._

_Tylko ona go przytulała._

_Frigga zawsze powtarzała, że Loki jest najbardziej cierpliwym dzieckiem jakie zna, ale zawsze powtarzała też, że każdy ma swoje granice, po przekroczeniu których uwalniana jest bestia._

_Nie miało to jednak miejsca, kiedy Loki dowiedział się, że Frigga nie jest jego biologiczną matką. Nie, to się zdarzyło dużo wcześniej. Podczas jednego z polowań, kiedy Loki został sam w obozowisku z Wojami Trzema, Zuchwałym Fandralem, Hogunem Posępnym i Volstaggiem, Lewem Asgardu. Lady Sif oraz Thor w tym czasie poszli nad rzekę polować na wielkie okonie. Pomiędzy Lokim i wojami wywołała się bójka, w której bóg psot poniósł porażkę i leżał z twarzą niebezpiecznie blisko ogniska, wciskany przez grubego Volstagga do ziemi i słuchał śmiechu mężczyzn. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Lokiemu tak naprawdę puściły nerwy. Skumulowana, nie skierowana na nic konkretnego magia, potęgowana gniewem i bezsilnością, odrzuciła wszystkich na blisko trzysta stóp oraz powaliła dalsze drzewa na ziemię, a bliższe- zniszczyła i rozniosła w drobne drzazgi. Ogień który powinien przygasnąć wystrzelił słupem ognia, by chwilę później otoczyć boga psot, nie parząc go jednak. Zdawało się, że Loki wchłonął ogień, bo jego oczy błyszczały nienaturalnym blaskiem, kiedy patrzył na zbierających się z gleby wojów. Najbliżej niego stał Fandral, w którym skrycie podkochiwał się Loki, a z jego ramienia wystawała około półmetrowa gałąź, Hogun miał tylko lekkie zadrapanie na głowie, a Volstagg nadal nie podnosił się z ziemi. W przeliczeniu na Midgardzkie jednostki czasu, Loki mógł mieć nie więcej niż dwanaście lat. Reszta kompanów jego brata była niewiele starsza. Kiedy Loki zorientował się, co zrobił- teleportował się na zamek, zostawiając brata z tym bałaganem._

_To właśnie wtedy Loki stał się tym wrednym i samotnym dzieckiem, za jakie mieli go przyjaciele Thora. To właśnie to wydarzenie zapoczątkowało prawie pięć midgardzkich lat nieprzerwanych komentarzy i szeptów na sali, do których wchodził Loki. Jednak wszystko spływało po bogu jak po kaczce, który stał się samotnikiem, odtrąconym dzieckiem. Loki stał się przez to wyniosły, arogancki, próżny i zaczął wszystkich traktować z pogardą._

_Jedyną osobą, która nadal próbowała utrzymać z nim kontakt był Thor, ale młody bóg piorunów nie widział, że przez te lata za bardzo oddalił się od brata i już nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Frigga bardzo cierpiała. Starała się jak mogła, ale nie udało się jej nic wskórać._

_Loki odizolował od siebie prawie wszystkich na kilka lat._

_Przed każdą wyprawą Thor zapraszał Lokiego i próbował go przekonać do dołączenia, ale każdorazowo odpowiedź Psotnika brzmiała tak samo. Thor nie zniechęcał się i próbował dalej, ale Lokiego zbyt pochłonęła nauka magii, którą zaczął zgłębiać z matką oraz na własną rękę, stając się coraz potężniejszym magiem. Pomimo młodego wieku, bo jedynie piętnastu lat, zaczął uczęszczać do Szkoły Sztuk Nadnaturalnych. Uczył się pilnie, próbując zaimponować ojcu, ale ten był zbyt zajęty chwaleniem miernych osiągnięć Thora, żeby zauważyć, co potrafi jego drugi syn. Kończąc ostatni rok studiów, z jednym z najwyższych wyników w szkole, został najmłodszym, a zarazem najpotężniejszym absolwentem tej uczelni._

_Kiedy ją ukończył, Loki miał siedemnaście lat._

_To właśnie w szkole los skrzyżował ze sobą ścieżki Lokiego i Amory. Od razu przypadli sobie do gustu. Frigga uwielbiała powtarzać, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia i była to prawda. Oboje kochali psocić, robić innym kawały i żartować, a co najważniejsze... kochali magię. Ale nie siebie nawzajem._

_Potrafili rozmawiać ze sobą bez przerwy całymi dniami, ale nikt nigdy nie wiedział o czym, ponieważ prowadzili konwersacje w sobie tylko znanym szyfrze. Był to czas, kiedy Loki ponownie zaczął się uśmiechał._

_Zostali więc przyjaciółmi i pogrywali na nosie wszystkich mieszkańców Asgardu; nie oszczędzali nikogo, każdy mógł paść ofiarą ich żartów. Najbardziej jednak narażeni byli przyjaciele Thora, których oboje nienawidzili, chociaż każde z nich z innych pobudek. Niejednokrotnie ich psoty kończyły się potężnymi obrażeniami, ale zawsze wtedy śmiali się i układali następny, lepszy plan._

_W czasie jaki spędzali razem, wiele było przygód i to właśnie podczas jednej z takich wypraw Loki... został matką dla ośmionogiego konia. Przez prawie dwa lata Amora opiekowała się Lokim, który przebywał poza zamkiem pod postacią klaczy i wychowywali razem źrebię. Historia Sleipnira jest powszechnie znana na Midgardzie, ale nikt do dziś nie wie, że... że Loki został zmuszony do tego aktu. W większości przez Odyna i jego dwór._

_Psotnik na następnych kilka lat zaszył się w Czarnym Lesie by odzyskać równowagę i spokój. Nikt nie był wstanie jednoznacznie stwierdzić gdzie zniknął i nawet Amora nie mogła go odnaleźć._

_Po tym jak Loki wrócił do Asgardu jego prawe ramię zdobiła złota bransoleta w kształcie węża, gryzącego własny ogon, srebrny pierścień w kształcie ludzkiej czaszki oraz naszyjnik z kłami wilka na krwistoczerwonym rzemyku. We włosy miał wplecione siwe pasmo końskiego włosia. Tuż za nim podążała czwórka małych dzieci o wyglądzie zbliżonym do zwierząt z biżuterii. Cały Asgard patrzył na Lokiego z niedowierzaniem w oczach i nawet przyjaciele Thora zaniemówili._

_Bóg psot z wysoko uniesioną głową i dumnie wypiętą piersią kroczył korytarzami zamku w stronę Tronu Odyna. Swoje dotychczasowe luźne stroje zastąpił obcisłymi skórami i metalem, a długie włosy miał zaplecione w misterny warkocz. Czworo dzieci kroczyło za nim nieśmiało, ale z równie dumnie uniesioną piersią co ojciec._

_Loki przedstawił małolaty jako swoje potomstwo i groźnym głosem zastrzegł, że ktokolwiek odważy się cokolwiek im zrobić, będzie miał do czynienia z najpotężniejszym żyjącym magiem oraz tysiącem stworów z Czarnego Lasu. Mówił spokojnym głosem, ale każdy dostrzegł niebezpieczny błysk w oku psotnika. Nikt tego nie wie i każdy uznaje Lokiego za złego ojca, ale on kocha swoje dzieci i byłby wstanie poświęcić dla nich własne życie._

_Odyn, nie przejmując się groźbami syna, przydzielił każdemu z dzieci jakąś funkcję. Jormungand, wąż, miał za zadanie opleść Midgard i strzec go, znany jako Wąż Midgardu; Fenris, wilk- strzec wejścia do Czarnego Lasu, jednak Odyn podstępem zakuł go w kajdany, których potężny wilk nie dał rady zerwać, jego pysk został przebity mieczem i pozostawiony w ten sposób, a wypływająca z jego ranionego pyska ślina i krew stworzyły rzeki Asgardu; Hela, której lewa połowa ciała była martwa, została wytyczona do władania Helheimem i tylko ona się z tego przydziału cieszyła, nie mogąc wytrzymać wśród żywych ludzi i ich obrzydzenia do niej; zaś Sleipnir, ośmionogi koń, najszybszy, najsilniejszy, wielki szary koń, pierworodny Lokiego... Został „przygarnięty" przez Odyna, jako jego nowy wierzchowiec. Loki nie okazał tego publicznie, ale cierpiał, kiedy słyszał te słowa. Dopiero co wrócił do Asgardu, a jego dzieci już zostały mu odebrane i to w tak okrutny sposób. W tym momencie historii trzeba powiedzieć, że to właśnie to wydarzenie zapoczątkowało całą nienawiść do Odyna. Wszechojciec nie raczył nawet powitać Lokiego. A Psotnik naprawdę cierpiał._

_Ale najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść, kiedy każdy myślał, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Loki ponownie stał się ponurakiem i samotnikiem, zagłębiając razem z Amorą coraz to potężniejsze zaklęcia. Nie wrócili już do psot._

_Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy matka Lokiego, zmartwiona stanem swojego syna, który popadł w pewien rodzaj szaleństwa po stracie dzieci, postanowiła, że Psotnik musi się ożenić. Decyzja ta nie przypadła Lokiemu do gustu, tym bardziej, że jego matka wybrała dla niego na żonę jedną ze swoich służek. Był to wielki cios dla ego młodego księcia, ale on zbyt mocno kochał matkę by się jej sprzeciwić. W przyszłości nie miał jej tego za złe, ponieważ chciała dla niego zrobić coś dobrego. Bo Loki, poza Amorą i matką, od powrotu z Czarnego Lasu nie komunikował się z kimkolwiek chętnie._

_Zanim będzie to dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, Anthony, powiem tylko, że podaje wiek Lokiego w midgardzkim przeliczniku, ale pomiędzy niektórymi wydarzeniami minęły setki lat. I tak, Asgardzkie szkoły trwają naprawdę długo._

_Ceremonia zaślubin została zaplanowana na dzień dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin Psotnika. Obrządek był huczny, trochę sztywny, ale i tak wszyscy dobrze się bawili._

_Wszyscy oprócz samego Lokiego, który wypatrywał czegoś przez cały czas jej trwania. Przez dwa miesiące, czyli odkąd Psotnik dowiedział się o swoich zaślubinach, razem z Amorą planował jak wszystko zepsuć i zrobić wszystkim na złość. Odnalazł w sobie ducha boga psot i na powrót zaczął psocić._

_Ale Amora została wygnana z rozkazu Odyna, a Loki dowiedział się o tym dopiero wiele lat później. Więc bóg psot na darmo wyczekiwał znaku, na który się umówili. Ceremonia dobiegła końca, a on był jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy, niż mogło się to wydawać. Myślał, że został sam, zdradzony przez jedyną przyjaciółkę. Powróciło echo bólu jaki odczuwał, kiedy Odyn odebrał mu dzieci._

_Loki wypełnił swoją powinność pierwszej nocy, ale nie interesował się swoją żoną. Przez pierwsze miesiące związku nie układało im się najlepiej. Do czasu, aż Loki zobaczył w Sigyn coś, co sprawiło, że jednak jej zaufał i w pewien sposób pokochał. Kobieta była troskliwa i wyśmienicie gotowała, a lata służby wyrobiły w niej pewnego rodzaju pokorę, którą Psotnik ubóstwiał. Potem urodziły się bliźnięta. I nastąpiła katastrofa._

_Bóg wiedział, że jego żona ma romans. Wiedział też, że bliźnięta nie są jego. Na wczesnym etapie, już jako małe, raczkujące dzieci powinny przejawiać jakikolwiek talent magiczny, zwłaszcza przy jego potencjale, a te brzdące były czyste. Ale Lokiemu w głębi duszy brakowało własnych dzieci i przygarną Narviego i Valiego, tak jak kiedyś zrobiła to Frigga z nim. Zajmował się nimi, otaczał troską._

_Na dworze zapanowała stagnacja, ponieważ nie miał kto psocić. Wszystko wydawało się nudne, nie było wielkich afer z wybuchowym finałem, ponieważ główny prowodyr tychże afer zajmował się zwyczajnym życiem domowym._

_Nikt więc nie spodziewał się wielkiej kłótni, tak „zgranych" małżonków. Cały dwór słyszał, jak Loki wykrzykiwał brutalną prawdę w twarz Sigyn. Sam siebie nazwał rogaczem. Wytchnął jej romans z Midgardczykiem i fakt, że przyłapał ich razem w swoim własnym łożu. Wypomniał jej każdą winę, a na koniec zawezwał Thora i zerwał więzy małżeńskie łączące go z kobietą. Okazał jej jednak łaskę._

_Oficjalny powód rozwodu to niezgodność charakteru. Loki uchronił tym stwierdzeniem kobietę od wygnania i pozbawienia mocy magicznej. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że cały zamek słyszał ich kłótnie._

_I od tamtego wieczoru, przez ponad tydzień, za każdym razem jak Loki wchodził do sali to rozmowy milkły, przeradzając się w ciche szepty z których Loki wyłapywał tylko strzępy, ale to mu wystarczyło. Wytrzymał tydzień, nazywania go „Rogaczem". A potem, tak samo jak lata wcześniej, czysta, skumulowana energia uderzyła w ludzi, którzy znajdowali się razem z Psotnikiem w sali. Ale tym razem energia była o wiele potężniejsza. Nauka wzmocniła jego potencjał magiczny._

_Za pierwszym razem przypominało to falę. Za drugim magia pochodząca od Lokiego przybrała formę tsunami mocy. Pulsująca magia zebrała się wokół boga, a potem niczym bańka mydlana pękła, uwalniając niesamowitą moc. Nikt nie umarł, ale każdy, poza Lokim, był ciężko ranny. Bóg spojrzał na nich niewzruszonym wzrokiem i oznajmił, że od teraz nikt nie ma prawa go tak nazywać, pod groźbą śmierci. Po tych słowach, jak gdyby nigdy nic wymaszerował z sali i skierował się do swojego pokoju._

_Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że Lokiego przeraziło to, co zrobił. Bóg potrafił zachować maskę spokoju na twarzy w każdej sytuacji, ale kiedy tylko znalazł się w swojej komnacie i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, osunął się na podłogę i zaczął płakać._

_Mogłoby się wydawać, że to zdarzenie powinno zainteresować Odyna. Kłamstwem byłoby powiedzenie, że Wszechojciec ruszył choćby małym palcem u lewej nogi, żeby pomóc synowi._

_Loki ponownie zagłębił się w książkach, ucząc się i ucząc. Stracił już wszystko, oprócz zdrowych zmysłów i matki. Jedynej podpory, która utrzymywała go na powierzchni. W przeciągu następnych lat zmieniał się coraz bardziej i Frigga postanowiła poważnie porozmawiać z synem._

_Ale nie zdążyła._

_Loki zniknął ponownie na wiele lat. Wrócił do Czarnego Lasu; odwiedził wszystkie swoje dzieci; pogodził się z Sigyn, która, nie mogąc wytrzymać szeptów na dworze, przeniosła się na Midgard, do swojego kochanka. Większość czasu jednak poświęcił dzieciom. Minęło zbyt wiele lat, a on... tęsknił._

_Niedługo po powrocie Lokiego, nastąpiło jego kolejne załamanie. Opisywałem ci już co się działo z Lokim w tym okresie i dodam tylko, że za wszystkim stało wychowanie, jakie wpoił Lokiemu Odyn. Lata historii i powieści mówionych mu na dobranoc czy w celach edukacyjnych. Jotunowie to potwory, taki był morał prawie każdej z nich._

_Pytasz: Co potem, po ataku? Jak już wiesz, po ataku, razem z Thorem, Loki przeniósł się do Asgardu i tam został skazany. Bóg psot i niegodziwości ciągle rozpamiętuje co powiedział do niego Odyn. „Twoim prawem... było umrzeć! Jako dziecko, na zamarzniętej skale." To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Odyn przyznał otwarcie, że Loki nie jest jego synem, a jedynie potworem, którego przygarnął i wychował jak Asa._

_Następne słowa jednak zajmowały umysł boga o wiele dłużej. „Frigga jest jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze żyjesz. Ale więcej jej nie ujrzysz. Resztę swoich dni spędzisz w lochu." Te słowa złamały serce Lokiego, a raczej jego sponiewierane kawałki, doszczętnie. Jednak Odyn nie mógł odpuścić i na koniec dobił Lokiego słowami, że Thor obejmie tron Asgardu._

_Można się tylko domyślać jak bardzo Loki nienawidził siebie, kiedy wskazał Przeklętemu drogę do sali, a przez tę wskazówkę, która doprowadziła do śmierci jego mamy._

_Nie zdążył jej przeprosić za słowa wypowiedziane w gniewnie. Nie zdążył powiedzieć jej, że była jego prawdziwą mamą. Że ją kocha._

_Kiedy Thor przyszedł do Lokiego, prosząc o pomoc, powiedział, że ma dość iluzji i Loki opuścił je wszystkie. Pokazał się wtedy takim, jakim był._

_A był kompletnym wrakiem._

_Brudnym bogiem bez cienia nadziei, ze świadomością, że zabił własną mamę._

_Dlatego kiedy Thor uwolnił Lokiego, bóg ponownie nałożył na siebie iluzję. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Loki nie potrafił utrzymać na twarzy maski obojętności. Nie, kiedy umarła najbliższa mu osoba._

_Tu kończy się jednak jego historia. Następuje koniec Lokiego z Asgardu, koniec Lokiego z Jotunheimu, koniec Lokiego, boga kłamstwa i oszustw. Ten Loki umiera na Svartalfheimie._

_I jak zawsze w takich historiach był to moment zwrotny. Moment w którym poznajemy Lokiego Psotnika, takiego jakim powinien być od początku swojego istnienia, gdyby nie został porwany. Błąd został naprawiony. Koło losu wróciło na właściwy tor. Nie było już Lokiego Niszczyciela Dziewięciu Światów, który miał rozpocząć Ragnarok. Który miał sprowadzić zagładę na Asgard._

_Pozostał tylko prawie nieszkodliwy Loki Psotnik, wraz ze wspomnieniami Lokiego Niszczyciela._

**ᴥ**

Tony siedział i słuchał jak urzeczony opowieści kochanka. Jego głos był idealny.

Tak jak obiecał Loki, historia była smutna, a sam bóg nawet nie zauważył jak po jego policzku popłynęła pierwsza łza. Zdarzyło się to, kiedy opowiadał o swoich dzieciach, bezprawnie odebranych i zaprzęgniętych do pracy, której na pewno nie chciały. Tony wstał, podszedł do czarnowłosego, podniósł powoli dłonie do jego twarzy i delikatnie ją złapał.

-Nie ma się co tym przejmować, Loki.- Powiedział spokojnie Tony, chociaż głos mu się trochę załamał na imieniu kochanka.- Odyn ma szczęście, że o tym nie wiedziałem, kiedy go stąd wyganiałem. T.A.D.A.S.H.I.? Odyn ma jeszcze moją małą niespodziankę?

-Tak proszę pana. Boty nieprzerwanie pracują i przesyłają mi dane.- Loki spojrzał trochę zdziwiony na Tony'ego. Bóg zaczął pośpiesznie ocierać rękawem łzy z twarzy, dopóki Stark nie podał mu chusteczki z kieszeni.

-Prześlijmy w takim razie Wszechojcu wiadomość. Powiedzmy... sześćdziesiąt miliamperów1, tak jakoś przez... pięć sekund.- Chwilę po tych słowach na korytarzu ktoś krzyknął nagle. Loki spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Tony'ego, żeby po sekundzie się roześmiać.- Nie ma za co, Lokes. Od początku naszej znajomości z Odynem chciałem to zrobić.- Stark wyszczerzył się szeroko w uśmiechu.

-Wiesz, że możesz mnie nazywać jak wcześniej? Ty mówisz to inaczej. Bez pogardy w głosie.- Powiedział Loki i uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał za drzwiami tupot wielu par stóp.- Ale lepiej chodźmy "sprawdzić" co się tam stało, bo jeszcze zostaniemy podejrzanymi. Poza tym i tak podziękuję, później.- Na jego twarz wkradł się flirciarski uśmiech.

Tony w odpowiedzi go pocałował i zrewanżował się uśmiechem.

-A ty możesz mówić mi tak jak dawniej "Anthony".2 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Ciocia Wikipedia pomogła mi się dowiedzieć, że śmiertelna dawka dla człowieka to jakieś 70mA, zwłaszcza jeśli przepłynie przez serce. (Dla porównania powiem, że doczytałam gdzieś, że w defibrylatorach jest jakieś 10-60A) Jeśli kontakt z prądem jest jednak krótkotrwały to człowiek jest wstanie to wytrzymać nawet w większym natężeniu. Więc proszę się nie martwić o Odyna (jeśli są tu jacyś jego fani). Marne 60 mA nie zabije boga.
> 
> 2Tak, to był dziwny rozdział. Z tego co udało mi się wywnioskować (jako autorce tego opowiadania) właśnie pomieszałam przynajmniej czterech różnych Lokich (MCU, Marvel Comics [ale tak tylko troszkę], mitologia oraz moje własne wyobrażenie o Lokim). Więc jeśli ktoś ma jakieś pytania, to zapraszam... Sama chętnie się nad nimi zastanowię i rozwinę tą postać, bo czasami już nie wiem jaki ten Loki naprawdę jest XD
> 
> 3Co ja jeszcze robię w Asgardzie? Ja już powinnam być na Midgardzie i opowiadać wam, co wspólnego mieli Bucky i Clint ze spotkaniem po rozstaniu Lokiego i Tony'ego. I o tym co się stało ze Steve'em i Bucky'm... Przecież się zaręczyli, a (w opowiadaniu) minął ponad miesiąc (w rzeczywistości jakieś 2,5-3 xD) i nic nie wiemy (tak, ja też nic nie wiem xD)
> 
> Następny rozdział: 06.06.2020r.


	31. COŚ NOWEGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**COŚ NA CO CZEKALI WSZYSCY!** _
> 
> _**A NAJMNIEJ JA! HURRA!!!** _
> 
> Okay, więc ostrzeżenie, trochę większe niż zwykle ^-^ Oto przed Wami mój smut, coś czego się po sobie nie spodziewałam, że kiedykolwiek napiszę, kiedykolwiek i komukolwiek dam przeczytać... A oto jesteśmy xD Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi/ jest nieletni/ nie ma ochoty/ jest w miejscu publicznym/inne może spokojnie odpuścić sobie ten rozdział... Może wszyscy powinni go opuścić? Zostawić, żeby każdy, a zwłaszcza autor, o nim zapomnieli? Więc co tu więcej mówić?
> 
> Koniec ostrzeżenia
> 
> Ps. Myśl numer dwa (ta o taśmie i milczeniu była pierwsza xD) Czy łóżko to taka bezprzewodowa ładowarka dla ludzi?🤔🤔🤔

-Bucky, mówiłem ci już tyle razy. Nie używaj telefonu w wannie!- Steve stał oparty o framugę drzwi i patrzył na bruneta z naganą.- Nie kupię ci następnego, jeśli ten zatonie.

-Ale maaaaamoooo...- Jęknął cierpiętniczo Barnes, a jego usta ułożyły się w odwróconą podkówkę. Mimo wszystko odłożył telefon.- Pomożesz mi w takim razie umyć plecy?

-Ostatnio sam świetnie sobie radziłeś.- Steve się roześmiał i podszedł do siedzącego mężczyzny. Sięgnął po myjkę i żel do kąpieli. Wiedział jak dużą przyjemność sprawia Bucky'emu kąpiel, a sam uwielbiał patrzeć na szczęśliwego narzeczonego.- Z tego co pamiętam to SAMODZIELNIE odczepiłeś swoje sztuczne ramię i trzymając je w prawej ręce, umyłeś sobie plecy i kilka innych miejsc do których nie chciało się schylać.- Powiedział Steve, nalewając na gąbkę żel .- Poza tym Loki napisze do ciebie, jak tylko skończą się z Tony'm pieprzyć jak króliki na wiosnę i wyjdą z łóżka.

-Oh! I ty tymi ustami całowałeś matkę w policzek? Nie ładnie, Rogers, nie ładnie.- Bucky uśmiechnął się, zamknął oczy i pochylił się.

-Teraz nie całuję już matki, tylko jakiegoś bezdomnego, więc mogę mówić jak chcę.- Odparł Steve, całując kark bruneta.

-Bezdomnego?

-Przynajmniej tak wygląda i pachnie.- Chociaż blondyn został za te słowa szczodrze opryskany wodą, to stwierdził, że było warto.- Nie martw się już tak Lokim, bo zrobię się zazdrosny. Nie ma go dopiero niecałe dwa tygodnie. A pamiętasz co mówił, kiedy się z nami umawiał? Mamy się o nich martwić dopiero PO dwóch tygodniach.- Steve wrócił do poprzedniego tematu, myjąc Bucky'emu plecy.

-Tak, ale w tym czasie miał mi chociaż raz dać jakikolwiek znak życia.

-A ty dałeś radę się ode mnie oderwać przez pierwsze tygodnie naszego związku?- Przypomniał blondyn.- Nie chciałeś mnie wypuścić ani z pokoju, ani nawet z łóżka.- Steve szturchnął Barnes'a w ramię. Mężczyzna w wannie spojrzał na niego. Blondyn stał za nim nago i chciał, żeby Bucky zrobił mu miejsce.

-Kiedy zdążyłeś się rozebrać?- Brunet przesunął się do przodu, a Steve wsunął się za niego, z biodrami narzeczonego pomiędzy swoimi udami. Bucky od razu przytulił się plecami do torsu Rogers'a, który objął go i przytulił. Barnes osunął się delikatnie, półleżąc w wannie pełnej gorącej wody.

-A czy to ważne? Ważne, że jest ciepło i przyjemnie.- Steve się uśmiechnął zadowolony ze zmiany tematu i pocałował czubek głowy Bucky'ego. Po kilkunastu minutach jedna z jego dłoni zaczęła wykonywać na piersi bruneta delikatne okrężne ruchy, a druga zjechała niżej.

-Mmm...- Bucky mruknął jak kot, z przyjemnością i ze zniecierpliwieniem. Dłoń Steve'a z entuzjazmem masowała mu podbrzusze i niższe partie ciała, wprowadzając Barnes'a w stan błogości.- Znowu będziesz męczył staruszka?

-To on ostatniej nocy męczył innego staruszka.- Głos Steve'a był niższy niż zazwyczaj. Lewa dłoń, ta która zajmowała się podbrzuszem, zsunęła się jeszcze niżej i luźno ujęła w palce penis Bucky'ego, na co ten zareagował entuzjastycznie. Podciągnął się wyżej, oparł głowę o ramię blondyna i westchnął.- Jak myślisz, Bucky, dasz radę dojść jeszcze kilka razy? Dla mnie.- Szepnął cicho Steve, aż mężczyzna w jego ramionach zawibrował.

-Nie jestem pewny czy _TY_ dasz radę.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Bucky, by po chwili jęknąć przeciągle i spazmatycznie zacząć łapać oddech, kiedy palce zacisnęły się pod wodą na jego członku i dłoń Steve'a zaczęła się poruszać.- Tsss... Może przejdziemy do sypialni? Będzie wygodniej dla naszych starych kości.- Szybko wysunął się z objęć Steve'a, pocałował go i zaczął się energicznie wycierać ręcznikiem, który po prostu upuścił na ziemię i wyszedł z łazienki.

Steve szybko się umył i równie szybko wytarł ręcznikiem, tak że po pięciu minutach już stał w drzwiach do sypialni i patrzył na rozłożonego na prześcieradłach narzeczonego. Bucky leżał na większej części łóżka z nogami szeroko rozłożonymi, lewą ułożoną płasko na materacu, a prawą zgiętą w kolanie, ale postawioną prostopadle do materaca i leniwie pieścił swój członek. Steve stał jeszcze chwilę i obserwował rozkosz wymalowaną na twarzy Bucky'ego; jego umięśnione ciało, które Steve uwielbiał oglądać odkąd Barnes'a znał; blizny przy lewym ramieniu, dla niektórych obrzydliwe, dla Kapitana były bolesnym przypomnieniem przeszłości; długie włosy (za które Steve uwielbiał ciągnąć, chociaż nigdy mocno); rumieniec, który powoli wypełzał na twarz bruneta razem z uśmiechem.

I błyszczące oczy Bucky'ego, kiedy wreszcie spojrzał na Steve'a.

James nadal się pieszcząc, podniósł drugą, sztuczną, dłoń i kiwnął palcem na blondyna jakby go przyzywał. Steve nie mógł się długo opierać.

-Wiec mówisz, że mam zacząć brać tabletki? Jak na staruszka przystało?- Kapitan wrócił do ostatniej wypowiedzi Bucky'ego.

-Oczywiście. Dwie na kolana, bo ci skrzypią, jedną na pamięć, żebyś nie zapominał kupować mi śliwek, przynajmniej dwie na wrzody, dwie przeciwbólowe no i przynajmniej pięć niebieskich tabletek.

-Wrzodem to ty jesteś. Na tyłku.- Powiedział Steve i pocałował narzeczonego, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować.- I myślę, że dam sobie radę bez tabletek.- Ponownie go pocałował i zaczął na niego wpełzać. Przełożył nogę nad biodrami bruneta i usiadł mu na nich. Jego własny członek otarł się o penisa Bucky'ego, który złapał ich obu w swoją dłoń, a drugą przyciągnął go bliżej, całując głębiej i bardziej namiętnie.- Jak dzisiajmmmmhm?

-Tak jak byś chciał.- Odpowiedział Bucky, kiedy Steve osunął się od niego i oboje mieli chwilę żeby odetchnąć.

-Ostatnio proponowałeś mi coś fajnego.- Szepnął do ucha bruneta Rogers, przygryzając i ssąc je.- Myślę, że oboje mamy dziś na to ochotę.

-Musiałbym iść się przygotować.- Odpowiedział Barnes, odchylając do tyłu głowę i odsłaniając szyję przed blondynem, który skorzystał z okazji i zaczął ją całować.- A to oznacza, ze musiałbyś mnie wypuścić. _Oh_.- Jęknął cicho Bucky, kiedy blondyn przyssał się do kawałka skóry, tuż pod szczęką i zaczął drażnić go zębami i językiem.- To jaka jest twoja decyzja?- Brunet zaczął wykonywać biodrami okrężne ruchy, ponownie przyciągając do siebie Steve'a.

-Dawaj tygrysie. Leć się przygotować.- Powiedział blondyn z uśmiechem.- Pora urozmaicić nasze życie łóżkowe.

-Łóżkowo-podłogowo-śnienno-każda inna powierzchnia?- Doprecyzował brunet i przeturlał się na drugi koniec łóżka. Podszedł do szafy, wyjął z niej kilka rzeczy zapakowanych w czarny worek i ruszył do łazienki.- Tylko bądź grzeczny i czekaj cierpliwie.

W odpowiedzi Steve przesłał mu całusa.

**ᴥ**

-Jesteś gotowy, Stevie?- Zapytał cicho, jakby nieśmiało Bucky, otwierając niezbyt szeroko drzwi od łazienki, w której się przebierał.

-Bardziej gotowy nie będę.- Odpowiedział Steve. W pokoju panował półmrok. Pomimo tego nieudogodnienia blondyn aż otworzył usta i nie mógł przestać patrzeć na Bucky'ego, który otworzył szeroko drzwi, pokazując się narzeczonemu. Barnes stał oparty o framugę drzwi, a światło z łazienki oświetlało go od tyłu.- To twój...

-Tak. Podoba ci się?- Zapytał z uśmiechem brunet, zamykając za sobą drzwi i podchodząc powoli do Steve'a.- Usiądź na fotelu.- Polecił niskim głosem, patrząc na kochanka pod daszka czapki garnizonowej. Uśmiechał się szeroko.

Steve nie mógł się napatrzeć na James'a, który podchodził do niego powoli w swoim starym mundurze. Pierwszym mundurze w jakim widział go Steve. Mundurze sto siódmej. Rogers przyjrzał się mu, kiedy Bucky podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Pamiętał ten pasek między trzecim i czwartym guzikiem, same guziki, zieloną koszulę, jasny krawat, trzy strzałki na lewym ramieniu. Wąskie spodnie i wąska talia, szeroka klatka piersiowa i szerokie bary. Wszystko takie idealne.

Będąc już niedaleko Steve'a, Bucky zaczął rozpinać pas, a potem guziki. Kiedy był już przy samym blondynie, zdjął marynarkę i rzucił ją na łóżko. Poluzował krawat i kucnął między nogami kochanka. Wężowym ruchem zaczął się wspinać po nagim blondynie, wycałowując ścieżkę od pępka do sutków, poświęcając obu dużo czasu, języka, zębów i ust, potem przesunął się jeszcze wyżej. Przyssał się do skóry na jednym z obojczyków Steve'a, zostawiając tam swoje znamię. Przesunął się jeszcze wyżej i ponownie zostawił swoje znamię, tym razem na szyi.

-Co sądzisz o pozbyciu się jeszcze paru ciuchów?- Zapytał zduszonym głosem Rogers. Jego oczy były półprzymknięte.

-Z chęcią.- Odparł Bucky, odsuwając się od fotela. Powoli rozpinał guziki zielonej koszuli. Cały czas patrzył w oczy drugiego mężczyzny, zerkając zalotnie, a zarazem psotnie spod garniznówki.- Co powiesz na koszulę i krawat? Nie bądźmy tacy oficjalni.- Odwrócił się do Steve'a tyłem i, patrząc na niego znad lewego ramienia, zaczął powoli zdejmować koszulę. Zmysłowym ruchem zsunął ją z ramion i uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany, odsłaniając resztę.

-Czy to jest wygodnie?- Zapytał Steve, patrząc zafascynowany na Bucky'ego, który stał przed nim w eleganckich butach, wąskich spodniach od munduru oraz w czarno-srebrnym gorsecie. Nasunął niżej czapkę na oczy, ukrywając się za nią.

-Bardziej niż myślisz.- Odpowiedział mu Bucky. Spod czapki widać było tylko nieśmiały uśmiech. Steve wstał z fotela na którym siedział i podszedł do bruneta, obejmując go i przyciągając go do pocałunku.- Mmm... Powinieneś siedzieć w fotelu.

-A masz jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki?

-Jedną czy dwie.- Brunet popchnął Rogers'a w stronę fotela i ponownie uklęknął między jego nogami. Zaczął drażnić blondyna delikatnym dotykiem palców na wewnętrznej stronie uda, coraz bardziej zbliżając się intymnych sfer. Po chwili do dłoni dołączyły usta, a razem z nimi zęby i język. Na ciele Rogers'a pojawiło się więcej czerwonych znaków. Barnes pochylił się nad penisem Steve'a i dotknął go delikatnie prawą ręką.

-Ahhh... Jakie niespodzianki?- Zapytał Steve, koncentrując wzrok na ustach Bucky'ego, który najpierw złożył kilkanaście pocałunków wzdłuż lewego uda i kilka wzdłuż członka, by w końcu wziąć go do buzi. Głowa Steve'a opadła ciężko na oparcie, a jego dłonie bezwiednie zdjęły czapkę z głowy bruneta i wsunęły się w jego włosy. Głowa Bucky'ego poruszała się powolnym, równym tempem. Jego język za każdym razem drażnił żyłkę, która znajdowała się na spodzie penisa, kiedy Bucky pieścił jego główkę.

Steve był już naprawdę blisko, kiedy Barnes wyjął z ust członek i dmuchnął na niego powietrzem. Rogers zawibrował i prawie doszedł. Brunet tylko się uśmiechnął i wstał z kolan. Rozpiął powoli pasek i wyjął go ze szlufek. Zarzucił go na szyję Steve i odszedł kawałek od niego.

-Oto twoja niespodzianka.- Powiedział Bucky, rozpinając guzik i zamek spodni. Powoli zaczął je zsuwać, odwracając się tyłem do narzeczonego1. Wyszedł najpierw prawą nogą z nogawki, a potem z lewą i odrzucił spodnie na łóżko, obok marynarki. Podszedł i podniósł swoją garnizonówkę, kręcąc przed Steve'em tyłkiem. Założył czapkę i dopiero wtedy się odwrócił.

-I jak?- Głos Bucky'ego ociekał pożądaniem, chociaż dalej słychać w nim było niepewność. Gorset łączył się kilkoma srebrnymi paseczkami materiału z pół-przezroczystymi, czarnymi pończochami, które miały po bokach takie same strzałki co na marynarce. Znak stopnia wojskowego. Sierżant.

Umięśnione nogi bruneta wyglądały trochę nie na miejscu w tak delikatnym materiale, ale Steve'owi się to podobało. Nawet bardzo, zwłaszcza, że Bucky specjalnie ogolił nogi. James powoli zsunął ze stóp buty. Pod koronkowymi majtkami, coś się przesunęło.

-Idealnie.- Szepnął Steve. Barnes wolnym krokiem, krzyżując nogi, podszedł do kochanka i złapał za końce paska. Pociągnął za nie delikatnie. Steve wstał i poszedł za Bucky'm, który prowadził go w stronę ściany. Kiedy tam dotarli, pocałował go głęboko, jedną ręką opierając o nią, a drugą wsunął za koronkę i złapał w dłoń twardego penisa narzeczonego. Głowa Bucky'ego uderzyła o ścianę, kiedy Steve zaczął ruszać ręka, całując jednocześnie jego szyję. Kolano blondyna jednoznacznie wysunęło się między nogi Bucky'ego, przyciskając biodra do kochanka. Steve zaczął zsuwać się ustami coraz niżej, pieszcząc Bucky'ego, całując, a czasami nawet przygryzając. Blondyn polizał penis przez koronkę. Dłonie Bucky'ego wsunęły się we włosy Steve'a i z każdym liźnięciem, pocałunkiem czy lekkim przygryzieniu, zaciskały się na nich, ciągnęły za nie i delikatnie dociskały głowę do swoich bioder.

-Chyba pora na ostatnią niespodziankę.- Sapnął Bucky, kiedy Steve wstał i znowu zaczął całować go po szyi, samemu zostawiają tam malinki.- Mmm mhm.... Co o tym sądzisz, Stevie?

-Z chęcią przyjmę od ciebie wszystko.- Opowiedział i na znak Bucky'ego podszedł najbliżej jak się dało. Przysunął ucho bliżej ust Barnes'a. Blondyn jęknął, kiedy James zaczął się poruszać, całym swoim ciałem ocierając się o Rogers'a i przyprawiając go o dreszcze.

-Czerwony. Żółty. Zielony.- Powiedział szeptem Bucky, przygryzając przy każdym słowie ucho Steve'a, który aż zesztywniał i spojrzał lekko zdezorientowany na kochanka.- Sprawdź pod łóżkiem.- Oboje podeszli do mebla, a brunet położył się na nim. Blondyn zajrzał pod łóżko i znalazł średniej wielkości pudełko. Otworzył je powoli i spojrzał jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany na narzeczonego.- Chciałem tego spróbować już jakiś czas temu, ale myślę, że moje... odruchy by mi na to nie pozwoliły. Już przed wojna mnie to interesowało.- Powiedział Barnes, odwracając głowę od Steve'a.- Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musimy tego robić.- Bucky się zarumienił.

-Z tobą i dla ciebie mogę zrobić wszystko.- Odpowiedział Steve.- Czerwony?- Zapytał dla pewności Steve i przysiadł na łóżku obok Barnes'a, kładąc pudełko na kolanach.

-Czerwony na "stop", żółty na "zbliżam się do granicy, ale nadal jest mi dobrze", zielony na "Stevie mocniej".- James spojrzał na blondyna i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.- Ale sądzę, że to ostatnie słowo będę wyrażał bardziej dosadnie.

-Będziesz musiał uważać. To tylko wstążka.- Steve wyjął czarny kawałek materiału. Był wąski, mógł mieć cztery centymetry szerokości, ale był bardzo długi. Czarna jedwabna wstążka miała około trzech metrów.

-O to bym się nie martwił.- Powiedział Bucky, podnosząc ręce nad głowę i krzyżując je w nadgarstkach. Steve usiadł mu na biodrach i zaczął go związywać. Kiedy skończył, wyjął z pudełka kolejną wstążkę; ta była krótsza. Steve obwiązał nią kilkukrotnie między nadgarstkami i przymocował ją do metalowego wezgłowia łóżka.- Dostałem je od Natashy.- Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i się zarumienił. Bardzo się zarumienił.- Na urodziny.- Powiedział Bucky i uniósł biodra. Steve zachwiał się i opadł bardziej na bruneta, który go pocałował.- Podobno nowinka na rynku erotycznym, mogę je zerwać, ale tylko po "sygnale", którym jest szybkie podwójne szarpnięcie. Natasha mówiła, że projekt pochodzi z jednego z laboratorium Stark Entertainment.

-A do czego te dwie?- Blondyna trochę uspokoiły te słowa, więc zmienił temat, podnosząc dwie równej długości wstążki. Jedna miała, tak jak poprzednie, około czterech centymetrów szerokości, ale druga była szersza, mogła mieć osiem albo dziesięć.

-Kiedy niczego nie widzisz... robi się bardziej intymnie i przyjemnie.- Powiedział Bucky, patrząc na szerszy pasek materiału. Potem przeniósł wzrok na węższy.- Z tego co pamięta, moje jęki bardzo cię podniecają.- Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Garnizonówka zsunęła mu się na oczy, a wcześniej roztrzepane przez Steve'a włosy zasłaniały większość twarzy Barnes'a, ale blondyn i tak widział ten uśmiech.

-Jesteś pewny, że wytrzyma?- Zapytał Steve, całując Bucky'ego jeszcze raz, głęboko i namiętnie. Z zębami. Przygryzł jego dolną wargę, czym zasłużył sobie na jęk bruneta i szarpnięcie więzów.

-Przecież powiedziałem ci. Natasha zadbała o wszystko.

-Tak wiem, ale pytałem o łóżko.- Steve się roześmiał i zaczął zawiązywać Bucky'emu wstążkę na oczach. Po chwili spojrzał lekko zdezorientowany na ostatnią wstążkę.- Jeżeli zawiążę ostatnią, nie dasz rady powiedzieć słowa bezpieczeństwa.- Zaniepokoił się.

-M-m-m.- Jęknął trzy razy Bucky.- Jeśli zamruczę trzy razy, albo cokolwiek zrobię trzy razy to znaczy stop. Mmm-mmm- to znaczy _"Stevie postaraj się bardziej"_.- Powiedział James. Drugie mruknięcie było dłuższe, bardziej ponaglające.

-Otwórz usta.- Szepnął Rogers kochankowi do ucha i złapał ostatnią wstążkę. Włożył ją pomiędzy wargi Bucky'ego i, lekko dociskając, zawiązał za jego głową.- Wygodnie?- W odpowiedzi dostał kiwnięcie głową i dwa długie mruknięcia.- Zdejmijmy ci gorset.- Szepnął Steve, pochylając się niżej nad brunetem i przejechał delikatnie opuszkami palców po klatce piersiowej Bucky'ego.- Nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.- Wsunął dłonie pod plecy bruneta i zaczął rozwiązywać sznureczki. Robił to powoli i z premedytacją drażnił się z narzeczonym, kiedy poruszał delikatnie biodrami, ale niedostatecznie. Kiedy wreszcie gorset trafił obok marynarki i spodni munduru, Steve położył ponownie dłonie na piersi Bucky'ego i zaczął delikatnie drapać ją paznokciami. Barnes wił się pod tym dotykiem, nie wiadomo czy uciekając, czy przybliżając się do blondyna. Steve pochylił się nad kochankiem i zaczął całować skórę niedaleko blizny, tam gdzie nerwy były wrażliwsze. Używał zębów, przygryzając twarde mięśnie w okolicach sutków, które pieścił językiem, i na obojczykach, tak kusząco wysuniętych, że aż prosiły się o pieszczoty. Potem zsunął się niżej i drapał zębami mięśnie na brzuchu Bucky'ego. Brunet tylko leżał, rozkładał nogi i unosił biodra, pragnąc więcej dotyku i pieszczot. Spomiędzy warg uciekały mu stłumione pojękiwania i coś co pewnie miało być imieniem blondyna oraz kilka słów po rosyjsku. Steve zszedł z bioder Barnes'a i pocałował go w usta, wyszło dość niezręcznie. Dłońmi przesuwał po ciele Bucky'ego, wszędzie tam gdzie sięgnął, zostawiał czerwone ślady zadrapań.

Rogers odsunął się kawałek i spojrzał na Bucky'ego. Mężczyzna leżał, czerwone ślady znikały powoli. Cholerne serum superżołnierza. Niby podróbka, a jednak działało nawet lepiej niż oryginał.

Steve chciał odłożyć pudełko z powrotem pod łóżko, ale zauważył w środku mniejsze pudełeczko. Podniósł je i spojrzał zaskoczony na Bucky'ego. Wysunął z opakowania dwa urządzenia połączone kabelkiem. Jedno było wielkości dwóch palców Steve'a i miało pokrętełko; regulacja. Po drugiej stronie przewodu znajdował się... Steve nie wiedział jak to określić. Duża fasolka? To naprawdę nie była jego strefa działania. On był bardziej tradycjonalistą, to Bucky zawsze chciał wypróbować coś nowego.

I zwykle Steve'owi bardzo się to podobało.

Blondyn wziął w prawą dłoń "fasolkę", a lewą pogładził krocze Barnes'a. Koronkowe majteczki były mokre od śliny i preejakulatu. Steve przesunął dłoń niżej i, dociskając podstawą dłoni członek Bucky'ego, zaczął palcami masować jego wejście.

-Zrelaksuj się.- Szepnął mu do ucha i wyjął z szafki lubrykant. Po chwili wrócił z powrotem na łóżko, ale nic nie robił, tylko patrzył. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a prawa noga Bucky'ego szturchnęła go, a sam brunet odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Steve się zreflektował i pocałował go. Więzy na nadgarstkach napięły się. Steve odsunął koronę i wsunął w narzeczonego "fasolkę". Złapał drugie urządzenie i włączył od razu trzeci z siedmiostopniowej skali. Biodra Bucky'ego gwałtownie podskoczyły i zaczęły się wiercić, kręcąc biodrami. Steve mu na to pozwolił. Powoli zwiększał wibracje, całując i gryząc jego szyję, zostawiając na niej własne znamiona. Zatrzymał się na piątce i pocałował gwałtownie kochanka, który jęknął dwa razy. Rogers tylko się uśmiechnął się i włączył najwyższe wibracje. Z ust bruneta wyrwał się głośny jęk. Bucky przekręcił się na bok, a więzy napięły się. Wezgłowie skrzypnęło, kiedy Bucky chciał przyciągnąć ręce do siebie i, w miejscu gdzie brunet był przywiązany, wygięło się delikatnie. Nagle wszystko to ustało. Rogers wyjął wibrator i go wyłączył. Bucky dyszał ciężko, przygryzając wstążkę. Mruknął dwa razy i ponownie szturchnął nogą Steve'a.

-Rozluźnij się.- Powiedział Steve i odwiązał wstążkę, którą przymocował nadgarstki Bucky'ego do wezgłowia.- Odwróć się na brzuch.- Brunet wypełnił rozkaz. Steve zdjął koronkę, odsłaniając umięśniony tyłek Bucky'ego. Popatrzył tylko chwilę, rozsmarowując na własnym dłoniach lubrykant oraz wylewając jego dużą ilość pomiędzy pośladki narzeczonego. Położył się całym ciężarem na brunecie, wciskając go w materac. Kilka razy poruszył członkiem, nie wchodząc jednak w mężczyznę; drażnił się z nim. W końcu niespodziewanie wszedł w niego, jednym gwałtownym ruchem.

-Mmm...- Jęknął tylko zaskoczony Bucky, wyginając w odpowiedni sposób kręgosłup. Przygryzł wstążkę i jęknął dwa razy, zachęcając Steve'a do gwałtownych i szybkich ruchów. Pomimo zapewnień, blondyn zauważył, że wstążka, którą zawiązał w ustach Bucky'ego jest postrzępiona i naderwana. Wykonał ostatni gwałtowny ruch biodrami. Bucky poleciał do przodu i aż zawibrował. Rogers wyszedł z kochanka. Oboje byli zarumienieni i dyszeli.

-Już, spokojnie.- Szepnął delikatnym głosem Steve i odwrócił Bucky'ego na plecy. Najpierw zdjął knebel a potem odsłonił oczy. - Wszystko okay?

-Będzie lepiej jak dokończysz.- Odpowiedział Bucky. W oczach zbierały mu się łzy, ale uśmiechał się do Steve'a. Blondyn przysunął się bliżej narzeczonego i uklęknął. Ujął w dłonie biodra bruneta i wsunął się w niego szybko i brutalnie. Od razu zaczął się poruszać. Widział, że Bucky to wytrzyma. Pocałował jego szyję, wbijając się gwałtowniej w tą rozkoszną ciasnotę i Bucky wygiął plecy, opierając się tylko na barkach i palcach stóp.

- _O mój... o tak.. Ohh... mmm..._ \- Jęczał Bucky.- Ja zaraz... Stevie, proszę...- Steve zmienił kąt pchnięć i zobaczył białka oczu Barnes'a. Zaczął powtarzać ten ruch, coraz gwałtowniej, coraz głębiej.- Tak... Takkk... _TAK..._ proszę... Zielone, zielone, _ZIELONE_!- Krzyczał Bucky, ponownie wspinając się na palce i odchylając głowę w prawą stronę. Steve pochylił się i pocałował najpierw szyję, a potem przygryzł sutek. Prawą ręką trzymał Bucky'ego, a lewą wsunął pomiędzy ich ciała i chwycił penisa. Zacisnął na nim dłoń i zaczął poruszać w takim samym tempie co biodrami. Wystarczyło pięć szarpnięć i Bucky zawył, niekontrolowanie zaciskając się na członku Steve'a i doprowadzając go do końca. Dziękuję.- Po twarzy płynęły mu łzy, ale jego ciało było rozluźnione i przyjemnie owijało się wokół blondyna.

-Nie ma za co. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- Odpowiedział Steve i pocałował go w czubek nosa. Powoli wysunął się z kochanka i położył obok niego, dysząc ciężko.- I znowu.

-Co znowu?- Bucky otarł twarz i przytulił się do narzeczonego.

-Znowu miałeś dobry pomysł, który bardzo mi się podobał. Uh.- Stęknął cicho kiedy wstawał i poszedł do łazienki. Bucky leżał spokojnie, czekając, aż Steve wróci. Rozkoszował się poorgazmowym lenistwem i przyjemnym pieczeniem. Po chwili brunet wrócił i zawinął śmiejącego się Bucky'ego w prześcieradło. Przerzucił do przez ramię i zaniósł do łazienki.- Zapraszam do kąpieli.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Za każdym jebanym razem, jak piszę ten wyraz (narzeczonego), moje palce chcą napisać "narzeczony'ego". I nie mogę się powstrzymać i piszę <narzeczony > usuń "y" dodaj <-ego> xD
> 
> 2Uh... chyba tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć o tym rozdziale... xD 
> 
> 1\. Ten rozdział ma ponad 3400 słów! przecież ja tyle słów mówię chyba w ciągu tygodnia!
> 
> 2\. To nie do końca BDSM... to (chyba) bondage... [*] ponownie świeczka dla mojej niewinnej duszy, która widziała zbyt dużo... Serio... That's even . Ja rozumiem, że ludzie maja swoje preferencje seksualne i wgl, ale... część BDSM opiera się częściowo na (w moim odczuciu) na "lekkim niewolnictwie"... Ramzi nie lubi niewolnictwa :/ Ramzi nie lubi tracić kontroli ani odbierać jej... Ramzi ma zbyt dużo informacji o bondage w głowie... Send help, Olif xD 
> 
> 3\. ostatni ale najważniejszy punkt... wszystko zaczęło się od tych zdjęć: 
> 
> Świetny fanart (nie mój, bo je przecież nie umiem w ludzi xD)
> 
> oraz tego krótkiego komiksu z okazji drugiej rocznicy prowadzenia [AMOLAD](https://tapas.io/series/A-Matter-of-Life-and-Death/ep287) xD
> 
> Następny rozdział: 20.06.2020r. 


End file.
